Two Keybearers (Rewritten)
by Keyblade Master of Light
Summary: Rewritten version of Two Keybearers. Lucy and Sora are Keyblade wielders and they must work together to stop the darkness as they travel to different worlds and fight against the Heartless and villains they'll meet with the help of their new friends. They must find King Mickey, Princess Twilight, Lucy's friends, Sora's friends, and stop Lira and Ansem. Rated T for violence.
1. Dreams and Confusion

**What's up, guys? This is KingKey980. I would like to wish you all a Happy Holidays and I have a Christmas present for you all. This is a rewritten version of Two Keybearers, BUT instead of the original version of Two Keybearers, which is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Naruto, this rewritten version is gonna be a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Fairy Tail. Let's see where this takes us. Disclaimers: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

A girl with brown eyes, shoulder length blonde hair that's tied to a small ponytail on the right side of her head with a blue ribbon while the rest of her hair is loose, wearing a white and blue sleeveless top, a blue short skirt, carrying a whip and a gold set of keys on her side, brown long boots, and has a pink mark that looks like bird with a tail on the top of her right hand is in a very strange place and she looks around and looks down seeing a glass floor under her and the glass floor is green and has a beautiful woman with black short hair, rosy red lips, fair skin, a blue and yellow gown with a black cape at the back and around her are seven little men and animals.

_"So very much to do, so little time." _A voice said and the girl looks around to see who just said it.

_"Huh? Who's there?" _The girl asked even though she's not physically talking but mentally.

_"Take your time. Don't be afraid." _The voice said.

_"What are you talking about and where are you?" _The girl asked.

_"The door is still shut." _The voice said not answering the girl's question.

_"Door? What door?" _The girl asked looking around.

_"Now, step forward. Can you do it?" _The voice asked.

_"I think I can." _The girl answered as she starts running.

The girl stops running and sees three pillars rising from the ground and the voice comes back.

_"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength." _The voice said.

Three weapons appear and one is a sword with a black hilt, silver blade, three yellow handles, and a fairy symbol in the middle of the hilt while the other is a staff with a blue top that has the fairy symbol, and a green handle and yellow end while the last weapon is a shield with red trims, black front cover, and the red fairy symbol in the front.

_"Choose well." _The voice said.

The girl walks over to the staff pillar and picks it up.

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin." _The voice explained as the girl is examining the staff. _"Is this the power you seek?" _The voice asked and since the girl is familiar with magic she nods.

_"Yeah." _The girl answered and the staff vanishes.

_"Your path is now set. Now what will you give up in exchange?" _The voice asked as the girl looks at the other two weapons.

The girl walks over to the sword pillar, picks the sword up, and examines it.

_"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction." _The voice explained. _"Do you give up this power?" _The voice asked and since the girl isn't really strong she nods.

_"Yes." _The girl answered and the sword disappears as well.

_"You've chosen the power of the mystic and have given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?" _The voice asked and the girl nods.

_"Yes it is." _The girl answered.

Just then the pillars start to crumble and the girl gets off the pillar she's on but as she's looking around again she sees the glass floor shattering underneath her and she begins to fall.

As she continues to fall the girl sees another glass floor and it has another woman with brunette hair and wearing a white dress and is dancing with a man and around her are two people dancing, a crescent moon, a castle, a horse, and a carriage.

Knowing she'd land on the glass floor the girl lands gently feet first and looks around again but just then the staff she chose before appears in her right hand.

_"You've gained the power to fight." _The voice said.

_"Oh, you came back." _The girl said.

_"Try taking a swing at it." _The voice said.

_"Okay." _The girl said as she delivers a swing with her staff. _"Like that?" _The girl asked.

_"Yes. You've got it. Use it to protect yourself and others." _The voice said.

_"Got it. So now what?" _The girl asked and just then a black creature emerges from the ground and it has antennas, claws, and bright yellow eyes. _"What is that thing?" _The girl asked.

_"There will be times when you have to fight." _The voice warned.

_"Guess I'll do just that." _The girl said.

_"Keep your light burning strong." _The voice said and the girl nods.

Two more shadow creatures appear and begin to attack the girl but the girl swings her staff at the two shadow creatures and kills them forcing the other shadow creatures to leave.

_"Wow. I didn't even need my spirits for this fight." _The girl said but another shadow creature crawls behind the girl and tried to attack.

_"Behind you!" _The voice warned and the girl turns around.

The girl attacks the shadow creature but more appears to help but the girl keeps attacking with her staff and destroys some of the shadow creatures despite them being cunning and sinking to the ground and after defeating the shadow creatures the girl sees another shadow creature and tries to attack but the shadow creature sinks into the ground turning itself into a pool of shadow covering the entire floor and the girl tries to escape but gets caught and sinks while trying to struggle to get free.

After being sunk the girl looks around to find herself on another glass floor but it doesn't have a maiden this time and she looks around to see where she is now and she finds another door.

_"Could this be the door that guy was talking about?" _The girl asked as she runs to the door.

The girl opens the door and light starts to shine in the girls face almost blinding her and as she enters the door she finds herself in a different area and she looks around to find herself in a guild hall.

_"So now what do I do?" _The girl asked.

_"Hold on. The door won't open just yet." _The voice said.

_"How will it open?" _The girl asked.

_"First, tell me more about yourself." _The voice said.

_"Okay." _The girl said.

The girl sees another girl with long blue hair, wearing a yellow sleeveless dress, and has a blue fairy like mark on her right arm.

_"Wendy?"_ The girl asked.

_"What is most important to you?" _Wendy asked.

_"My friends of course. Or should I say my family." _The girl answered and Wendy disappears. _"What?" _The girl asked and she walks around again and finds another female with white long hair and wearing a pink and purple dress. _"Mira?" _The girl asked.

_"What are you afraid of?" _Mira asked.

_"Losing the people I love and not being able to protect them." _The girl answered and Mira disappears as well. _"What's going on?" _The girl asked and she starts to explore again and she finds a male with messy orange hair, wearing a suit, and blue glasses. _"Loke?" _The girl asked.

_"What do you want to do out of life?" _Loke asked.

_"To be a full fledged mage." _The girl answered and Loke disappears as well.

_"You want to protect your family and friends, you're afraid of losing them, and you want to be very strong?" _The voice asked and the girl nods. _"Your journey begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll do fine." _The voice said.

_"That sounds fine to me." _The girl said.

_"The day you will open is both far off and very near." _The voice said and the girl gets transported to another location.

The girl is now at another glass floor and it has another maiden with gold long hair, wearing a purple dress, holding a rose, and appears like she's wearing and around her are thorns and three fairies.

The girl starts to look around again to see what's next when more shadow creatures appear and the girl gets ready to fight again.

The shadows attack the girl but she whacks three shadow creatures and attacks more killing them and after defeating the shadows a light comes and reveals stairs and so the girl starts to climb up the stairs and arrives at the glass floor with another maiden with brown hair and wearing a yellow dress and around her are household items and the girl looks around again and looks at the light she saw.

_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." _The voice said.

_"What do you mean?" _The girl asked but just then she turns around and sees her own shadow coming to life from the ground. _"What the...?!" _The girl asked.

The shadow grows itself into a giant shadow monster with an open heart shape in the middle and tiny wings and the girl tries to run but there is nowhere to run and so she turns around to face the monster.

_"Yes. Don't be afraid. And don't forget..." _The voice stops talking.

The girl unleashes her staff and begins to charge at the creature swinging her staff at its arm but the shadow monster raises its arm and slams at the ground summoning a dark pool and the shadow creatures appear and attack the girl but the girl destroys the shadow creatures and attacks the monster's arm again multiple times but the monster is using its heart hole to unleash beams at the girl who dodges and keeps going for the arm and finally delivers her final blow at the monster but the monster was unwilling to give in and the girl was about to attack but the girl's staff disappears from her hand and she jumps back to avoid the monster's attack and it tried to attack the girl again and summons a black pool around the girl and the girl is being sunk.

_"But don't be afraid. And don't forget...you hold the mightiest weapon of all." _The voice said and the girl tries to struggle but the girl is still being sunk and the darkness finally covers her and everything goes black. _"So don't forget. You and someone else are the only ones who will open the door." _The voice said.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done. Chapter 2 will be made soon and Sora will make his appearance in the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you in the next chapter and Happy Holidays!**


	2. Getting items and mission

Chapter 2

The girl is now in bed and begins to wake up but her body didn't feel like getting up so she goes back to sleep but just then a boy with spiky pink hair, wearing an opened sleeveless and untucked black waist coat revealing his bare chest, white knee-high trousers, sandals, and a white scarf around his neck, and has a red tattoo that looks like a bird with a tail on his right shoulder appears and surprises her causing her to get off her bed and the boy laughs and a blue furred cat at the boy's side is also laughing at the girl's surprise.

"Leave me alone, Natsu." The girl said annoyed calling the boy Natsu.

"Lucy, come on now. I've never seen you THIS lazy." Natsu said grinning calling the girl Lucy.

"Aye." The blue cat said.

"You two idiots don't understand! There was this huge black creature swallowing me! I couldn't even move!" Lucy said.

"Hey, calm down. Was that a dream or something?" Natsu asked.

"It wasn't a dream! Or maybe it was, but I had no idea what that place was. It was crazy." Lucy said closing her eyes.

"Aw, don't sweat it, Lucy. Dreams are always weird. Almost as weird as you." The blue cat said.

"Watch yourself, Happy or I'll clip those wings of yours!" Lucy threatened calling the cat Happy.

"He's only kidding, Luce." Natsu assured.

"What do you two want anyway?" Lucy asked.

"We were wondering if you were comin' to Fairy Tail and probably pick out a job." Natsu said.

"Yeah. I'm coming. Just let me get dressed first." Lucy said.

Meanwhile in an island called Destiny Island a boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a red jumpsuit and shorts, a black hoodie with white short sleeves and black trims over the red jumpsuit, grey fingerless gloves, yellow shoes, and a sliver necklace with a crown at the end around his neck is asleep but as the sun gets to his face he starts to get up and yawns but goes back to sleep until a girl with short red hair, blue eyes, wearing a white sleeveless top with black and blue trims, purple skirt, yellow and pink bands on her left wrist, and white and blue shoes appears in his face making the boy jump up in surprise and the girl giggles.

"Gimme a break, Kairi." The boy said calling the girl Kairi.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi said calling the boy Sora.

"No. This huge black THING was swallowing me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't..." Sora was cut off by a hit in the head. "Ow." Sora muttered.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked.

"It wasn't a dream. Or was it? I dunno..." Sora said putting his head down. "What was that place? It was so bizarre." Sora added.

"Yeah, sure." Kairi said walking toward the ocean.

"Hey, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know where you grew up?" Sora asked.

"I told you before, I don't remember." Kairi said.

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Kairi answered.

"You ever wanna go back?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm happy here." Kairi answered.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"But you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi said turning to Sora smiling.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see them all!" Sora said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kairi asked.

"Hey!" A voice called and Sora and Kairi turn to see a boy with silver semi-long rugged hair, blue-green eyes, wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with black trims and the back of the shirt is black, blue baggy jeans, black gloves, and black and blue shoes carrying a log with his right arm. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" The boy asked.

"Hey, Riku." Sora said calling the boy Riku.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku said shaking his head and throws the log to Sora while walking over to Kairi. "And you're just as lazy as he is." Riku said pointing at Sora for the lazy part and Kairi giggles.

"So you noticed. Okay. Let's finish it together. I'll race you." Kairi said.

"Huh?" Sora asked getting up from the log Riku threw at him.

"What? Are you kidding?" Riku asked disappointed.

"Ready? GO!" Kairi said and Sora and Riku get up and start racing and Kairi follows them laughing.

Meanwhile at a guild known as Fairy Tail Lucy and Natsu arrive at the guild and were greeted by the other mages who are drinking and fighting like always.

"It took you two long enough to get over here." A voice said and Lucy and Natsu turn to see a shirtless boy with raven black hair, wearing black pants with a chain attached to belt loops on the right side of his pants, a metal bracelet, and necklace that looks like a sword with a stone in it around his neck. "Erza and I have already found a job to take and it's just enough jewels to cover your rent, Lucy." The boy said.

"That's great, Gray. But where's Erza and what's our job?" Lucy asked.

"Erza's at the train station already. Our job's gonna involve investigating a forest because someone's causing a disturbance for a town. Erza told us to meet with her as soon as you two would get here." Gray answered.

"Did it occur to her to wait for us to get here?" Lucy asked.

"Let's just go meet with her." Gray said.

"Sure, whatever, but would it kill you to wear a shirt?" Natsu asked.

"Would it kill you to shut your mouth for once, Flame-brain?" Gray asked back.

"What's THAT supposed to mean, Snowman?!" Natsu demanded.

"I figured you wouldn't have any idea what THAT meant, Ash-for Brains!" Gray yelled and the two get into each others' faces while a spark appears between them.

"Before you two start killing each other, let's go to the train station." Lucy said.

"Fine." Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

"Good luck on your job, Lucy." Mira said.

"Please come back safely." Wendy said.

"Thanks, Mira. We will, Wendy. Come on." Lucy said as they leave the guild.

Back at Destiny Island Sora walks over to Kairi for what she needs.

"Okay, we need to finish the raft and...Sora, are you listening to me?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. So what do we need?" Sora asked.

"I need a rope, a cloth, and two logs. Come back to me when you have them." Kairi said and Sora nods and starts to search for what he needs.

Meanwhile Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy arrive at the train station much to Natsu's displeasure due to him being motion sick and after arriving at the train station they find a woman with long scarlet hair, wearing knight armor, a blue skirt, and brown long boots sitting on a seat waiting for something.

"There's Erza." Gray said.

"Hi, Erza. Did we make it in time?" Lucy asked.

"You just made perfect time." The woman named Erza said.

"Great. So our job's gonna involve investigating a forest someone is in.?" Lucy asked for confirmation.

"Yes. Somebody is disturbing a town from the forest and so we must find out who is responsible." Erza answered.

"Great. Can't wait. And we're gonna get paid for like 8,000 jewels, right?" Natsu asked and Erza nods.

Later on the train arrives and Team Natsu get on the train and obviously Natsu is sick and so Erza has to look over him while Gray is bored while Lucy is thinking about her dream from before.

"Lucy, what's up? You're looking a little desperate." Gray said.

"Nothing. I had a weird dream last night. That's all." Lucy answered. _"What did that voice mean about the door being shut and that someone and I are the only ones who can open it?" _Lucy asked in her mind.

Meanwhile back at Destiny Island Sora now has two logs, a cloth, and a rope and has beaten his other friends Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie and Sora goes for Riku who is sitting on a palm tree.

"Hey, Sora, you got all your stuff for Kairi? I already gave my stuff to her." Riku said.

"I'm about to give my stuff to her. I just thought I could challenge you to a fight." Sora said.

"Okay. We'll go for one round." Riku said as he gets off the tree and takes out his wooden sword and Sora does the same thing.

Meanwhile Team Natsu has finally arrive at the town they were supposed to go to and they talk to the mayor about somebody is still in the forest causing panic.

"Don't worry. We'll see to who is causing this madness." Erza said.

"Thank you. Do this, and your debt will be repaid." The mayor said.

Team Natsu move through town and arrive at the forest to start searching for who's causing trouble and Natsu is using his sense of smell to try and find the person.

"I think someone is around here." Natsu said.

"Okay. Let's see if we can..." Lucy was cut off by something coming at Team Natsu and it's an energy ball and it hits the ground where Team Natsu is at.

Meanwhile at the island Sora and Riku are continuing their fight and Sora strikes with his wooden sword knocking Riku back but Riku recovers and delivers a powerful kick but Sora moves and strikes again but Riku counters but Sora delivers a strike and the match was over.

"Yeah! Score 1 to 0!" Sora cheered.

Back at a different part of the forest Lucy gets up after being on the ground and she looks around to see if her friends are here with her but she doesn't see them.

"Oh, no. I hope the others are okay." Lucy said.

"Lucy!" A voice said and Lucy sees Happy flying to her.

"Happy, where are the others?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I just found you." Happy answered.

"We'd better start looking for them." Lucy said but just then she sees smoke from afar going to the air.

"You think that's Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Maybe. Come on." Lucy said as she goes to where the smoke is.

Meanwhile back at the island Sora goes to Kairi and gives her the items for the raft.

"Thanks, Sora. You've been a great help." Kairi said.

"No problem." Sora said.

"It's getting late. Should we rest up?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. I think we should." Sora said.

"Okay. Let's rest up then." Kairi said.

Meanwhile Lucy and Happy keep moving to where the smoke is and as they get closer they see Natsu fighting someone and it's a figure wearing sleeveless silver and blue armor, black pants with green sides stripes on both sides of the pants, a red chain hanging from the left side of his pants, and a silver and blue mask over the figure's face.

"Natsu!" Lucy called and Natsu turns to see Lucy.

"Luce. Watch out!" Natsu called as the masked figure shoots an energy beam at Lucy who dodges.

"Hold on, Natsu. I'm gonna help." Lucy said as she takes out one of her Celestial Keys. "Open the Gate of the Lion: LOKE!" Lucy called as Loke the Lion Spirit appears.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Loke asked.

"Let's beat the crap out of this guy!" Lucy said.

"With pleasure." Loke said as he uses Regulus Punch at the masked figure who dodges and unleashes what look like energy chains but Loke moves while Lucy attacks with her whip but the masked figure jumps back and lands on a branch of a tree. "Get back here and fight!" Loke said as he uses Regulus Impact but the masked figure moves out of the way.

"Bastard! Take this!" Natsu yelled as he uses Dragon Fire Wing Attack getting the masked figure who disappears and reappears on another tree.

"What's with this guy? It's like our attacks aren't working on him." Lucy said and the masked figure was about to attack again.

"Take this, scoundrel!" A voice yelled and it's Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with her multiple swords but the masked figure dodges and goes for Erza.

"Back off! Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray yelled as he starts shooting ice at the masked figure who backs off.

"Just who are you and why are you causing trouble?" Lucy asked but the masked figure disappears.

"That was weird." Natsu said.

"Was that the guy causing trouble here?" Lucy asked.

"I just found him and I thought he was the enemy." Natsu answered.

"Well, whatever the case, he won't be causing trouble anymore. Let's go inform the mayor." Erza said as Team Natsu start to move but Lucy remains still.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Loke asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that...never mind. I'm obviously being weird again." Lucy said.

"You're not weird, Lucy. You look worried. You can always talk to me." Loke said and Lucy nods.

"Thanks." Lucy said and Loke disappears back into the Celestial Spirit World. "Let's go." Lucy said.

Meanwhile it's now sunset and Sora, Riku, and Kairi are watching the sun set and Sora and Kairi are sitting on a branch of a tree while Riku is leaning against the tree.

"So Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be, but we won't find out by just staying here." Riku answered.

"But how far can a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said.

"So suppose you go to another world, what would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"Well...I've never really thought about that." Riku answered. "It's just that why did we end up here on this island? If there are any worlds out there? Why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds...then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku asked.

"I dunno." Sora answered lying back on the branch.

"Exactly. That's why we need to get out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff so let's go." Riku said.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you. If you haven't come here, then I never would've thought about any of this." Riku said. "Kairi, thank you." Riku added.

"You're welcome." Kairi said.

The three start to walk back to their homes to rest up so they can continue their work tomorrow.

"Sora, catch!" Riku called and when Sora turns around a star shaped fruit is thrown at Sora and he catches it. "You wanted one, right?" Riku asked.

"A paopu fruit?" Sora asked.

"If two people share it, their destinies will become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others' lives, no matter what." Riku said as he walks past Sora who's still looking at the fruit. "C'mon, I know you wanna try it." Riku said.

"What're you..." Sora was cut off by Riku's laughter and Sora knows what Riku meant and so Sora tosses the fruit aside and chases after Riku who is now running.

Meanwhile Team Natsu informed the mayor about who was causing a disturbance and said it was the masked figure and that they chased the masked figure away and the mayor rewarded them with the 8,000 jewels and they start to head back to Magnolia and back to Fairy Tail.

"You guys are back sooner than I expected. How did your job go?" Mira asked.

"It went fine." Lucy answered.

"Great. You think you'll be able to cover your rent soon?" Levy asked.

"I should be able to do that." Lucy answered as she turns to leave the guild. "I'm gonna go home now. See you guys tomorrow." Lucy said.

"Wait, Lucy. I have something for you." Gray said giving Lucy a star shaped fruit. "I found this when we got separated from that attack." Gray said.

"What is this?" Lucy asked.

"I think that's called a paopu fruit. Legend has it that if two people share that, they'll be bonded together forever." Mira explained.

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"That sounds like romantic mumbo jumbo." Gajeel said.

"I wouldn't even expect YOU to know anything about love." Levy said annoyed.

"Can it, Bookworm." Gajeel replied.

"Why give this to me?" Lucy asked Gray who shrugs.

"Since you have it, you need to find someone you think is very important to you. And I know just who." Mira said smiling and Lucy knows what Mira is talking about.

"That's a pass. Here, Juvia, share this with Gray." Lucy said giving Juvia the fruit.

"Yay! Gray, please share this with me!" Juvia said.

"Oh, brother." Gray said annoyed.

"I'm out of here now. See you guys later." Lucy said.

"We'll might come over to your place tomorrow." Natsu said.

"Looking forward to that." Lucy said with sarcasm as she leaves the guild.

The next day at a castle called Disney Castle a white feathered duck wearing a wizard hat and a wizard robe is walking down a hallway while passing walking brooms carrying buckets of water and the duck finally stops at a big purple door and while doing his 'ahem' he knocks on the door but no response and so he opens the smaller part of the big door and enters a big room which happens to the throne room.

"Good morning, Your Majesty!" The duck said as he stops in front of the throne. "It's nice to see you this morn...WHAT?!" The duck realizes that the throne is empty but something comes from behind the chair and it's a yellow furred dog wearing a green collar named Pluto and he's carrying what looks like a letter in his mouth and so the duck takes the letter and starts reading it and after reading the note he realizes something horrible is happening and so he runs out of the room screaming.

The duck runs to the courtyard and finds a dog wearing some armor and a blue and orange outfit sleeping next to a castle hedge and the duck runs to him.

"Wake up, Goofy! Wake up! This is serious!" The duck said but the dog named Goofy is still asleep making the duck extremely irritated and so he casts a lightning spell and the lighting bolt hits Goofy waking him up and when Goofy looks around he sees the duck.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning!" Goofy greeted the duck named Donald but he didn't have time for this so Donald went straight to the point.

"We have a problem, Goofy, but don't tell anyone." Donald said.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked.

"Not even the Queen." Donald answered.

"Daisy?" Goofy asked.

"NO! It's top secret!" Donald said.

"Good morning, ladies." Goofy said leaving Donald puzzled so he turns to see two females and one is a female mouse wearing a pink and red dress and a gold small crown while the other female is a female duck wearing a purple dress wearing a smaller crown.

The female duck places her hands on her hips as if she's irritated at Donald while the female mouse looks concerned and Donald lets out a nervous laugh.

Meanwhile in a town two female ponies start walking through the town and one female pony is pink and has a puffy pink mane, puffy pink tail, and has three balloons on her flank while the other female pony is a grey unicorn with a purple curly mane, purple curly tail, and has three diamonds on her flank and the two female ponies arrive at what looks like a tree and the grey unicorn knocks on the red door but there is no response and so the two female ponies enter the tree and are in what looks like a library.

"Good morning, Twilight!" The pink pony greeted happily as she hops her way upstairs.

"I hope you haven't forgotten our picnic today. Your brother and sister-in-law are on their way to Ponyville right now." The grey unicorn said. "Twilight? Are you here, darling?" The grey unicorn asked but no response.

"She probably overslept. Rise and shine, Twilight!" The pink pony said as she removes the covers from a bed but the bed is empty. "Is Twilight playing hide-and-seek?" The pink pony asked.

"Pinkie, what makes you think she would hide from us at a time like this?" The grey unicorn asked calling the pink pony Pinkie.

"I dunno. Twilight? Where are you?" Pinkie asked and just then a small purple dragon arrives on the lower floor.

"Pinkie? Rarity? Is that you two?" The purple dragon asked.

"Spike, there you are. Do you happen to know where Twilight is? Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are coming here soon and we can't seem to find Twilight here." Rarity said.

"Uh, about that. She left this." Spike said showing them a note.

"A note from Princess Celestia, I presume?" Rarity asked.

"That's what I thought at first, but turns out this is Twilight's note." Spike said.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Pinkie asked as Rarity takes the note with her horn that's glowing with light blue energy and the two start to the read the note and after reading the note they realize something horrible is happening and so Pinkie runs out of the library screaming her head off.

"Pinkie, come back here!" Rarity said chasing after Pinkie and Spike follows.

Meanwhile at a field three female ponies are preparing what looks like a picnic and one is an orange pony with a yellow mane, yellow tail, wearing a cowboy hat, and has three apples on her flank while the other female pony is a yellow Pegasus, has a pink mane, pink tail, and has three butterflies on her flank while the last pony is another female Pegasus that's light blue with a rainbow mane, rainbow tail, and a rainbow lightning bolt with a cloud on her flank and while preparing the picnic they hear a scream.

"Don't tell me that's Pinkie Pie." The light blue Pegasus said.

"Sounds like her." The orange pony said and they see Pinkie running while still screaming. "Yup. That's her awright." The orange pony said as Pinkie is still screaming until the orange pony places her hoof over Pinkie's mouth. "Simmer down there, Sugarcube. What in the hay are you screamin' about now? Are Shinin' Armor and Princess Cadance here?" The orange pony asked but Pinkie shakes her head.

"Then what?" The light blue Pegasus asked and just then Rarity and Spike arrive.

"Rarity, Spike, you're here, but where's Twilight?" The yellow Pegasus asked.

"We have a new problem. But you must promise to never tell anypony." Rarity said.

"Really? We can't tell anypony? What about Shinin' Armor?" The orange pony asked.

"Sorry, Applejack. Not even him." Rarity said calling the orange pony Applejack.

"What about Princess Cadance?" The yellow Pegasus asked.

"No, Fluttershy. It must be top secret." Rarity said calling the yellow Pegasus Fluttershy.

"Why? What's going on?" The light blue Pegasus asked.

"I'm going to show you something, but you must remain calm and please let go of Pinkie." Rarity said.

"If Ah let go, you gonna scream again?" Applejack asked and Pinkie shakes her head and Applejack lets go.

"Here, read this." Rarity said showing them the note and they read it.

After reading the note the three ponies are shocked.

"Holy Celestia! You serious?!" The light blue Pegasus asked.

"Would I jest such a thing, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked calling the light blue Pegasus Rainbow Dash.

"I would." Pinkie said.

"But this ain't no joke." Applejack said.

"What are we going to do? Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are going to be here to see Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"I don't know, but we must not try to worry them." Rarity said.

"Try not to worry us about what?" A voice asked and the four ponies are shocked.

"Let me guess, they're right behind me?" Rarity asked and Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike nod and Rarity turns to see two ponies and one is a white male unicorn with a blue mane, blue tail, and a blue and yellow shield on his flank while the other is a pink female alicorn with a purple, pink, and yellow mane, purple, pink, and yellow tail, wearing an amulet, crown, and has a crystal heart on her flank. "Oh, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance! What a nice surprise!" Rarity said.

"Hello, everypony. It's nice to see you." Cadance said.

"Hey, where's Twili? Not like her to not show up here." Shining Armor said.

"Oh, uh, about that, she's uh..." Rarity struggles to come up with an answer.

"She's..." Fluttershy also struggles.

"She's what?" A voice asked and they turn to see a white female alicorn with a flowing green, pink, cyan, and blue mane, flowing green, pink, cyan, and blue tail, wearing a and amulet with a purple diamond, a crown with a purple diamond, and has a sun on her flank and the five ponies and Spike are shocked.

"Uh oh..." Spike said.

"Is it time to come clean?" Rainbow Dash asked softly.

"There is no other choice." Rarity said.

"I would like to see you all at Canterlot please. It seems we have much to discuss." The white female alicorn said.

"This is really bad." Fluttershy said.

"No kidding." Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

**That's Chapter 2. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. I'll might make Chapter 3 soon so look forward to that. I'll be gone now and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. More items and another mission

Chapter 3

It's now morning in Destiny Island and Sora arrives at the dock and starts looking for Kairi and Riku and as Sora arrives at another area of the island he finds Riku looking at the ocean and Sora walks over to him and Riku turns to see his friend.

"Sora, I've been thinking about a name for our raft. I'm going for Highwind. What about you?" Riku asked.

"I wanna call it Excalibur." Sora said.

"Should we do the usual?" Riku asked.

"Let's do it!" Sora said.

"Are you two at it again? Okay. I'll be referee." Kairi said. "The first to touch the star and makes it back here, wins." She explained.

"If I win, I'm captain. And if you win..." Sora was cut off by Riku.

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku finished leaving Sora confused.

"What?" Sora asked still confused.

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku said again leaving Sora even more confused.

"Wait a minute..." Sora stops talking.

"Okay. On my count!" Kairi said.

Meanwhile at Magnolia Lucy leaves her home and walks over to the guild but just then a girl comes to her.

"Morning, Lucy." The girl said.

"Oh, hi, Levy. I thought you were at the guild already." Lucy said.

"I was, but I wanted to take a walk first and then I ran into you." Levy said.

"Right." Lucy said.

"You're on your way, right?" Levy asked.

"Yes." Lucy answered.

"In that case, let's have a little race." Levy said surprising Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Levy said.

"Well, I don't see why not." Lucy said.

"Great. Let's have a fair race and no using magic." Levy said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

Meanwhile back at the island Sora and Riku are still racing and Sora is in the lead and touches the star first and then heads back to the start while Riku is still behind and when the two got back the race was over and Sora wins.

"Yeah! Score 2 to 0!" Sora cheered and Riku is standing all cool like he never even cared.

"Calm down, will you? It's just a name." Riku said and Sora glares at Riku.

"Wait. What about that paopu sharing thing?" Sora asked.

"Oh, that was just a joke. You should've seen the look on your face." Riku said smirking and Sora glares even more.

Back at Magnolia Lucy and Levy continue their race and Lucy is in the lead and she knows Levy would do something to win so Lucy takes a shortcut around town and goes from the alley area and as she gets out of the alley she manages to continue on and arrives at the Fairy Tail Guild entrance first while Levy is in dead last.

"I never thought you'd be faster." Levy said.

"That was actually fun." Lucy said.

"Yep. Here. This is your reward." Levy said giving Lucy the paopu fruit that Gray gave to Lucy yesterday.

"I thought I gave that to Juvia." Lucy said.

"She wanted me to give this back to you." Levy said.

"Oh, well thanks." Lucy said as the two girls enter the guild.

Back at the island Sora finds Kairi standing on the newly built raft.

"Hey, Sora. Since we're going on that journey, we're gonna need food supplies." Kairi said.

"So what do we need?" Sora asked.

"I want you to bring me one seagull egg, two coconuts, three mushrooms, three fish, and fill this bottle with water, but not from the ocean." Kairi instructed. "When you have all that, come back here." Kairi said and Sora starts to search for the items needed.

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Guild Lucy is enjoying her strawberry shake Mira got her.

"So I heard Levy gave you that paopu fruit back." Mira said.

"Yeah. Apparently, Juvia doesn't want it anymore." Lucy said.

"I want to find more ways to get Gray to like me." Juvia said.

"Whatever you say." Lucy said.

"So who's the important person, Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Who says I'm gonna find someone important now?" Lucy asked.

"I'm gonna predict that it may not be right now, but you'll might find someone you'll REALLY care about." Cana said.

"Wait a minute. Just because I have this fruit, doesn't really mean I have to find someone." Lucy said.

"Believe me, I heard that legend too. I'd find someone if I have that fruit." Wakaba said.

"Besides, what's wrong with having someone who'll care for you?" Macao asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just not ready for that yet." Lucy said.

"If you're gonna find this someone, make sure he's manly enough to protect you." Elfman said.

"...I'll keep that in mind." Lucy said.

Lucy continues to enjoy her shake but just then Natsu and Happy walk over to her.

"Yo, Luce, we found a new job." Natsu said.

"And what job is that?" Lucy asked.

"We get to do another investigation." Happy answered.

"Who's causing a disturbance?" Lucy asked.

"We don't know. It says a mysterious person is causin' trouble." Natsu answered.

"Okay. Let's get Gray and Erza and we'll go to the train station." Lucy said.

Later on Team Natsu make their way to the train station and wait for their train to arrive.

"Just why is someone causing these disturbances?" Lucy asked.

"We are not sure. I have a hunch that the masked figure from yesterday is responsible." Erza said.

"Only one way to find out." Gray said.

"The disturbance is happening in Oak Town, right? Isn't that where Phantom Lord resided?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Natsu answered.

Later on the train arrives and Team Natsu get on board the train.

Meanwhile Sora starts collecting items and has already obtained the seagull egg, two coconuts, three fish, filled the water bottle with water from the waterfall near the cave, and two mushrooms and is searching for the third and last mushroom and so he goes into the secret cave in order to find the last mushroom.

Sora manages to find the last mushroom, but also remembers the drawings he used to do when he was child and even the drawing he and Kairi did together when they were small and made drawings of each other and Sora decides to add something and drew his arm with a poapu fruit in his hand and giving it to Kairi.

Just then Sora thought he heard someone.

"Wh-who's there?" Sora asked and he sees a brown hooded figure.

"I've come to see the door to this world." The figure said and it's a deep male voice.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"This world has been connected." The figure said.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipse." The figure continued.

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this." Sora said but just then he gets curious again. "Where did you come from?" Sora asked.

"You do not know what lies beyond the door." The hooded figure said.

"So you're from another world?" Sora asked.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The hooded figure said.

"Oh, yeah? You'll see. I'm gonna go and learn what's out there!" Sora said confidently.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The hooded figure said.

Sora turns around to see the door behind him but then turns back only to see that the hooded figure is not here anymore leaving Sora even more confused and so he decides to leave the cave and starts going back for Kairi.

Meanwhile Tea Natsu arrive at Oak Town and start searching for whoever is causing trouble in the town.

"Okay. This person can't be too far, right?" Lucy asked and Natsu starts using his sense of smell.

"I think he's not that far. C'mon." Natsu said as the team start to follow his scent.

Team Natsu keep moving through Oak Town but just then smoke appears around the team causing a blinding but as Lucy recovers her sight she sees a figure in a black robe.

"Is this the person making trouble here?" Lucy asked and she sees the black robed figure getting away. "I'd better follow that person." Lucy said.

Lucy follows the black robed figure who is going to the alley area and Lucy arrives there but she doesn't see the black robed figure.

"Where is she?" Lucy asked and then she turns to see the black robed figure behind her. "Just who are you?" Lucy asked.

"...Lucy Heartfilia...the daughter of that wretched whore." The black robed figure said and it's a female voice.

"Huh? Are you talking about my mother?" Lucy asked.

"Destruction...pain...agony...death...despair...those are the rules that bring order to the darkness and remains as the source of its strength. MY strength. Miss Heartfilia...you will surely understand those meanings soon enough. Once this world will meet its end, your heart will be mine." The black robed figure said.

"Whoever you are, stop talking like that and answer my question. Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I am the one who will become a goddess of every heart that exists. All worlds...all hearts will bend to my rule and all will be consumed with hatred." The black robed figure said.

"Goddess of every heart? All worlds? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"I may have been stopped before by that horrid woman, but you are not like her and therefore, you won't be able to hinder me from achieving my goal." The black robed woman said.

"Oh, yeah? I'll find a way to stop you! I don't know what you mean, but if it's something evil, then my friends and I will put an end to you!" Lucy said.

"Meaningless. You cannot hope to defeat the likes of me. I am beyond mortality. You will realize your attempts will end in futility." The black robed figure said.

Lucy looks around to see if anyone else is here but as she turns back to the figure she was already gone leaving Lucy confused.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy!" A voice called and Lucy sees Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza coming to her.

"There you are. I thought something horrible happened." Gray said.

"Did you find that person?" Erza asked.

"I found her and I tried to stop her, but she just vanished. I'm sorry." Lucy said.

"At least you're okay." Natsu said.

"Guess there's nothing else around here. We'd better get back." Erza said and they nod and leave Oak Town.

Back at the island Sora returns to Kairi who is still on the raft and is making something.

"I'm back. What're you making?" Sora asked.

"Oh, this? I'm making a necklace out of thalassa shells." Kairi answered. "In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They're supposed to ensure a safe voyage." Kairi explained. "So did you get the items?" Kairi asked.

"Yep." Sora answered.

"Great. Thanks, Sora. It's getting late. Should we rest up?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered.

"Okay. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow so we'd better be ready." Kairi said.

Meanwhile Team Natsu leave Oak Town and arrive back at Magnolia and while Lucy starts to head back to the guild she see bumps into someone and it's a girl with dark pink short hair, teal eyes, wearing a red sleeveless top, a grey skirt, grey short boots, a pink bracelet around her right wrist, a cyan choker, and is carrying a book.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The girl said.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Lucy said and they giggle.

"I'm Cilia Virniam." Cilia introduced.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you." Lucy said.

"Uh, Lucy, this might be out of nowhere, but have we...met before?" Cilia asked.

"I don't think so. For some reason, you look familiar too." Lucy said.

"Hmm. Strange. Well, I should get back home before I get killed." Cilia said.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Cilia." Lucy said.

"Likewise, Lucy." Cilia said as she leaves.

"Sounds like you met a new friend." Gray said.

"I hope I'll see her again sometime." Lucy said as they head back to the guild.

Meanwhile Sora and Kairi are sitting at the end of the dock watching the sunset again but Riku isn't with them this time.

"You know, Riku has changed." Kairi said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well..." Kairi stops talking.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go. Just the two of us." Kairi said.

"Huh?" Sora asked shocked and Kairi giggles.

"Just kidding." Kairi said.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one who's changed, Kairi." Sora said.

"Maybe." Kairi said. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here, right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered.

"That's good. Sora, don't ever change." Kairi said.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused again and Kairi gets up.

"I can't wait once we set sail. It'll be great." Kairi said.

Meanwhile the sun is setting and Lucy starts to head back home but as she arrives she sees Natsu and Happy already inside.

"Will you two STOP coming in here WITHOUT my permission?!" Lucy asked annoyed at Natsu and Happy breaking into her house like always.

"Sorry. We just wanted to know what that person was like." Natsu asked.

"Why didn't you ask me that when you found me?" Lucy asked.

"Did she hurt you?" Happy asked.

"No. She was just telling some weird stuff like becoming a goddess of all hearts and taking over all worlds." Lucy answered.

"So she's plannin' to take over the world?" Natsu asked.

"Apparently. She also knows about me and probably about my mother." Lucy said.

"If she's after you, I'll kill her for you." Natsu said.

"Thanks for that." Lucy said.

"By the way, heard you got your paopu fruit thingy back. Found someone important to ya yet?" Natsu asked.

"Why is everyone asking me that? I'm not ready for that yet." Lucy said as she throws the fruit at Natsu. "Here. You have it." Lucy said.

"Or we can share it." Natsu said making Lucy punch his head. "Hey. I was just kiddin'." Natsu said.

"You haven't changed at all. You're still the same reckless, knuckleheaded, destructive mage I've ever met." Lucy said.

"Thanks. Ya know, I'm kinda glad I met you and brought you over to Fairy Tail. You're a nice girl, Luce. Weird, but nice." Natsu said.

"Coming from the fire eater." Lucy said and Natsu chuckles.

"Luce, do me a favor." Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Don't ever change. I want you to keep being who you are." Natsu said.

"I won't...on one condition." Lucy said.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"You have to promise not to change either." Lucy said.

"Deal." Natsu said.

"Thanks. Can you two leave now. I wanna rest up." Lucy said.

"Sure thing. Hey, can you see if you can meet over at the guild tomorrow? I wanna show you something." Natsu said.

"Sure." Lucy said.

"Great. See ya tomorrow." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said as they both jump out of the window.

"Use the front door, idiots!" Lucy called but they're already gone and Lucy shakes her head but smiles.

Meanwhile at Disney Castle Donald shows Minnie, Dasiy, and Goofy the note he got this morning and the three read it.

_"Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. That means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all, but I've gotta check into it and I have help with me; someone by the name of Princess Twilight Sparkle and she's also aware of the situation too so she'll be goin' with me to check out what's happening. There's two people with 'keys' and they're the keys to our survival. I need you and Goofy to find them and stay with them. Got it? We need or we're doomed! Go to Traverse Town and find a man named Leon and Kiske. They'll point you to the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal."_

After reading the letter the four have concern looks on their faces are worried about their king.

"Oh, dear. What could this mean?" Daisy asked.

"It means we'll just have to trust the King and this Princess Twilight Sparkle." Minnie answered.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright." Goofy said and Donald goes into salute.

"Your Highness, don't worry. We'll find the King, this Princess Twilight Sparkle, and those 'keys'." Donald said.

"Thank you. Both of you." Minnie said.

"Daisy, can you take care of..." Donald was cut off by Daisy.

"Of course. You be careful now. Both of you." Daisy said.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said pointing to a table but Donald doesn't see anything.

"Over here!" A voice said and it's a green cricket wearing a light blue hat, red vest with a black coat over it, white gloves, and yellow trousers. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service." Jiminy introduced.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the King." Minnie said and Donald salutes and Minnie and Daisy nod while Goofy salutes Donald.

"You're coming too!" Donald said pulling Goofy with him.

As Donald and Goofy are going downstairs Jiminy starts explaining how the darkness consumed his world.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy. You're world disappeared too?" Goofy asked.

"It was horrible. We were scattered. As far as I can tell, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy said.

"Goofy?" Donald asked hoping Goofy would understand.

"Oh, right. I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We gotta protect the world border." Goofy said.

"Order!" Donald corrected.

"Oh, right. World order." Goofy said and chuckles making Donald sigh. "Guess we'll need new duds when we get there, right?" Goofy asked.

Donald and Goofy enter the Gummi hanger and Donald walks over to the intercom.

"Hello up there! Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!" Donald called to two chipmunks wearing yellow and orange outfits named Chip and Dale and Chip salutes while Dale pulls a lever activating a white hand carrying Donald and Goofy and they go into the ship named the Gummi ship and Pluto follows them and goes into the ship as well.

Minnie and Daisy also arrive at the hanger to watch the two depart and Daisy looks at Donald one more time and Donald gives her a thumbs up and winks telling her they'll be fine and the chipmunks open the gate for the ship to take off.

"Blast off!" Donald said but instead the ship falls through a hole making Donald and Goofy scream but they get out of Disney Castle and are now in space and they start flying to Traverse Town.

Meanwhile at Canterlot Rarity shows Shining Armor, Cadance, Luna, and Celestia the note that Twilight left.

_"Dear, everypony,_

_I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye and for leaving as my BBBFF and Cadance were coming, but I sense there's trouble that's happening. Stars have been disappearing and I don't know why, but I believe that something horrible will break loose and somepony has to look into it. I hate to leave all of you, but I need to see what's happening and someone by the name of King Mickey is going to help investigate this threat. There are two 'keys' and I believe they're the only ones that can help us with this situation. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, I'd like you five to find and follow the keys. We need those keys or everything will be lost. I'm counting on you five. Go to Traverse Town and find Leon or Kiske. They should be able to help you._

_P.S._

_Will you apologize to Shining Armor and Cadance for me? And if Princess Celestia finds out, will you apologize to her as well? Thanks and I'm sorry."_

After reading the letter everypony is worried and wonder what will happen to Twilight.

"Twili..." Shining Armor said in sadness and concern for his sister.

"Sister, what should we do?" Luna asked.

"We will have to place our trust in Twilight." Celestia answered.

"Oh, my. I'm very worried." Fluttershy said.

"Ah understand that there's somethin' horrible goin' on, but why did Twilight had to leave us without tellin' us?" Applejack asked.

"Why did she leave without us? Doesn't she even realize that we could be helping her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"There surely must be a reason." Rarity said.

"I don't think Twilight wants anypony hurt. That must be why she left." Fluttershy said.

"What're we gonna do?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Princess Celestia, I promise you, we will find Twilight, this King Mickey, and those keys." Rarity said.

"Thank you, everypony. I know I can count on you." Celestia said.

"Shinin' Armor, Princess Cadance, don't you two worry. We'll find Twilight." Applejack said.

"I know you will." Cadance said.

"Please be careful. I can tell you five will have a tough journey ahead of you." Luna said and the four nod while Fluttershy starts shaking in fear about going on a journey.

"Oh, and as you are going on your journey, he will accompany and chronicle your travels." Celestia said.

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Please come in here." Celestia said and someone enters the room and it's a tan furred rabbit like creature with green eyes and long crooked like ears.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fluttershy said as she quickly dashes over to the rabbit creature. "Hello, little guy. I've never seen anything like you before." Fluttershy said.

"It's nice to see you too." The rabbit creature said.

"Oh, you can talk? That's amazing. Wow. A rabbit creature. This is so rare." Fluttershy said.

"Is she okay?" The rabbit creature asked.

"She gets excited when meeting animals." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Pardon me, but who are you exactly?" Rarity asked.

"WHAT are you is the better question." Applejack said.

"My name is Patamon. I'm a Digimon, a Digital monster." Patamon said.

"A Digiwhata?" Pinkie Pie asked confused.

"Not Digiwhata, Digimon." Patamon said.

"We heard you." Rainbow Dash said.

"So you'll be like recordin' everythin' durin' our adventure?" Applejack asked.

"That's right. Princess Celestia asked me to." Patamon answered.

"Now then, ponies, I would like to wish you the best of luck. Please help Twilight and King Mickey." Celestia said.

"Yes, Princess." The four ponies said at the same time but Fluttershy backs off.

"Oh, no! You're coming too!" Rainbow Dash said pulling Fluttershy with her.

"Wait. Twilight said to go to Traverse Town? Where is that?" Rarity asked.

"It's in another world. You five will have to leave Equestria in order to go to another world." Celestia said.

"How?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"There is something I'd like to show you. Please follow me." Celestia said.

Celestia leads everypony down a hall and downstairs and while going downstairs Patamon explains about his world being gone.

"Oh, my, Patamon. You lost your world?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes. It was terrible. I got separated from my Digifriends and from T.K." Patamon answered.

"You poor thing. You must have had a rough time." Rarity said.

"Yeah. Now I'm the only one who made it to this place." Patamon said.

"That stinks. Sorry to hear that." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one more important thing. Order must be kept in other worlds. While you five are in other worlds, you cannot tell anyone where you're from or tell anyone that there are other worlds as well." Celestia said.

"Got it, Princess. We'll protect this world order thing." Applejack said.

"Before we go to your transportation, I would like to show you something. Since your journey will be dangerous, you will have to defend yourselves. I took the pleasure of creating weapons that would be suitable for you." Celestia said as they arrive at a room and she reveals a tan club with apples on it, a green shield with a butterfly in the middle, a blue yo-yo with balloons on it, a violet staff with diamonds on it, and grey gauntlets with rainbow lightning bolts and clouds on them.

"For us?" Rarity asked and Celestia nods.

"Use these weapons to defend yourselves and others during your quest." Celestia said as she gives the club to Applejack, the shield to Fluttershy, the yo-yo to Pinkie Pie, the staff to Rarity, and the gauntlets to Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you very much, Princess Celestia." Applejack said.

"Shall we?" Celestia asked and the five ponies follow her.

The ponies then arrive at a hanger and Celestia walks over to her Pegasus guards.

"The time has come for the Gummi ship to be revealed." Celestia said and the Pegasus guards salute and one of them pulls down a lever showing a ship.

"We'll be riding in this baby?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes." Celestia answered.

"I call pilot!" Pinkie Pie said as she hops into the ship.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rainbow Dash said as she gets in.

"Do we really have to go in there?" Fluttershy asked.

"There's no other choice. Let us be off." Rarity said as she gets in and Applejack follows and Fluttershy goes in last.

"Guys! Wait!" A voice said and they see Spike coming. "I'm coming too!" Spike said as he gets in the ship.

The Pegasus guards start to open the gates allowing the Gummi ship to fly.

"How does this thing work?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think this button should do it." Pinkie Pie said as she pushes the button and the Gummi ship starts to fly at high speed making the ponies scream.

The ponies manage to get out of Equestria and are now in space.

"That worked better than I expected." Rarity said.

"Now off to Traverse Town!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Hit it!" Applejack said and the Gummi ship starts to fly to Traverse Town.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is over. I hope you all enjoyed it. Are you liking this better than the original version of Two Keybearers? Anyway, I'm out and I'll see you in Chapter 4. Bye!**


	4. End of both worlds

Chapter 4

It's now nighttime and Sora is in his room lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling and sees a toy boat with two toy people in it and it makes him think about the journey he, Kairi, and Riku are going on the next day.

_"I just can't wait once we set sail. It'll be great." _Sora remembered those words Kairi said while they watched the sunset but as he continues to think about the journey a loud thunder roar was heard and Sora looks out the window.

"A storm?" Sora asked but then realizes something. "Oh, no! The raft!" Sora said.

"Sora, dinner's ready! Come on down!" A voice called and it was Sora's mother but Sora doesn't respond and so she goes into his room. "Sora?" Sora's mother asked but she sees no one in the room and finds the window opened.

Sora arrives at the dock and he sees two boats.

"Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" Sora said but just then he sees shadow creatures appearing from the ground and Sora remembers them as they were in his dream and so he takes out his wooden sword and tries to attack the creatures but nothing was hurting them and so Sora has no choice but to run and find his friends.

Meanwhile at Magnolia Lucy is in her apartment getting ready for bed but just then she hears a loud thunder roar and she looks outside.

"A storm? No big deal. It'll pass tomorrow hopefully." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Don't think that, girly." A voice said and Lucy turns to see the same silver and blue masked figure from the other day in the forest.

"You again? Just who are you and what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Go out and see for yourself. I wouldn't promise your friends are safe right about now." The silver and blue masked figure said.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Lucy asked as she turns to look outside again but as she turns back to the silver and blue masked figure he was already gone. "I'd better get to the guild. Hopefully they're okay." Lucy said as she leaves her room.

After Lucy leaves her apartment she sees something in the sky much to her shock and fear.

"What's happening? Is this not an ordinary storm?" Lucy asked and just then shadow creatures start to emerge from the ground shocking her as she remembers that they're the creatures from her dream and so she tries to take out one of her Celestial Keys but one of the shadow creatures grab her keys and sinks into the ground. "Great. Now what?" Lucy asked. "I need to get to Fairy Tail." Lucy said as she heads for the guild.

Meanwhile at Destiny Island Sora finds Riku but he doesn't see Kairi.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you." Sora said.

"The door has opened." Riku said not answering Sora's question.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"The door has opened, Sora. Now we can go to the outside world." Riku said.

"What're you talking about? We gotta find Kairi!" Sora said.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku replied making Sora aback. "Once we leave this island, this might be it. We may never go back and we may never see our parents again, but we have to take this chance. There's no turning back now. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku said as he holds his hand out prompting Sora to take it.

"Riku..." Sora was then cut off by shadows appearing under Riku and is now covering his entire body and when Sora comes to help him the shadows start to cover Sora up as well but Sora tries to struggle and get to Riku and take his hand but as he gets close the darkness covers both of them and they are trapped in the darkness.

Just then a light appears where Sora was and he escapes from the darkness but realizes that Riku is gone now and while looking around Sora sees a key shaped sword with a silver edge and teeth that has a crown shape, gold hilt, silver handle, blue circle, and a silver chain with a mouse head symbol at the end and while examining the key a voice comes.

_"Keyblade...Keyblade..." _The voice said and Sora finds the voice familiar.

Sora starts to look for Kairi but shadows appear and attack but Sora tries to attack again and this time the shadows get destroyed and vanish leaving Sora to find Kairi.

Meanwhile Lucy starts to avoid the shadows and she arrives at Fairy Tail and finds only Makarov.

"Master, something terrible is happening." Lucy said.

"Yes. I know. This is no ordinary storm. Lucy, my child, you must leave this place before it's too late." Makarov said.

"But what about the others?" Lucy asked.

"They will be fine. Find a safe place and stay there until this is over." Makarov said but just then he senses something. "Oh, no...them. Lucy, I really urge you to leave this instant and hurry. And don't come back until it's safe." Makarov said.

"Y-Yes, Master." Lucy said as she leaves the guild.

Lucy starts to search the town while still avoiding the shadow creatures and while she's searching the town she sees something that looks like a black magic beam coming at her but she dodges.

"What now?" Lucy asked as she sees someone wearing a hooded black cloak with grey trims in the middle, black gloves, and red demon like marks on the cloak. "Who are you supposed to be?" Lucy asked.

"So you are Lucy Heartfilia? A pleasure to meet you." The hooded black cloaked figure said and it's a dark and cold male voice.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you responsible for these shadow creatures appearing out of nowhere?" Lucy asked.

"I am certainly not aligned with those foolish monsters that is currently attacking your pitiful world. Even though my minions are destroying this town, my objective is locating you." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"You have a power that lies dormant within you. I want that power from you and there will be nobody to come and save you." The black cloaked figure said as he summons creatures that look like white hawks with red marks. "Now then, come with me." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Not a chance! I'd rather die than be around you!" Lucy said.

"Foolish girl. Your resistance is futile nonetheless. I shall use force to make you come with me." The hooded black cloaked figure said as he unleashes two silver bladed katanas with black and red handles. "I shall knock you into unconsciousness and take you myself. You do not have a choice in the matter." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Guess again, creep!" A voice yelled and it's Natsu who attacks with his Fire Magic but the hooded black cloaked figure backs off.

"Natsu." Lucy said and she sees something in Natsu's hand and it looks like a big key with a black edge and teeth that has the Fairy Tail shape, a crown at the top of the edge, red hilt, orange handle, white circle, and a pink chain with a fire circle at the end and in the fire circle is the red Fairy Tail symbol that's like his mark on his right shoulder. "What is that?" Lucy asked.

Meanwhile Sora continues to search for Kairi and he finds a door in the entrance to the secret cave and so he opens the door and goes inside the cave where he finds Kairi staring at the door.

"Kairi!" Sora called and Kairi turns to Sora and Kairi looks sad.

"So...ra." Kairi said in a weak voice and just then the door opens letting out a purple gust of wind blowing Kairi to Sora who tries to grab Kairi but Kairi vanishes and the wind blows Sora out of the cave.

Meanwhile Natsu confronts the hooded black cloaked figure with the key shaped sword in his hand.

"If you EVER touch Lucy, I swear I'll kill you!" Natsu threatened.

"Let me guess, you're the Fire Dragon Slayer. The famous 'Salamander' I have heard so much about." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Damn right! I dunno what you want with Lucy, but NOBODY'S gonna catch her while I'm around!" Natsu yelled.

"How ironic you used the word 'nobody'. Very clever. How is it that you have the Keyblade?" The hooded black cloaked figure asked.

"That's none of your damn business! Stay away from Luce or you're dead!" Natsu threatened again.

"I'm not going anywhere until I fulfill my mission and take Lucy Heartfilia with me. You may a strong mage, but not even you can stand in my way." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Happy, get Luce outta here and fast! I'll take care of this bastard." Natsu said.

"Aye, sir." Happy said.

"Wait. Natsu, what's going on here? What is that key thing you're holding?" Lucy asked.

"Now's not the time to explain, Luce. Go with Happy and don't look back." Natsu said as he charges at the hooded black cloaked figure.

"But, Natsu..." Lucy was cut off by Natsu.

"GO!" Natsu shouted as he attacks the hooded black cloaked figure.

"C'mon, Lucy. We need to go now." Happy said as he takes Lucy.

Lucy and Happy managed to get far but as they stop they see someone being attacked by the shadow creatures.

"Cilia!" Lucy said as she runs over to help.

"Lucy, wait! You don't have your keys anymore!" Happy said as he follows her.

"Get away from her!" Lucy yelled and the shadow creatures turn to see Lucy and they charge at her.

"LUCY!" Happy cried.

As the shadow creatures cover Lucy up a bright light appears and the light causes the shadows to be pushed back and they disappear and Lucy is free from the shadows and she sees a giant key shaped weapon that's similar to Natsu's key weapon but the key has a pure white edge and teeth that has the Fairy Tail shape, the small crown on the top of the edge, blue hilt, white handle, brown circle, and a yellow chain with a gold circle, a smaller circle inside the gold circle and inside the smaller circle is the pink Fairy Tail symbol that's like her pink Fairy Tail mark on her hand and between the two circles are pieces that have the symbols of her gold Celestial Keys.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Lucy said as she examines her key. "This looks just like Natsu's." Lucy said and she also notices the symbols of her gold Celestial Keys. "My key symbols. I thought my keys were gone." Lucy said but she shakes off the thought and sees Cilia. "Cilia." Lucy said as she runs over to Cilia who looks sad.

"Lu...cy..." Cilia said in a weak voice.

"Oh, no. We'd better..." Lucy was then cut off by a dark gust of wind that's blowing Cilia away and Lucy tries to catch her but Cilia vanishes and just before Lucy can grab her and the dark wind blows Lucy away.

Meanwhile Sora lands face first to the ground and sees that what he's standing on in floating and purple skies are all around him but as he gets up he turns to see something very familiar and it's the huge shadow creature that he saw in his dream and so he takes out his new key and begins to attack.

The monster unleashes projectiles from its opened hole in its chest at Sora but he dodges and goes for the arms like in his dream but the shadow monster slams its fist to the ground summons a black pool summoning shadow creatures like it did in Sora's dream but Sora attacks the shadows and attacks the arms again and then Sora delivers his fatal blow at the shadow monster and the shadow monster starts to ascend to the sky and into the void while Sora tries to hold on to a piece of wood but the suction was too strong and Sora gets sucked into the void while taking one last look at the island.

Meanwhile Lucy lands face first to the ground and sees that Magnolia is in terrible shape and as Lucy gets up she turns to see a shadow dragon with yellow eyes, black horns, huge black wings, and black claws and the shadow dragon breathes black fire at Lucy who dodges.

Lucy attacks the shadow dragon's head with her new key weapon but the shadow dragon attacks with its claws but Lucy keeps attacking with her key weapon but the shadow dragon uses it wings to fly and sends down shadow creatures to attack but Lucy attacks with her key weapon and destroys the shadow creatures but the shadow dragon lands back on the ground and summons shock waves but Lucy attacks with her key weapon but the shadow dragon tail whips but Lucy keeps attacking but the shadow dragon bites at Lucy but Lucy strikes back with her key weapon but the shadow dragon breathes black fire again but Lucy keeps striking with her key weapon and she delivers her final attack on the shadow dragon making it fly up into the void and Lucy struggles to not get sucked into the void but just then a portal appears and the portal sucks Lucy into it and she takes one last look at Magnolia.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 4 for you guys. I'm hoping you're enjoying this so far. I'm doing what I can to make this story epic and great and if there is something you're gonna like in the future, I apologize, but blame my thinking. Also, the Keyblade design for Lucy and Natsu were magical fan18's idea. Thank you for giving me the idea, magical fan18. Anyway, I'll see you guys in Chapter 5. Take care until then.**


	5. Traverse Town: A Destined Meeting

Chapter 5

Upon arriving to Traverse Town Goofy who is now wearing a big yellow hat, red small goggles, green long sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless vest over the green shirt, yellow pants, white gloves, and black shoes looks up at the sky and Donald who is now wearing a blue and white hat with a zipper at the end, blue long sleeve shirt, light blue scarf around his neck, and two yellow ring bracelets turns to him and then also looks up at the sky and they're both startled.

"Look! Two stars are goin' out!" Goofy said pointing at the sky and the two stars Goofy said disappear.

"Come on. Let's hurry!" Donald said but just then he hears something.

"So this is Traverse Town? It looks a lot different than Ponyville." A voice said and Donald and Goofy turn to see five female ponies and a small dragon.

"There's no time for sight seein', Rarity. We gotta find this Leon guy and Kiske guy to help us find those keys Twilight told 'bout." The female orange pony said.

"Awwww, but I love to see this different town." The pink pony said.

"We'll look around while doing what Twilight's note says, Pinkie." The light blue Pegasus said.

"I just hope nothing will go wrong here." The yellow Pegasus said.

"Gawrsh, are those ponies also lookin' for Leon and Kiske and those keys the King told about?" Goofy asked.

"Apparently. They probably have the same assignment we have." Donald said.

"Whaddya think we should do?" Goofy asked.

"Well, let's just keep finding the keys our way and those ponies and find those keys their way." Donald said.

"Ya hear that?" Applejack asked.

"Those two are also looking for this Leon and this Kiske and those two keys?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I for one don't trust them one bit. What if they're trying to find the keys and destroy them so the darkness can win?" Rarity asked.

"I don't think they look mean, Rarity." Fluttershy said.

"They look funny like they're straight out of a cartoon!" Pinkie Pie said.

"So what do we do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think we should..." Fluttershy cuts herself off as she sees Pluto and Fluttershy gasps. "A dog!" Fluttershy said as she rushes to Pluto.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash called.

Before Donald and Goofy could move they see the yellow Pegasus rushing to Pluto.

"Oh, hi there, doggy. You look so adorable!" Fluttershy said and Pluto starts licking her.

"Uh...what am I just seeing?" Donald asked.

"It looks like one of the ponies seems to like Pluto." Goofy said.

"Sorry 'bout her. She loves animals." The orange pony said.

"Hello there. Are you ponies also here to find Leon and Kiske to find those keys?" Goofy asked.

"That was the question I was going to ask." The grey unicorn said.

"Twilight's note asked us to do so." Fluttershy said.

"Why're you guys lookin' for the keys?" Applejack asked.

"Our King asked us to find the Keybearers and stick with them." Donald answered.

"It seems we have a common mission." Rarity said.

"Oh! Oh! Does that mean we get to..." Pinkie Pie was cut off by Rarity.

"Indeed. We must work together to find the keys." Rarity said.

"But where do we start?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You forgot already? Find Leon and Kiske." Applejack said.

"So we're teaming with them?" Spike asked.

"I'd say we should team up." Goofy said.

"Very well then." Rarity said.

"Great. Donald Duck." Donald introduced.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy introduced.

"Applejack." Applejack introduced.

"Name's Rainbow Dash. The one and only fastest Pegasus around." Rainbow Dash introduced.

"I am Rarity." Rarity introduced.

"My name is Pinkie Pie and I'm the funniest pony from Ponyville. I love making everypony smile and I love parties and..." Pinkie Pie was cut off by Applejack.

"Simmer down, Pinkie." Applejack said.

"What about you? Do you have a name?" Donald asked Fluttershy.

"I'm, uh...Flummmmm." Fluttershy mumbles.

"What?" Donald asked.

"I'm...F..." Fluttershy mumbles again.

"Uh, can you speak up please?" Goofy asked.

"Her name is Fluttershy. She's really nervous 'round people we don't meet yet." Applejack said.

"It's nice meetin' all of ya." Goofy said.

"Let's go find those keys." Donald said.

Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash start looking but they stop for a minute and Pluto goes into an alley and Spike follows Pluto while Donald, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity go to the opposite direction.

"Uh, Donald. Hold on." Goofy called.

"I think we should..." Pinkie Pie was cut off by Donald.

"Aw, what do you two know, ya big palookas?" Donald asked irritated.

"What do we know?" Pinkie Pie asked

"B-But..." Fluttershy stops talking.

"C'mon, y'all. Let's keep goin'." Applejack said.

"Okay. C'mon, Pluto!" Goofy called.

"Spike, let's go." Fluttershy said as they follow the others.

Pluto who didn't hear Goofy's call starts sniffing in the alley while Spike is with the dog.

"Uh, Pluto, right? Hey. We should go back to the others." Spike said but just then he and Pluto find a boy unconscious against the wall and the boy is Sora. "Hey, it's a human. Just like those other humans from that alternate world Twilight and I went to." Spike said. "Ya know, Pluto, while I was in that alternate world, I was actually a dog, just like you and..." Spike said stops talking as Pluto licks Sora's face to try and wake him up and Sora opens his eyes all groggily. "Hey, you okay?" Spike asked.

"What a dream..." Sora said groggily and goes back to sleep.

"Hey. Wake up!" Spike said and Pluto pushes his paws at Sora hard in the chest making the boy wake up completely.

"It wasn't a dream!" Sora realizes as he gets up and looks around. "Where am I?" Sora asked and then he bends down to Pluto and Spike. "Do you two know where we are?" Sora asked.

"We're in..." Spike stops talking as he sees Pluto lifting one ear as he hears something and the dog runs off. "Pluto! Get back here!" Spike called as he runs after Pluto.

"Hey!" Sora called as he runs after the two.

Sora tries to go for Pluto and Spike but he stops and gets distracted by something he never sees before and he looks in amazement.

"This is strange. I'm in another world!" Sora said in amazement.

While looking around in the plaza Sora sees a shop that was behind him when saw the plaza and when he enters the shop he sees a middle aged man with blond hair, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, black band around his forehead, and has a wheat sticking out of his mouth and the man turns to see someone coming in.

"Hello. How may I..." The man was cut off by Sora coming in. "Oh, it's just a kid." The man said as if he hates kids.

"Don't call me a kid! I'm Sora!" Sora introduced offended and irritated.

"Okay, okay. Simmer down." The man said. "So why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?" The man asked.

"No! Well, yes. Where are we?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" The man asked confused.

"Sora explains that he's from from Destiny Island and so the man tells Sora he's is Traverse Town now.

"Traverse Town, huh? So, gramps, is this another world?" Sora asked.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway, I don't know what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island." Cid said.

"I hope I can find my friends." Sora said.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doin'. If you run into trouble, you come talk to me. I'll have your back." Cid said and Sora nods.

Sora leaves the shop and goes around to explore another area and he finds a door and opens it leading him to another district but as he arrives he sees a man running away from something but he trips to the ground and the man's heart was released from his body and the man disappears and the heart goes into a dark hole unleashing a creature wearing silver head armor covering its head, having yellow eyes, red claws, a blue and red body, and heart shaped emblem with red lines crossing the emblem making weird movements and disappearing and Sora runs to the area only to find more shadows from before.

"Those were the creatures from my island!" Sora said as he takes out his key and fights the shadows.

Meanwhile in another alley area a tiny yellow mouse creature with two brown stripes on it back, straight ears with black marks at the end, red cheeks, and a lightning shaped tail is exploring around the alley but just then it finds what looks like a blue furred cat waking up from his sleep and so the yellow mouse runs up to the cat.

"Uh, that was really weird." The blue cat said as he shakes his head but just then he sees the yellow mouse. "Oh, hi there, little guy. Where'd you come from?" The blue cat asked.

"Pikachu." The yellow mouse said.

"Pikawhat?" The blue cat asked confused.

"Pika. Pika." The yellow mouse said.

"Oooookay. Uh, I'm Happy. I'm an Exceed. Do you know where we are?" Happy asked.

"Chu. Pikachu." The yellow mouse said.

"Pikachu? That's an odd name for a place." Happy said but the yellow mouse shakes its head.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse said.

"I don't speak what you're saying, man!" Happy yelled.

"PIKACHU!" The yellow mouse then unleashes electricity at Happy and Happy is getting electrocuted and when it was over Happy is now fried and then faints. "Pika! Pikachu!" The yellow mouse said to the fried Happy but just then it sees a girl lying unconscious on the ground and so the yellow mouse goes to the girl to shake her to wake up. "Chu! Pikachu!" The yellow mouse still shaking the girl to wake up and after a few shakes the girl wakes up.

"Huh? What's going here?" The girl asked as she looks around and she sees the yellow mouse. "Why, hello, little cutie. What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Pikachu." The yellow mouse said.

"Pikachu? That's a cute name. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you, Pikachu." Lucy said but just then she sees Happy on the ground and he's still fried. "Happy!" Lucy said as she runs up to the cat.

"Lucy?" Happy said as he recovers himself.

"What happened to you?" Lucy asked.

"That yellow small demon electrocuted me!" Happy said pointing at Pikachu.

"Is this true, Pikachu?" Lucy asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said deeply sounding regretful and sweat drops.

"I don't think it meant to electrocute you, Happy." Lucy said.

"It's still evil! Throw it in the water!" Happy said.

"Happy..." Lucy said shaking her head. "Pikachu, do you know where we are?" Lucy asked.

"Don't bother asking that yellow devil that. I tried asking it, but he gave me the shocker." Happy said.

"You don't like Pikachu, do you?" Lucy asked.

"No way!" Happy answered and Lucy sighs.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu. Happy's difficult sometimes." Lucy said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said in agreement.

"Let's go find out where we are." Lucy said.

Lucy finds the door and opens it leading her, Happy, and Pikachu to a district. "Wow. This is completely different from Magnolia." Lucy said.

"Do you think..." Happy was cut off by Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said pointing at shadows emerging from the ground.

"Those creatures from Magnolia!" Lucy said taking out her key. "Leave this to me!" Lucy said as the shadows go for Lucy but Lucy slashes at them with her key weapon destroying them.

"Just what are those things?" Happy asked.

"I don't know, but I have feeling they can be a threat. We have to keep moving." Lucy said as they continue to explore the district.

After defeating the shadows Sora starts exploring around the other district but as he's exploring he unknowingly bumps into another person which is Lucy and the two are knocked into the ground.

"Sorry." Sora said.

"No problem. I was just looking around here." Lucy said getting up.

"Yeah. Me too." Sora said also getting up.

"Well, I'm gonna go explore a different place. Make sure you be careful around here." Lucy said.

"No problem. You too." Sora said and Lucy starts moving while Happy and Pikachu follow her. "She seems like a nice girl." Sora said and he decides to keep moving.

Lucy, Happy, and Pikachu arrive at the First District and they find more shadows but Lucy destroys them with her key weapon and she finds a shop and enters it to see a blond man.

"Well, what do you know, a girl." The man said.

"Hi. I was just wondering if..." Lucy was cut off by the man.

"Well, you seem like a polite lady. Anyway, the name's Cid. Is there something I can help you with?" Cid asked.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"You're in Traverse Town. I'm guessin' you ain't from here." Cid said.

"No. I was asleep and when I woke up, I ended up here." Lucy said.

"Well, I'd advise you to watch your back out there because there's danger out there. If you run into trouble, come talk to me." Cid said and Lucy nods and she leaves the shop.

Lucy continues to explore around town and returns to the Second District and goes into the Gizmo shop.

Meanwhile Sora returns to the First District after exploring the Second District and goes back to the Accessory shop and sees Cid again.

"Hey there. Any luck finding your friends?" Cid asked.

"No." Sora answered hanging his head down.

"Don't worry. Keep your chin up. You'll find them." Cid said and Sora nods and leaves the shop.

Sora is outside but just then a voice comes.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." The voice said.

"Who's there?" Sora asked taking out his key and he sees a man with brown semi-long hair, wearing a white shirt with a black short sleeve jacket with a red design on the back over the white shirt, black gloves, black pants, black shoes, and a grey necklace with a lion head shape at the end comes to face Sora.

"And they'll keep on coming at you. As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The man said but face palms. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" The man asked.

"Hey. What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked offended.

"Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade." The man said walking to Sora.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora said.

"Fine. Have it your way." The man said taking out a silver blade with a gun at the end and a lion head shape at the end of the gun.

Meanwhile Lucy, Happy, and Pikachu leave the Gizmo shop and go back to the streets but then Lucy stops.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Happy asked.

"I don't know. I think someone is coming." Lucy said as she turns to see who's coming with her key in his hand and she sees a young man with short blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue and white outfit, and wearing a belt buckle that says 'HOPE' around his waist.

"Young lady, you wouldn't happened to be the wielder of the Keyblade." The young man said.

"Keyblade?" Lucy asked confused.

"Tell me, are you aware that those creatures will continue to come after you as long as you have the Keyblade?" The young man asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Please. I must ask that you must surrender your Keyblade at once." The young man said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't have it." Lucy said.

"Very well. You leave me with no other option." The young man said as he takes out a blue and white sword and it's lightning with blue lightning.

Meanwhile Sora dodges the shots the man is shooting from his gun end and Sora attacks with his key weapon but the man attacks back and hen jumps back to shoot more shots at Sora who dodges them and strikes again at the man but the man counters and attacks Sora with one final slash and Sora backs off and then falls to the ground.

"Hey, you found it. Nice going, Leon." A voice said and the man named Leon turns to see a woman with short black hair, wearing a green and yellow top, white shorts, orange finger less gloves, orange shoes, and a white headband.

"Still...it looks like things have gotten worse than we thought...a lot worse." Leon said looking at the unconscious Sora.

"What about..." The woman was cut off by Leon.

"I'm letting Ky find it and he'll meet us back at the hotel room." Leon said.

Meanwhile Lucy is dodging the young man's lightning shots from his sword and Lucy attacks with her key weapon but the young man attacks with his sword followed by a slide kick and delivers a horizontal slash but Lucy recovers from the attack and tries to attack again with her key weapon but the young man counters and delivers one final lightning slash at Lucy and she falls to the ground.

"LUCY!" Happy cried.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill her. I must bring her to the hotel room and meet with the others. You two should come along as well." The young man said.

Meanwhile at the alleyway Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash are searching for Leon and Kiske but they still haven't found them.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here." Goofy said.

"This place is really spooky." Fluttershy said.

"Aw, phooey! I'm not scared!" Donald scoffed.

"Neither am I!" Rainbow Dash said but just then a hand touches Donald and Rainbow and they both scream and Donald jumps on Goofy's back while Rainbow gets on Applejack.

"You two were sayin'?" Applejack asked.

"Excuse me. Did the King and Princess sent you?" A voice asked and they turn to see a woman with brown hair tied to a long braid with a red bow on her head, wearing a pink and red dress, and brown boots.

"Who are you?" Rarity asked.

"Are you a spy?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Please come with me to the hotel room. I'll tell you everything." The woman said and they all follow her.

* * *

**That's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it and this rewritten version so far. Will Lucy and Sora meet again? Will Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash find the keys? Will Lucy and Sora wake up again? Find out in Chapter 6.**


	6. Heroes meet and start of a journey

Chapter 6

Lucy starts to wake up from her unconsciousness and she finds Happy and Pikachu on her bed.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, but what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Are you all right?" A voice asked and Lucy turns to see the young man from before.

"You. Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry. You're safe for now. We took you in here because those creatures are after your Keyblade, but it's your heart they truly want due to you wielding the Keyblade." The young man explained.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" A voice said and it's the young woman and she goes for the unconscious Sora. "Come on, lazy bum! Wake up!" She said.

Sora starts to wake up and he sees Kairi next to him.

"You okay?" 'Kairi' asked.

"I guess." Sora answered groggily.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade, but it's your heart they really want because you wield the Keyblade." 'Kairi' said.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi." Sora said.

"Kairi? Who're talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie introduced confusing Sora and the image of Kairi turns to Yuffie. "I think you've overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said to the same man.

"That's Leon." Leon corrected.

"Ky, you didn't go overboard on the girl, did you?" Yuffie asked.

"Nonsense. I did my best not to hurt her. She left me with little option, however." Ky said.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt her, Mister Ky." A voice said and it's a girl with long blue hair, lavender pupil less eyes, wearing a purple and cream colored hooded jacket, dark blue pants, and a headband with a leaf symbol on it around her neck like a choker.

"You always agree with what Ky says, do you, Hinata?" Yuffie asked.

Just then Sora sees Lucy on the other bed.

"Hey, you're that girl I bumped into." Sora said and Lucy turns to Sora.

"Oh, that's right. I didn't expect you to be here either." Lucy said as she turns to her key weapon. "The Keyblade." Lucy said.

"Yes. We had to get it and this boy's Keyblade away from you both to keep the creatures away." Ky said.

"It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said.

"It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them, but it won't work for long." Leon said as he picks up the two Keyblades. "Still, hard to believe that you two of all people are the chosen ones." Leon said and Sora's Keyblade goes to Sora while Lucy's Keyblade goes to Lucy.

"Wow." Happy said.

"Chu." Pikachu said.

"Not 'chu'. Wow!" Happy said.

"Pika." Pikachu said annoyed.

"Well, I guess beggars can't be choosers." Leon said.

"Leon, you will never know. They could be our only hope." Ky said.

"Can you guys please start making sense?" Sora asked.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

Meanwhile in the red room a woman named Aerith is sitting on the end of the bed and next to her is a bored looking boy with black hair tied to a spiky ponytail, wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a dark green sleeveless vest with a red swirl at the back over the black shirt, black pants, and a headband with the leaf symbol on his left arm.

"Okay, you know that there are other worlds besides your castle, Equestria, and this town, right?" Aerith asked.

"Well, yeah, but..." Donald stops talking.

"They're supposed to be a secret." Goofy said covering his mouth.

"They've been secrets because they were never connected until now." The boy named Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean by that?" Applejack asked.

"When the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith said.

Back at the green room Lucy and Sora learn about worlds not being connected until the Heartless came.

"The Heartless?" Sora asked.

"They're the creatures who attacked you both." Hinata said.

"They're demons without hearts." Ky said.

"The darkness in people's hearts. That's what attracts them." Yuffie said.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon said.

"Hey, have you two ever heard of a man named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

"Or perhaps a woman named Lira?" Ky asked.

Back at the red room.

"Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"Lira?" Rarity asked.

"Ansem was studying the Heartless and Lira wanted to use them for her own purposes. Ansem recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report and Lira was studying them as well and all of her findings were in her notes." Aerith explained.

"Oh, can we see them?" Fluttershy asked while Donald crosses his arms and taps his left foot.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere." Aerith said.

"Scattered?" Rainbow Dash repeated.

"To many worlds." Aerith said.

"Hmm. Then maybe the King went to find 'em." Goofy suggested and Donald nods.

"And Ah bet Twilight also went out to search for 'em." Applejack suggested and the other ponies nod in agreement.

"Yeah. Those are our thoughts." Shikamaru said.

"We gotta find them now!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Right! Let's go!" Rainbow Dash said but was stopped by Applejack who is grabbing Rainbow's tail.

"Hold your horses, Rainbow!" Applejack said.

"Yeah! First..." Donald was cut off by Pinkie.

"Hold on." Pinkie Pie said as she sees the camera not looking at Donald and so she pulls the screen down to where the camera would really see Donald. "Okay, now you can continue." Pinkie Pie said.

"Thank you. First we need those 'keys'!" Donald said.

"That's right. The Keyblades." Aerith said.

Back at the green room Lucy and Sora understand about the Keyblades and the Heartless.

"So these are the keys?" Sora asked looking at his Keyblade and Lucy's.

"Exactly!" Yuffie answered.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblades." Ky said.

"That's why they'll keep coming at you two. No matter what." Leon said walking away.

"I didn't ask for this." Sora said.

"Neither did Lucy." Happy said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said in agreement.

"The Keyblades choose their masters and they chose you two." Yuffie said pointing at Lucy and Sora.

"So tough luck." Leon said leaning against the door.

"How did this happen? I remember being in my room..." Sora stops talking and realizes. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku? Kairi?" Sora asked.

"And what happened to Magnolia? My friends? Fairy Tail? Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon said and Hinata tells Lucy something and she gets shocked but she shakes the thought.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"Well, your Keyblades have the power to open up chests. Give it a try." Ky said and Lucy and Sora find two chests and they both open one each.

"And if you two want to go out, all you have to do is prepare yourselves." Leon said.

"Prepare ourselves?" Lucy repeated.

"For any Heartless that will come to attack you both. I want you two to stay with each other and work together. So, you two ready?" Leon asked and they both nod.

"Good. Let's see Aerith and Shikamaru. They should be with the ones from the castle and with those five ponies." Ky said but just then a Soldier Heartless appears.

"Yuffie, Hinata, go!" Leon said and the two girls do what they were told.

As Donald and Rarity were about to open the door they both get hit by Yuffie and Hinata and arrive at the red room.

"Yuffie!" Aerith said.

"Hinata!" Shikamaru said.

"We need to get out of here. The Heartless know we're here." Hinata said.

"Then let's go." Shikamaru said and they all leave.

"Lucy, Sora, let's go!" Leon said as he takes out his gunblade while Ky takes out Thunderseal and they attack the Soldier Heartless and jump out of the window and Lucy and Sora follow them.

Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash see the door opening showing Donald and Rarity stuck to the wall and they are flattened by the door Yuffie and Hinata opened without knowing Donald and Rarity were there.

"Never EVER speak of this." Rarity said annoyed.

Lucy, Sora, Leon, and Ky return to the alleyway and Soldier Heartless are surrounding them.

"Don't bother with the small fry! Find their leader!" Leon said.

"We'll find the others. Good luck and remember to work together." Ky said as the two leave.

"Ready?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Lucy said.

Lucy and Sora leave the alley and return to the Second District but more Soldier Heartless appear and attack but Lucy and Sora ignore them and keep going and arrive at another district which is the Third District.

As they continue Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash arrive at a balcony but they turn to see Soldier Heartless appearing and Goofy takes out a silver shield with yellow trims, yellow trims, and a mouse in the front while Donald takes out a staff with a brown hat top, purple and black handle, and red ruby shape at the bottom while Applejack takes out her club while Fluttershy takes out her own shield while Pinkie Pie takes out her yo-yo while Rarity takes out her own staff while Rainbow Dash takes out her gauntlets.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked.

"They look really terrifying." Fluttershy said.

"Let's go get 'em!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Indeed!" Rarity said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

Just then an explosion occurs and the seven are pushed upward and start falling down and Lucy and Sora see this and try to run but Donald and Goofy land on Sora while the five ponies land on Lucy.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"That was fun! Can we do that again?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"That wasn't fun!" Donald said but just then they see something in Lucy's hand and Sora's hand.

"Look! The keys!" Rarity said.

"Finally, we found 'em." Rainbow Dash said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"An earthquake?" Happy said.

Pillars start to rise up from the ground and more Soldier Heartless appear and the group get into their fighting stances.

"Guess our only option is to fight." Applejack said.

"I'm not really into fighting. I'm more into fashion, but I will gladly dispose of these horrid abominations." Rarity said.

"We're with you guys." Sora said.

"So are we!" Donald said.

The Soldier Heartless attack the group but Lucy and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald shoots fireballs while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack bashes with her club while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie spin whacks with her yo-yo while Rarity fires diamond shots from her staff while Rainbow Dash dash charges with her gauntlets while Pikachu electrocutes while Happy air kicks and they all defeat the Soldier Heartless.

"That was easy." Sora said.

"I don't think it's over yet." Lucy said pointing up at the sky.

Purple hands and feet start to fall from the sky and a purple body falls down as well and as they assemble themselves the head falls on the top of the body and the parts start to float around and attack the group.

The Heartless known as Guard Armor starts spinning its hand around its body harming the group but Lucy and Sora counter with their Keyblades but the hands go free and attack but Goofy and Fluttershy attack with their shields to swipe them away and Rainbow Dash and Applejack attack the hands this time while Donald and Rarity go for the feet that are stomping at the two but Pinkie Pie hops on it and then delivers a strike with her yo-yo while Donald casts his fire magic at the foot Pinkie's attacking while Rarity whacks with her staff at the other foot while Pikachu delivers a tail whip but the left hand attacks Pikachu but Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Goofy bashes with his shield at the right hand while Applejack delivers an upper whack with her club but Guard Armor's parts start to crash down to the ground but it's now unable to get up.

"Now's our chance! Strike!" Lucy said.

Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie throws her yo-yo before it comes back while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash strikes with her gauntlets while Pikachu shoots electric jolts but Guard Armor recovers itself and frees its hand and feet again and the feet stomp for Pikachu but Fluttershy bashes the feet away allowing Donald to cast more fireballs at the feet while Applejack delivers a swing with her club and Lucy and Sora aim for the body and make slashes with their Keyblades while Pikachu sends out electricity and while Lucy and Sora continue to attack the body the hand spin at Fluttershy but Rainbow Dash speed charges with her gauntlets and Rarity attacks with her staff and sends out a diamond at the hands but the hands try to punch but Goofy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie attack the hands and destroy them while Donald, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity destroy the feet and they go to help Lucy and Sora who are still attacking the body but the body slams to the ground but Lucy slashes with her Keyblade and Sora does the same thing but the body spins around but Lucy and Sora throw their Keyblades at the body delivering their final blow.

After the final attack the body could not stable itself and so the head falls off and something that looks like a big heart leaves the top and the big heart starts ascending to the sky while the body disappears.

After the fight Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash explain that the reason why they know that Lucy and Sora have the Keyblades was because they were looking for the two.

"So, you guys were looking for us?" Sora asked and Donald and Goofy nod.

"That was our mission, darling." Rarity said.

"They too have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblades." Leon said and Yuffie nods.

"So, you're not our enemies?" Lucy asked.

"Nope." Pinkie Pie answered.

"We were told to find and stick with you guys." Fluttershy said and Lucy nods.

"Hey, why don't you two come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said.

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi." Sora said hanging his head down.

"I wonder if I can find my friends and Natsu." Lucy said also hanging her head down.

"Of course!" Donald said.

"Are you sure?" Rainbow Dash asked softly.

"Who knows? But we need them to come with us to help us find the King and Princess Twilight." Donald said softly.

"Well, we should be able to help them too." Applejack said.

"I agree." Fluttershy said.

"Then it's settled." Rarity said.

"Lucy, Sora, go with them. Especially if you two want to find your friends." Leon said.

"Yeah. I guess." Sora said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

"But neither of you can come along looking that. Understand?" Donald said and Goofy looks at him.

"Right! No frowning and no sad faces. Okay?" Pinkie Pie said and gets too close to Donald. "Besides, you two gotta be funny like us!" Pinkie Pie said but Donald pushes Pinkie aside.

"Our ship runs on happy faces." Donald said.

"So does ours." Pinkie Pie said now appearing upside down.

"Happy?" Sora asked.

Lucy and Sora raise their heads and make the biggest smiles they can do but there was no comment and so they frown.

"You two are gonna give them nightmares if you keep doing that." Happy said but Pikachu electrocutes him.

Donald, Goofy, and Pinkie Pie start laughing at Lucy and Sora's smiles.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy said.

"You two are killing me!" Pinkie Pie said still laughing.

"So, are ya guys gonna come with us?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. I'll go with you guys." Lucy said.

"Me too." Sora said.

"Donald Duck." Donald introduced as he takes his hand out.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy introduced also taking his hand out.

"Applejack." Applejack introduced taking her hoof out.

"I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy introduced taking her hoof out.

"Pinkie Pie. The funniest pony ever." Pinkie Pie introduced taking her hoof out.

"I am Rarity." Rarity introduced also taking her hoof out.

"Rainbow Dash the fastest Pegasus ever." Rainbow Dash introduced also taking her hoof.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced taking his hand out.

"And I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced also taking her hand out.

"I'm Happy." Happy introduced taking his paw out.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said also taking his hand out.

"All for one and one for all." Goofy said.

Meanwhile at a very dark place a pedestal projects the group talking.

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless. Who'd have thought it?" A voice asked and it sounds irritated.

"Such is the power of the Keyblades, yet the children's strengths are not their own." Another voice said and it sounds calculating.

"Why don't we turn them into Heartless?" Another voice suggested and it sounds angry and laughs.

"I agree. That'll settle things quick enough." Another voice said and it's sounds like an evil woman.

"And the brats' friends are the King's and the Princess's lackeys." Another voice said and it sounds like an evil scientist.

"Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the looks of them." Another voice said and it sounds lie a stereotypical pirate.

"You're no prize yourself!" Another voice said and it sounds cocky and he laughs.

"Silence!" Another voice said and it sounds like a very evil voice.

"Enough!" Another woman voice that sounds very evil said breaking them up and the woman has green skin, yellow eyes, wearing a black robe with purple and dark blue trims and a purple high collar, and has two horns on her head and is carrying a staff with a light green orb at the top and a dark yellow handle. "The Keyblades have chosen them. Will it be they who conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them?" The woman asked. "Either way, they could be quite useful." The woman said as she smiles an evil smile and turns to the same silver and blue masked boy. "What do you think?" The woman asked.

"I'll admit, they do have some...potential, but Lucy is still destined to be destroyed at the hands of the darkness. I'll also find out why that Keyblade chose her." The silver and blue masked boy said as he leaves.

Meanwhile at Traverse Town Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Ky, Hinata, and Shikamaru gather in front of the group.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journeys ahead of you." Leon said.

"We don't know how much Heartless have spread." Ky said.

"Check out the shops. I heard there are some pretty neat stuff." Yuffie said.

"This is from all of us." Aerith said as she gives the group 100 munny.

"Spend it as you see fit." Hinata said.

"Good luck." Shikamaru said.

"We hope you find your friends." Aerith said.

"Look out for each other." Leon said.

"Keep your spirits up." Ky said and they leave.

"The Gummi ship is outside the gate." Donald said.

"The what?" Sora asked.

"That's our ship." Donald said.

"Wait 'til you guys see it." Goofy said.

"We also own a Gummi ship of our own." Rarity said.

"Yup." Applejack said.

"Cool. Can't wait to see it." Happy said.

"Wait. Lucy, Sora, these are for you." Donald said as he gives Lucy and Sora Fire. "Now you two can use magic." Donald said.

"Thanks. This'll be like Natsu's Fire Magic." Lucy said.

"We also have something for you, Lucy." Rarity said.

"Right, Pinkie, give her that ability." Applejack said.

"Oh, okay!" Pinkie Pie said as she gives Lucy Cartwheel.

"That reminds me. Goofy, give Sora the other one." Donald said.

"What other one?" Goofy asked.

"You know!" Donald said.

"Oh, right. Here ya go." Goofy said as he gives Sora Dodge Roll.

"That's it? Let's go." Sora said.

"Not until we're ready." Lucy said.

Jiminy and Patamon look at the group.

"I see big adventures ahead of them." Jiminy said.

"Yeah. It's up to us to keep track of everything in our journal." Patamon said.

"Lucy, can I join your adventure?" Happy asked.

"You can. Just stay out of trouble. Got that?" Lucy asked and Happy nods.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Of course you can, Pikachu." Lucy said.

"So are we ready now? I wanna go! I wanna go!" Pinkie Pie said excited.

"Please be patient, Pinkie." Fluttershy said.

"Okay, let's get going." Lucy said.

"Here's something else we should agree on. Sora will be riding with Donald and Goofy while Lucy rides with us." Rarity said.

"I think I can agree on that." Donald said.

"Okay. Deal." Sora said.

"Let's move." Lucy said as they go for the gate.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is now done. What did you think of that? I hope you're all looking forward to seeing the gang going to other worlds and fight against Heartless. Will Sora find Riku and Kairi? Will Lucy see some familiar faces in different worlds? Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Wonderland Part 1: Finding Evidence

Chapter 7

Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash arrive their Gummi ship while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at their Gummi ship and when the three were seated Chip and Dale appear on screen.

"Hello, you guys. I see you found the key, but where's the other one?" Chip asked.

"She's with those five ponies." Donald answered.

"Oh, okay. We'll be givin' you guys info about the worlds and how strong the Heartless are." Dale said.

"We can also help with putting Gummi pieces together and make new Gummi ships for you and the others." Chip said.

"Good luck!" Chip and Dale said at the same time.

Just then Lucy appears on screen.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy? Can you three hear me?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Lucy." Sora answered.

"So are we gonna keep in contact while we're goin' to other worlds?" Goofy asked.

"Indeed." Rarity answered.

"We found a world already and it's close to Traverse Town and so we decided to go there." Applejack asked.

"Okay. Lead the way." Sora said.

"Okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie Pie said.

The two Gummi ships start to move much to Happy's amazement.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm gonna enjoy this!" Happy said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"The Heartless also have ships here." Donald said.

"They often give us a hard time so we have to shoot them down." Goofy explained.

"We'll be careful guys." Lucy said and the screen turns off.

The two Gummi ships keep moving and they shoot down Heartless ships and a few minutes later the ship stops at a world with a round red and pink checker board with a heart shaped hedge on the top and a tower next to the hedge and a small house on the bottom of it and they all agree to disembark.

After warping out of the Gummi ship and into the world the group start to float down and Lucy, Sora, Donald, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pikachu float feet first while Goofy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash , and Happy lie back and sleep and as they see the ground Lucy, Sora, Donald, Applejack, Rarity, and Pikachu land feet first while Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Happy are still in the air because of their wings while Goofy and Pinkie Pie fall to the ground stomach first making Donald and Rarity shake their heads but just then Pinkie Pie sees a white furred rabbit with pink eyes, wearing a red coat and yellow vest, and blue trousers while carrying a clock is running as fast as he can.

"Oh, I'm late! I'm so very late!" The rabbit said. "Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm here, but I should be there! Oh. I'm late! The Queen, she'll have my head for sure!" The rabbit said and then leaves.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"Let's follow it and we'll might have our answer." Lucy said.

The group start to move and go to where the rabbit was going and they see many doors opening by themselves and the group enter a room where they see the rabbit going through another door.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked.

"No. You're simply too big." The doorknob spoke and it shocked the group.

"No way! It just talked!" Rainbow Dash said in surprise and the doorknob yawns.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." The doorknob said.

"Um, good morning?" Fluttershy greeted shyly.

"Good night! I need more sleep." The doorknob starts to go back to sleep.

"Wait! What do we do to grow small?" Sora asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle over there?" The doorknob suggested and they turn to see a table rising and has two bottles and one is red while the other is blue.

"Which one will shrink us?" Lucy asked.

"Let's try the blue one." Applejack suggested.

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie said as she pushes a bed revealing a hole.

"How did you know that?" Donald asked.

"Lucky guess." Pinkie Pie answered.

"We'll go there after we get small." Lucy said as they take the blue bottle and the group starts to shrink and they are now on the table.

"It worked!" Goofy said.

"Yes, but look." Rarity said as Heartless appear.

"Let's party!" Sora said.

"Yay! I love parties!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Not that kind of party." Lucy said.

"Aw." Pinkie Pie whined.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Pikachu's right. Let's focus." Fluttershy said.

Lucy and Sora use their new fire spells to get rid of the Heartless but a Heartless gets behind them but Donald whacks it with his staff while Goofy bashes another one with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie throws her yo-yo while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets and after defeating the Heartless the group go through the hole.

The group arrive at a garden and they see black and red cards standing in their way but they move aside and line up in an orderly fashion revealing a young girl with fair skin, blonde long hair with a black bow on her head, and wearing a blue dress with a white apron on a stand.

The rabbit from before starts climbing up stairs to a higher stand and blows his trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" The rabbit announced.

"I'm on trial? But why?" The girl asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts presiding." The rabbit announced again pointing to a mean looking woman with black hair tied to a small bun, wearing a black and red checkered dress with a high white collar, a small crown, and carrying a small stick with a heart.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it." The Queens began. "And the reason is...because I say so that's why!" She said.

"But that's so unfair!" The girl said.

"Well, do you have anything to say in your defense?" The Queen asked.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" The girl answered. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!" The girl said.

"SILENCE! You DARE defy me?!" The Queen demanded slamming her fist against the stand.

"Hey, we should help her." Sora said.

"I agree." Lucy said.

"Well, yeah, but..." Donald stops talking.

"We're outsiders so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

"Meddling!" Rarity corrected pointing her hoof at Goofy's face.

"Oh, right! That's against the rules too." Pinkie Pie said.

"But someone has to help her." Lucy said.

"The trial finds the defendant...guilty as charged!" The Queen declared and the girl gasps. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart." The Queen said and it caught Lucy and Sora's attention. "Off with her head!" The Queen commanded and the cards go for the girl.

"No, no! Oh, please!" The girl begged.

"ENOUGH!" Lucy shouted running to the Queen and the others follow her.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court!" The Queen yelled.

"Listen, we know who the culprit is." Lucy said.

"Yep. It's the Heart..." Goofy then covers his mouth again.

"Anyway, she ain't the one you're lookin' for." Applejack said.

"That's nonsense! Have you any proof?" The Queen asked and no one answers and so the cards throw the girl into a cage.

"This isn't fair! You can't do that!" Lucy said.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"If you believe that Alice is innocent, then bring me evidence of her innocence." The Queen said.

"No problem. We can do that." Sora said.

"Fail, and it's off with ALL of your heads!" The Queen said.

"Watch us." Rarity said.

"Yeah. We'll collect enough evidence to proof your sorry self wrong!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't worry. We'll help you." Lucy said to Alice.

"Please do." Alice said.

"Poor girl. Why does the queen have to be so mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"She's stupid. That's the problem." Rainbow Dash said.

"Let's just get some evidence." Donald said.

"Right." Sora said.

The group arrive at a forest and as they look around they see a smiling cat head coming their way and disappears but then reappears and then a pink and purple striped body appears and stands on the head and then the head goes to the top.

"A cat!" Fluttershy said with glee.

"Who're you and how do you take your head off?" Happy asked.

"Who indeed? Poor Alice is about to loose her head and is not guilty of a thing." The cat said.

"Do you know who the culprit is?" Lucy asked.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, and the cat all lie in darkness." Cheshire Cat said and disappears.

"Wait!" Sora said.

"They left the forest, but I won't tell which." The Cheshire Cat said even though he's not here.

"Can you help us with the evidence then?" Rarity asked.

"Four evidence are around. Three are a cinch to find, but the fourth is tricky." The Cheshire Cat explained.

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked.

"I don't even know." Rainbow Dash said and the cat reappears.

"To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide." The Cheshire Cat said as he disappears again.

"Let's get going." Lucy said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

The group go around the forest and they already found the first box and it has footprints and they assume it's one of the evidence and so they move on to find more and they discover a puzzle where a flower would make them big and they step on a log making another tree rise and they take a fruit off a tree and then eat the fruits to shrink them back to normal size and the climb up another tree and go into the same big room and they find another box and it's stench which another piece of evidence and then they find the third box and it's antennas and it's another evidence piece and go back to the forest and climb up the tree again and go to another direction this time and they go to the different part of the big room and it's a higher place and they find the last box showing claw marks and then the Cheshire Cat appears.

"You've found them all. Well done!" The Cheshire Cat said.

"Now we can help Alice." Sora said.

"Don't be sure. Alice might be innocent, but what about you?" The Cheshire Cat asked.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked.

"I won't tell, but I'll give you two this." The Cheshire Cat said giving Lucy and Sora Blizzard magic and disappears again.

"Let's go give these to that horrid queen." Rarity said.

"Agreed." Donald said.

The group go back to the garden and talk to one of the card guards and he tells Lucy and Sora to go to the stand and Lucy and Sora do so while Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash go to the other stand.

"Now then, let me see what you've found." The Queen said and Lucy and Sora give out the evidence. "Those are a lot of evidence, but I'm not impressed. Cards, bring forth my evidence!" The Queen commanded and the guards bring out the fifth box and they get mixed together and return. "Hmm. Checking all five would be a waste of time. You will pick one box and I'll decide who's guilty." The Queen said.

"What? After all the trouble of collecting them?" Sora asked.

"This is just stupid." Lucy said.

"You dare object?! Pick one box now!" The Queen demanded and Lucy sighs.

Lucy and Sora pick the middle box.

"Is this the evidence you wish to present?" The Queen asked and the nod. "Very well. I shall decide who the culprit is." The Queen said as the middle box opens revealing the Soldier Heartless. "What in the world is that thing?" The Queen asked disgusted.

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent." Lucy said.

"Silence! I'M the law here! Article 29: 'Whoever defies the Queen are all guilty'!" The Queen said.

"That's crazy!" Donald said jumping up and down.

"I hate your rules!" Pinkie Pie said also jumping up and down.

"This is getting on my nerves!" Rainbow Dash said.

"She's just plain obnoxious!" Applejack said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Cards! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The Queen commanded and everything goes down and a crank rises up and one of the cards turns the crank to raise Alice's cage.

"I've had it with you! Let's take them on!" Lucy said as the cards attack.

* * *

**Chapter end. I hope you're enjoying this so far. What will become of the group? Will they lose their heads? Will they be able to make it without suffering the Queen's wrath? Find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Wonderland Part 2: First Keyhole sealed

Chapter 8

The cards begin to attack the group but Lucy casts Fire while Sora casts Blizzard to keep the cards busy allowing Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pikachu to attack the crank tower but the cards attack them but Pikachu electrocutes while Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades.

"GET THEM, YOU FOOLS!" The Queen shouted and the cards attack Lucy.

"Back off!" Lucy yelled as she attacks with her Keyblade but just then her Keyblade and its keychain start a conjunction and it turns into a keychain amulet. "What the...?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, what just happened?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but let's focus." Lucy said and just then Loke appears. "Loke?" Lucy asked.

"Princess. Glad you're okay." Loke said.

"What the heck?" Rainbow Dash asked confused.

"Did that man just appear out of nowhere?" Rarity asked.

"Apparently, but can we focus on saving Alice?" Donald asked.

"Right. Loke, keep those cards busy." Lucy said.

"Got it." Loke said as he uses Regulus Impact at the cards allowing Sora, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash to attack the crank tower.

The cards try to go for the group but Lucy attacks with her whip while Loke delivers punches followed by Regulus Punch much to the Queen's annoyance and the cards attack again but Donald casts Fire while Applejack swings her club and then shoots out an apple ball while Goofy uses Charge while Fluutershy sends out a ball of butterflies at the cards allowing Sora to keep attacking the crank tower with his Keyblade while Loke also attacks the crank tower with Regulus Impact.

"GET THE..." The Queen was cut off by Happy flaying around her and she tries to swat Happy awau. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU..." The Queen was cut off by Pikachu.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu then unleashes electricity at the Queen.

"Take that, Queen!" Happy said.

"That should shut her up. Okay, Loke. We'll handle the rest." Lucy said and Loke nods.

"Good luck, Princess." Loke said as he disappears and Lucy's keychain amulet reverts back to her Keyblade.

"Let's finish this." Rainbow Dash said.

"Right." Lucy said.

The group keep attacking the crank tower with Lucy attacking with her Keyblade while Sora casts Blizzard while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy sends out butterflies while Pinkie Pie unleashes balloons while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets followed by unleashing a rainbow lightning bolt and the group successfully destroy the crank tower making Alice's cage fall but as the red drape opens no one is in the cage.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"She must have gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Fluttershy suggested and the Queen slams her fists against the stand.

"YOU FOOLS! FIND OUT HOW'S RESPONSIBLE! I DON'T CARE HOW!" The Queen commanded and the cards scatter in fear.

"We'd better find Alice before they do." Sora said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

"And we should hurry too." Applejack said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

The group go back to the forest but they see a rock flying out of the flower and the Cheshire Cat appears again.

"You again. Have you seen Alice?" Lucy asked.

"Alice no. Shadows yes." The Cheshire Cat answered.

"Where'd they go?" Sora asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? I won't tell which. Good luck finding them." The Cheshire Cat as he disappears again.

"Some help he is." Rainbow Dash said.

"Indeed. He's starting to annoy me." Rarity said.

"Aw, who needs some secretive cat? We can find Alice easily." Pinkie Pie said.

"Hope so." Goofy said.

"Come on." Lucy said.

The group keep moving and arrive at a different part of the forest with a small hut, a long table with many chairs, and a picture of a man wearing a tall green hat, black vest with a yellow coat over it, grey trousers and a brown furred hare wearing a grey vest with a red coat over it looking like they're frightened by something.

"A PARTY!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she starts bouncing on the table.

"What's with them? Sora asked.

"Maybe the Heartless were around here." Goofy suggested.

"Maybe Alice is in that small hut over there." Fluttershy said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Pinkie, darling, we'll have a party later. Right now, we're looking for Alice." Rarity said.

"Okay." Pinkie Pie said.

The group enter the hut and they see the Cheshire Cat appearing again much to Donald's and Rainbow Dash's annoyances.

"Now what?" Lucy asked.

"The shadows could be, but this place is rather dark. Be careful." The Cheshire Cat said as he disappears.

"It is kinda dark." Goofy said.

"Where in tarnation would we find a light 'round here?" Applejack asked.

The group start exploring the room until Pikachu finds two lamps on different stands and so Lucy and Sora get on and Sora lights one lamp and the Cheshire Cat appears again.

"It's still dim. Try lighting the other one." The Cheshire Cat said and Lucy lights the second lamp. "Well done. You should know that the shadows are going after the doorknob." The Cheshire Cat said as he disappears again.

"That sleepy doorknob from before?" Donald asked.

"Why would the Heartless go after that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out." Lucy said.

The group leave the hut and return to the garden and make sure they were not caught by the cards and they return to the big room and they see the Cheshire Cat on the table.

"You should have a nice view from up here." The Cheshire Cat said.

The group get on the table.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

"The shadows should here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" The Cheshire Cat said as he disappears again.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Just then a Heartless that has a black and red pattern top, red body, black folded arms, black shoulder pads, purple open legs, and carrying two purple sticks appear from upside down and flip over the group confronting them and then starts juggling.

"Better watch out." Lucy said.

The Heartless known as Trickmaster attacks the group with its sticks but they move out of the way and Lucy starts to attack with her Keyblade while Sora casts Blizzard while Donald casts Fire but Trickmaster turns and swipes on of its sticks at Lucy but Rainbow Dash dash charges with her gauntlets while Rarity shoots diamonds while Goofy bashes with his shield but Trickmaster slams the table flattening it.

"You're joking." Rainbow Dash said.

"That doesn't matter. We can still take it." Sora said as he slashes with his Keyblade.

Trickmaster starts swiping but Pikachu tail whips allowing Lucy to use Conjunction again on her Keyblade turning it back into her amulet and then summons Taurus.

"Miss Lucy, you..." Taurus was cut off by Lucy.

"No time for your comments, Taurus. Pound the crap outta that Heartless." Lucy said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Taurus said as he unleashes a powerful blow at Trickmaster stunning it.

"Now's our chance!" Lucy said.

Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Rocket while Applejack throws an apple ball while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie spin attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity swings with her staff while Rainbow Dash shoots a rainbow lightning bolt while Pikachu fires an electric jolt but Trickmaster recovers and swipes at the group again and then slams her sticks to the ground but Taurus holds Trickmaster allowing Sora to slash with his Keyblade while Fluttershy sends out butterflies while Goofy uses Rocket and Trickmaster is stunned again and Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Lucy attacks with her whip while Taurus attacks with his ax while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie unleashes balloons while Rarity fires diamonds while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Pikachu uses Skullbash but Trickmaster recovers again and it goes for the stove.

"What is it doing?" Rarity asked and Trickmaster places its sticks into the stove and the sticks are now on fire.

"Oh, no!" Donald said.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Watch out!" Lucy said.

Trickmaster starts to shoot fire at the group but the group dodge and Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Sora casts Blizzard but Trickmaster attacks the two with its sticks but Pinkie Pie spin attacks with her yo-yo while Goofy uses Rocket but Trickmaster goes back to the stove but Pikachu sends electricity while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Applejack attacks with her club while Rainbow Dash summons a rainbow lightning bolt but Trickmaster goes back to the stove.

"No!" Lucy said as she attacks with her Keyblade followed by a flip slash and Trickmaster is stunned again.

Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack throws apple balls while Fluttershy sends a butterfly ball while Pinkie Pie throws her yo-yo while Rarity swings her staff while Rainbow Dash dash charges with her gauntlets while Pikachu tail whips but Trickmaster recovers again and goes for the stove again but Lucy casts Blizzard to stop it while Sora slashes with his Keyblade but Trickmaster swipes and goes back for the stove but Lucy and Sora throw their Keyblades to deliver their final strikes at Trickmaster making it unstable and it falls to the ground and just like after Guard Armor's defeat a big heart leaves Trickmaster and it disappears.

"Is everyone and everypony okay?" Lucy asked and the others nod.

"Yep." Pinkie Pie said and they hear a yawn and it's coming from the doorknob.

"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" The doorknob asked.

"How CAN a doorknob even sleep?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The doorknob yawns again and as its mouth starts to get wider it shows something and it looks like a keyhole and the Lucy's Keyblade and Sora's Keyblade unleash beams and the beams go into the doorknob and made a locking sound as the doorknob closes its mouth.

"What just happened?" Happy asked.

"Their Keyblades did somethin' that sounded like a hole was bein' locked." Applejack said and then a Gummi piece falls out of the doorknob.

"A Gummi piece, but it's not the King's." Goofy said.

"I don't think it's Twilight's either." Fluttershy said.

"I'll hold on to it." Donald said and just then the Cheshire Cat appears again.

"Good job. You're quite heroes. But you should know that Alice is gone. She's gone with the shadows and into the darkness." The Cheshire Cat as he disappears again.

"No way." Sora said.

"We'll find her." Donald assured.

"She's probably taken to another world." Rarity suggested.

"Let's head back to the Gummi ships and move on." Goofy said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

The group go back to the rabbit hole and they go into the Gummi ships and they start to fly out of the rabbit hole and out of Wonderland.

* * *

**Another chapter done for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll might make another one soon. What world will the group go to next? Who will they meet? Will Lucy meet one of her friends? Find out in the next chapter and Happy New Year!**


	9. Olympus Coliseum: Road to Hero

Chapter 9

After leaving Wonderland the group see two more worlds and one is closer to Wonderland while the other is farther.

"So where do you guys think we should go to next?" Sora asked.

"I'd suggest that we should go to the farther world first." Lucy suggested.

"I agree." Rarity said.

"Okay then. Let's go to that farther world then." Goofy said.

After a few minutes of flying and shooting Heartless ships they arrive at a world that has dripping sand, two statues with swords clashes together, and a building and so the group decide to disembark.

The group open large gates and they see the building they saw before and they decide to enter the building and they are now in a small lobby and they see a goat like creature called a satyr working what looks like a rule board and so they walk up to him and ask what he's doing.

"Excuse me..." Lucy was cut off by the satyr.

"Good timing, kid!" The satyr said. "Do me a favor, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games!" The satyr said.

Lucy and Sora walk over to the pedestal and Sora tries out to move it first but the pedestal is not moving.

"This thing weighs a ton!" Sora said.

"Let me try." Lucy said as she tries to move the pedestal as well but nothing.

"It's no use, guys." Goofy said.

"Let's try talkin' to that guy again." Applejack suggested.

Lucy and Sora go back to the satyr.

"It's way too heavy." Sora said.

"What?! Too heavy?! Since when did you become such a little..." The satyr cuts himself off as he sees the group. "Oh, wrong guy. What're you people doing here?" The satyr asked as he jumps off the stand. "This here is the world famous coliseum. HEROES only." The satyr said as he walks up to Donald and Fluttershy who back away from the satyr. "And I've got my hands full for upcoming games so run along, pipsqueaks!" The satyr said and Sora glares while Lucy places her hands on her hips.

"Just who do you think are to call us pipsqueaks, you little smart mouth?!" Rainbow demanded.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters here in the coliseum." The satyr explained.

"Yeah? Well, you got heroes standing right in front you!" Donald said.

"Yep. Lucy and Sora are real heroes chosen by the Keyblades." Goofy said placing his hands on Lucy and Sora's shoulders.

"And we're heroes as well, darling." Rarity said.

"Um, yes we are." Fluttershy said.

"Heroes?! Those runts?!" The satyr scoffed and then starts laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"For your information, Lucy and Sora has fought a bunch of monsters." Happy said but the satyr keeps laughing.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu then unleashes electricity at the satyr.

"Hey! What was that for?" The satyr asked.

"That's what you get, goat boy." Lucy said.

"Don't call me that! The name's Phil and anyway if you two can't even move this..." Phil began as he starts trying to push the pedestal but it's not moving. "You can't call yourself..." Phil continued while still trying to push the pedestal but nothing and Lucy places her hands on her hips while Sora crosses his arms. "...A hero!" Phil finished still trying to push the pedestal but he slides to the ground tired.

"You were saying?" Rainbow Dash asked unimpressed.

"Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Let's see what you people can do." Phil said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I can train you two if you like. The trial is not easy. Still wanna go for it?" Phil asked.

"They can handle it, goat boy." Rainbow Dash said.

"I said the name's Phil Anyway, if you two are ready, just say the word." Phil said and the two say they're ready and go to the arena with barrels.

Sora was first and he starts destroying the barrels with his Keyblade and after he finds the last barrel he destroys it.

Lucy was next and she starts destroying the barrels with her Keyblade and as she finds the last barrel she destroys it before time runs out.

The two return to the lobby and Phil was almost impressed with their skills.

"You know, you two ain't bad." Phil said.

"Guess we're headed for the games." Sora said putting his hands behind his head.

"No way." Phil said and the group are shocked.

"And why is that?" Lucy asked.

"Two words: You...guys...ain't...heroes!" Phil said making Lucy glare at him while Sora is still in shock while Donald and Rainbow Dash hang their heads down while Rarity starts to turn red from anger while Applejack shakes her head at Phil's difficulty while Fluttershy looks at the ground depressed while Goofy counts the words with his fingers which were four words and Pinkie Pie also counted his fingers.

"Oh, come on!" Lucy said and Phil turns his back but then he turns back to the group.

"If you guys wanna be heroes, then try mastering this." Phil said as he give Lucy and Sora Thunder magic.

"Pikachu..." Lucy said.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu unleashes more electricity at Phil and he's fried and he faints to the ground.

"And it serves you right too!" Rarity said.

The group leave the lobby and start to head back to the ships but then a voice stops them.

"I know what you guys are thinking: That goat is very stubborn. Am I right?" The voice said and the group see a blue skinned figure with yellow eyes, wearing a black robe, and has a blue flame on his head.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Hold on there, Fuzz boy." The figure said calling Donald Fuzz boy due to him having feathers and he walks up to Lucy and Sora. "Let me guess, you two wanna enter the games right?" The figure asked. "Well then, get a load of this." The figure said as he summons a yellow pass.

"A pass?" Lucy and Sora asked at the same time.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kids. I pulling one for you shorties." The figure said as he leaves.

"We should get this thing over to Phil." Applejack said.

"If you say so." Lucy said.

The group were about to go back to the lobby but just then they are stopped by another voice.

"If you're about to enter the manly games, then you should take me with you!" The voice said and they turn to see a white haired man.

"Elfman? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I only woke up here and then I heard that these manly games were coming up so I had to train myself to be the manliest to enter." Elfman explained.

"You can join us, but please don't be in the way." Lucy said.

"That's unmanly, Lucy. Someone has to protect you and since Natsu is not here, it will be up to me to be the man." Elfman said.

"What's with him and man?" Rainbow Dash asked softly.

"Please don't ask." Lucy said.

"I think it's his way to be a gentlemen." Rarity said.

"Well, it would great if you joined us...Elfman, right?" Sora asked.

"Got that right. Are you with Lucy?" Elfman asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Sora answered.

"You don't appear manly enough to protect Lucy. It's about time those game start to make a man out of you, kid!" Elfman said.

"I have no comment whatsoever." Donald said.

"Let's just enter the games." Lucy said.

The group arrive at the lobby and they see Phil still working on the rules but then he turns to see the group again.

"Hey, I thought I told you that..." Phil was cut off by Lucy showing him the pass. "Where did you get this?!" Phil asked shocked.

"That doesn't matter. Just let us enter the games." Lucy said.

"Well, I can start you guys off with the preliminaries. What do you say?" Phil asked and they nod. "Also, is this guy with you?" Phil asked pointing at Elfman.

"Yes he is." Lucy answered.

"Okay. Let me explain. Some weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourselves." Phil said and they nod.

The group enter the arena and get ready for their first opponents which are Heartless and the Heartless attack but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie strikes with her yo-yo while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash dash charges with her gauntlets while Elfman uses Beast Soul: Bear and attacks with a bear fist and they defeat their first opponents.

"That's the power of the Keyblade!" Sora said as he spins his Keyblade like a baton.

"You guys ain't heroes yet, but you're not bad. Lucky you guys came to me for couching." Phil said.

Just then a man with spiky blond hair, wearing a black sleeveless top, blue pants, silver armor on both sides of his hips, a silver shoulder plate on the left shoulder, a brown finger less glove on his right hand, a black glove with yellow claw tips on the left hand, and a red torn cape comes walking past the group and they look at him and he looks back but then continues walking.

"Something tells me he'll be hard to beat. Who knows, you'll might end up facing him." Phil said.

"He does not appear manly to me." Elfman said.

"Enough with the man stuff." Rainbow Dash said annoyed.

"Let's just continue." Lucy said.

The group keep fighting Heartless after Heartless in each round and after finishing the rounds they go back to Phil.

"You guys are better than I thought. Too bad he's not here to see this." Phil said.

"Who's he?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if there ever was one. He off visiting his father." Phil said.

"Who's his father?" Lucy asked.

"Zeus. God of Lightning and king of the gods. He lives on Mount Olympus." Phil said.

The group continue to fight against the Heartless and keep winning rounds.

"Don't mess with the Celestial Mage." Lucy said.

After winning a round the figure known as Hades looks through the gate.

"Those little punks are your next opponents." Hades said to the same blond man leaning against the wall. "Now don't blow it. Just take 'em out." Hades said.

"The great God of the Underworld is afraid of a girl and a kid? Sorry, but my contract says..." The blond man was cut off by Hades.

"I know! You think I don't know?! I wrote the contract!" Hades yelled. "I know it says you're required to kill Hercules in this tournament, but you gotta get rid of those two to get to him. It's like that old says. 'Rule No. 11: It's all just a game so let loose and have fun with it!' I mean a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Hades said and the blond man gets off the wall and walks away. "Sheesh, stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are more difficult to come by." Hades said and growling is heard.

Meanwhile the group continue to fight their opponents and they defeat their opponents and after defeating their opponents they go for the last round.

The group are now in the last round and they confront the same man from before and his name is Cloud and he takes out a blade with bandages wrapped around it and he starts charging at the group with his Sonic Blade but Lucy uses Conjunction to make her Keyblade into her keychain amulet and summons Taurus and Taurus attacks with his ax while Elfman uses Beast Arm: Black Bull and attacks but Cloud moves and slashes with his blade.

"Is that best you can do?" Cloud asked.

"We'll show you what we can do." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Watch us." Sora said.

Cloud slashes with his blade again but Elfman uses Beast Arm: Reptile and strikes while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack throws apple balls but Cloud uses Sonic Blade but Taurus attacks with his ax while Rainbow Dash unleashes a rainbow lightning bolt but Cloud jumps into the air and slams his blade to the ground but Sora casts Thunder while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Cloud uses Sonic Blade again but Rarity fires diamonds while Pinkie Pie unleashes balloons while Goofy uses Charge but Cloud slashes with his blade but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Taurus uses his brute strength to deliver a powerful strike and then Lucy dismisses him.

"You don't know when to quit." Cloud said.

"We're NOT quitting!" Lucy said.

"We'll show you how manly this team is!" Elfman said.

Lucy and Sora both cast Fire but Cloud slams his blade again but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Donald casts Thunder while Applejack swings her club but Cloud uses Sonic Blade again but Pinkie Pie throws her yo-yo while Goofy bashes with his shield while Fluttershy throws her butterfly ball but Cloud slashes with his blade but Elfman uses Beast Soul: Bear and attacks while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but Cloud slams his blade to the ground again but Elfman uses Beast Arm: Iron Bull and strikes while Rainbow Dash unleashes a rainbow lightning bolt while Pinkie Pie spin attacks with yo-yo while Rarity swings her staff while Applejack throws apple bombs while Fluttershy sends butterflies while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Charge but Cloud slashes with his blade but Lucy and Sora throw their Keyblades at Cloud knocking him down.

Lucy and Sora walk over to Cloud while Phil cheers on them for their victory and when Cloud gets up he turns around and then a giant paw crushes him and the group see a black furred three-headed dog with red eyes and razor sharp teeth and Hades sees this.

"Oh, right. There was another rule I forgot: 'Accidents happen'." Hades said as he walks away.

The three-headed dog was about to attack the group but just then a man with orange hair, wearing bronze sleeveless armor, and a blue cape lifts the three-headed dog to stop it.

"Herc!" Phil said.

"Phil, get those guys out of here!" Hercules said.

Everyone starts to leave and Lucy watches this but also leaves to join the others.

Everyone returns to the lobby.

"Whew. That was ugly right there." Phil said.

"What was that three-headed dog?" Lucy asked.

"That was Cerberus. Guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle this...or maybe not. Oh, man this is bad." Phil said.

"We can't let that dog kill Hercules. Let's man up and help him!" Elfman said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Elfman." Rainbow Dash said.

"Then let's go." Sora said.

They go to the arena but Phil stops them.

"Hey! You guys can't go in there! This isn't some match, this is for real!" Phil said.

"You can decide if we're hero material or not." Lucy replied and Phil sighs.

"Okay. Good luck out there." Phil said.

"C'mon, hurry!" Donald said.

At the arena Hercules is in the corner while carrying an unconscious Cloud on his left shoulder as Cerberus is getting close to him but as Cerberus was about to attack he hears the group coming and they prepare to fight and Hercules sees this as a chance to escape to get Cloud to safety.

"Guys, I only got two words of advice for you: Attack!" Phil said.

"That's one word, you idiot!" Lucy said.

"Never mind that. Let's teach this bad dog some tricks." Sora said.

"Get ready!" Donald said.

The group were about to attack but they see Cerberus lying on the ground and his stomach is getting rubbed by Fluttershy.

"Who's a good three-headed dog? You are. No, you are." Fluttershy said still rubbing Cerberus' stomach and Cerberus is liking it.

"What the...?" Sora asked surprised.

"What just happened?" Donald asked.

"Fluttershy is an animal pony...even those who are from the Underworld." Rarity said.

"Well, that's pretty handy." Lucy said.

"Now, Cerberus, I want you to go back to the Underworld and not attack this place." Fluttershy said.

"Oh! He needs a ball!" Pinkie Pie said as she takes out a ball.

"Here, boy! Go get it!" Lucy said throwing the ball and Cerberus goes after it.

"What in the name of the Underworld did that...?!" Hades stops talking as he leaves.

"That was a good job, Fluttershy." Goofy said.

"That was the MANLIEST thing I have ever witnessed!" Elfman said as he hugs Fluttershy.

"Back to Phil?" Sora asked.

"Back to Phil." Lucy said.

The group return to the lobby and Phil is standing on a stand while reading a paper while Hercules is at his side.

"Thus, I hereby dub thee Junior Heroes and confirm their rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further..." Phil was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"That's stupid!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Yeah! What do you mean 'Junior Heroes'?!" Donald demanded.

"You rookies still don't have what it takes to be a true hero." Phil said.

"So what does it take?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, that's something you'll have to figure out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." Hercules said.

"No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora said.

"We'll show you how manly we are!" Elfman said making Donald and Rainbow Dash face palm.

"Enough with the man stuff." Donald said.

"Your friend sure is a strange one. Anyway, there won't be any games yet. Gotta prepare 'em first." Phil said.

"Okay. We'll be back." Lucy said as they leave.

"I can't believe that Pegasus actually tamed Cerberus." Phil said.

"I don't think Hades will be really happy about that." Hercules said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't." Phil said.

The group to make their way back to the ships but they see Cloud sitting on the steps near the front gate.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Cloud answered.

"Why did you go with him?" Lucy asked.

"I'm looking for someone and Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the darkness, but it backfired. I then fell into darkness and I couldn't find the light." Cloud explained.

"You'll find it. We're searching too." Lucy said and Sora nods.

"For your lights?" Cloud asked and they nod and Cloud walks up to them. "Don't lose sight of these." Cloud said as he gives two items in Lucy and Sora's hands.

"How 'bout a rematch sometime? Fair and square and no dark powers involve." Sora offered and Cloud turns to him.

"I think I'll pass." Cloud said flipping his hair small smiling and leaves.

"It's time for manly training. Lucy, the next time the games come up, I want you and your friends to join in." Elfman said.

"Sure thing, Elfman. Take care." Lucy said.

After Elfman leaves the group go through the gate and head for the ships.

It's now nighttime and Hercules is making muscle impressions.

"He strong, he's kind, he's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot." A voice said and it's revealed that Hercules is a projection in the palm of Hades himself. "And he's perfect, perfect...perfectly infuriating! HE MAKES ME CRAZY!" Hades shouted as he turns red and explodes but his skin starts to turn blue again as he's calming down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What have you got to worry about? Relax. All the pieces are in place." Hades said to himself. "Okay. Here's what you gotta do, let Hercules train the kids and in the next games, I'll take care of them all." Hades schemes and then he turns to the same woman from before. "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is MY show." Hades said.

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." The woman said and Hades starts nodding in agreement but the stops and sees the woman leaving.

Meanwhile the Gummi ships start to head for the next world and after minutes of flying they see a world with trees, a wooden house, and water is flowing down.

"Hey, Donald, ya think the King might be in there?" Goofy asked.

"Or Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"In a backwater world like that? I hardly think such a thing." Rarity said.

"I agree. Let's move on." Donald said.

"Hey, wait! What if Riku and Kairi are in there?" Sora asked.

"Or maybe one of my friends or even Natsu? We should at least check it out." Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Forget it! We're on an important mission!" Donald said.

"But we agreed to help you and Goofy find your king and help the ponies look for Twilight." Lucy said.

"And you guys agreed to help us find our friends." Sora said.

"Yeah, but our chances of finding them here are zero." Donald said.

"That, and it would also be a waste of our time." Rainbow Dash said and tick mark appears on Lucy's forehead.

"HOW CAN YOU TWO BE THIS SELFISH?!" Lucy demanded scaring Fluttershy, Pikachu, and Goofy.

"Uh oh." Happy said.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"You know what. I don't care what you say. We're landing!" Sora said as he touches a lever.

"No! Don't touch that!" Donald said.

"I agree! I'm gonna start searching for my friends too! You can't stop me!" Lucy said as she touches a lever.

"Wait, Lucy! Don't touch that!" Rarity said.

"This is not good." Fluttershy said.

"Nope." Goofy said.

"Everyone and everypony prepare for a rough landin'." Applejack said as the Gummi ship crash into the world.

* * *

**This chapter is over and I really hope you enjoyed it. I'll make more soon. What will happen to the group? Where are they now? Will Lucy also meet another friend? Find out in the next chapter.**


	10. Deep Jungle Part 1: Friend Search

Chapter 10

Lucy and Sora both fall out of the ships in the sky and they both crash land into a wooden house in the trees and Happy flies down to where Lucy and Sora are and Sora is sitting on the ground rubbing his head while Lucy gets up and dusts her clothes.

"Oh, my head..." Sora said.

"That was a fun fall." Lucy said. "You okay, Pikachu?" Lucy asked.

"Pika." Pikachu answered.

"Good to hear." Lucy said as she looks around the house. "Donald? Goofy? Applejack? Fluttershy? Pinkie Pie? Rarity? Rainbow Dash?" Lucy asked.

"You don't think they..." Sora was cut off by Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu said pointing at something.

Lucy and Sora hear a growl and they look up to see a leopard jump down and attacks the two but they back off.

"Guys!" Happy said.

"Be careful, Sora." Lucy said.

"Right." Sora said.

The leopard lunges at Lucy and Sora but they dodge and Lucy attacks with her Keyblade but the leopard recovers and attacks again but Happy gets in the way distracting it allowing Pikachu to attack with an electric punch while Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Lucy finishes the leopard off and the leopard is knocked unconscious.

Lucy and Sora walk slowly to the leopard to see if it's still alive and it turns out the leopard is in fact alive and lunges at the two again but just then a whirlwind hits the leopard and Lucy turns to see someone she finds familiar.

"Wendy! Carla!" Lucy said.

"Carla's here?!" Happy asked excited.

The leopard was about to lunge at Wendy this time but then a man with long brown hair and only wearing a brown loincloth around his waist carrying a spear blocks the leopard's attack and attacks the leopard but the leopard runs away and jumps out of the window and the man puts his spear away.

"That was close." Sora said.

"Yeah. Are you okay, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I'm just glad you're okay, Lucy." Wendy said.

"Carla!" Happy cheered.

"Yes. I'm very happy to see you're okay as well." Carla said.

"Who's this man?" Sora asked.

"Sabor danger." The man said.

"Thank you for saving us." Lucy said.

"Thank you." The man repeated.

"Uh, what is this place?" Sora asked.

"This place. This place." The man repeated again.

"I don't know where we are either. Carla and I only woke up to find ourselves here." Wendy said.

"Where are the others?" Lucy asked.

"We aren't sure." Carla answered.

"Look, we got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?" Sora asked and the man got confused. "Friends." Sora repeated slowly.

"Friends." The man said.

"That's right. Our friends. The rash one is Rain..." Lucy stops talking and the man and Wendy are confused.

"Who's Rain?" Wendy asked.

"Never mind. I'm looking for my friends, Erza, Gray, and Natsu." Lucy said.

"And I'm looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Look for Erza, friend?" The man asked.

"Yes." Lucy answered.

"Look for Gray, friend?" The man asked.

"That's right." Lucy answered and she sees something on the upper floor of the house and it looks like Natsu.

"Look for Natsu, friend?" The man asked.

"Uh, right..." Lucy answered and she looks back at the upper area but doesn't see anything anymore.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lucy said.

"Look for Riku, friend?" The man asked.

"Right." Sora answered and he sees something behind the man and it looks like Kairi.

"Look for Kairi, friend?" The man asked.

"Uh, right..." Sora answered and he sees Kairi walking away.

"Friends here." The man said.

"Really?" Lucy and Sora ask at the same time and the man starts making sounds that's hard to understand.

"What did he say?" Lucy asked and Wendy shrugs.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said and the man starts making sounds again.

"Are they conversing?" Lucy asked.

"Sounds like it." Sora said.

"Friends here." The man said.

"We're not sure what you mean, but please take us to see our friends." Lucy said.

"Tarzan. Tarzan go." Tarzan said.

"And I'm Lucy and these are Sora, Pikachu, Wendy, Carla, and Happy." Lucy introduced herself and the others.

"And Tarzan go, Sora go go." Sora said making Lucy and Carla shake their heads. "What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Please lead the way, Tarzan." Lucy said.

The door opens and everyone gets out of the house and follow Tarzan.

Meanwhile Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity are sitting on the stump while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are in the air.

"That was a very fun fall! Can we do that again?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"There was nothing 'fun' about that. I was screaming during that horrid fall." Rarity said.

"Gawrsh, where are we?" Goofy asked.

"Ah have no clue, but it looks like we're in a jungle of some sort." Applejack said.

"Well, I hope Lucy and Sora are okay." Fluttershy said.

"I hope so too." Goofy said.

"Pah! Who needs 'em?!" Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"Yeah! We can find the King and this Princess Twilight without them." Donald said.

"But I thought we're supposed to follow them." Pinkie Pie said.

"We are. Rainbow and Donald are just sore 'cause Lucy and Sora wanted to see if their friends're here." Applejack said.

"That's ALL they cared about." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah well, Ah'm gonna call that a promise and an agreement. Now let's stop acting like fillies and start findin' Lucy and Sora." Applejack said.

"I agree with Applejack." Rarity said.

"Me too." Goofy said.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said annoyed while trying to find his staff but just then they see something coming.

"Who's there?" Rarity asked and they see a blue furred gorilla.

"Aw, a gorilla!" Fluttershy said as she goes over to the gorilla. "Hi there. You just look so adorable. Are you lost?" Fluttershy asked but just then a noise is being heard and the gorilla screams and runs away. "Wait! I wasn't trying to scare you." Fluttershy said.

The gorilla keeps running while leaving something and it looks like a Gummi piece and Donald, Goofy, and the ponies hear someone else coming and they see a man with brown hair with a streak of white at the bottom, a mustache, wearing a yellow shirt, tan trousers, and is carrying a gun.

Meanwhile Tarzan goes down from the trees and Lucy, Sora, and Wendy follow him and as they meet Tarzan they find a tree branch and Tarzan slides down on it and they follow him while also sliding down while Happy and Carla fly along until they get off the tree branch and land in what looks like a campsite and Tarzan goes into a tent and they see a woman with long brunette hair, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, and long red skirt working on somethig.

"Jane." Tarzan called and the woman named Jane turns to see Tarzan.

"Oh, Tarzan and Wendy." Jane said and she looks at Lucy and Sora. "Oh, and who are these two?" Jane asked.

"Hello. I'm..." Lucy was cut off by Jane.

"Oh, so you speak English. So then, obviously you're not related to Tarzan." Jane said confusing Lucy and Sora.

"Anyway, Jane. This is Sora and my friend Lucy." Wendy introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you both. Are you two here to study the gorillas?" Jane asked.

"Highly doubtful." A voice said and it's the man that found Donald, Goofy, and the ponies who are behind the man as they enter the tent.

"Lucy! Sora!" Goofy and Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora cheered.

"Applejack! Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie! Rarity! Rainbow Dash!" Lucy cheered.

"We're so glad you're okay." Applejack said.

"Indeed." Rarity said.

As Sora and Donald stare at each other they turn away from each other.

"Well, that's very mature of you two." Lucy said placing her hands on her hips and as she turns to Rainbow Dash the Pegasus also turns away from Lucy. "I can see you're also being mature too, Rainbow." Lucy said.

"Um, are they your friends too?" Wendy asked.

"Well, we are traveling together and some are my new friends." Lucy answered.

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie said

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." The man said walking out of the tent.

"Hunting gorillas?!" Fluttershy asked shocked.

"You're hunting gorillas?" Rarity asked.

"Mr. Clayton! We're studying the gorillas, not hunting them. This is research!" Jane said and she turns to the group. "Ah, well. The more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home." Jane said.

"Why thank you." Rarity said.

"So anyway..." Lucy was cut off by Sora, Donald, and Rainbow Dash.

"I'm staying!" Sora, Donald, and Rainbow Dash said at the same time.

"ANYWAY, what happened to you?" Lucy asked.

"Well, look what we found." Goofy asked showing them the Gummi piece.

"Is that one of those Gummi pieces you said earlier?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. That could mean the King could be here." Goofy said.

"And Twilight could also be here." Fluttershy said.

"Riku and Kairi might be here too." Sora said.

"And my friends and Natsu." Lucy said.

"Let's work together to find them...FOR NOW!" Donald said.

"Fine. I'll let you tag along...FOR NOW!" Sora said.

"Boys..." Lucy said. "Hey, Wendy, you wanna help?" Lucy offered.

"Sure, Lucy. I'd love to help." Wendy said.

"Then it's settled." Rarity said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Great, but before we start." Lucy walks over to Jane. "Excuse me, Jane. You seem to know Tarzan. We just met him and do you know why he doesn't understand what we're saying?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, well that's because Tarzan was raised by gorillas." Jane answered.

"Tarzan was raised by gorillas?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but when I met him, I started teaching him English and other human activities. It's a bit difficult, but he's still learning." Jane explained.

"So what he said back at the tree house was gorilla?" Sora asked.

"Pikachu seemed to understand what he was saying." Lucy said.

"Maybe. I understand you want to look for your friends. We could try showing him some slides to see if he knows something." Jane said as she starts her projector. "Oh, dear. What happened to the slides?" Jane asked.

"We should start finding some slides." Lucy said.

The group leave the tent and start searching for some slides and they found them all and brought them to Jane and she starts the projector and the first one shown was a castle and it caught Lucy and Sora's attention.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"Nothing." Sora answered.

"Yeah. We're fine." Lucy said but she and Sora can't help but think about the castle and believe that they saw it before.

The slides continue showing Tarzan what humans do and their behaviors but after the last slide Jane turns to Tarzan.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked.

"And where are my other friends and Natsu?" Lucy asked but Tarzan shakes his head.

"Hey. We thought..." Happy was cut off by Clayton.

"That just leaves one place. You two see, we've been in this jungle for some time now, but we've yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas, but Tarzan refuses to take us to them." Clayton said.

"Honestly, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide..." Jane was cut off by Clayton.

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." Clayton said.

Tarzan looks at Lucy and Sora and then he nods.

"Tarzan, are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said.

"Kerchak?" Jane asked.

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll come along as an escort. The jungle is a VERY dangerous place after all." Clayton said as he smiles.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Tarzan can lead us." Lucy said.

"Stubborn girl, aren't you? I think I like you already." Clayton said leaving the tent.

"I don't trust that guy one bit." Lucy said.

"Neither do I." Wendy said.

"There's somethin' funny about that guy." Applejack said.

"Agreed." Rarity said.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt any gorilla." Fluttershy said.

The group follow Tarzan to the trees with vines and they see a black furred gorilla with a stern look and next to him is a brown furred gorilla.

"Kerchak, please listen to me." Tarzan said. "I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. I want to help them because...because well, they need us." He said and the group minus Fluttershy and Pikachu doesn't understand.

"Uh, did ya get that?" Goofy asked.

"No!" Donald answered.

"Pikachu, did you understand him?" Lucy asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu answered.

"I also know what he's trying to tell Kerchak." Fluttershy said.

"Kerchak, please." Tarzan said but Kerchak sees something and leaves and the brown gorilla follows him. "Kerchak." Tarzan said.

"He looked like he was distracted by something." Pinkie Pie said.

"Was he looking toward the tree house?" Wendy asked.

"If so, then we should get over there." Lucy said.

"Okay." Sora said.

The group make their way to the tree house and there the blue gorilla is playing with a globe and Clayton is there as well and points his gun but as Clayton was about to shoot Donald and Fluttershy run over to Clayton and Donald makes a scream making Clayton miss his shot and Terk runs away.

"How dare you try to hurt that innocent gorilla!" Fluttershy berated.

"Yeah! What's the big idea?!" Donald demanded.

"Oh, good. You stopped him." Wendy said.

"Kerchak, please!" Tarzan begged but Kerchak walks away.

Terk looks down at Donald and Fluttershy and they both have concerned looks.

"Please...don't think we were trying to hurt you." Fluttershy said but Terk also leaves.

Everyone and everypony glares at Clayton for what he tried to do.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to...ah, a snake slithered by and you see, I saved that poor gorilla's life." Clayton said but Tarzan shakes his head.

"I hardly believe such a thing." Rarity said.

"Yeah! You were tryin' to hurt that gorilla!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Now what do we do?" Goofy asked.

"We should go back and talk to Jane." Lucy said.

"That sounds good. Let's go." Sora said.

The group return to the campsite and return to the tent and they tell Jane about what happened and she gets mad at Clayton.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Jane demanded.

"Now, Ms. Porter. As I have already said, I was not aiming at the..." Clayton was cut off by Jane.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane said.

"All because of ONE mishap? Come now..." Clayton then sees Jane, Tarzan, Lucy, Sora, Wendy, Pikachu, Happy, Carla, and Fluttershy glare at Clayton for this actions and he lets out a chuckle as he leaves the tent and then gets angry. "What am I doing with these imbeciles? Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it." Clayton said as he takes out a pipe for a smoke but just then he hears something and so he takes out his gun and shoots.

In the tent the shots are heard.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

"That'd better not be Clayton tryin' to shoot another gorilla." Applejack said.

"C'mon. Let's go see." Lucy said as the group leave the tent.

The group are now outside but they see a gorilla being attacked by Heartless that look like monkeys.

"Heartless!" Lucy and Sora said at the same time as everyone takes out their weapons.

The Heartless attack the group but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thunder while Sora casts Blizzard while Wendy uses Sky Dragon Wing Attack but the Heartless strike back but Donald casts Fire while Rarity shoots three diamonds while Goofy and Fluttershy bash with their shields but a Heartless attacks the two but Pinkie Pie throws her yo-yo while Applejack throws apple balls while Rainbow Dash charge punches with her gauntlets while Pikachu tail whips and everyone defeats the Heartless and the gorilla escapes.

"Since Heartless are here, they're probably gonna attack the other gorillas." Lucy said.

"We have to help them." Fluttershy said.

"You're right." Wendy said.

"C'mon. Let's go find more gorillas to help." Sora said.

The group go through area after area in the jungle to find more gorillas or Heartless and they find each gorilla being attacked by Heartless and so the group fight them off and save gorilla after gorilla and when they find the last gorilla being attacked by Heartless the group defeat the Heartless and saved the last gorilla.

"The gorillas should be safe now." Wendy said.

"Well done." Carla said.

"Let's go tell Jane." Fluttershy said.

The group return to the tent and they find Jane who looks worried.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"The gorillas are safe." Donald said.

"Thank you, but Clayton has been gone for a while and I'm starting to get worried." Jane said.

"I guess we should look for him." Lucy said.

"You're crazy as you are stupid." Rainbow Dash said but Applejack nudges her.

"Clayton may have done something reckless, but we should find him. Now stop being stupid, Rainbow and let's go." Lucy said.

"Whatever." Rainbow Dash replied.

The group go to the bamboo forest to find Clayton but they don't see him anywhere but Pikachu finds his pipe lying on the stump and so Pikachu goes over there but then Sabor arrives.

"Not you again." Lucy said.

"Sabor danger! Sabor danger!" Tarzan said.

Sabor goes for Pikachu who backs off and Sabor was about lunge.

"Um, Sabor, was it? Can you please not hurt Pikachu? He wasn't meaning any harm." Fluttershy said but Sabor doesn't listen and goes for Pikachu again. "I think you should not attack and instead get idea of paying attention to this?" Fluttershy said while wearing a leopard costume but Sabor goes for Pikachu again and lunges at the Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Lucy said.

"Excuse me!" Fluttershy yelled stopping Sabor. "I have been asking you nicely to leave Pikachu alone, but since you're not listening to me, you leave no choice but to be firm!" Fluttershy yelled while getting in Sabor's face and Sabor backs away and the others are shocked by Fluttershy's behavior. "Pikachu has done absolutely nothing to you and we're searching for someone and all you're doing is being a bully not only to Pikachu but to the gorillas as well! I'm not going to let you do that anymore! You'd better get out of here and leave Pikachu and the gorillas alone RIGHT NOW or you're dealing with me! Now get out NOW!" Fluttershy yelled and Sabor runs away into the bamboo.

"Wow." Donald said.

"Gawrsh, Fluttershy, ya didn't have ta say that." Goofy said.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stand to see Sabor being mean to Pikachu." Fluttershy said.

"I think he got what he deserved for attacking us earlier." Sora said.

"Aye on that." Happy said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"You're welcome." Fluttershy said.

"Good job, Fluttershy." Lucy said.

"Should we get back to looking for Clayton?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered.

Meanwhile Terk is running away from the Heartless and arrives at the campsite and runs into the tent getting to Jane and Jane knows that Terk is afraid of something that's coming to her and then something enters and Jane is horrified.

"We haven't found Clayton yet." Pinkie Pie said.

"Should we tell Jane?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Let's go back." Lucy said.

"Okay." Wendy said and the group go back to the campsite.

* * *

**Another chapter done. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. What happened to Jane? What happened to Clayton? Will the gorillas trust the group? Find out in the next chapter.**


	11. Deep Jungle Part 2: Friends and Hearts

Chapter 11

The group arrive back at the tent but it's empty and they look around.

"Where's Jane?" Lucy asked.

"What's wrong, Tarzan?" Fluttershy asked.

"Jane taken." Tarzan said.

"Sounds like she's in trouble." Sora said.

"We need to find her." Lucy said.

"Yeah we should." Wendy said.

The group search through the jungle for Jane and they return to the vine trees and arrive at the climbing trees where they see Jane and Terk trapped in a small cave surrounded by Heartless.

"Tarzan!" Jane called and the Heartless attack.

The Heartless attack the group but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Wendy uses Sky Dragon's Wing Attack while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Charge but the Heartless attack but Rarity attacks with her staff while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie unleashes balloons while Applejack throws apple bombs but the Heartless keep attacking but Rainbow Dash unleashes a rainbow lightning bolt while Tarzan swings his spear but the Heartless keep appearing but Lucy and Sora attack back but more keep coming.

"Why do they keep coming?" Donald asked and Lucy looks up to see a black fruit on the tree.

"I think that fruit is making the Heartless appear more often." Lucy suggested.

"You're crazy." Rainbow Dash said.

"Maybe she's right." Applejack said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"Let's get that fruit." Wendy said.

Lucy uses Conjunction on her Keyblade and keychain and she summons Capricorn and he starts attacking the black fruit with his hand to hand combat skills while Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Wendy uses her Sky Magic while Tarzan swings his spear but the Heartless attack but Donald casts Fire while Applejack swings her club while Pikachu shoots electricity to get rid of the Heartless while Goofy and Fluttershy bash with their shields at the black fruit while Rarity shoots diamonds at the Heartless to keep them busy while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but the Heartless keep attacking but Rainbow Dash charge attacks with her gauntlets while Goofy uses Charge while Lucy and Sora keeping attacking the black fruit and they destroy the fruit and defeat the Heartless.

After defeating the Heartless the group go to Jane to see if she's okay and she starts explaining what happened.

"...And then Clayton came to the tent and that's the last thing I remember." Jane finished explaining.

"Clayton?!" Wendy asked.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said.

"We must help the gorillas!" Jane said.

"Let's go find Clayton." Lucy said.

"Before he hurts any more gorillas." Fluttershy said.

The group search for Clayton and with the help of Wendy's sense of smell they head back to the bamboo forest and they go to the cliff area.

The gorillas are surrounded by Heartless and Clayton himself who aims at Kala and Kerchak tries to stop him but the Heartless attack him allowing Clayton to shoot but as he was about to pull the trigger Lucy and Sora arrive in time.

"NO!" Sora yelled.

"STOP!" Lucy shouted and Clayton turns to see the group while Kala and Kerchak get away.

"What's wrong with you, Clayton?" Wendy asked.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan said and makes his gorilla sounds again.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan repeated.

Clayton tries to shoot at the group but Wendy uses Sky Dragon's Roar to knock him back allowing Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Tarzan attacks with his spear but Clayton tries to shoot at Tarzan but Fluttershy sends out butterflies while Donald casts Fire but the Heartless attack but Rainbow Dash flies on a cloud and starts kicking it sending lightning at the Heartless while Rarity whacks with her staff but Clayton shoots again but Applejack swings her club while Goofy uses Charge while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Clayton attacks with his gun but Lucy swipes her Keyblade.

"Enough is enough, Clayton." Lucy said but Clayton raises his gun and just then the rock wall behind him gets destroyed.

Tarzan knows what that meant and so he charges at Clayton but something knocks him back.

"Tarzan!" Sora said and the group see Clayton in mid air.

"Now we have to be careful." Lucy said.

Clayton shoots at the group again but they dodge and Lucy casts Blizzard while Wendy attacks with her Sky Magic but Clayton shoots at the group again while something attacks the group but Pikachu unleashes an electric attack and reveals a Heartless that looks like a camouflage chameleon.

"I should have guessed it was a Heartless." Lucy said.

"Let's take it out." Goofy said.

The Heartless known as Stealth Sneak charges its eyes and shoots energy beams at the group but Lucy summons Loke and he starts attacking with Regulus Impact while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Stealth Sneak starts foot dancing but Donald casts Blizzard while Fluttershy throws a butterfly ball while Rarity summons a diamond from the ground but Stealth Sneak claps its hands together making green energy to attack but Tarzan multi attacks with his spear while Goofy uses Rocket while Wendy attacks with Sky Dragon's Claw but Stealth Sneak charges at Wendy but Sora casts Fire while Pinkie Pie unleashes balloons while Applejack upper whacks with her club while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Loke uses Lion Brilliance and then stuns Stealth Sneak.

"Wake up, you stupid beast!" Clayton yelled.

"I reckon we can get Clayton off that Heartless." Applejack said.

"Allow me." Lucy said as she kicks Clayton off Stealth Sneak.

"Nice hit, Princess." Loke said.

"You're done now, Clayton!" Donald said.

Clayton shoots at the group but Loke uses Regulus Beam at Clayton while Tarzan swings his spear but Stealth Sneak foot dances again but Wendy uses Sky Dragon's Wing Crush while Rarity fires three diamonds but Clayton shoots at Rarity but Tarzan casts Cure but Stealth Sneak claps its hands together again to make green energy but Rainbow Dash dash punches while Goofy bashes with his shield while Sora casts Thunder while Donald whacks with his staff but Clayton shoots at the group again but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Pinkie Pie throws her yo-yo while Fluttershy bashes with her shield and then sends out butterflies but Stealth Sneak charges its eyes and shoots white energy beams at Fluttershy but Applejack swings her club while Rarity whacks with her staff while Tarzan multi attacks with his spear but Clayton shoots at the group again but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Donald casts Thunder while Rainbow Dash unleashes two rainbow lightnings but Stealth Sneak foot dances again.

"Ugh! We should get rid of that Heartless first. It'll just get in our way." Lucy said.

"That sounds good." Sora said.

"I agree. Let's defeat this Heartless first and then we shall deal with Clayton." Rarity said.

"I got this." Rainbow Dash said as she gets on a cloud and starts kicking it sending out lightning but Stealth Sneak attacks Rainbow Dash.

Lucy and Sora attack Stealth Sneak with their Keyblades while Tarzan attacks with his spear while Donald casts Blizzard but Stealth Sneak claps its hands together again attacks the three but Wendy uses her Healing Magic to heal the group and Applejack throws apple bombs while Pinkie Pie spin attacks with her yo-yo but Stealth Sneak charges at the two ponies but Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Goofy uses Rocket but Clayton shoots at them but Rarity shoots two diamonds at Clayton allowing Lucy to casts Thunder while Sora uses Sonic Blade but Stealth Sneak foot dances again but Pikachu gets on the Heartless and lets out an electric shock defeating Stealth Sneak.

"Good job, Pikachu." Lucy said.

"Pikachu!" Pikchu said making a peace sign.

"Now let's focus on Clayton." Wendy said.

"Indeed." Rarity said.

"Let's do it." Sora said.

Clayton shoots at the group but they dodge and Tarzan swings his spear while Wendy uses Sky Dragon's Claw while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Clayton swipes with his gun but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Sora casts Fire while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Goofy uses Charge but Clayton was about to heal himself.

"Somebody stop him quickly!" Rarity said.

"I got him!" Pinkie Pie said.

Pinkie Pie dances wildly while Rarity summons a diamond from the ground while Donald casts Thunder but Clayton shoots at the group again but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Tarzan swings his spear while Fluttershy throws a butterfly ball while Applejack throws apple balls but Clayton swipes with his gun but Donald whacks with his staff while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rainbow Dash unleashes a rainbow lightning bolt while Goofy bashes with his shield but Clayton shoots his gun at the group but Tarzan swings his spear while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Goofy uses Charge while Pinkie Pie unleashes balloons while Rarity whacks with her staff while Donald casts Blizzard while Applejack swings her club while Rainbow Dash dash charges with her gauntlets while Wendy uses Sky Dragon's Roar while Lucy and Sora attack with their keyblades and the group deliver their final attack on Clayton and he stumbles back.

Clayton was about to shoot the group again but just then he turns around to see Stealth Sneak shaking and it falls on Clayton crushing him.

"Serves him right." Donald said and a big heart leaves Stealth Sneak and the Heartless disappears.

The group see the gorillas coming back and Kerhcak walks over to the group and gives Lucy and Sora Cure magic and then he grabs Lucy and Sora and he tosses the two to the upper part of the cliff and Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity are tossed as well while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fly to the top and Tarzan climbs up and watches the gorillas leave.

The group turn to see the view of the cliff and they admire its beauty.

"Tarzan home." Tarzan said walking to a cave nearby.

The group follow Tarzan into the cave and start climbing up the cave and as they arrive at the upper part of the cave and enter another cave with blue butterflies on a tree trunk and while looking around Jane and Terk arrive and Tarzan makes gorilla sounds while Pikachu is also making sounds.

"This is your home?" Sora asked.

"But that means..." Lucy stops talking as she sees Tarzan placing his hand behind his ear and they hear something.

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

"What's going on here?" Applejack asked.

"The waterfalls. They're echoing all the way here." Jane said and Tarzan makes gorilla sounds.

"Friends there. See friends." Tarzan said.

"Oh, now I got it. That means 'heart'. Friends in our hearts." Jane said.

"Heart." Tarzan repeated.

"Oh. So that's what it meant." Sora said.

"And you knew too, huh, Pikachu?" Lucy asked.

"Pika." Pikachu answered.

"Friends same heart. Clayton lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan said.

"Sorry about what I said." Sora said.

"I'm sorry too." Donald said.

"About time you two finally got along." Lucy said.

"Yeah. All for one, huh?" Goofy said hugging the two.

"Look, Rainbow, I'm..." Lucy was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"No, Lucy. I'm the one who should say sorry." Rainbow Dash said.

"But I'm the one who was obsessed with finding my friends and Natsu that I didn't realize that Donald and Goofy are looking for their king and you ponies are looking for your friend." Lucy said.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I didn't even realize how important your friends are." Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm really happy you two are getting along." Wendy said.

"YAY! You two are friends again!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Finally, Rainbow has come to her senses." Rarity said.

"I hope they don't fight again." Fluttershy said.

"Same here." Applejack said.

The group then see the butterflies flying away and they see another keyhole and so Lucy's Keyblade and Sora's Keyblade shoot beams into the keyhole locking it and another Gummi piece falls out.

"A Gummi!" Donald said.

"But it's not the King's." Goofy said.

"I doubt it's Twilight's as well." Rarity said.

Terk then nudges her head to Donald's.

"Uh, Donald, I think you have a new admirer." Fluttershy said and Donald knows what she meant.

"No! Daisy would kill me!" Donald said and everyone starts to laugh.

Meanwhile in the dark room the woman and the shadow figures turn off the projection.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" The calculating voice asked.

"The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seemed the bait was too tasty for his own good." The woman said.

"Yeah! He got chomped instead!" The angry voice said.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless." The calculating voice said revealing himself out of the shadows and it's a man with a twisted goatee, wearing a black robe with red long sleeves, a black cape, a black turban with a red feather, and is carrying a staff with a cobra top. "But the girl and the boy are a problem. They found one of the Keyholes." The man said.

"Fear not. It will take them ages to find the rest." The woman said showing the projection of the group walking. "Besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our other plan." The woman added.

"Yes, the princesses." The man said.

"They are falling into our hands, one by one." The woman said and she turns to see Alice pushed into the room. "Speaking of which..." The woman said as she sees the blue and silver masked boy behind Alice. "Excellent work, Silver Knight. Your cunning skills are very impressive." The woman said.

"Heh. It was all too easy." Silver Knight said and he sees Lucy in the projection. "Lucy Heartfilia, I cannot believe that YOU of all people are one of the Keybearers. It's not a weapon fitting for weaklings. I shall prove that to her in time." Silver Knight said as he leaves.

Meanwhile in the tent the group tell Jane that they are about to leave.

"Well, we'd better get going." Lucy said.

"Where is your ship anyway?" Jane asked.

"Uh...not too far." Donald answered.

"Wendy, do you think you'll be okay here?" Lucy asked.

"Carla and I will be fine, Lucy. I hope we'll see each other again." Wendy said.

"Don't worry, we will." Lucy said.

"Tarzan, Lucy, Sora, friends." Tarzan said and Lucy and Sora smile and they leave the tent.

The group go to their Gummi ships.

"That Gummi piece that just came out of that keyhole." Lucy said.

"And it's different from the other Gummis. Wonder what it's for?" Sora asked.

"I dunno." Donald said.

"We should head on back to Traverse Town and ask Leon that." Applejack suggested.

"Good idea." Rarity said.

"I call pilot!" Sora said.

"No! Stop that!" Donald yelled.

"But I'm the Keyblade master and is Lucy." Sora said.

"I don't care who you are! The answer is no!" Donald yelled.

"Oh, brother..." Lucy said.

"Here we go again." Fluttershy said.

"Yep." Goofy said.

"We'll just see y'all at Traverse Town." Applejack said.

"Okay. See ya girls there." Goofy said.

"Is it okay if I pilot this?" Lucy said.

"Sure. Why not." Rainbow Dash answered and the Gummi ships start to move.

* * *

**Another chapter done. I worked hard on this thing. Before I go, please send me more reviews and give this story more support. I would REALLY love that. Anyway, what will the group do in Traverse Town? What else will they learn? Who will Lucy and Sora see again? Find out in the next chapter!**


	12. More learning and friends reunite

Chapter 12

The group finally return to Traverse Town and they start searching for Leon but Lucy sees a woman walking out of the Accessory Shop and Lucy recognizes the woman.

"Mira!" Lucy said as she runs over to Mira.

"Lucy, Happy, it really is you two. You're okay." Mira said.

"Hi, Mira. We're glad you're okay too." Happy said.

"Where are the others?" Lucy asked.

"I was going to ask you that." Mira said.

"Well, I'm searching for them along with Sora's friends, Donald and Goofy's king, and the ponies' princess. We already found Elfman and Wendy, but they decided to stay where we found them." Lucy explained and Mira nods.

"So what are you doing here?" Mira asked.

"We're back to ask Leon something." Lucy answered.

"Are you talking about the brooding one?" Mira asked and Lucy nods. "I think I know where he's at. Follow me." Mira said.

The group follow Mira to the Second District and they arrive at the alleyway but they see iron bars.

"Is Leon in there?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but the path is blocked." Mira said.

"I think I have an idea." Lucy said. "Guys?" Lucy asked and they nod.

Donald goes first while Fluttershy goes second while Pinkie Pie goes third while Rarity goes fourth while Rainbow Dash goes fifth while Applejack goes sixth while Sora goes seventh while Lucy goes eighth while Goofy goes last and the iron bars are destroyed.

"That did it." Applejack said.

"Now let's go see Leon." Sora said.

The group enter the waterway and they see Leon and Ky sparring while Aerith and Hinata watch and short old man is also watching but they see the group.

"Oh, you came back." Aerith said.

"Hey, guys." Sora said and Lucy sees the old man.

"Master Makarov?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, Lucy, my child. I'm very glad to see you made it out okay. And I heard you're a Keybearer no doubt." Makarov said.

"Yes, sir." Lucy said.

"I see you have returned. Is there something you need?" Ky asked.

"We were hoping to ask you and Leon something." Sora said.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"Well, while we were in a place called Wonderland, Lucy and I somehow locked something with our Keyblades and it happened again in the jungle we were in." Sora explained.

"So you have discovered two Keyholes so far?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. Like Sora said, our Keyblades did something that looked liked they were locked." Lucy said.

"That's good." Aerith said.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole and each one leads to the heart of the world." Leon explained.

"Is there a Keyhole in this town too?" Happy asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered.

"What happens if the Keyholes aren't locked?" Sora asked.

"This was written in Ansem's report and Lira knew about this too." Aerith said.

"The Heartless enter the world's Keyhole and do something to the world's core." Ky said.

"What happens to the world after that?" Lucy asked.

"The world will disappear in the end." Leon answered shocking the group.

"WHAT?!" The group asked at the same time.

"That's why your Keyblades are so important." Leon said.

"Please lock the Keyholes. You two are the only ones who can." Hinata said.

"I don't know." Sora said unsure.

"Seeing other worlds might serve you well." Leon said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

"That, and we have to find your friends, Lucy's friends, Twilight, and King Mickey." Fluttershy said.

"You know they're right." Lucy said.

"Okay. Lucy, let's do this then." Sora said and Lucy nods.

Just then Sora remembers something. "Oh, Leon, I almost forgot. The Gummi block is different from the others. Do you know what it's for?" Sora asked and Leon face palms.

"Perhaps you have forgotten, Leon. They are still new to this." Ky said.

"Maybe Cid might know." Aerith said.

"Okay then." Lucy said.

"Hold on. I have something that might help you." Makarov said as he gives them Earthshine. "This stone holds a very mysterious power and I have been carrying it for luck, but now it's yours." Makarov said.

"Thank you, Master." Lucy said.

"Yeah. How do we use it." Sora asked and Leon face palms again.

"Stop that." Mira said.

"Sorry, I haven't figured that out." Makarov said.

"Well, thanks anyway, Master. Let's go talk to Cid." Lucy said.

The group leave the waterway and head back to the First District and then back to the Accessory Shop.

"Well, well. What do you guys have here?" Cid asked and he sees the Gummi block. "Well, I'll be. If it ain't a Gummi block." Cid said.

"Indeed." Rarity said.

"Do ya know what it's for?" Goofy asked.

"You're kidding! Y'all're flyin' a Gummi ship and you nothin' about Navigation Gummis?" Cid asked. "Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't a playground." Cid said and five tick marks appear on Lucy's forehead.

"Uh oh." Happy, Fluttershy, and Goofy said at the same time.

"THERE'S A LOT WE DON'T KNOW! SO WHAT!? WE NEED THOSE GUMMI SHIPS TO TRAVEL TO OTHER WORLDS! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A CHOICE!" Lucy shouted until Sora and Goofy calm her down.

"Simmer down there, Lucy. Ah'm sure Cid didn't mean what he said." Applejack said.

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't know. No hard feelings, right? I'll help you guys out." Cid said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"So, basically, with Navigation Gummis, you can travel to different worlds." Cid explained. "You guys would want one installed so I'll install it for you, but first, I have to deliver something." Cid said.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just a book. It's pretty old too. When someone brought it here, it was falling apart and it's too beat up to restore it, but I did a pretty good job puttin' it back. Would you guys deliver it for me?" Cid asked.

"Sure, but where do we need to bring it to?" Sora asked.

"There's an old house at the Third District. Just look for the fire sign." Cid said giving them the book and the something starts to ring.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"That was the bell at the Gizmo shop. You guys can go check it out if you want, but deliver that book first." Cid said. "When you're done, meet me at another house at the Third District. The others will be there." Cid added.

The group leave the shop and make their way back to the Third District where they see the fire sign Cid mentioned and Lucy and Sora cast Fire opening the door and they arrive at a cave with an old house and they enter the old house only to find it empty.

"There's something about this musty place." A voice said and Sora tuns to see Kairi again. "It reminds me of the secret place back home where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?" Kairi said turning to Sora.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Sora?" Goofy asked as Sora turns to Donald and Goofy but when Sora turns back he doesn't see Kairi anymore.

"Ya know, this place kinda reminds of that cave of that creepy island we visited for that S-class job." A voice said and Lucy turns to see Natsu. "It was that cave where we discovered that weird crystal that Ice Princess knew about. You remember that?" Natsu said turning to Lucy.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy?" Pinkie Pie asked and she turns to see the ponies and then she turns back to see Natsu who is now gone.

"Lucy, you okay?" Happy asked.

"I could have sworn I just saw Natsu." Lucy said.

"I don't see him." Happy said.

"Well, well." A voice said and the group see an old man with a long white beard and mustache, wearing a blue long hat, and blue robe holding a bag and a stick. "You've arrived sooner than I expected." The old man said.

"You knew we were coming?" Lucy asked.

"Of course!" The old man answered.

"Are you a Heartless?" Sora asked.

"He doesn't look like one. He just looks old." Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh, heavens no. My name is Merlin and as you can see, I'm a sorcerer." Merlin introduced. "I've spent too much time traveling and it's good to be home." Merlin said.

"Wait. You live here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Indeed. The King and the Princess has requested my help." Merlin said.

"You mean King Mickey?" Goofy asked.

"You mean Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course. You're Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash." Merlin said to the seven and then turns to Lucy and Sora. "And who might you two be?" Merlin asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia and these are Happy and Pikachu." Lucy said.

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"Ah, so you seven have found the keys." Merlin stated.

"So, what exactly did the King and Twilight asked you do?" Donald asked.

"Hold on." Merlin said as he places his bag on the ground. "Presto!" Merlin said as he casts a spell making the bag open up and items start to place themselves decorating the house and the house is now completely decorated.

"Now that's more like it. It no longer looks like a musty dump." Rarity said and everyone looks at her. "What? It was dusty and filthy when we got here." Rarity said.

"Sorry 'bout her." Applejack said.

"That's quite all right. Now then, the King and the Princess has asked me to help you two in the arts of magic. We'll start anytime." Merlin said. "Oh, I almost forgot..." Merlin added as a carriage turns itself into a woman wearing a blue hooded cloak.

"Hello, dearies. I am Fairy Godmother and the King and the Princess has asked me to help too." Fairy Godmother said.

"Merlin, we have this book to deliver to you." Lucy said giving Merlin the book.

"Thank you. Cid must have asked you to bring to me." Merlin said.

"Did you lose that book?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's not really mine. I just found it in my bag so I decided to bring it with me and I asked Cid to repair it for me." Merlin answered as he places the book on a desk. "I'll put this right here. Some of the pages are missing." Merlin said.

"We'll find them." Lucy said and Sora nods.

"Thank you." Merlin said.

"By the way, do you know what this stone is for?" Lucy asked.

"I think you should ask Fairy Godmother about that." Merlin said.

The group go to Fairy Godmother.

"Excuse me, do you know what this stone is for?" Sora asked.

"Oh, dear. This poor soul has been turned into a summon gem." Fairy Godmother said.

"Summon gem?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. This one lived in a different world that was consumed by the darkness and when a world vanishes, so does its inhabitants, but this one had a strong heart and became a summon gem instead of vanishing with his world." Fairy Godmother explained.

"Can he regain himself?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but only his spirit. Now watch. Bibbity bobbity boo!" Fairy Godmother chanted as she turns the stone into a lion with tan fur and a red mane named Simba. "Whenever you call him, he'll help you and if you find any more like this, bring them over to me and I'll restore them. Once their worlds are restored, they will return. Please save them." Fairy Godmother said.

"Don't worry. We will." Lucy said and Sora nods.

The group leave Merlin's study and return to the Third District to meet with the others but just then Heartless appear and the group prepare to fight but just then two people come and destroy the Heartless and Lucy and Sora could not believe their eyes.

"There you are. What's going on?" A familiar silver haired boy said.

"Riku!" Sora said while feeling Riku's face.

"Hey, cut it out." Riku said putting Sora's hand away.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked.

"Hope not because it took me forever to find you." Riku said.

"Riku!" Sora said smiling.

"So that's Riku?" Lucy asked as she turns to see a familiar raven haired boy.

"About time I finally found you." The raven haired boy said.

"Gray. What happened to you?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno. All I know was that I found some strange black hooded guy and I fought him, but everything went black after that and that's when I met Riku." Gray answered.

"Well, at least you're okay." Lucy said but the realizes something. "Wait. Where are the others? Where's Erza? Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah and where's Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Wasn't Kairi with you?" Riku asked back.

"I thought Flame-brain was with you." Gray said but nobody said anything.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Kairi made it off the island too." Riku said.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure the other mages and Ash-for-Brains made it out alive too." Gray said.

"We're finally free. Hey, maybe Kairi's looking for us now." Riku said.

"Yeah. The others should be looking for us too." Gray said but two Shadows appear.

"We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this..." Riku was cut off by a slash and Riku and Gray turn to see Lucy and Sora holding their Keyblades.

"Leave it to who?" Sora said placing his Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"You're right. He didn't need to show off." Lucy said.

"Sora, what just...?" Riku trails off.

"Lucy, when did...?" Gray trails off too.

"Look, we've been looking for you guys and Kairi and the others and Natsu with their help." Lucy explained pointing at Donald, Goofy, and the ponies who nod.

"Who are they?" Gray asked.

"Ahem. My name is..." Donald was cut off by Sora.

"We've been to different worlds to find you guys." Sora said.

"Really? I never would've guessed." Riku said.

"Oh, and guess what? Lucy and Sora are Keyblade masters!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Who would have thought it?" Donald said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"So, this is the Keyblade?" Riku asked holding Sora's Keyblade.

"What the...?" Sora asked.

"Hey. How did you...?" Lucy stops talking as Sora was about to take back his Keyblade but Riku jumps back.

"Catch." Riku said throwing the Keyblade back to Sora.

"So, you two are coming with us, right? We have these awesome rockets. Wait until you see them." Sora said.

_"Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?"_ Lucy asked in her mind.

"No! They can't come!" Donald said.

"What?!" Sora asked kneeling to Donald.

"Forget it!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, come on! Riku's my friend and Gray is Lucy's friend." Sora said.

"I don't care!" Donald snapped.

"Yeah! They'll just be in the way!" Rainbow Dash said and Goofy and Fluttershy look at Riku and Gray but the two aren't here anymore.

"They're gone!" Goofy said and Lucy and Sora look.

"Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Riku?" Sora asked and starts looking while Donald crosses his arms and taps his left foot. "Nice going." Sora said.

"Just be grateful that they're okay." Rarity said.

"Yeah. And who knows. Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon too." Sora said.

"And maybe even Natsu." Lucy said.

"Maybe. In the meantime, let's go see the others first." Applejack said.

"Right." Sora said.

The group go into the other house and they see Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Ky, Hinata, Shikamaru, Mira, and Makarov.

"Hey, you guys came." Cid said.

"We delivered the book like you asked." Lucy said.

"Great. It went okay?" Cid asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sora asked.

"Well, have you all heard of Maleficent?" Cid asked and the group shake their heads.

"I heard she's in town." Shikamaru said.

"Who's Maleficent?" Lucy asked.

"Maleficent is a witch." Ky answered.

"A real witch." Cid added.

"She's the reason why this town is full of Heartless." Yuffie said.

"Don't take her lightly." Leon said.

"She has been using the Heartless for years." Aerith said.

"We lost our world because of her." Leon said.

"And ours." Shikamaru added.

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world." Cid said.

"That was nine years ago." Leon said.

"I got outta that mess and went with these guys." Cid said.

"The Heartless consumed our world." Hinata said.

"All of us tried to fight them off to protect the Leaf Village and we even fought against Maleficent herself, but our comrades...were defeated by a traitor known as Sasuke Uchiha." Shikamaru said.

"After that, we lost our world and we both ended up here and stayed with these people." Hinata said.

"That's just doggone awful!" Applejack said.

"Indeed!" Rarity said.

"That's unbelievable!" Donald said.

"The ruler of our world was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his life to study the Heartless." Leon said

"Hopefully, his report will tell us how to defeat the Heartless for good." Ky said.

"Where's the report?" Sora asked.

"No one knows." Shikamaru answered.

"It got scattered when our world was destroyed." Leon said.

"Maleficent should have some of the pages." Cid said.

Meanwhile outside the house Erza sees Lucy being with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the ponies and she smiles.

"Good. Lucy should be safe with them." Erza said.

"Is that what you think?" A voice asked and Erza turns to see Silver Knight on a roof.

"You again!" Erza said with hatred.

"I wouldn't pick a fight if I were you, Titania." Silver Knight said as he jumps off the roof.

"I have no time on you. I have important matters to attend to." Erza said.

"Matters that Maleficent asked you to do? Yeah. Go ahead and do that instead of wasting your time worrying about that whore you call a friend." Silver Knight said making Erza charge at Silver Knight but Gray gets in front and stops her.

"Quit it, Erza. Silver Knight is right. Lucy is not even worth our time. She never was." Gray said and Riku who is at his side nods in agreement.

"How dare you say something about your own teammate?! Your comrade! Your FRIEND?!" Erza said.

"It seems that I haven't even told you what I told Gray and Riku." A voice said as Erza turns to see Maleficent appearing.

"You!" Erza said.

"Now, now. Allow me to explain this. It's just as I told Gray, Silver Knight, and Riku. While you, Gray, and Riku toiled away trying to find your dear friends, they quite simply replaced you with some new companions." Maleficent said and Erza sees Lucy talking to Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the ponies. "Evidently, now they value those seven far more than they do you three. I'd say you're all better off without those wretched fools." Maleficent said.

"LIES!" Erza shouted. "You may have fooled Gray and Riku, but I will NOT be swayed by your deception!" Erza yelled.

"Oh, is that so?" Maleficent asked.

"You don't know Lucy! She would NEVER do that to ANYONE! Not even her friends!" Erza yelled but Silver Knight grabs Erza by the throat and is choking her.

"It's YOU who doesn't know Lucy like I know her. She's nothing but a weak and pathetic mage who doesn't deserve to exist." Silver Knight said but Erza manages to break free.

"Now then, Erza. I believe it's time for you to return to our base now?" Maleficent asked and Erza snorts and leaves.

Gray and Riku turn to look at the house where Lucy and Sora are still talking to Donald, Goofy, and the ponies with anger in their eyes one more time before leaving.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to do before I begin my mission." Silver Knight said as he leaves.

Back at the house Cid tells the group that the Navigation Gummi is installed and ready to go and tells the group that if they find another Navigation Gummi they should bring it over to him.

"And another thing, I threw in a Warp Gummi into your ships for the heck of it. Now you'll be able to jump to worlds you've already been to." Cid said. 'I should get back to my real job." Cid added.

"What real job?" Goofy asked.

"You'll find out. Meet me at the First District." Cid said.

Lucy turns to Hinata.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I've been thinking about that bell in the Gizmo shop." Hinata answered.

"The one that rang a bit ago?" Sora asked.

"Oh! There's a legend about it at the top of the Gizmo shop." Yuffie said.

"But it's boarded up so no one can get to it." Aerith said.

"We're gonna go see." Sora said.

"Go for it. Ring the bell three times and see what happens." Cid said.

"Okay. Let's check it out." Lucy said and they leave the house.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm sorry leaving it like this, but I felt this is a good place to stop. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. If you're liking this, please give this story more support and make sure you leave some reviews. Anyway, will the group find the Keyhole? Who will Lucy confront? Find out in the next chapter!**


	13. Lucy vs Silver Knight

**Hey, guys! I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Doing what I can to make some differences in this. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**To Gry18: I actually had plans for Natsu, but I'll see if I'll consider your idea. The part about Wendy joining the fight, I'm not sure if you knew, but Lucy already found Wendy in Deep Jungle and Wendy and Carla decided to stay there while Gajeel will also probably be in a different world and he'll might stay there as well, but I'll see what I can do.**

**To D.J. Scales: You surprised about the last chapter? Wait until more.**

**Reminder, I don't own Fairy Tails or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The group return to the Second District, go to the Gizmo shop, climbed to the top but then Heartless appear but Lucy and Sora defeat them and then find another Red Trinity and the nine work together to break through the wall and they see a bell.

"That must be the bell." Sora said.

"Let's ring it three times and see what happens." Lucy said.

Sora rings the bell the first time and Lucy rings the bell for the second time and the wall on the fountain turns two times and after Lucy and Sora ring the bell for third and final time the wall turns for the third time and the wall reveals another Keyhole.

"Another Keyhole!" Sora said.

"We gotta seal it quick!" Lucy said.

The group head for the Keyhole.

"Now, let's seal it before..." Lucy was cut off by parts coming down and it's Guard Armor again.

"Not that Heartless again." Rainbow Dash said.

"Whatever. Let's just beat it so Lucy and Sora can seal the Keyhole." Donald said.

"Let's do it!" Pinkie Pie said.

Guard Armor attacks the group with its spinning hands but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Fire while Rarity shoots diamonds but Guard Armor punches with its fists but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Uppercut but Guard Armor starts stomping on the group but Goofy uses Rocket while Applejack bashes with her club while Pinkie Pie throws candy bombs but Guard Armor crashes itself onto the ground allowing the group to attack until Guard Armor stops.

"Something's not right." Lucy said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said pointing at Guard Armor.

Guard Armor gets up and turns its body upside down, makes its hands into feet, feet being turned into hands, and the head opens showing yellow eyes.

"Uh oh..." Goofy said.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack asked.

"That doesn't matter. The results won't change." Lucy said.

"You're right, Lucy. Let's take it down." Sora said.

The Heartless known as Opposite Armor attacks the group by charging but Fluttershy bashes her shield at the feet while Pikachu uses Skullbash while Goofy uses Tornado but Opposite Armor spins its hands to attacks but Sora attacks the hands with his Keyblade and then casts Thunder while Pinkie Pie unleashes balloons but Opposite Armor attacks with its head but Rarity whacks with her staff while Donald casts Blizzard while Applejack throws apple balls but Opposite Armor charges at Applejack but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade followed by Fire while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but Opposite Armor slices with its feet but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Lucy aerial attacks with her Keyblade while Pikachu unleashes its electric attack but Opposite Armor attacks back with its hands and feet.

"Okay. I've had enough." Lucy said as she uses Conjunction and turns her Keyblade into her Summon Amulet and uses it to summon Sagittarius.

"What is your request, Madam Lucy?" Sagittarius asked.

"Can you shoot at those hands and feet?" Lucy asked.

"I shall." Sagittarius answered as he shoots arrows at Opposite Armor's hands and feet.

Opposite Armor retaliates by spinning its hands at the group but Fluttershy throws a butterfly ball while Sagittarius shoots more arrows while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Opposite Armor slices at Sora but Donald casts Cure to heal Sora while Rarity summons a diamond from the ground while Pinkie Pie dances wildly with her yo-yo but Opposite Armor spins its hands again to attack the group but Pikachu uses Quick Attack while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Rainbow Dash unleashes a rainbow lightning bolt destroying the hands.

"Good job, guys." Donald said.

"Look out!" Fluttershy said as Opposite Armor makes itself into a cannon.

Opposite Armor shoots an energy shot from its body at the group but Fluttershy heals the group and then Pikachu delivers a tail whip while Donald casts Fire while Sagittarius shoots four arrows until Lucy dismisses him and Opposite Armor slices with its feet but Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Applejack uses Apple Bomb but Opposite Armor charges again but Donald casts Thunder while Rarity uses Diamond Shot to destroy one foot while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie throws her yo-yo to destroy the other foot but Opposite Armor shoots another energy shot but Goofy uses Rocket while Lucy and Sora cast Blizzard but Opposite Armor keeps shooting energy shots making the group dodge.

"This is getting really bothersome." Rarity said.

"Pikachu, use you Electric Shock on this creep!" Lucy ordered.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu unleashes an electric attack at Opposite Armor's body.

Opposite Armor retaliates by shooting energy beams at Pikachu who dodges and delivers an electric punch at the body while Lucy attacks with her Keyblade but Opposite Armor shoots another energy shot but Sora casts Fire while Donald whacks with his staff while Applejack swings her club but Opposite Armor keeps shooting energy shots but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Uppercut while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Goofy uses Charge but Opposite Armor shoots more shots but Rarity uses Diamond Blade while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but Opposite Armor shoots two energy beams but Lucy and Sora throw their Keyblades at Opposite Armor making it lose its stability and another big heart leaves Opposite Armor and disappears and Lucy and Sora get Aero magic.

"Now to seal that Keyhole." Lucy said.

Lucy and Sora use their Keyblades to seal the Keyhole saving Traverse Town from destruction.

"That did it. Now let's go see Cid." Lucy said.

The group arrive at the First District and they find Cid.

"There you guys are." Cid said.

"So this is where you work?" Sora asked.

"Yep. I work with Gummi blocks and working on your ships was a hoot. Come see me the next time you have a Gummi piece." Cid said and they nod.

"Now that the Navigation Gummi is installed, we must continue." Rarity said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

"Let's get going, then." Rainbow Dash said.

As the group were about to move Lucy looks up to see Silver Knight.

"Him again..." Lucy said.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Can you guys meet me at the ships? I forgot to do something." Lucy said.

"What did you forget to do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Something I have to do by myself. Just go. I'll see you there." Lucy said and everyone does what she says.

Lucy sees Silver Knight jumping off the roof and confronts Lucy.

"No doubt about it. You're that boy I saw." Lucy said.

"Ah, yes...I even remember you. Tell me something, have you even learned how to fight properly yet?" Silver Knight asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked.

"I'LL be asking the questions. And why shouldn't I? Between the two of us, I'LL be the only one who'll walk away from here alive." Silver Knight said as he summons what looks like a Keyblade with a silver hilt with crimson marks, teeth that has what looks like wolf fangs, a spike at the top of the edge, black hilt, silver handle, and a blue chain with a water circle with a black wolf mark in the water circle.

"A Keyblade? Yeah, well guess again!" Lucy said as she takes out her Keyblade.

"Good. Let's see what you got." Silver Knight said.

Lucy and Silver Knight charge at each other and start exchanging blow after blow but Silver Knight backs off and tries to upper slash Lucy who jumps back and tries to cast Thunder but Silver Knight vanishes and then reappears above Lucy to deliver a down slash but Lucy blocks the attack and fights back with some attacks but Silver Knight counters and unleashes what looks like water tentacles and sends them at Lucy who tries to swipe them away but the water tentacles attack her knocking her down but she recovers from the water tentacle attack and she starts attacking Silver Knight with her Keyblade but as she delivers a final slash Silver Knight retaliates with his own Keyblade slash and delivers a water punch.

"Just as I thought: You ARE weak. Dunno why that pink haired idiot brought you to that worthless guild full of obnoxious drunks in the first place." Silver Knight said.

"Don't you EVER badmouth my family!" Lucy yelled.

"You are such an idiot. Guess you'll need a few more shots in that thick head of yours." Silver Knight said as he throws his Keyblade.

Lucy dodges and tries to attacks with her Keyblade again but Silver Knight blocks each strike and unleashes a dark energy chain whipping Lucy but she recovers from his attack and casts Fire but Silver Knight shoots a water ball to get rid of the fireball and unleashes a water slash streak but Lucy manages to dodge and casts Thunder but Silver Knight shoots a dark energy beam and gets Lucy despite her trying to dodge the dark energy beam but Lucy still recovers and attempts to use Sonic Blade getting Silver Knight who turns himself into water to avoid the multiple attack and then attacks Lucy with his Keyblade followed by a water blade but Lucy blocks with her Keyblade and tries to retaliate with Blizzard but Silver Knight dodges the ice shards and delivers a roundhouse kick but Lucy cartwheels out of the way and tries to cast Fire but Silver Knight casts a dark barrier around him and then sends out two water waves knocking Lucy back but Lucy attacks back with her Keyblade followed by Thunder but Silver Knight summons two dark energy chains and they attack her severely injuring her.

"Now do you see how weak you are?" Silver Knight asked.

"Damn you!" Lucy shouted as she tries to strike at Silver Knight again but Silver Knight backs off.

"I'm gettin' bored already because of your weakness. Let's just end this already." Silver Knight said. "WATER DRAGON ROAR!" Silver Knight shouted as he shoots water from his mask and the water beam gets Lucy who tries to dodge but the water beam gets her.

"Let me guess, you're a Water Dragon Slayer?" Lucy asked.

"Correct. Now, let me just kill you." Silver Knight said.

"I'm NOT dying because of you!" Lucy yelled as she keeps trying to attack with her Keyblade.

Silver Knight turns himself into water again and avoids all of Lucy's attack and then he unleashes a large water wave to send Lucy back but Lucy recovers and casts Thunder again but Silver Knight moves and then attacks Lucy with his Keyblade and double water whips her but Lucy casts Blizzard and tries to attack with her Keyblade but Silver Knight blocks with his Keyblade and counters with his own attack followed by a dark energy blade slash but Lucy fights back by using Sonic Blade again but Silver Knight grabs Lucy's Keyblade and he tosses her aside but she recovers the throw and casts Fire again but Silver Knight summons water pillars at Lucy launching her to the air allowing Silver Knight to warp himself in the air and attacks with an aerial slash and knocks Lucy back to the ground but Lucy gets up and throws her Keyblade but Silver Knight retaliates with another Water Dragon Roar but Lucy dodges the water beam this time and delivers a vertical slash but Silver Knight disappears in water and reappears behind Lucy.

"Game over." Silver Knight said as he summons a water hand and it grabs Lucy. "Looks like I win, Heartfilia. Now, where would you like me to cut? Your leg? No way. That's stupid. Your neck...or better yet, I should just cut your chest wide open so I can devour that heart of yours." Silver Knight said as he starts crushing Lucy but just then a blade slices the water hand and Silver Knight sees Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the ponies. "Oh, great. It's the other key brat and the pets." Silver Knight said.

"How dare you!" Rarity yelled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled.

"We ain't Lucy's pets! We're her friends!" Applejack said.

"If you want to kill Lucy, then you're dealing with all of us!" Sora said.

"Aye! So, what's it gonna be, ya masked freak?!" Happy demanded.

"You guys are seriously defending that loathsome whore you call a friend?" Silver Knight asked.

"Don't you EVER call Lucy that!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she charges at Silver Knight who sinks into water.

"Fine. I'll spare her...for now. Until then, make sure she can put up a decent fight." Silver Knight said.

"Hey, you big drip! Where do you think you're going?!" Donald demanded as he tries to go for Silver Knight but he already left. "Nuts! He's gone!" Donald said.

"Gawrsh, why do ya think that guy was tryin' to hurt Lucy?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know, but I hope we don't see him again." Fluttershy said.

"Now what do we do? Should we tell Leon?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Nonsense. She must receive proper care at our ship. We'll tell you three that she will awaken." Rarity said as she lifts Lucy with her magic.

"Okay. Let's go." Sora said and the group head to the town gate and for the Gummi ships.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'm really if the Lucy vs Silver Knight fight was weak, but I'll make the next one better. I promise. Now then, will Lucy recover? Where will the group go to next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	14. Lucy's Training

Chapter 14

Silver Knight rises from the water he escaped in and he sees a figure wearing a sleeveless dark grey hooded jacket, black pants, sandals, and white bandages around both his arms.

"You again. What do ya want?" Silver Knight asked.

"What do you make of Lucy?" The hooded figure asked and it's a cold and dark male voice.

"After that weak performance, I doubt she'll cut it. She's not even worth jack." Silver Knight said.

"You don't know that. She might be the 'one' we're also after." The hooded male said.

"I doubt that. She's gonna have to make me change my mind or I'll just kill her mercilessly." Silver Knight said and the two walk away.

Meanwhile in the ponies' Gummi ship Lucy who is now recovering from the injuries she got from Silver Knight is starting to wake up but barely.

"Lucy! You're okay!" Happy cheered.

"Don't overdo it, Sugercube. Ya just had a rough one." Applejack said placing her hoof on Lucy.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Where's Silver Knight?" Lucy asked.

"He bailed when we arrived to stop from killing you. My mad skills scared him off." Rainbow Dash answered.

"No. You failed to attack him and he just got away." Applejack corrected and Rainbow just rolls her eyes.

"How did you guys know about the fight?" Lucy asked.

"We didn't. We decided to see if you were okay with what you were doing, but that was when we saw Silver Knight trying to kill you." Fluttershy explained.

"I'm sorry I worried all of you and Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Lucy said.

"Aw, it's not your fault, Lucy." Pinkie Pie said and Lucy has a look of shame.

"Somethin' botherin' you, hon?" Applejack asked.

"I just can't believe I lost to that creep. Guess I am just a weak mage." Lucy said.

"Don't you EVER think that!" Happy said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"They're right, Lucy. It doesn't matter if you lost once. That doesn't make you weak." Fluttershy said.

"Besides, Silver Knight probably cheated to beat you." Rainbow Dash said.

"You must remember that we're a team and we must fight like one, darling." Rarity said.

"Yeah! That's what friends are for!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Thanks, girls, but what if I encounter Silver Knight again?" Lucy asked.

"We'll all take him on! We'll make him regret for messing with you!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

Just then the screen turns on and it's Sora.

"Hey, everypony. Is Lucy awake?" Sora asked.

"Yes she is. She just recovered." Rarity answered.

"Hi, Sora." Lucy said.

"Howdy, Lucy. I'm glad you're okay!" Goofy said but Donald pushes him aside to get on the screen.

"What were you thinking fighting against that masked boy by yourself?!" Donald demanded.

"Well...I..." Lucy struggled to answer.

"Give 'er a break, Donald. She told us to go 'cause she didn't want any of us ta get hurt." Applejack said.

"Yeah, Donald. Cut her some slack." Sora said.

"Sorry. But you know that masked boy was gonna kill Lucy." Donald said.

"Maybe, but we stopped him in time, did we not?" Rarity asked.

"Anyway, we're glad you're okay, Lucy." Sora said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Sora." Lucy said.

"So now that you recovered, you ready to get over to a new world?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Actually, can we go back to the Coliseum real quick? I have a favor to ask Hercules." Lucy said.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes." Lucy answered.

"If ya say so, Sugercube." Applejack said.

"I'll tell Sora." Pinkie Pie said.

Later on the Gummi ships make their way back to the Olympus Coliseum and the group disembark from their ships and return to the gates.

Lucy, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were about to go into the lobby but they see Hercules standing by the entrance of the lobby and Lucy runs over to the hero but Sora grabs her arm to stop her.

"Lucy, you sure you wanna do this?" Sora asked.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I don't think that one loss in a fight should get you worked up." Sora said.

"I'm not worked up. I was want to get stronger. That's all." Lucy said.

"We know. What Sora's tryin' to say is that one loss okay." Goofy said.

"It might be okay, but I have no intention of losing again...especially to Silver Knight." Lucy said.

"Well, if ya still think this is gonna be good, we're on board too." Applejack said.

"Indeed." Rarity said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Thanks." Lucy said as she goes over to Hercules.

"Oh, you're back. What do you need?" Hercules asked.

"Listen, Hercules, I'd like you to train me." Lucy said.

"On what? I'm afraid I can't make you a hero quick." Hercules said.

"I know. It's just that can you train me how to fight with a sword better?" Lucy asked.

"Are you sure you want me to hep you? Maybe Phil can train you still." Hercules said.

"I can train her." A voice said and the group and Hercules turn to see a man with semi long blond hair, wearing silver armor, and a blue cape on the back.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"My name is Sigfried. If you're needing a teacher, I can help you." Sigfried said.

"Do you think you can teach me to fight with a weapon better?" Lucy asked and Sigfried nods. "Okay. Thank you. I'm Lucy by the way." Lucy introduced.

"Very well, Lucy. Meet me at the arena and we'll get started." Sigfried said as he enters the lobby.

"Well, I'll see you guys after my training." Lucy said as she goes into the lobby.

"What're we supposed to do now while she's training?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I dunno. Maybe we can watch her training and see her get better." Sora suggested.

"That sounds okay." Fluttershy said.

In the arena Lucy and Sigfried are facing each other and Lucy has her Keyblade out while Sigfried has a zweihander.

"As I heard from Cloud, you are not bad with that Keyblade, but if you're facing an opponent, you must know what you're up against." Sigfried said.

"Right." Lucy said.

"Pretend I'm your opponent. I want you attack me with everything you have." Sigfried said.

"Got it." Lucy said.

Lucy strikes at Sigfried with her Keyblade and even though Sigfried is dodging and blocking Lucy's attacks she keeps striking with all she has with her Keyblade but Sigfried dodges again but Lucy keeps attacking and focuses on him when he moves and after a few strikes from Lucy Sigfried tells her to stop and Lucy does so.

"Your attacks are good, but you should also realize that offense isn't the only thing to rely on." Sigfried said.

"So now we're working on defense?" Lucy asked.

"You're smart. Yes, this time I will attack you and you must block what attack I give." Sigfried said.

"No problem." Lucy said.

Sigfried attacks Lucy who starts blocking but Sigfred delivers a strike but Lucy blocks but Sigfried's attack was strong but Lucy does what she can to not let the attack break her defense and she keeps blocking without giving Sigfried's an inch even with all the attacks Sigfried is giving her and Lucy keeps blocking all of Sigfried's attacks until Sigfried stops attacking.

"Good. You're starting to get it. Now, the next step will be evading my attacks this time." Sigfried said.

"Okay. I'm ready." Lucy said.

Sigfried begins to attack again but Lucy dodges the first attack and tries to get away from Sigfried who is chasing her to try and attack her but Lucy is still evading Sigfried and his attacks even though Sigfried is getting to her but Lucy keeps evading from Sigfried and not let him attack her once and Sigfried still attacks but Lucy keeps evading until Sigfried stops and Lucy does the same.

"You're a fast learner, Lucy. Our next step will be countering an attack. If I attack you, you'll have to counter, but if you attack me, I will counter you." Sigfried explained.

"Understood." Lucy said.

"Let's start." Sigfried said.

Sigfried attacks Lucy but Lucy counters and delivers an attack but Sigfried counters back and attacks again and the two keep exchanging their attacks but keep countering each other and neither of them refuse to let each other get attacked but as Sigfried was about to deliver a blow after countering Lucy she counters against Sigfried and finally strikes him.

"You impress me, Lucy." Sigfried said.

"So, now what?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I understand you wanted to train to get better with your Keyblade and since we got the defenses out of the way, I want you to strike every barrel in this arena. Destroy all the barrels with your Keyblade...before me." Sigfried said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

"Begin!" Sigfried said.

Lucy starts attacking the barrels she sees with her Keyblade but Sigfried is also destroying the barrels with his zweihander and he's destroying more than Lucy but Lucy keeps striking and destroy the barrels with her Keyblade and tries to destroy more than Sigfried who keeps destroying more barrels but Lucy keeps going for more barrels and keeps destroying more and more barrels before Sigfried and later on the barrel destroying continues until time was up and there were no more barrels.

"So, how did I do?" Lucy asked.

"I think you have shown your humility when fighting with your Keyblade. You've shown me determination during this training session." Sigfried said.

"Thank you, Sigfried. I'm glad I had you as my teacher." Lucy said.

"You must continue your destined journey. You will gain more experience as you keep traveling with your friends." Sigfried said and Lucy nods.

"So, Sigfried, what are you going to do?" Lucy asked.

"Like Cloud, I'm hunting for someone. Once I've destroyed them both, my sins should be cleansed." Sigfried explained.

"Sins? Did you do something...horrible?" Lucy asked and Sigfried remained silent. "I'm sorry." Lucy said.

"You have done nothing wrong. Yes, I have committed countless slaughters years ago. I only have myself to blame. That is why I will never rest until I finally defeat that wretched Azure Knight." Sigfried explained.

"I hope you make things right again." Lucy said.

"Thank you. I have hoped I helped you. Remember what you have learned and continue facing your destiny." Sigfried said and Lucy nods.

"I hope I see you again." Lucy said and Sigfried nods.

"Take this as a reward for your effort." Sigfried said as he gives Lucy Gravity magic and then he walks away.

"Lucy!" A voice said and Lucy sees Sora, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash arriving.

"You were awesome with your training with that guy." Pinkie Pie said.

"You watched, huh?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. You were pretty good." Goofy said.

"Don't worry about what happened with Silver Knight. As long we're together, we'll be fine." Sora said and Lucy nods.

The group return to the lobby and they see Phil and Hercules.

"Never thought you'd do well with your training. Not bad." Phil said and Hercules crosses his arms.

"Phil, you're just a stubborn as ever. Don't pretend you're not happy for her." Hercules said.

"Anyway, you still got ways to go. There will a new tournament soon." Phil said ignoring Hercules.

"No problem. We'll win what tournament you'll have." Lucy said.

After the group leave the coliseum and return to their Gummi ships they depart.

The Gummi ships start flying to the next world but then they see an orange portal.

"This one looks suspicious." Donald said.

"Maybe it'll lead us to another world." Applejack suggsted.

"Only one way to find out." Lucy said as the Gummi ships go into the portal.

The Gummi ships get warped into a different area in space and they continue to fly and after a few minutes of flying and Heartless shooting they see a world with an Arabian building on the top and a black tiger head at the bottom and the group decide to disembark.

* * *

**Chapter end. I'm so sorry if this was short and I'm sorry if the training was bad. I did my best on this. Anyway, who will the group meet in the next world? Will Riku or any of Lucy's friends be found? Find out in the next chapter.**


	15. Agrabah Part 1: Jasmine in Distress

Chapter 15

In an Arabian city known as Agrabah two people who are Maleficent and the man she talked to earlier are walking through the city and the man explains to Maleficent that things are going to plan.

"And the Keyhole?" Maleficent asked.

"The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm sure it will be discovered." The man answered. "So that just leaves..." The man was cut off by a squawk and it's coming from a red feathered parrot flying down and lands on the man's shoulder.

"Jafar! I searched everywhere for Jasmine, but she disappeared like magic." The parrot informed and the man named Jafar let's just snorts.

"Hmph. The girl is more trouble than she's worth." Jafar said.

"You said you had things under control." Maleficent said.

"Agrabah has holes full of rats to hide in." Jafar said. "But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole." He suggested.

"We need nine Princesses of Heart to uncover the final door. Any fewer is useless." Maleficent said.

"Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her." Jafar said. "Iago, help them find Princess Jasmine and bring her to me at once." He commanded as he summon Bandit Heartless and Iago leads them through the city.

"Do not steep yourself in darkness for too long. The Heartless consume the careless." Maleficent warned but Jafar snickers in response.

"Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary." Jafar replied.

Unknowing to them a woman with black long hair tied to a braid and wearing a teal royal Arabian outfit is hiding behind a fruit stand and has a concerned look on her face.

Lucy, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash arrive at the city of Agrabah and they start exploring the streets but Bandit Heartless appear and attack the group with their swords but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie throws her yo-yo while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado and the group defeat the Bandits but Lucy sees a Bandit escaping to an alley.

The group chase after the Bandit Heartless and when the Bandit stops Lucy delivers an edge slash and destroys it but just then the group hear a sound coming from crates.

"Is someone there? Hello?" A voice asked and it's the woman who was hiding before and she comes out of the crates.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you." Sora said.

"Well, that's good to know. My name is Jasmine by the way and my father is the Sultan." Jasmine introduced.

"That makes you a princess?" Donald asked.

"Yes, but he has been deposed by Jafar and now he's controlling the city." Jasmine said.

"Jafar?" Fluttershy asked.

"Jafar was the royal vizier, but he's gained evil powers and betrayed my father. He started coming after me saying he needs me for something he calls the 'Keyhole', but he rescued me." Jasmine explained.

"Who helped you?" Lucy asked.

"His name is Aladdin and he helped me escaped, but he had to leave for something. I hope he's alright." Jasmine said with worry.

"Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?" A voice asked and the group see Jafar himself. "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company. These little rats just won't do." Jafar said.

"Jasmine, run." Lucy said and Jasmine runs while the group takes out their weapons.

"Ah, yes. The girl and the boy who hold the keys." Jafar said as he summons Bandit Heartless and they attack.

The Bandit Heartless try to slash at the group who prepare to fight but just then cards fly toward the Bandits and the cards destroyed them all and the group see a woman Lucy finds familiar.

"Cana!" Lucy said.

"Thought I'd find you here, Lucy. What are you guys doing here?" Cana asked.

"We're looking around here for anymore Heartless." Lucy answered.

"Count me in. I've been fighting those annoying punks anyway." Cana said.

The group continue to explore around Agrabah and as they keep searching the streets they find a building and decide to enter it only to find an empty room but Cana finds what looks like a carpet struggling to get out of a stand that's being stuck but Sora pushes the stand away freeing the carpet and it flies off.

"Did I just see that carpet fly out of here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Such a magnificent fabric. I must have one of those." Rarity said.

"We should try followin' it and see where's it goin'." Goofy said.

The group leave the building and they start following the carpet that's still flying in the sky but Rainbow Dash flies after it.

"I think it's heading for the desert." Sora said.

"Why in tarnation would it go there?" Applejack asked.

"Not sure, but we're gonna find out." Lucy said.

The group leave the city and are now in the desert to find the carpet but Pikachu sees the carpet flying to the group and it starts jumping wildly.

"That carpet sure knows how to dance. I like this." Pinkie Pie said as she imitates the carpet.

"I don't think that's the case. I think it's worried about something." Lucy said.

"I also think it wants us to come with it." Goofy said.

"Oh, goody! This is just what I wanted!" Rarity said.

"Simmer down, Rarity. Yer, scarin' it." Applejack said.

"Well, let's go with it and see what the problem is." Cana said.

The group get on the carpet and it starts to fly off much to Rarity and Pinkie's excitement while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy follow the carpet.

The group arrive a different part of the desert and they see a man with black hair, wearing a purple sleeveless opened vest, white baggy pants, and a small red hat and at his side is a small monkey wearing a smaller vest and a smaller hat struggling to get out of what looks like a sinkhole.

"Oh, no! They're in trouble!" Lucy said.

"We have to get them out of here." Cana said.

"Uh, I don't think they want us doing that." Pinkie Pie said pointing at Bandit Heartless appearing from the sand.

"Outta our way!" Sora said.

"That's it!" Lucy said as she uses Conjunction and then summons Scorpio.

"What's up, Lucy?" Scorpio asked.

"Get these Heartless out of here." Lucy said.

"On it." Scorpio said as he uses Sand Spear.

The Bandits attack back but Cana uses Card Volley while Rarity uses Diamond Summon but the Bandits dig into the sand while the other Bandits throw their swords but Sora casts Blizzard while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado but the Bandits attack back with their sword but Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Rainbow Dash unleashes multiple rainbow lightning bolts but the Bandits keep attacking back but Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Scorpio uses Sand Buster and the group defeat the Bandit Heartless.

"Okay, Scorpio, can you..." Lucy was cut off by more Bandit Heartless appearing.

"Gawrsh, not again." Goofy said.

"You gotta be kidding! We just took them out!" Rainbow Dash said and the man takes out a gold lamp and rubs it.

"Genie! Get rid of these guys!" The man said as he summons a blue spirit with a black goatee, black ponytail, wearing gold bands on both wrists, and a gold earring on his right ear.

"Wish No. 1 comin' right up!" Genie said as he snaps his fingers a makes the Bandits disappears.

"That was amazing." Cana said.

"I'll say." Applejack said.

"Now that's over with, Scorpio..." Lucy was cut off by Scorpio.

"I know." Scorpio said as he uses his Sand Magic to free the man and the monkey.

"Oh, you poor monkey! I hope you're not hurt." Fluttershy said as she goes to the monkey.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." The man said.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"I'm Aladdin and this is Abu." Aladdin introduced himself and Abu.

"I'm Lucy and these are Cana, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. We were actually looking for you and that must've been when we just helped you." Lucy said.

"I see. Thanks, guys." Aladdin said.

"Aladdin, what were you doing?" Sora asked.

"Just usual stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. I just a paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. There, I found that magic carpet and this lamp." Aladdin explained as he takes out the lamp. "Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp, summons the..." Aladdin was cut off by Genie.

"Please, kid! Leave the introductions to the professionals! The one and only Genie of the Lamp!" Genie said. "With a rub a dub on the lamp, and I shall grant your dearest wishes. Our lucky pal, Al is now our winner and my new master! Congratulations!" Genie said as he shakes Aladdin's hand and confetti starts to rain down.

"ANY wish you say?" Rarity asked.

"Patience, my fine unicorn friend." Genie said wagging his finger at Rarity. "Only THREE wishes. One wish, two wish, and three wish. Then I make like a banana and split." Genie said as he places his hand around Aladdin's shoulder. "Our lucky pal just made his first wish." Genie said as he goes to Lucy and Sora. "Let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was." Genie then makes two Genies. "So now he has two wishes left. So, Master what do you have for wish No. 2?" Genie asked as a spotlight appears on Aladdin.

"Well, how about you make me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin suggested.

"Whoa! Money, fame, royalty! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it and I'll also add one hundred servants and hundred camels with gold free of charge!" Genie said. "Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino." He added.

"No thanks." Aladdin said.

"Okay." Genie said.

"I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah." Aladdin said.

"Um, why do you want to be a prince, Aladdin?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, you see, there's this girl named Jasmine, but she's a princess and she'd never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin answered.

"Uh, Princess..." Donald stops talking.

"Jasmine?" Goofy finished.

"Oh, that's right! She's in trouble!" Sora said.

"Then we should get going." Aladdin said.

"Yeah. And quick too." Cana said.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin get on the carpet while Genie carries Lucy, Cana, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fly and make their way back to Agrabah.

"Ah, fresh air. The great outdoors." Genie said.

"You don't get out much, do ya?" Applejack asked.

"Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty bitty living space." Genie said. "Just grant three wishes and it's back to my portable prison." He added.

"Aw, being a genie must be very horrible for you." Rarity said.

"You sound like you're not happy with your job." Pinkie Pie said.

"Hey, I'm just lucky to see daylight every century or two." Genie said.

"Hey, Genie, how about I use my last wish to free you from the lamp?" Aladdin suggested.

"You'd do that, Al?" Genie asked.

"Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine." Aladdin said.

The group arrive back at Agrabah but they see the entrances to the streets blocked but they follow Aladdin to another entrance to his house and it's the building they saw before when they were helping Carpet and as they enter the house the group tell Aladdin about why Jafar is after Jasmine.

"So Jafar is after Jasmine and this 'Keyhole'?" Aladdin asked and the group nod.

"Did you say Keyhole? Hey! I've heard of it!" Genie said.

"Really? Where is it?" Donald asked.

"Well, let's see...it was only two hundred years now..." Genie was trying to remember but Lucy didn't have time for this.

"Well, we need to stop Jafar and save Jasmine!" Lucy said irritated.

"Calm down, Lucy." Goofy said.

"Yeah. We'll do it." Sora said.

"But we have no idea where Jasmine or Jafar is." Rarity said.

"My guess is that Jasmine is at the palace, but the gate is blocked." Aladdin said.

"Then how do we get around?" Cana asked.

"I happen to know how to get to the palace. Just follow my lead." Aladdin said.

The group leave Aladdin's house and they make their way to the higher point of the alley and they see a tiny lock and so Sora uses his Keyblade to unlock it and they follow Aladdin to the bazaar area and they see another lock and so Lucy uses her Keyblade to unlock it and then Aladdin leads the group to the rooftop and he leads them to another higher point to where the palace is.

"There they are." Cana said pointing at Jafar holding Jasmine captive.

"Let's get him!" Rainbow Dash said.

The group jump off the higher point and they confront Jafar.

"Setting your sights a little high, I see." Jafar said turning to the group. "Go back to your holes, street rats. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any further." Jafar said.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin said.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine said but Jafar stops her from getting him.

"Genie, help Jasmine please." Aladdin said rubbing the lamp from behind.

"There is no point in planning so you'd best..." Jafar was cut off by Cana throwing her cards at Jafar. "Why you...!" Jafar growled but he turns to see Genie carrying Jasmine.

"One wish left, Al. You're making this really easy." Genie said.

"Tough luck, Jafar." Sora said.

"Now YOU'RE the one who'll hafta give up!" Applejack said but Jafar snickers.

"What's so funny?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Why're you snickering?" Donald asked.

"Because the street rat's second wish has been denied." Jafar answered confusing the group but Aladdin sees his hand empty and the group see Iago carrying the lamp and bringing it to Jafar.

"I'm sorry, Al." Genie said as he goes back to the lamp dropping Jasmine who lands in a pot that grew two legs.

"And now, I bid you farewell. Attack!" Jafar commanded as he disappears and what appears is a blue centipede head and a blue caboose.

"You coward!" Aladdin yelled.

"Calm down, Aladdin. Let's just stop this Heartless first." Lucy said.

The Heartless known as Pot Centipede starts assembling Pot Spiders and charges at the group but Cana uses Icicle to stop it allowing Aladdin to attack with his sword but Pot Centipede charges again but the group dodge making it hit the blockade and Pot Centipede roams around Agrabah but Lucy casts Thunder while Sora uses Sonic Blade and destroys the Pot Spiders and Pot Centipede is separate with only its head and caboose but the head lights its antennas with electricity and attacks the group with a spin attack but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Donald casts Blizzard but Pot Centipede uses its caboose to attack but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance but Pot Centipede retaliates with another spin attack.

"Stupid Heartless." Sora said.

"I can handle this." Cana said as she uses Wind Edge to strike at the Heartless.

"My turn." Aladdin said he delivers a swing with his sword.

Just then more Pot Spiders start to come to Pot Centipede but Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Charge to destroy the Pot Spiders but the caboose attacks the two but Rarity uses Diamond Spikes while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but the head of Pot Centipede attacks with its antennas but Pinkie Pie throws her yo-yo while Aladdin multi slashes with his sword but Pot Spiders go for Pot Centipede again but Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Applejack uses Apple Ball and they destroy the Pot Spiders but more Pot Spiders assemble with Pot Centipede making it complete again.

"C'mon!" Sora said.

"That's it!" Lucy said as she uses Conjunction again and summons Taurus.

"Mooo! Who is causing you trouble, Lucy?" Taurus asked.

"Can you try and separate this Heartless?" Lucy asked.

"You can count on me!" Taurus said as he uses his brute strength to destroy the Pot Centipedes.

"Pikachu, use Skullbash!" Lucy said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said as it uses Skullbash to destroy the other Pot Spiders.

Pot Centipede spin attacks at the group but Aladdin slashes with his sword while Cana uses Card Volley but the caboose gets Cana but Donald whacks with his staff while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but more Pot Spiders go for Pot Centipede again but Sora attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield but Pot Centipede attacks with its antennas but Taurus picks up the head and throws it at the caboose allowing Fluttershy to bash with her shield while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Applejack swings her club while Pikachu uses Thunder but Pot Centipede spin attacks at the group again but Cana uses Shuriken Card while Lucy casts Gravity but more Pot Spiders try to assemble with Pot Centipede again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rarity said.

"Stop them!" Donald said.

Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Rainbow Dash uses Dash Charge while Goofy uses Tornado but Pot Centipede attacks with its antennas again but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm while Rarity uses Diamond Trap while Donald casts Blizzard allowing Can to uses Icicle while Aladdin slashes with his sword and then Lucy and Sora deliver their final attacks with their Keyblades destroying Pot Centipede as another big heart leaves Pot Centipede but after the Heartless' defeat they search for Jasmine but she's not found.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin called but they hear Jafar's evil laughter.

"You don't think..." Goofy stops talking.

"They're probably at the desert." Fluttershy suggested.

"C'mon, let's move!" Aladdin said.

The group leave the city and return to the desert and Cana uses her Card Magic to try and pinpoint they're location.

"They should be at that other desert where we found Aladdin." Cana said.

"We have to get there now!" Lucy said and Carpet flies to the group.

"Thank Celetisa!" Rarity said.

"Let's go." Donald said as they get on Carpet and it starts to fly.

"We'll get Jasmine back. I promise." Sora said and Aladdin nods.

"Let's just hope we're not too late." Lucy said.

* * *

**Chapter end. What did you think of that? Are you guys liking this rewritten version so far? Let's try and give this story more support. Also, if you have suggestions for abilities for the ponies, please tell me. Anyway, will the group be able to find Jafar and Jasmine? Will Jasmine and Genie be saved? What will Jafar do? Find out in the next chapter.**


	16. Agrabah Part 2: Stop Jafar!

Chapter 16

The group finally arrive at the area where the Cave of Wonders Aladdin mentioned earlier is but as they began they see something rising and the group get into their fighting stance and they see a giant tiger head with purple eyes.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fluttershy said.

"Is that the Cave of Wonders you mentioned?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but it looks different somehow." Aladdin said.

"Look!" Applejack said pointing at Bandit Heartless rising from the sand.

"They must have something to do with this." Lucy said.

"You're probably right. That tiger head is probably being controlled by the Heartless." Cana said.

"Then let's attack it." Sora said.

"Wait, the eyes must be filled with darkness." Lucy suggested.

"What're you saying?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm saying let's attack the purple eyes and maybe the tiger head will be free from the darkness." Lucy explained and everyone nods.

"Then let's get to it!" Donald said.

"Agreed." Rarity said.

The Cave of Wonders Guardian starts to shoot beams and Bandit and Fat Bandit Heartless attack but Pikachu uses Electric Shock to defeat the Bandits and the Fat Bandits but more Bandits attack Pikachu but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm to distract the Bandits but the Fat Bandits shoot fire at Fluttershy.

"No!" Sora said as he summons Simba. "Simba, use Roar!" Sora said and Simba uses Roar to defeat the Fat Bandits.

"My turn!" Lucy said as she uses Conjunction and then summons Scorpio.

"Let me guess, Heartless attacking?" Scorpio asked.

"Can you get rid of them?" Lucy asked and Scorpio uses Sand Magic to attack the Heartless.

After the Heartless are defeated more showed up and attack but Pinkie Pie strikes with her yo-yo while Donald casts Blizzard but just then the Guardian dives down at the group who dodges.

"Hmm. This could be a good chance to get on it." Lucy said as she gets on the head.

"Wait up." Sora said as he follows her.

The two Keybearers attack the eyes with their Keyblades but the Guardian shakes its head to try and get the two off but Rainbow Dash flies over and then uses Rainbow Lightning while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but the Guardian keeps getting Lucy and Sora off but they hold on and keep attacking with their Keyblades while Aladdin slashes with his sword while Cana uses Card Volley but the Guardian keeps shaking its head until the they're off the head but Lucy casts Thunder while Sora casts Fire.

"Now we have to get back on." Lucy said.

"Watch out!" Goofy said as the Guardian shoots four beams at the group.

The group dodge but Bandits and Fat Bandits attack the group but Applejack swings her club while Goofy uses Tornado but the Guardian dives at the group again but they dodge again.

"Now! Back on!" Lucy said.

Lucy and Sora get back on and the others follow them and Lucy and Sora attack the eyes while Aladdin multi slashes with his sword while Cana uses Jolt of Fate and they free one eye but the Guardian keeps shaking to get the group off but Donald casts Thunder while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance but the Guardian shoots more beams and then tries to get the group off again but the group deliver their final attack to free the second eye and the Guardian is freed from the darkness.

"Glad that's over with." Goofy said.

"Now let's get Jafar." Aladdin said.

"And save Jasmine and Genie." Cana added and the group enter the Cave of Wonders.

As the group are inside more Bandit Heartless appear but Lucy casts Gravity while Sora casts Blizzard and the defeated the remaining Bandits and they continue to explore around the cave and go through hallway after hallway until they reach the Treasure Room and they look around to see if there's anything to do here.

"Ohhh! Such an amazing place to obtain jewelry! These must make excellent dresses!" Rarity said in awe.

"We're here to stop Jafar from takin' over Agrabah, not for jewelry shoppin'." Applejack said.

"I don't see why we can't do both." Rarity replied.

"Aladdin, is there a way through here?" Sora asked.

"Well, when I got through here, I found the Lamp Chamber. That's the next room. I got a hunch that Jafar is in there right now." Aladdin said.

"But the way is blocked." Pinkie Pie said pointing at a statue blocking the way.

"Is there a way to get the statue out of the way?" Donald asked.

"We should look back. We probably missed something along the way." Lucy suggested.

The group leave and return to the bottomless hall but Goofy and Pinkie fall into the pit.

"Pinkie!" Lucy yelled.

"Goofy!" Sora yelled.

"Are you two okay?" Cana asked but no response and Donald kneels toward the ledge.

"Don't tell me that..." Donald cuts himself off as he falls into the pit.

"Donald!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Honestly, how is it that..." Rarity cuts herself as she accidentally walks toward the ledge and falls into the pit.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow Dash said as she flies in after them.

"We're okay!" Goofy called.

"Wait. I think they found a solution to our problem." Lucy said as she jumps off into the pit.

"Are you crazy, Lucy?!" Cana asked.

"I think she has an idea. Let's follow her." Aladdin said as he jumps into the pit and everyone else follows him.

After Lucy lands into the water Sora, Applejack, Fluttershy, Aladdin, and Cana are in the water as well and they see Donald, Goofy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash in the water.

"Hey there!" Goofy said.

"You joined our water party!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Lucy, ya said there's a reason why w'all fell in here." Applejack said.

"There should be something that can help us get rid of the blocking statue. Let's go find it." Lucy said as she swims to another room and the others follow her.

The group continue to explore the room and Sora finds what looks like a pillar and so he and Lucy destroy the pillar with their Keyblades and something is happening from above.

"Could that be the statue being destroyed?" Cana asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sora said as they leave the lower level.

In the Lamp Chamber Jafar is with Genie and a dormant Jasmine and he takes out the lamp ready to make his first wish.

"My first wish, Genie. Show me the Keyhole!" Jafar commanded and Genie snaps his fingers to reveal the Keyhole. "Yes! Now this world will belong to me!" Jafar said.

The group are back to the upper level and they hurry back to the Treasure Room and they see the statue no longer blocking the path to the Lamp Chamber and they go in to find Jafar.

In the Lamp Chamber Jafar is with Maleficent and the hooded mysterious male and Jafar tells them that Lucy and Sora are still alive and are pursuing him.

"That girl and that boy again?" Maleficent asked.

"They don't know when to give up." The dark hooded male said.

"They're more persistent than I expected." Jafar said. "Why not explain the situation to Riku, Gray, and Silver Knight? Doing so may actually prove useful to our..." Jafar was cut off by the group entering the Lamp Chamber.

"Hey. Are you Maleficent?" Sora asked Maleficent who disappears.

"That must be Maleficent, but who's he?" Lucy asked looking at the dark hooded male.

"So, the weak mage of Fairy Tail is the chosen Keyblade wielder. It's a shame really. Oh, well. You won't last a minute here." The dark hooded male said as he disappears.

"Jafar! Let Jasmine go!" Aladdin demanded.

"Not a chance. You see, she's a Princess. One of nine who somehow hold the key to opening the door." Jafar explained.

"Nine Princesses?" Applejack asked.

"Holding the key?" Rarity asked.

"Open..." Goofy asked.

"...The door?" Donald asked.

"What the heck is he talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I dunno, but we can't let him succeed." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Fools. You won't live to see what lies beyond the door." Jafar said. "Genie! My second wish, crush them!" He commanded.

"G-Genie! No!" Aladdin said.

"Sorry, Al, but the one with the lamp calls the shots and I don't have a choice." Genie said.

"Now you rats shall be destroyed!" Jafar said as he shoots a beam from his staff.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu said as he uses Electric Shock to counter the laser spell and the lightning strike gets Jafar.

Jafar cloaks himself in a white barrier to protect himself from magic attacks and Pikachu's electricity but Lucy attacks Jafar with her Keyblade while Goofy uses Rocket while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Uppercut while Aladdin upper slashes but Jafar shoots another laser spell at the group but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Thunder but Jafar unleashes an ice wall spell around the group.

"I don't think so." Cana said as she uses Wind Edge on Jafar.

"You fool!" Jafar said as he attacks Cana with a fire spell but Aladdin slashes at Jafar with his sword.

"I have you, scoundrel!" Rarity said as she traps Jafar with Diamond Trap.

Jafar disappears from Rarity's Diamond Trap and then reappears behind the group but Applejack uses Apple Ball while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Goofy bashes with his shield but Jafar summons a shock wave but Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Lucy casts Fire but Jafar disappears again and then reappears and tries to unleash another fire spell but Donald casts Blizzard while Cana uses Shuriken Card.

"Genie, have at them!" Jafar commanded.

"Guys, get out of the way!" Genie said as he attacks the group.

"Watch out!" Lucy said as they avoid Genie's attack.

"How're we supposed to attack Jafar if Genie attacks us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We shouldn't bother with Genie." Lucy said.

"You're right. We have to get Jafar since he's giving the commands." Aladdin said.

Cana uses Jolt of Fate while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning but Jafar disappears again and the reappears and casts another ice wall around the group but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Donald casts Gravity but Jafar cloaks himself in a white barrier again and then lights his staff with fire and then tries to attack the group with his fire staff but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Aladdin slashes with his sword while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack swings her club but Jafar summons a shock wave and attacks them but Donald and Fluttershy heal the group while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Cana uses Icicle.

"Insolent rats! Genie, don't hold back!" Jafar commanded.

"I'm really sorry about this! RUN!" Genie said as he tries to attack again but they dodge.

Rarity uses Diamond Storm and causes diamonds to rain on Jafar while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Sora casts Blizzard but Jafar retaliates with another laser spell but Pikachu uses Quick Attack while Aladdin upper slashes while Lucy uses Sonic Blade but Jafar uses his fire spell to burn Lucy but Fluttershy heals her while Donald casts Thunder but Jafar disappears again and then reappears and attacks the group with his fire staff but Cana uses Card Volley while Goofy uses Charge but Jafar summons another shock wave but Lucy uses Conjunction and summons Virgo and she uses Spica Lock to trap Jafar allowing Sora to use Sonic Blade while Applejack uses Applequake but Jafar disappears again.

"This is not over!" Jafar said.

"It will be!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Just watch! We're gonna mop the floor with you!" Lucy said.

Jafar casts another ice wall spell but Cana uses Shuriken Card while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but Genie attacks the group but they dodge and Aladdin multi slashes with his sword while Rarity uses Diamond Shot but Jafar casts a lightning spell but Sora casts Blizzard while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses Rocket but Jafar fires another laser spell but Pikachu uses Iron Tail while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but Jafar disappears and then reappears and then lights his staff on fire again and attacks the group but Lucy casts Blizzard while Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Rainbow Dash uses Gauntlet Charge but Jafar casts a firewall to surround the group but Aladdin upper slashes while Cana uses Icicle while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Applejack swings her club while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblade and the group deliver their final attack on Jafar and he collapses and Lucy and Sora gain Blizzara.

"Now to seal that Keyhole." Sora said.

"We'll help Jasmine too." Lucy said and they go for the Keyhole but Jafar attacks again. "Do you ever quit?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"I'll never let you fools seal the Keyhole! I shall destroy you!" Jafar said.

"Please. You're too weak. Even Genie's more powerful than you." Lucy said.

"What?!" Jafar demanded.

"Yep. Even though you have evil powers, Genie still has more power than you can ever imagine." Lucy said.

"Uh, Luce...what are you doing?" Genie asked nervously.

"Just what is Lucy up to?" Rarity asked.

"Just follow her lead." Aladdin whispered.

"What're you talking about?" Donald asked.

"I don't get it." Pinkie Pie said.

"She's gonna aggravate Jafar even more." Rainbow Dash said.

"Just face it, Jafar. The only way to defeat us is to become a genie yourself." Lucy said.

"Lucy!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said at the same time.

"You...you're right. If I become a genie, I will have a better chance." Jafar said. "Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all powerful genie!" Jafar commanded.

"Lucy, do you even realize what you have just done?" Cana asked.

"Your wish is my command. Way to go, Luce..." Genie said as he zaps Jafar who is now going down into a lava pit.

"Now what?" Applejack asked.

"Now I'm going to make sure this works." Lucy said as she jumps down the lava pit.

"What is she talking about?" Rarity asked.

"Guess we'll have to find out." Happy said.

"You mean we have to go down...there?" Fluttershy asked looking at the lava pit nervously.

"C'mon." Donald said as everyone follows Lucy.

"So, you're sure this plan will work, Lucy?" Cana asked.

"It will. Trust me." Lucy said and they see Jafar rising from the lava and he's now a giant red genie.

"So, what do we do now?" Goofy asked and they see Iago carrying a black lamp.

"The lamp! That's it! We gotta get Jafar's lamp!" Aladdin said.

"Oh, NOW I get it!" Pinkie Pie said.

"We need to get the lamp from that bird." Donald said.

"Iago! Do not let them take the lamp!" Jafar commanded.

"I got it!" Iago said.

Iago is flying away from the group but Lucy attacks Iago with her Keyblade while Sora casts Thunder but Iago is still flying away but Can uses Icicle to try and stop Iago allowing Aladdin to attack with his sword.

"Sheesh! Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Iago asked.

"Do not drop that lamp, Iago!" Jafar ordered.

Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Iago is still flying away but Rainbow Dash catches up.

"Hand over the lamp, you stupid bird!" Rainbow Dash said.

"No way!" Iago said but Happy chases after Iago and gets on him.

"Gotcha!" Happy said.

"Get offa me, you stupid cat!" Iago yelled but Happy puts Iago and he drops the lamp.

"No!" Jafar said as he shoots lasers from his eyes at Happy but Lucy casts Blizzar to stop Jafar.

Jafar retaliates by picking up a molten rock and throws it to stop them but Rarity tries to take the lamp with her magic but Iago quickly grabs it and flies off again but Happy chases after Iago and gets on him allowing Applejack to swing her club while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Jafar swipes at the two ponies but Sora casts Blizzara on Jafar allowing Cana to try and get the lamp but Iago is still flying off but Pikachu uses Thunder Shock on Iago.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Iago said and Pikachu tries to grab the lamp but Iago quickly grabs it again and flies away but Fluttershy flies to the bird.

"Um, Iago, it would be great if you gave us the lamp because if you don't, Jafar is going to rule all of Agrabah." Fluttershy said.

"Sorry, sister, but I have to do what Jafar says." Iago said.

"But you don't have to. Please just give me the lamp and everything will just end." Fluttershy said.

"Iago, don't listen to her! Do as I say and keep the lamp away!" Jafar said.

"Gotta go! See ya!" Iago said as he tries to fly away.

"How dare you!" Fluttershy yelled getting to Iago's face. "I warned you that if Jafar remains free, all Agrabah will be in danger! Have you not considered that already?!" Fluttershy demanded scaring Iago.

"B-But..." Iago was cut off by Fluttershy.

"Don't you DARE 'but' me, mister! Give me that lamp right NOW or you'll be in A LOT of trouble!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Gimme a break! Here's the lamp!" Iago said giving Fluttershy the lamp.

"Iago, you fool!" Jafar yelled.

"Thank you. Now you'd better NOT cause anymore trouble! Do you understand me?!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Yes! I promise. I'll be good from now on!" Iago said as he flies away.

"That's what I like to hear. Here you go, Lucy." Fluttershy said giving Lucy the lamp.

"Thanks, Fluttershy." Lucy said. "Okay, Jafar. Since you wanted to be a genie, you gotta be in your lamp!" Lucy then uses the lamp to suck Jafar in it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jafar yelled as he's being sucked into the lamp.

"It's like Genie said: 'Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty bitty living space'." Sora said and everyone laughs and Lucy and Sora gain Fira.

"Ya know, that was some smart thinin', Luce." Applejack said.

"Sorry we doubted you." Donald said.

"That's okay. You gotta learn to think ahead." Lucy said.

"You got that right." Aladdin said.

"Luce, you devious genius you!" Genie said.

"I hope we'll never have to deal with Jafar again." Rarity said.

On the upper part of the chamber Jasmine looks down at the group but then she hears someone coming behind her and when she turns to face that person she gasps and gets taken.

Genie and Carpet carry the group back to the upper part of the chamber and Aladdin searches for Jasmine only to discover that she's gone.

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" Aladdin called looking for her.

"She must have gotten kidnapped." Cana suggested.

"Lucy and Sora look at the Keyhole and with a nod from each other they both use their Keyblades to lock the Keyhole and they save Agrabah from destruction.

"That's another Keyhole sealed." Lucy said.

"Yep." Sora said but just then a crumbling occurs.

"Uh oh! The cave is goin' down!" Rainbow Dash said.

"We gotta get outta here!" Goofy said and Aladdin, Sora, Donald, and Goofy get on Carpet while Genie carries, Lucy, Cana, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly.

The group fly through the cave to escape and they find the exit and they leave the Cave of Wonders before it disappeared completely and and Lucy drops the lamp into the desert and then they return to Agrabah and return to Aladdin's house.

"So, Jasmine's not in Agrabah anymore?" Aladdin asked. "Guys, let's go look for her." He said.

"Sorry, Aladdin, but you can't go with us." Lucy said with regret.

"Why not?" Aladdin asked.

"I wish we could take you." Fluttershy said.

"But bringing him to another world would be mudd..." Goofy was cut off by Rarity.

"Meddling!" Rarity finished for Goofy.

"Aladdin, I promise, we'll find Jasmine." Sora said.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Al! You still have one more wish left! Look, just ask me to find Jasmine for you." Genie suggested.

"I-I wish...for your freedom, Genie." Aladdin said.

"Al!" Genie said shocked and just then his spirit tail becomes legs and his wristbands disappear. "Why'd you do that?" Genie asked.

"Because a deal's a deal, Genie. You can go anywhere you want. You're your own master now." Aladdin said.

"He did promise that." Applejack said.

"But it would be great if you went with them to find Jasmine." Aladdin said.

"Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others." Genie said. "...But a favor is entirely different. I guess I can give that a try. Besides, we're pals, right?" Genie asked.

"Genie..." Aladdin stops talking.

"Just leave it to me!" Genie said and Aladdin chuckles.

Meanwhile at the dark room Maleficent and Hades watch the projection of the heroes and it's shut off.

"That smarmy vizier coulda had 'em. If only somebody stuck around to give him a hand." Hades said pointing at Gray who is leaning against the stand and Riku is still at his side.

"Hey, we did our part." Gray said.

"Yeah. We brought the Princess." Riku said.

"And I had to make sure neither of you screwed up." Silver Knight said.

"Jafar was beyond help. Consumed by his own hatred. One should not let that hatred burn too fiercely." Maleficent said.

"Unless you've already mastered your hatred like I have." The dark hooded male said.

"Hey, hey. Relax. I'm as cool as they come. By the way, have got something special for you two." Hades said looking at Riku and Silver Knight.

"What?" Riku asked.

"We had a deal, yes? You two help us and grant you your wish." Maleficent said showing a projection of Kairi and Cilia.

"Kairi!" Riku said.

"Cilia?!" Silver Knight asked.

"Go to Kairi. Your vessel is waiting." Maleficent said and a man with a black mustache, black hair, has a hook for his left hand, wearing a red pirate hat with a grey feather, yellow vest with a red coat over it, white stockings, and black boots enters the room.

"Just remember this isn't a pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage." The pirate said.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. What's the catch?" Silver Knight asked.

"Catch? What's the catch? Silly boys. You're both like sons to me. I only want you to be happy." Maleficent said.

"I seriously doubt that." Riku said.

"Believe what you wish, but lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." Maleficent said and Riku walks away.

"Whatever it is you're planning, Maleficent, I will make sure you will not succeed." Erza said.

"Oh, is that so? I wouldn't be too reckless if I were you Titania. Do you want to share the same fate as the Fire Dragon Slayer?" Maleficent asked.

"How dare you!" Erza yelled but was held back by Jellal.

"Don't, Erza." Jellal said.

"Natsu Dragneel was foolish to understand that Lucy would abandon her old friends for her Keyblade and her new companions as I have already told Gray. He keeps insisting on protecting that worthless trash of a mage and now there is no further hope for him." Maleficent said.

"You will pay!" Erza yelled.

"If you wish Lucy to remain alive, you must continue your services or the Heartless shall devour her heart." Maleficent said.

"Erza, I know how upsetting it is, but please..." Jellal stops talking.

"I know." Erza said as he leaves.

"Why're you still wanting Lucy alive? She's nothing. Flame-brain made a huge mistake of letting her into the guild." Gray said.

"How can you allow Maleficent's lies to brainwash you? You've always been there for her!" Erza said.

"That was the past. This is NOW, Erza." Gray replied as he walks away.

"You idiot." Erza said.

Meanwhile back at Agrabah Aladdin gives Lucy and Sora items as thanks.

"You sure you wanna come with us, Genie?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. You're a friend of Al's and you're also my friends. Just give me a call." Genie said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"We'll find Jasmine. I promise." Lucy said and Aladdin nods. "Cana, stay here and watch over Aladdin." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I will. By the way, I have a troubling prediction for you." Cana said.

"What fortune?" Lucy asked.

"Your fortune is that you will soon save the person you care for, but you shall also lose your heart for an important purpose." Cana said.

"What?" Lucy said.

"It's just a fortune. It may or may not happen, but Lucy, you must remain careful." Cana said and Lucy nods.

The group leave Aladdin's house and they leave Agrabah but Lucy has a trouble thought.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's just that first, Alice got taken and now Jasmine. Who is responsible for the kidnappings?" Lucy asked.

"It's probably the Heartless. We'll find them." Sora said and Lucy nods.

"What did Cana mean about you losing your heart for something important?" Donald asked.

"I don't know...does she mean that the Heartless will...swallow my heart?" Lucy asked.

"Well, whatever the case, we won't let anythin' hurt ya, Lucy." Applejack said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Ya bet. That's the honest truth." Applejack said.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"Ready to roll?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Can't we..." Rarity was cut off by the group.

"No!" They said.

"I just want those gems for my latest design in Ponyville." Rarity said.

"We can't go back." Goofy said.

"And we still have to find Twilight and Mickey." Applejack said.

"Very well." Rarity said.

The group return to their Gummi ships and they leave Agrabah.

* * *

**That's another chapter down for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Let's get some say...five or ten reviews for this story. If I get five or more reviews, I'll make the next chapter. Also, should Lucy have an Element of Harmony? If so what should it be? Please let me know. Anyway, what world will the group go to next? Who will they meet? What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	17. Meeting Pinocchio, Dante, and Naruto

Chapter 17

**Hey, guys. First off, before we begin, I would like to thank those who read my story so far and left some great reviews for me to read. You guys rock for that. I hope you guys are still enjoying how this story is turning out. Also, for those who think I'm Lucy bashing, I'm not trying to bash on Lucy. She's my favorite character from Fairy Tail. Silver Knight may have defeated Lucy, but soon, she will get her chance to shine against him. That, and the hooded male is cruel and hates everything and views everything he sees as weak while Gray is obviously brainwashed by Maleficent's deception. Thought I let you guys know that I'm not trying to be cruel to Lucy whatsoever. She will prove those who think she's weak wrong as the story goes. Anyway, enough with my rambling. On with the show and happy reading! :D**

* * *

The group were about to head for the next world but just then Sora realizes something.

"Hey, we just learned Green Trinity. Wasn't there a green mark at the Accessory Shop in Traverse Town?" Sora asked.

"Could be. Wanna check it out?" Lucy asked.

"Let's go back real quick and see for ourselves." Donald said

"Good idea." Applejack said and the group make their back to Traverse Town.

The group head back to Traverse Town and go to the Accessory Shop and they see the green mark and so Goofy goes first, then Lucy gets on Goofy, then Sora gets on Lucy, then Applejack gets on Sora, then Rarity gets on Applejack, then Fluttershy gets on Rarity, then Pinkie gets on Fluttershy, then Rainbow Dash gets on Pinkie, then Donald gets on Rainbow Dash and they all work together to get a ladder down.

"What's with the ladder?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Let's go see." Rarity said as they climb up the ladder.

The group arrive at a room and they see white creatures with red dots.

"Oh, how adorable!" Fluttershy said.

"What are they?" Donald asked.

"We're Moogles, kupo." One of the Moogles said.

"We work with rare items, kupo." The other Moogle said.

"Find rare items and we'll make some special items for you, kupo." Another Moogle said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

The group leave the upper room but just then they see a boy with black hair, wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless vest over the white shirt, red shorts, a yellow hat with a small red feather, and black shoes hiding under a desk and Jiminy comes out of Sora's hood to see who it is.

"Well, well. If it isn't Pinocchio." Jiminy said as he jumps down to see the boy.

"Oh, hi, Jiminy." Pinocchio greeted.

"What are you doing out here?" Jiminy asked.

"Uh, playing hide-and-seek." Pinocchio answered.

"I just don't believe it. And here I was worried sick about you all night and..." Jiminy cuts himself off as he sees Pinocchio's nose growing a little. "Pinocchio, are you telling me the truth?" Jiminy asked.

"Of course." Pinocchio answered.

"No fibbing now. You know that a lie can keeping growing until you're caught just like your nose. You have to be good if you want to be a real boy." Jiminy said.

"I know, Jiminy. You are my conscience after all." Jiminy said.

"Now then, where is your father?" Jiminy asked.

"I thought he was with you." Pinocchio said.

"I suppose we should look for him." Jiminy said.

"Okay. Let's go." Pinocchio said.

"Wait. The world is full of danger and temptations out there. You'd best stay here until we find your father." Jiminy said as he turns to the group. "Right, guys?" Jiminy asked.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Shall we get going?" Jiminy asked.

"You could have asked us first, you know." Lucy said.

"I'll be waiting for Father." Pinocchio said.

The group leave the shop and decide to check around the town to see if there are anymore Heartless around and they arrive at the Second District but just the Heartless appear and attack the group but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity attacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets and the group defeat the Heartless.

"You guys know how to kick the crap outta those Heartless." A voice said the group see a man with white hair, wearing a long red trench coat with a ripped right sleeve and revealing his bare chest, black pants, boots, and a black finger less glove on his right hand.

"And who are you?" Lucy asked.

"You two might be Keyblade wielders, but fighting me would be a big mistake, but I guess it's worth a shot to take on a half-demon like me." The man said.

"Half-demon?" Goofy asked.

"Yep. I'm half-man and half-demon. Name's Dante, stylish and hottest demon hunter around." Dante introduced.

"Dante is the son of the legendary demon knight, Sparda." Someone said and it's Ky.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dante, but we should get going." Sora said as the group start to move but Dante blocks the way.

"You guys aren't going anywhere." Dante said.

"Move it!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Can't do that." Dante replied.

"Why?!" Donald demanded.

"I hate fast introductions. I wanna see you guys try and take me on." Dante said.

"If we fight you, will you let us go?" Lucy asked.

"Sure. Why not." Dante answered.

"You can't be serious." Rarity said.

"Go ahead and take him on. I'd like to see you fight him." Ky said.

"Fine, but after this, you're gonna let us go." Donald said.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna go back on my word." Dante said.

"Let's not hold back." Lucy said.

"Let's rock, baby!" Dante said taking out two hand guns.

Dante shoots at the group with his guns but the group dodge and Sora uses Sonic Blade while Lucy casts Fira but Dante takes out a sword and starts slashing at the two Keybearers but Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack uses Applequake but Dante retaliates with attacking with the Cerberus nunchuks followed by a crystal attack but Donald casts Aero for protection and Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Rarity uses Diamond Spike but Dante attacks with the Beowulf gauntlets but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Pinkie Pie to use Candy Bombs but Dante shoots with Ivory and Ebony but Lucy strikes with her Keyblade.

"C'mon, guys. I'm just getting warmed up." Dante said.

"So are we." Lucy replied.

"Let's keep partying!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Now you're talkin'." Dante said.

Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Dante counters with Rebellion and the two clash but Donald casts Gravity while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but Dante disappears and then reappears and tries to down slash but Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning but Dante attacks with the Nevan guitar followed by lighting strikes but Applejack swings her club while Goofy uses Tornado while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance but Dante takes out a shotgun and shoots at them but Lucy casts Cure and then attacks with her Keyblade while Donald whacks with his staff while Sora casts Thunder but Dante attacks with Agni and Rudra followed by fire and wind attacks but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Fira but Dante tries to shoots with his guns again but Rainbow Dash uses Charge Punch while Goofy bashes with his shield.

"Now this is a party I'm talkin' about! Let's keep going." Dante said.

"I don't you can beat us by five minutes." Sora said.

"More than enough, kid." Dante said.

Dante attacks with Rebellion followed by Cerberus but Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Fluttershy uses bash with her shield while Lucy attacks with her Keyblade followed by Blizzara but Dante attacks back with Beowulf but Goofy blocks the attacks with his shield and then uses Charge while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Applejack uses Apple Bombs but Dante shoots with Ivory and Ebony multiple times at the group who avoid his shots and Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Donald casts Thunder but Dante attacks Donald with Agni and Rudra but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade again followed by Sonic Blade but Dante retaliates with crystal attacks from Cerberus and then multi kicks with Beowulf but Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Goofy uses Tornado while Sora casts Gravity but Dante strikes with Rebellion and then fires his shotgun but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm while Donald casts Fira while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Goofy bashes with his shield while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Pinkie Pie throws her yo-yo while Applejack swings her club while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Dante multi slashes with Rebellion but Lucy uses Sonic Blade and delivers the final attack on Dante.

"Damn. You guys actually know how to throw one hell of a party!" Dante said.

"Either that or you were just holding back." A voice said and they see a boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, having three whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks, wearing an orange and black long sleeve shirt, orange pants, and a headband with the leaf symbol on it around his forehead.

"Who the hell asked you, Blondie?" Dante asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, I saw the whole fight and I think they're WAY stronger than you." The boy said.

"Shut your mouth, Uzumaki or I'll shut it for you." Dante threatened pointing his gun at the boy.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried, Dante!" The boy said.

"Wanna bet?" Dante asked.

"Bring it!" The boy said but Lucy gets between them.

"Okay, you two. Break it up." Lucy said.

"Heh. Ya know, for a chick, you have a strong heart. I doubt the Heartless would last a second against you and your boyfriend." Dante said.

"Sora's not my boyfriend!" Lucy said.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Sora said.

"I'm off to hunt for more demons or kill some Heartless for the hell of it. But before I go, promise me one thing." Dante said.

"What's that?" Donald asked.

"Next time we meet, we fight for real." Dante said.

"Sure." Applejack said.

"See ya next time, kiddos. Your skills actually impressed me. Look forward to fighting me again sometime." Dante said as he leaves.

"That's Dante for you. Well, I wish you all the best of luck on the rest of your journey." Ky said as he leaves.

"He always has to act like a big shot." The boy said.

"You know Dante?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? Oh, we fought the first time we met here." The boy said.

"That symbol. It's the same as Hinata's and Shikamaru's headbands." Lucy said.

"Oh, they told you, huh? Sorry for not telling you. Name's Naruto Uzumaki. Future Hokage." Naruto introduced.

"Why is it that we never met you along with Hinata and Shikamaru?" Rarity asked.

"I was busy hunting down...a friend of mine. Ever since he left us, he's been on the path to darkness. I gotta find him and bring back to the light side." Naruto answered.

"You'll find your friend. Lucy and I are searching for our friends." Sora said.

"That's good. Don't ever give up on that. Oh, also since you proved yourself against Devil boy, promise me one thing." Naruto said.

"Fight you the next time we meet ya?" Goofy asked.

"Hehe. Got that right! I wanna see what you guys are really capable of!" Naruto said.

"We look forward to fighting you sometime, Naruto." Lucy said and the rest nod.

"Awesome! Well, I gotta get back to my search. See ya guys around." Naruto said as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Sure is nice to meet some new friends." Fluttershy said.

"Even if they fight you outta nowhere?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, now what?" Donald asked.

"I'd say we should keep doing our journey." Lucy said.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Sora said.

The group return to their Gummi ships and they start to head off to a new world.

"So where to next?" Applejack asked.

"How about there?" Lucy asked pointing at a world next to Agrabah.

"Let's go." Sora said.

The Gummi ships fly for hours while shooting Heartless ships and after a few minutes of flight they see a world that's a giant mushroom with a red top with white spots, black dotted eyes on the bottom part, a white and red castle at the top, and a black castle on the bottom and the group decide to depart.

* * *

**Chapter end. Sorry if this was short, but I hope you enjoyed this anyway. The next one's not gonna be what you guys expected, but please do not hate on me for this. Anyway, who will the group encounter next? Who will they meet? Find out in the next chapter.**


	18. Mushroom Kingdom Part 1: Finding Mario

Chapter 18

The group arrive at a valley with tall mushrooms all over the land but as they are looking around they where a scream and they see a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a pink and red dress, white long gloves, blue earrings, and a gold crown on her head running running from Heartless that look like turtles.

"Heartless? Here too?" Sora asked.

"This is just annoying." Donald said.

"They're attacking that poor woman!" Fluttershy said.

"Let's help!" Lucy said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Right." Pinkie Pie said.

The group confront the Heartless and Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Sora casts Thunder but the Heartless hide in their shells for protection but Applejack uses Applequake to force the Heartless to come out allowing Donald to cast Gravity while Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Pikachu uses Tail Whip but the Heartless attack with their shells but Pinkie Pie strikes with her yo-yo while Goofy uses Charge but the Heartless hide in their shells again but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Fluttershy bashes with her shield and the group defeat the Heartless and they walk over to the woman.

"It's alright. They're gone." Sora said.

"Thank you." The woman said.

"You're welcome." Lucy replied.

"Pardon me, but I couldn't help but notice your dress. Are you a princess of some sort?" Rarity asked.

"Why, yes I am. I'm Princess Peach. Are you nine new here in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Peach asked.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Goofy asked.

"Yes. I rule over it." Peach said.

"I see. Anyway, I'm Lucy and this is Sora, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash." Lucy introduced herself and the others.

"It's nice to meet you all." Peach said.

"Likewise, Princess." Applejack said.

"I must be going back to my castle. Would you mind escorting me?" Peach asked.

"I don't see why not." Sora said.

"If any Heartless come to attack you, we'll protect you." Donald said.

The group start escorting Peach through the valley to get to her castle and Peach tells the group which way to go and while the group make their way to the castle Heartless appear and attack but Lucy slashes with her Keyblade while Sora casts Blizzara and they defeat the Heartless and continue on while still protecting Peach from danger.

The group then find what looks like a green pipe.

"What's up with this pipe?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's a warp pipe. It can transport you to a different area." Peach explained.

"That's sounds fun!" Pinkie Pie said excited.

"Let's see if it can take us to your castle." Lucy said.

The group go into the warp pipe and they arrive at what looks like a town called Toad Town and they follow Peach to a plain area and then they arrive at the white and red castle they saw before and they assume it's Peach's castle.

"Welcome to my castle." Peach said.

"That's your castle?" Donald asked.

"It looks absolutely smashing!" Rarity said and they see someone coming out of the castle and it's an old man with a tan mushroom top with brown spots, wearing a purple vest with a red bowtie, glasses, and a white mustache.

"Ah, Princess. You have returned." The old man said.

"Hello, Toadsworth." Peach said and the old man named Toadsworth looks at the group.

"And who might be you nine?" Toadsworth asked.

"They're the ones who saved me from those horrible creatures." Peach said.

"I've never seen them before." Toadsworth said.

"We're...from another kingdom." Lucy said.

"Yep. We're...from the Apple Kingdom." Applejack said.

"Apple Kingdom?" Donald mumbled.

"Apple Kingdom? Seriously? That's all you got?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't see YOU comin' up with another kingdom name." Applejack replied.

"But yes. We are in fact from the Apple Kingdom." Rarity said.

"Yup." Goofy said.

"Well, I suppose that since you protected the Princess from harm. I suppose you're not our enemies." Toadsworth said. "Come along, Princess. We must get inside the castle. It's not safe out here with these monsters running about recently." Toadsworth said.

"But...Mario." Peach said.

"I'm sure he'll come around. I mean, he IS Mario after all." Toadsworth said.

"Okay." Peach said.

"You nine should come in as well. It should be safe." Toadsworth said.

"We actually get to be in your castle?!" Rarity asked.

"We'll gladly come in." Sora said and the rest nod and they go into the castle.

Unknowing to them a turtle wearing a blue robe, blue long hat, and goggles floating on a broomstick is watching them and then flies from the castle grounds.

Inside the castle Peach starts explaining to the group about what happened.

"...And then those creatures...the Heartless came from Bowser's castle and they kidnapped me once and they were bringing me to Bowser himself, but then Mario came to rescue me, bu the Heartless ambushed him and so he decided to stay behind to fight them. Mario insisted that I should run back to the castle, but the Heartless were going after me, but that was when you guys came to help me." Peach explained.

"Sounds like you and this Mario had a rough time." Fluttershy said.

"Yes and now I'm really worried about Mario. I hope he's okay." Peach said.

"Don't worry. We can look for him if you like." Sora offered.

"You'd do that?" Peach asked.

"Sure. After all, you saw how we handled the Heartless." Lucy said.

"Okay. Please be careful." Peach said and the group nod and they leave the castle.

Meanwhile at a black castle located in an area with lava and pointed mountains the turtle from before flies into the castle with his broomstick and he arrives at the throne room and the turtle gets of the broomstick and kneels to a bigger turtle with red hair, razor sharp teeth, claws, wearing a spiked collar around his neck, spiked bracelets on both his arms, horns on his head, and has spikes on his green shell and his tail sitting on the throne.

"My lord, I have located Princess Peach." The turtle informed.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The big turtle demanded.

"She's at her castle and she's accompanied by a girl, a boy, a duck, a dog, and five ponies." The turtle answered.

"WELL THEN, RAID THE CASTLE AGAIN! FIND HER!" The big turtle commanded summoning the turtle Heartless. "DO NOT FAIL ME THIS TIME, KAMEK!" The big turtle yelled.

"I shall not, Lord Bowser." Kamek said as he leads the Heartless out of the throne room.

"You can't hide from me, Peach. This time, Mario won't be able to save you. The ones Kamek just mentioned might be the ones Maleficent warned about. Doesn't matter, they'll fall along with this world!" Bowser said as he laughs evilly.

Meanwhile the group start looking for Mario but the person they see is a man with a brown mustache, wearing a green long sleeve shirt with blue overalls over the green shirt, white gloves, brown shoes, and a green hat with a letter L on it running to the group but stops for a breather.

"Are you Mario?" Goofy asked.

"N-No. I'm his brother, Luigi and I'm trying to find some help." The man named Luigi answered.

"Do you know where we can find Mario?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes and if you plan on helping him, follow me." Luigi said.

"Okay, Luigi. Please lead us." Lucy said.

The group follow Luigi and they return to Toad Town where they see another man with a brown mustache, wearing a red long sleeve shirt with blue overalls over the red shirt, brown shoes, white gloves, and a red hat with a letter M on it fighting the Heartless.

"There he is! That's Mario!" Luigi said pointing at the man.

"Then let's start helpin'!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah!" Donald said as they take out their weapons.

"Hold it!" A voice said and the group see a young man and a black cat at his side that Lucy recognizes. "Count me in! I've been itching to crack these skulls." The young man said.

"Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"Pantherlily?" Happy asked.

"Nice to you made it in one piece too, Bunny girl." Gajeel said.

"Bunny girl?" Donald asked.

"Why'd he just call you that?" Sora asked.

"It's a nickname he gave me. Let's just focus on the Heartless fight." Lucy said.

"Agreed." Pantherlily said.

"Now you're talkin'!" Gajeel said.

The Heartless see the group and they attack but Lucy and Sora attack the Heartless with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado but the Heartless hide in their shells again but Rarity uses Diamond Summon to pop them out allowing Gajeel to use Iron Dragon's Club to attack the turtle Heartless while Sora attacks the Shadows but giant turtle Heartless attack with their hammers but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Pinkie Pie to use Party Dance while Applejack swings her club but the giant turtle Heartless swing their hammers but Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Lucy casts Fira while Sora uses Sonic Blade but one of the big turtle Heartless throw their hammers but Donald casts Aero on everyone while Goofy uses Charge while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Sword but another big turtle Heartless attacks Gajeel but Lucy uses Conjunction and summons Taurus who uses Rampage while Sora strikes with his Keyblade and the group defeat the Heartless.

"Wow! You guys kick butt!" Luigi said.

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash said.

"Is Mario okay?" Goofy asked and they walk over to Mario.

"Bro, you okay?" Luigi asked and Mario nods.

"That's good." Pantherlily said.

"Anyway, the reason why we were looking for you is because Peach is worried about you." Sora said and that got Mario's attention.

"Don't worry, hon. She's fine. She's just at her castle." Applejack said and Mario starts running to the castle.

"Hey, wait!" Lucy called.

"When it comes to Peach, you can't stop him." Luigi said.

"Let's go before he does something reckless." Gajeel said.

"Right." Lucy said.

"By the way, Bunny girl. You haven't seen Shrimp around, have you?" Gajeel asked.

"No. I haven't found Levy yet, but we're still working on finding the others." Lucy answered and Gajeel nods.

"I hope we find them soon." Pantherlily said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Pikachu's right. We'd better get back to Peach." Fluttershy said.

"Let's go." Donald said.

The group return to Peach's castle and they enter to see if Peach is alright and she's glad that everyone is okay.

"Mario!" Peach said coming to Mario.

"Well, I'd say you took your time, my boy." Taodsworth said.

"Thank you for helping Mario." Peach said.

"You're welcome." Lucy said.

"Now what?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We should look for that Keyhole." Sora said and the group were about to leave but just then a rumbling occurs.

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel asked and just then Kamek and the Heartless appear.

"There you are, Princess. You should return to Lord Bowser." Kamek said.

"You're not taking her on our watch!" Lucy said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"I have no time to waste on you fools. You won't be bale to interfere with our business. Destroy them!" Kamek said as the Heartless attack.

The Shellshocker Heartless attack the group with their shells but Mario throws fireballs while Lucy casts Blizzara but Air Shellshocker Heartless attack by diving at her but Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Hammer to whack the Air Shellshockers away while Sora casts Gravity but the Shellshockers spin at Gajeel and Sora with their shells but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Donald casts Thunder but the Air Shellshockers attack with their wings but Mario uses Uppercut while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but Hammer Whackers appear and strike with their hammers but Pinkie Pie throws her yo-yo while Goofy bashes with his shield while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but the Hammer Whackers slam the ground with their hammers creating shock waves but Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Mario attacks with his hammer but the Shellshockers shell bash but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade followed by Fira but the Shellshockers hide in their shells but Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Restraint to hold them allowing Pikachu to use Thunder Shock while Lucy and Sora use Sonic Blade but the Hammer Whackers throw their hammers but Mario jumps on them while Lucy casts Thunder and the group defeat the Heartless.

"Is everyone okay?" Sora asked and everyone nods.

"But where's Peach?" Donald asked.

"Oh, no..." Lucy said.

"We'll find her, Mario." Pinkie Pie said and Mario nods.

"Please see to that the Princess returns safely." Toadsworth said and the group nod and they leave the castle.

"They probably took her to Bowser's castle." Luigi suggested.

"If so, then we need to get going." Lucy said.

"But how can we find Bowser's castle?" Goofy asked.

"We'll just have to look. It's back to the valley." Rarity said.

"Okay. C'mon." Sora said and they start moving.

* * *

**New chapter out for you guys and in case you didn't know, there will be non-Disney worlds in this just like the original. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Before I go, should Lucy be one of the nine Princess of Heart? Please respond via review about your opinion. Anyway, will the group be able to find Peach? Will they find Bowser's castle? Will Bowser be stopped? Find out in the next chapter.**


	19. Mushroom Kingdom Part 2: Stop Bowser!

Chapter 19

The group go through Toad Town and find the warp pipe from before and they return to Mushroom Valley to find out where Bowser's castle is and Goofy finds a sign that says the way to Bowser's castle and so the group follow what the sign says and they go to another valley and they find another warp pipe.

"Another warp pipe thing." Donald said.

"Let's see if this can take us to Bowser." Sora said and Mario jumps into the warp pipe.

"C'mon." Lucy said as she jumps in and everybody else follows her.

The warp pipe transports the group to a darker place with red and black skies that roars with thunder and lighting appears in the skies.

"Oh, dear...I don't think I like this place very much." Fluttershy said

"It IS very evil. I think Bowser has made himself at home already." Rainbow Dash said and the group see a bridge with lava below it.

"Could this lead us to this Bowser's place or what?" Gajeel asked and Mario nods.

"Then let's go." Lucy said as Mario and Luigi go across the bridge.

The group follow Mario and Luigi through the bridge and they arrive at a field with holes that lava shoots out of but the group get through the field despite the lava rising and they continue to make their way to where Bowser's castle is but they see a big black castle at the end of the road.

"Ah reckon this is Bowser's castle." Applejack said.

"Quite a fit for a monstrosity." Rarity said.

"Let's get in." Sora said as he goes for the doors and he tries to open them but the doors aren't budging.

"There should be another way to get in." Lucy said and Mario had an idea.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Lucy asked.

"What's up, Bro?" Luigi asked and Mario and Pikachu go down to where the lava lake is.

"What're they up to?" Happy asked.

"Let's go see." Pantherlily said and the group follow.

"How the hell can this help?" Gajeel asked and Mario jumps from stone step to stone step.

"Oh! It's just like playing hopscotch!" Pinkie Pie said as she jumps from stone step to stone step.

"Should we follow 'em?" Goofy asked.

"It does seem dangerous." Fluttershy said.

"But they might lead us to someplace useful." Lucy said as the group start jumping from stone step to stone step.

After jumping from the stone steps the group find and enter a passage that's underneath the castle.

"Why're we goin' through here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"There should be something that can help us get into the castle." Sora said.

"Let's look around." Donald said.

The group start exploring through the secret passage hoping to find something useful to help open the front doors to the castle and while still exploring more Heartless appear and attack but the group defeat the Heartless and continue through to find a switch for a door until Lucy finds what looks like two tiny keyholes and Lucy and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock them and something is happening like something is opening.

"Is that the door being unlocked?" Fluttershy asked.

"Let's go find out." Goofy said.

The group leave the passge and return to the outside of the castle and they arrive at the front doors to the castle and Sora tries to open the doors again and this time the doors open.

"Finally." Donald said.

"Now let's get in and deal with this Bowser and save the princess." Rarity said.

"Right. C'mon." Lucy said as they enter the castle.

The group start to explore the entrance of the castle but Shellshocker Heartless appear and attack the group but Lucy casts Thunder while Sora slashes with his Keyblade and they defeat the Heartless keep going in order to find Bowser and Peach but they arrive at a room with lava below and Kamek arrives and takes a yellow staff with a red top.

"You again." Gajeel said.

"I knew some pests would intrude the castle so I've cooked up some entertainment for you all. Enjoy!" Kamek said as he summons Shellshocker Heartless and Air Shellshocker Heartless and they attack the group.

Lucy and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge but the Shellshocker Heartless spin attack with their shells but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot but Air Shellshocker Heartless shell dive but Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie strikes with her yo-yo while Applejack uses Apple Bash but the Shellshockers hide in their shells but Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Hammer but Air Shellshockers air kick but Lucy casts Gravity while Sora casts Thunder allowing Mario to use Uppercut while Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Kunai and the group defeat the Heartless.

"You disgusting little worms will never stop Lord Bowser!" Kamek said as he disappears.

"Let's continue." Lucy said.

The group continue to find Bowser and go through the castle while defeating Heartless in their way and while searching the castle Pikachu finds a door and they assume it leads to Bowser's throne room and Sora tries to open the door but like the front door the door is not budging.

"Great. Now that door's locked too." Rainbow Dash said.

"Doesn't look like Bowser wants us to get in." Goofy said.

"There has to be another switch, right?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Maybe." Luigi said.

"Let's go see." Lucy said.

The group go back and start searching for a switch that can help them open the door and they find a different room but just then Kamek shows up again.

"Do you ever leave us alone?" Applejack asked slightly annoyed.

"Silence! See if you can get through this." Kamek said as he summons Hammer Heartless and Boomerang Heartless and they attack the group.

Lucy uses Conjunction and summons Loke who uses Lion Brilliance while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Boomerang Heartless throw their boomerang but Gajeel strikes back with Iron Dragon's Sword while Mario strikes with his hammer but Hammer Heartless strike with their hammers but Applejack swings her club while Donald casts Fira while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but Boomerang Heartless strike with their boomerangs but Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Hard Fists while Goofy bashes with his shield while Lucy casts Blizzara while Loke uses Regulus Impact while Sora casts Gravity but Hammer Heartless create earthquakes but Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning but Hammer Heartless throw their hammers while Boomerang Heartless throw their boomerangs but Lucy casts Aero on the group while Sora uses Sonic Blade while Mario uses Fireball and the group defeat the Hammer Heartless and the Boomerang Heartless.

"Fools! Have another!" Kamek said as he summon Chain Heartless.

The Chain Heartless attack the group but Pikachu uses Thunder Shock but nothing was hurting the Chain Heartless but Lucy casts Gravity while Mario whacks with his hammer and then Pikachu uses Iron Tail but the Chain Heartless charge at the group but Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Donald casts Thunder but another Chain Heartless attacks Donald but Gajeel punches with iron fists while Applejack uses Applequake while Goofy uses Charge but Chain Heartless bite at the group with their sharp teeth but Donald and Sora cast Cure while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but Chain Heartless charge at the group again but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Lucy summons Virgo and she uses Chain Magic to attack the Chain Heartless while Mario uses Super Hammer while Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Club and the group defeat the Chain Heartless.

"Argh! You fools are too stupid to understand the trouble you're getting yourselves into!" Kamek said.

"Put a sock in it! We always dish out trouble!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah! We eat trouble for breakfast! Mmmm! Breakfast..." Pinkie Pie said.

"No matter. You'll never find a way to enter Lord Bowser's throne room." Kamek said.

"Unless we force it outta you!" Donald said.

"You can't make me talk!" Kamek scoffed.

"Piakchu, use Volt Tackle on this idiot!" Lucy commanded and Pikachu uses Volt Tackle at Kamek making him fall off his broomstick. "We're not playing with you! Just tell us how to unlock the door." Lucy demanded.

"How dare you order me! I shall never reveal a way to unlock the door to Lord Bowser!" Kamek replied as he disappears again.

"Damn him!" Gajeel cursed.

"Gawrsh, guess we'll have to find that switch ourselves." Goofy said.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"We gotta hurry and find it quick." Applejack said.

"Let's have a look around here." Lucy said and they look around the room.

Meanwhile in the throne room Bowser is still on his throne while Peach is in a cage and Kamek informs Bowser of his failure of stopping the group and Bowser is enraged by the news.

"WHAT?! YOU FAILED TO STOP THEM?!" Bowser yelled so loud that the ground was shaking.

"Forgive me, my lord. They are formidable." Kamek said.

"EXCUSES! NOW THEY'RE GONNA FIND A WAY INTO MY THRONE ROOM EVEN THAT PEST MARIO!" Bowser yelled even more.

"Fear not, my liege. They will never find the switch I have hidden in the Bullet Bill room." Kamek said.

"Fine, but if they DO find it and reach me, YOU WILL SUFFER LIKE THEY WILL! They must NOT hinder me from bringing the Princess to Maleficent!" Bowser yelled.

"They will not stop you. I assure you." Kamek said.

"Even they do try to stop me, they will be crushed Bowser style!" Bowser said as he laughs evilly.

The group explore around the room hoping to find a switch to unlock the door but Happy and Pantherlily push something out of the way and the group find two more tiny keyholes and so Lucy and Sora unlock them and they hear something being unlocked.

"The door should be unlocked." Gajeel said.

"Let's go see." Lucy said.

The group leave the room and go back to the door and Lucy opens the door leading them to Bowser's throne room and they find Bowser sitting on his throne and Peach is in her cage.

"MARIO! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY THRONE ROOM!" Bowser shouted.

"Quiet, Bowser! Hand over Princess Peach!" Luigi replied.

"I don't think so! I'm taking the Princess somewhere beyond this world!" Bowser said as he gets off his throne.

"Here he comes!" Fluttershy said.

"You'll never defeat me!" Bowser said.

Bowser spins his shell around to get the group but Lucy uses Conjunction and summons Aries who uses Wool Shot to distract him allowing Sora to cast Thunder while Mario swipes with his cape but Bowser recovers and then breathes fire but Donald casts Blizzara while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Goofy uses Charge but Bowser attacks with his claws but Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Kunai while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado but Bowser tries to scratch the group but Applejack swings her club while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Bowser shoots fireballs but Rarity whacks with her staff while Lucy casts Gravity.

"We're gonna have to be careful with his shell attacks." Lucy said.

"I can handle 'im." Sora said as he uses Sonic Blade.

Bowser retaliates with a claw spin but Mario attacks with his hammer while Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Goofy uses Tornado but Bowser delivers three punches followed by a fist slam to the ground but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade and then casts Fira while Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Sword but Bowser breathes fire again but Donald casts Thunder while Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Bowser spin attacks with his shell again but Mario throws two punches followed by a kick while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Bowser attacks with his claws and then bites but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Sora to strike with his Keyblade while Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Hammer but Bowser throws four punches but Mario multi jumps.

"You stupid punks! Just die!" Bowser yelled as he shoots more fireballs but Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Roar to push Bowser back.

Bowser breathes fire again but Lucy casts Blizzara while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Bowser spin attacks with his claws but Mario uses Fireballs while Goofy bashes with his shield while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Donald whacks with his staff but Bowser throws four punches and then spin claw attacks but Applejack uses Applequake while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but Bowser breathes fire again but Mario attacks with his cape while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Bowser scratches Fluttershy with his claws but Donald casts Cure while Lucy summons Capricorn who attacks Bowser with his hand to hand combat skills but Bowser strikes back and spins with his shell to attack but Sora casts Thunder while Gajeel attacks with iron fists.

"You gonna give up now?" Lucy asked.

"Not a chance! I'll destroy every single one of you!" Bowser said.

"Bring it on, you horrid monstrosity!" Rarity replied.

Bowser throws five punches and attacks with his claws twice but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Lucy casts Blizzara but Bowser shoots fire but Mario mutli jumps while Goofy bashes with his shield while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Club but Bowser spins with his shell but Rarity uses Diamond Trap allowing Donald to casts Thunder while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Bowser breaks free and then breathes fire but Lucy casts Blizzara while Mario attacks with his hammer while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Applejack swings her club but Bowser attacks with his claws but Mario uses Uppercut while Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Kunai but Bowser shoots more fireballs and then spins his shell again but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack uses Apple Ball while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Roar while Mario uses Power Jump and the group deliver their final attack on Bowser and he collapses.

"That's done." Lucy said and she and Sora obtain Sleep magic.

"Now let's save Peach." Sora said and Mario nods and the group go to Peach's cage but Kamek appears.

"You impudent worms don't quit." Kamek said.

"Yeah. We don't. Now get lost." Rainbow Dash said.

"I have another trick up my sleeve." Kamek said as he casts a spell and he sends the group to the roof of the castle.

"Why do I have a feeling this is not good?" Rarity asked.

"Behold!" Kamek said as he casts a spell on Bowser making him giant and monstrous.

"You have got to be kidding me." Donald said and Giga Bowser laughs.

**"WORTHLESS INSECTS! NOW I'LL CRUSH YOU!" **Giga Bowser said as he tries to stomp on the group but they dodge.

Giga Bowser breathes fire and the fire is black and more deadly but Lucy casts Blizzara while Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Sword but Giga Bowser jumps from where he stood and tries to land on the group but they dodge and Giga Bowser lands on the ground and shock waves are created but the group dodge the shock waves but Giga Bowser fires black fireballs at the group getting them but Lucy and Sora casts Cure while Donald and Fluttershy also heal the group.

"There has to be a way to take him down." Sora said and Mario attacks Giga Bowser's leg with his hammer.

"That's it! We'll attack the legs!" Lucy said.

"Sounds good to me." Applejack said.

Lucy and Sora attack Giga Bowser's legs with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Gajeel attacks with his iron fists while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets and Giga Bowser loses his balance and falls to the ground.

"Now's our chance!" Lucy said.

Lucy attacks with her Keyblade followed by Fira while Sora uses Sonic Blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack uses Appleqauke while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Mario attacks with his hammer while Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Hammer but then Giga Bowser recovers and shoots black fireballs but Lucy casts Thunder while Mario uses Mario Tornado but Giga Bowser stomps on the group but they dodge again and try to attack the legs but Giga Bowser jumps and creates shock waves but Sora attacks the legs with his Keyblade while Mario attacks with his cape.

**"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" **Giga Bowser said as he creates more shock waves.

Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Roar while Donald casts Gravity while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Uppercut but Giga Bowser breathes more black fire but Goofy uses Charge at one of Giga Bowser's legs while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm but Giga Bowser tail whips Fluttershy but Donald and Rarity whack with their staffs while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but Giga Bowser shoots black fireballs but Mario uses Mario Tornado while Applejack swings her club while Lucy attacks with her Keyblade but Giga Bowser stomps on the group but Lucy uses Sonic Blade on one of the legs while Sora casts Blizzara and Giga Bowser loses his balance and falls again.

"He's stunned again." Gajeel said.

"Attack!" Lucy said.

Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Mario uses Power Jump while Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Kunai and Giga Bowser tries to get up but he's still down and Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses Charge while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Applejack uses Apple Bash but Giga Bowser still tries to recover but Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but Giga Bowser recovers and breathes more black fire but Mario swipes his cape while Donald casts Thunder while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Giga Bowser swipes his tail again but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Lucy casts Gravity but Giga Boswer slams his fist to the ground and creates more shock waves but Goofy uses Rocket while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Giga Bowser shoots more black fireballs but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Sora casts Thunder while Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Sword while Mario attacks with his hammer while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning and the group deliver their final attack on Giga Bowser.

**"NO! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED BY LOSERS! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN!" **Giga Bowser shouted as he's stumbling back until he falls off the roof. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Giga Bowser yelled as he falls off the roof and into the lava pit.

Peach is still in her cage and she's glad that the group defeated Bowser but someone arrives behind Peach and when she turns to face that person she's taken out of her cage.

The group return to the throne room and they find that Peach is missing.

"Oh, no! The princess is gone!" Luigi said.

"She probably got kidnapped when you guys were fighting Bowser." Pantherlily suggested.

"We'll find her, but we need to get out of Bowser's castle first." Lucy said they leave the castle.

The group return to Peach's castle and they tell Toadsworth that Peach is gone and he's troubled by the news.

"We'll find Peach. I promise." Sora said.

"Leave it to us!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Please see to that the princess returns safely." Toadsworth said and the group nod.

"Sora, let's find the Keyhole." Lucy whispered in Sora's ear and he nods.

"Excuse me, but are you two here to lock this Keyhole by any chance?" Toadsworth asked.

"Yeah." Donald answered.

"How did you know that?" Fluttershy asked.

"A lucky guess. Please follow me." Toadsworth said as he leads the group outside the castle and they see the Keyhole being revealed on the Peach glass window.

Lucy and Sora nod at each other and they both use their Keyblades to seal the Keyhole saving the Mushroom Kingdom from destruction.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

"No. Thank you two for helping us." Toadsworth said.

"It's no problem." Sora said.

"First Alice, then Jasmine, and now Peach has been taken. Why are they being kidnapped by the Heartless?" Lucy asked.

Meanwhile at the dark room Maleficent and two shadow figures watch what happened and they turn off the projection.

"So the King of Koopas has fallen to the heroes. I thought he was one of the stronger ones." The evil woman voice said.

"Bowser was supposed to be strong, but his hatred for the plumber and the power of darkness consumed him causing his failure. That matters not for one of the Princess of Heart has been taken." Maleficent said.

"What about those two brats? They're already annoying!" The cocky voice said.

"Fear not. They will not hinder us from reaching our goals." Maleficent said.

"They can seal as much Keyholes as they want, but they'll never stop us." The dark hooded male voice said. "I think I should have a little fun with Lucy." He added.

"You're time with her will come soon enough." Maleficent said.

"Whatever. I'm not the one who takes orders from anyone, especially from you." The dark hooded male figure said.

"Hmm. You may do as you wish." Maleficent said.

"Also, what about Riku and Silver Knight?" The dark hooded male asked.

"I'll still 'promise' them to save the ones important to them. Gray has made a fine puppet for us. The more he turns against Lucy and the more his hatred he feels for her, the more the darkness corrupts his heart." Maleficent said.

"Though the Titania is not manipulated." The dark hooded male said.

"No matter. She will still serve us for that wretched Heartfilia girl. Soon we shall dispose of her along with Jellal." Maleficent said.

"At least they're smart to do as you say. Unlike that idiotic Fire Dragon Slayer. What do you think will happen to him now?" The dark hooded male asked.

"I no longer have any use for him. I was going to turn him against Lucy as well, but due to his pathetic 'loyalty' for her, I had no choice but to put him into a black sleep from which he will never awaken. I'll let the darkness consume him." Maleficent said.

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom Mario gives Lucy and Sora items.

"Thank you very much for helping my Bro. Please find Princess Peach." Luigi said

"Don't worry. We will." Lucy said and the group nod. "Hey, Gajeel. You and Pantherlily gonna stay here?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. We're probably gonna hang out here. Good luck with whatever you're doing, Bunny girl." Gajeel said and Lucy nods and the group leave the castle and they return to the Gummi ship.

After returning to the Gummi ships and they make their way to the next world while fighting off Heartless ships and after a few minutes of travel the ships stop to see something coming to them.

"What is that?" Goofy asked.

"It's huge!" Sora stated and it outs it's a giant whale.

"Oh, my goodness! A whale!" Fluttershy exclaimed with excitement.

"Wait! That's Monstro!" Jiminy saud.

"Monstro?" Lucy asked.

"He's a whale of a whale and quite vicious at that." Jiminy explained and Monstro starts going for the ships.

"Oh, no! It's coming for us!" Rarity said.

"Get us out of here!" Donald said.

"Too late." Sora said.

"Yeah. He's getting us now." Lucy said and Monstro eats the ships and moves on.

* * *

**Chapter 19 is done and OMG! The group are now eaten! o_0 What will happen to them? Will they escape from Monstro? Who will Lucy encounter? Find out in the next chapter.**


	20. Monstro Part 1: Unexpected Encounters

Chapter 20

_Sora's Flashback:_

_Little Sora runs to little Riku and tells him that there's a monster in a cave but Riku doesn't believe him but Sora convinces him to come with him and find the monster in the cave and Riku agrees to come along to see if it's true._

_"Are you really sure there's a monster?" Riku asked._

_"Yeah! I saw with my own eyes. I'm telling you!" Sora said and they arrive at the cave._

_"Okay. So, suppose there's a monster, can we take it out ourselves?" Riku asked._

_"Yeah! Let's do it!" Sora said and they hear something. "Listen. Do you hear it growling?" Sora asked._

_"Shh! Quiet! We have to be careful." Riku said and the boys go in the cave._

_The two boys search the cave for the monster but they don't see anything and find where the sound is._

_"It's just the wind. There's no monster." Riku said._

_"Man. I wish there was a monster." Sora said and he finds what looks like a wooden door. "Is that a door?" Sora asked._

_"Yeah it is." Riku said._

_"Is that all there's left in here?" Sora asked._

_"What do you expect in a place like this?" Riku asked back. "Hey, Sora." He said and Sora turns to him._

_"Yeah?" Sora asked._

_"When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures. Not this kid stuff." Riku said._

_"Yeah, sure, but isn't there something to do now?" Sora asked._

_"Well, I heard that there's a new girl at the mayor's house. She came during the meteor shower one night." Riku said as they leave the cave._

_End Flashback._

_Lucy's Flashback: _(A/N: This is an original flashback.)

_Little Lucy is playing in the garden of the Heartfilia Manor but just then she finds what looks like a little boy with spiky azure hair, black eyes, wearing a green shirt, black shorts, and sandals resting near the front gate and so Lucy decides to run over to the boy._

_"Um...hello?" Lucy asked and the boy looks at her._

_"Hey." The boy replied._

_"What're you doing resting here?" Lucy asked._

_"I was walking and I got tired." The boy said._

_"Oh, okay. I'm Lucy by the way." Lucy introduced._

_"That's nice. Name's Eliot." Eliot introduced._

_"So, Eliot, why're you walking around here by yourself?" Lucy asked._

_"I always go for a walk without my guardian knowing, but I always come back." Eliot answered. "Why're you in the garden?" He asked._

_"I live here." Lucy answered._

_"I can see that, but why're you playing by yourself? Don't you have any friends?" Eliot asked._

_"..." Lucy didn't say anything._

_"Oh. I see. Well, I'd hate to see you all alone so I'll play with you for a little bit." Eliot said._

_"Are you sure?" Lucy asked._

_"Why not. Two is better than one anyway." Eliot said._

_"Okay! Let's..." Lucy was cut off by a voice._

_"Lucy!" The voice called and Lucy turns to see a woman near the front door of the manor._

_"Oh. That's my mom." Lucy said._

_"Don't worry. I'll come back here tomorrow and we'll play together." Eliot said._

_"Promise?" Lucy asked._

_"Promise." Eliot said smiling and Lucy runs to her mother._

_End Flashback._

Lucy was the first to wake up and she sees Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm fine, Pikachu." Lucy said and she sees Sora waking up too. "Sora, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but where are..." Sora was cut off by a yell.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" A voice yelled and the two see Donald tapping his foot while Goofy is holding his shield over his head while Applejack looks up at something while Fluttershy also tries to cover her head with her shield while Pinkie Pie takes her tongue out ready to take something falling while Rarity uses Diamond Shield for protection while Rainbow Dash is tapping her hoof.

"I think you have your answer." Lucy said and Goofy turns to the two.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Goofy asked.

"What are you guys doing?" Sora asked.

"The better question would be where are we?" Lucy asked and they hear a groan.

"I think that big whale Monstro just ate us." Fluttershy said.

"W'all tried to get away, but he got us." Applejack said.

"This is just revolting! I did not leave Equestria just to be whale food. Being inside something is just repulsive!" Rarity whined.

"It's not that bad, Rarity. Good stuff's coming down!" Pinkie Pie said.

"And for today's weather, expect showers." Goofy said acting like a weather man but something hits Goofy's shield.

"Heavy showers to be exact." Rainbow Dash said. "Who's up there anyway?" She asked and two people come out.

"It's me!" A familiar voice said.

"Sorry about that!" Another voice said and it's a boy with blond hair, wearing a dark green shirt with light green long sleeves, tan shorts, green and white shoes, and a green hat with a purple oval on it.

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio." Pinkie Pie said.

"Wait a minute! Pinocchio?!" Donald asked shocked and Jiminy hops out of Sora's hood.

"Pinocchio?!" Jiminy asked and Patamon appears.

"That voice! Is that...T.K.?!" Patamon asked and the boys leave.

"Pinocch, where are you going?" Jiminy asked.

"T.K.!" Patamon called but they didn't hear them.

"We should go after them." Lucy said.

The group start following the two and they find the two on a boat with an old man with white hair and mustache, wearing a white shirt with red suspenders, black trousers, and glasses.

"What do you two have here?" The old man asked.

"With this, we can get out of here, Father." Pinocchio said showing him what looks like a Gummi block.

"Oh. With this big block, you think so?" The old man asked.

"It's true." Sora said.

"What are you doing here, anyway, Pinocchio?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, my! So the whale swallowed all of you too? My goodness." The old man said.

"Yeah. It looks like it." Sora answered.

"T.K.!" Patamon said.

"Patamon! It's you!" T.K. said.

"So you know this kid?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah. He's the one I told you about." Patamon said.

"It's nice to meet you, T.K. I'm Lucy and these are Sora, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash." Lucy introduced herself and the group.

"A pleasure to meet you all too. My name is Gepetto and I'm Pinocchio's father." Gepetto introduced. "Ever since we got separated, I've been searching all over for him and T.K. was so kind to help me. I'm so glad we're together again. You seem to know Pinocchio well. I hope he has been a good boy during my absence." Gepetto explained.

As Lucy is looking around the boat she hears something and looks from the end of the boat and it's someone she finds familiar going into the chamber of the whale and she's not sure who it is and the ponies notice.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's nothing." Lucy answered. _"Who is that? I'd better have a look." _Lucy said as she gets off the boat and goes to the chamber.

"Should we follow her?" Rarity asked.

"Whatever's buggin' her, we'd better go along." Applejack said and the ponies follow Lucy.

"Where's Lucy going?" T.K. asked.

"Let's go see." Pinocchio said and the two follow Lucy.

"We've had quite a journey, right, Pinocchio?" Gepetto asked and sees Pinocchio and T.K. going into the chamber. "Pinocchio!" Gepetto called but they didn't come.

"Come on. Let's go get them." Sora said.

"But has anyone seen Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash?" Goofy asked.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"We'll find them too. Let's go." Sora said as they go into the chamber.

The trio enter the first chamber and they find Pinocchio hiding while T.K. is searching.

"What're you two doing? We need to go back." Sora said.

"Ya know, Gepetto is awfully worried about you two." Goofy said.

"But..." T.K. was cut off by Sora.

"But nothing. This isn't a game." Sora said as the three start to leave.

"But, Sora, I thought you liked games." A voice said making Sora stop and he turns to see Riku. "Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" He asked.

"Riku? What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Just playing with Pinocchio and T.K." Riku answered.

"You know what I mean. Where's Kairi? Did you find her?" Sora asked.

"Maybe. Follow us and maybe I'll tell you what I know." Riku said as he takes Pinocchio and T.K. and leaves.

"Hey! Come back here!" Sora called and the three follow them.

Meanwhile Lucy and the ponies are in a different chamber continuing to find someone Lucy thought she saw but there was nothing.

"Are you sure you saw someone, Lucy?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I thought I saw someone coming through here. Whoever you are, show yourself!" Lucy yelled.

"Sheesh, Lucy and I thought you weren't as loud as you were before." A voice said and the girls turn to see Gray. "I guess all that changed now that you have that stupid Keyblade." Gray said.

"Gray? What are you dong here?" Lucy asked.

"What? I don't have every right to be here? You and your new little friends aren't the only ones who get to explore worlds." Gray said.

"This isn't a world. We're in a whale." Lucy said.

"Whatever." Gray replied.

"Gray, we're looking for someone. Do you know who it is?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe." Gray answered.

"Gray, this isn't a game. What happened to Erza and where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"You wanna know? Follow me first and MAYBE I'll tell you." Gray said as he leaves.

"Get back here!" Lucy yelled as she and the ponies chase after Gray.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy continue to follow Riku but Heartless appear and attack but the trio defeat the Heartless and move on to the next chamber but more Heartless appear but Sora casts Sleep allowing Donald to cast Thunder while Goofy uses Charge and they defeat the Heartless and continue on and arrive at the next chamber and in the next chamber they see two ways to a chamber and they enter the left way and go to the next chamber.

Meanwhile Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash continue to follow Gray but Heartless appear and attack but Lucy slashes with her Keyblade while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but the Heartless attack back but Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado and they defeat the Heartless and keep going and enter another chamber but Heartless appear but Lucy uses Conjunction to summon Cancer who uses his speed and his scissors while Pikachu uses Thunder Shock and they defeat the Heartless and they move on to the next chamber.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy continue through the chamber they're in but more Heartless appear again and attack but Sora and Donald cast Sleep allowing Goofy to uses Tornado while Sora slashes with his Keyblade but a Heartless sneaks behind him but Donald whacks with his staff and after defeating the Heartless they continue to find Riku.

Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash continue to find Gray.

"Just how far did Gray run off to? If you ask me, this is probably a lost cause." Rarity said.

"But he said he knows where Natsu is." Happy said.

"He couldn't have gone too far. Let's hurry and..." Lucy cuts herself off as she sees Silver Knight and she takes out her Keyblade.

"Ah, Lucy. It's good to see you again." Silver Knight said.

"You...!" Lucy said with hostility.

"You're that masked freak that almost killed Lucy!" Rainbow Dash said.

"That's right. Tell me something, Lucy. Are you still on your hopeless quest to find your fire eating boyfriend? If so, you need to stop right now." Silver Knight said.

"I'm not stopping until I find my friends and Natsu. You can't stop me!" Lucy said.

"It looks like his stupidity has a greater influence on you. I thought Eliot would be better for you." Silver Knight said.

"Eliot...? Tell me, what happened to him?" Lucy asked.

"Who knows. Not that you cared. You never gave any thought about him or Cilia since you joined that guild full of drunken flies." Silver Knight said.

"Hey! Don't insult Lucy's friends like that!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Why in Equestria do you detest Lucy so much?" Rarity asked.

"What has she done to you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nothing. I just learned the truth that she's nothing but a weak, pathetic, worthless, piece of trash." Silver Knight said.

"That ain't true! Lucy is the nicest, carin', and smart girl we've ever met!" Applejack said.

"Are you ponies really blinded by her? One minute, she's your friend and the next, she'll double-cross you." Silver Knight said.

"Lucy has never done that to us." Fluttershy said.

"And it's not fair to make her feel bad for something she didn't do!" Pinkie Pie said.

"If you won't tell me what happened to Eliot or Cilia, then where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I told you not to worry about that, you stupid whore." Silver Knight said.

"Why do you hate me? I think the better question would be this...did you destroy my world?" Lucy asked.

"The answer's yes...and no. In case you haven't guessed, I'm the one who caused the destruction and allowed the Heartless to wipe out your world as I would think that you wouldn't need a home anymore since I know you'll be heading for the afterlife." Silver Knight said.

"You sick bastard!" Lucy yelled as she tries to attack Silver Knight who sinks into water.

"Weak." Silver Knight said but just then someone pins him against the wall and it's Loke.

"Loke?" Lucy asked.

"I heard all those hurtful things he said to you, Princess and that makes me want to kill him!" Loke said as he's holding his arm against Silver Knight's throat.

"Predictable. The whore even gets her Spirit slaves to do her dirty work." Silver Knight said making Loke roar in rage like a lion and throws Silver Knight to the ground.

"We are NOT her slaves! She's NOT weak and worthless! We're her FRIENDS! SHE CARES ABOUT US AND WE CARE ABOUT HER! WE FIGHT BY HER SIDE AND SHE CALLS US WHENEVER SHE NEEDS OUR HELP WITH SOMETHING! IT'S YOU WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LUCY!" Loke shouted in rage.

"Oh, grow up. You really think you're her friend? Trust me, she'll abandon you just like she abandoned Eliot and Cilia." Silver Knight said.

"Whatever happened to Eliot, I'll find him. And about Cilia, I've met her before and she'll be found too and we'll remember each other." Lucy said.

"The day that'll happen is the day those five mules will find their precious mule princess." Silver Knight said.

"YOU...DID...NOT...JUST...CALL...US...MULES!" Rarity shouted in rage.

"And you did NOT just insult Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she charges at Silver Knight but he disappears in water.

"We'd better not see ya again, ya varmint!" Applejack yelled.

"Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Guys, am I really weak?" Lucy asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course you're not." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Whatever that ruffian said means nothing. He's just trying to make you lose focus." Rarity said.

"We don't think you're those hurtful things Silver Knight said. We know how good you can be." Fluttershy said.

"If Silver Knight shows his face again, I'm gonna crush him and make him pay for what he said and did to you." Loke said.

"Thanks, everyone." Lucy said and just then she sees Sora, Donald, and Goofy arriving.

"There you girls are." Goofy said.

"What happened?" Donald asked.

"Well...we saw Silver Knight again." Lucy answered.

"What?! Did he hurt you?" Sora asked.

"He did...on the inside." Pinkie Pie answered.

"I don't know why Silver Knight hates you, but I swear, he's gonna pay for making you feel bad." Sora said.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Lucy said. "What're you three doing?" She asked.

"We're looking for Riku." Sora answered.

"We're after Gray." Fluttershy said.

"Let's look for him too." Sora said and the group go to the next chamber.

Meanwhile Silver Knight is in the different chamber and he finds Gray and Riku.

"Why do you three still care about those two?" A voice asked and they turn to see Maleficent. "They have all but deserted you all for the Keyblades and new companions after all." Maleficent said.

"We don't care about them." Gray said.

"Yeah. We were just messing with them a little." Riku said.

"All I was doing was breaking her." Silver Knight said.

"Oh, really? Of course you were." Maleficent replied. "Silver Knight, Riku, beware the darkness in your hearts. The Heartless prey upon it." She added and disappears.

"Mind your own damn business!" Silver Knight replied. "Look, I gotta go. I need to watch over her." Silver Knight said as he leaves.

The group find Pinocchio and T.K. running away into the next chamber but as they follow them the group see Gray and Riku.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" Sora asked.

"Don't you two even realize what you're doing?" Lucy asked.

"I could ask you two the same thing." Riku said.

"Yeah. All you two do is just enjoy going around and showing those Keyblades." Gray said.

"Sora, do you even want to save Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Do you even wanna save Flame-brain?" Gray asked.

"Of course we do." Lucy answered.

"Yeah." Sora said but just then they hear a scream.

"That sounds like Pinocchio and T.K." Goofy said.

"Let's see what type of trouble they've gotten themselves into this time." Rarity said and they go to the next area to see what's going on.

* * *

**Chapter end. Now, just to remind you all, I'm NOT trying to bash on Lucy. Again, there are some enemies who view her as weak, but she will prove them wrong as the story goes. Anyway, I hope this chapter was good. Also, should there be a NaLu moment as the story progresses? Let me know. Anyway, what's going to happen to Pinocchio and T.K.? Will the group save them? What are Silver Knight, Gray, and Riku up to? Will Gray and Riku betray the group? Find out in the next chapter.**


	21. Monstro Part 2: Puppet with a Heart

Chapter 21

**What's up, guys? First, I still hope you're enjoying this story so far. Second, as I have seen, the poll on my profile page has a tie between Light and Love. So now, the poll will still have those two and we will see which one will be Lucy's Element of Harmony. So if you're reading this chapter, don't forget to vote for one of those two. **

**Anyway, that's enough of my rambling.**

**Enjoy the chapter and remember to R&amp;R! Thanks!**

* * *

The group arrive at the bowls of Monstro and they find Pinocchio and T.K. trapped in a Heartless with a pink body, small light blue tentacles on the bottom, two large light blue tentacles on each side, and yellow eyes and the group take out their weapons.

"Oh, no! T.K. is trapped in that Heartless!" Patamon said.

"So is Pinocchio." Donald said.

"You up for this?" Riku asked.

"No problem. Ready, Lucy?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Lucy said.

The Heartless known as Parasite Cage swat its tentacles at the group but Lucy and Sora deflect them with their Keyblades allowing Donald to cast Thunder while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Parasite Cage delivers a lunge kick but Goofy uses Tornado while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance but Parasite Cage swats with its tentacles again but Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Applejack swings her club but Parasite Cage lunge kicks again but Riku attacks with his sword while Gray uses Ice Make: Hammer and then attacks but Parasite Cage swats at the two with its tentacles but the two dodge.

"Riku!" Sora said.

"Never mind me! Get it!" Riku said.

"Make it quick!" Gray said.

Parasite Cage swipes its tentacles again at Lucy but Donald casts Aero and Sora casts Fira while Rarity uses Diamond Shot but Parasite Cage closes itself to defend itself but Lucy casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield but Parasite Cage lunge kicks but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Applejack to use Apple Bomb but Parasite Cage swings one of its tentacles but Pinkie Pie throws her yo-yo while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but Parasite Cage lunge kicks again but Riku attacks with his sword while Gray uses Ice Make: Cannon and shoots ice but Parasite Cage closes itself again.

"That's it!" Lucy said as she uses Conjunction and summons Aries.

"Y-You called me, Lucy?" Aries asked.

"I need you to distract this Heartless please." Lucy said.

"Okay. I'm sorry..." Aries said as she uses Wool Bomb on Parasite Cage making it distracted.

"Now, Sora!" Lucy said.

"Got it! GENIE!" Sora said as he summons Genie.

"I have arrived! What can I do you two for?" Genie asked.

"Attack that Heartless." Sora said.

"No problem! Two doses of cosmic powers comin' right up!" Genie said as he shoots multiple magic blasts at Parasite Cage. "That's all I can do." Genie said.

"Thanks, Genie." Sora said.

"We can handle the rest from here." Lucy said.

"Call me again for another challenge. 'Kay?" Genie said as he disappears.

"P-Please call me again too." Aries said as she also disappears.

"Help!" Pinocchio said.

"Get us outta here!" T.K. said.

Parasite Cage swings its tentacles at the group but Lucy casts Gravity while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Parasite Cage closes itself again for defense but Gray freezes the Heartless allowing Riku to attack with his sword while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Parasite Cage jump kicks but Applejack uses Apple Bash while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Parasite Cage swats with one tentacle but Rarity uses Diamond Trap allowing Fluttershy to bash with her shield while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but Parasite Cage closes itself again but Sora casts Thunder while Lucy attacks with her Keyblade and the two manage to get Parasite Cage spit out Pinocchio and T.K. into the hole and Riku and Gray follow.

"Where're they goin'?" Goofy asked.

"Let's go see." Lucy said and the group go down the hole.

The group return to Gepetto's boat and they see him and T.K. talking to someone.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please give me back my son!" Gepetto begged and Lucy and Sora see Riku and Gray carrying Pinocchio.

"Sorry, old man, but we have unfinished business with this puppet." Riku said.

"Pinocchio is no puppet! He's my little boy!" Gepetto replied.

"He IS unusual. Not many puppets have hearts." Gray said.

"Still, I think he can help someone whose lost theirs." Riku said.

"Wait...are you talking about Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Gray, what's happening to you?" Lucy asked.

"What do you care about Kairi?!" Riku snapped.

"My business is none of yours, weakling!" Gray snapped and the two walk away.

"We have to help Pinocchio." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah we do." Donald said.

"Come on." Lucy said.

"Wait. Here. Take this with you." Gepetto said. "I've been saving this, but you'll need it more. Please help Pinocchio." He pleaded giving the group High Jump.

"Thanks. We'll save Pinocchio. I promise." Lucy said.

"Good luck, guys." T.K. said.

"Let's go!" Rainbow Dash said.

The group follow Gray and Riku to where they went to and the group arrive at the stomach area of Monstro and they see Riku and Gray placing Pinocchio down.

"Hey! Let Pinocchio go!" Sora said.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless...maybe it's the key to helping Kairi." Riku said.

"Well? How 'bout it, guys? Let's join forces to save the ones we care about?" Gray offered.

"We can do it together." Riku said but the group get into their fighting stances. "What? You guys would rather fight us? Over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku asked.

"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." Sora said.

"Conscience?" Gray asked.

"You two may not hear it, but it's telling us loud and clear. It's telling us that you two are on the wrong side!" Lucy said.

"Then you leave us no choice." Riku said.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy said as he runs to Pinocchio and T.K. goes to him.

"Jiminy...I'm not gonna make it..." Pinocchio said but something happens to Pinocchio and he feels better. "Oh, I guess I'm okay!" Pinocchio said and Jiminy jumps for joy.

"That's good to hear." T.K. said.

"Yay! Pinocchio's all better now!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Now what?" Riku asked and Parasite Cage appears.

"Forget this. Let's go, Riku." Gray said as they disappear.

"Not that Heartless again." Applejack said.

"You two get out of here. We'll take care of this." Lucy said and Pinocchio and T.K. leave.

Parasite Cage swings at the group but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Sora casts Fira but Parasite Cage swings its tentacles again but Goofy uses Tornado while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot but Parasite Cage jump kicks again but Donald casts Thunder while Applejack swings her club while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Parasite Cage swats its tentacles again but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Lucy casts Blizzara but Parasite Cage uses its tentacles to pick up acid in the area.

"Oh, no..." Goofy said and Parasite Cage spits acid at the group.

"UGH! Now it shoots acid! Disgusting!" Rarity yelled as Lucy, Sora, Donald, and Fluttershy heal the group.

Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Lucy uses Conjunction and summons Taurus who uses Rampage but Parasite Cage swings its tentacles again but Donald whacks with his staff while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Parasite Cage jump kicks but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Applejack uses Applequake while Rarity attacks with her staff but Parasite Cage swings its tentacles again but Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Goofy uses Charge but Parasite Cage was about to pick up acid again but Pikachu uses Volt Tackle casuing Parasite Cage to open its body showing its weaker point.

"Good job, Pikachu. We can attack that thing." Lucy said.

"Good idea." Donald said.

"Let the smashing begin!" Rainbow Dash said.

Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge and after a few strikes Parasite Cage recovers itself and shoots acid again at the group but Sora and Donald cast Aero on the group but the acid got Lucy.

"Lucy!" Sora yelled.

"You horrid ruffian!" Rarity yelled.

Parasite Cage was about to attack Lucy but just then a spark of light appears in between Lucy and Parasite Cage and when Parasite Cage was still about to attack Lucy the spark of light gets Parasite Cage making it stumble.

"What the...?" Lucy asked as the spark of light reveals to be a scarf. "Is that...?" Lucy stops talking and focuses on the fight. "Let's finish this!" Lucy said and the group nod.

Parasite Cage attacks the group with its tentacles again but Lucy casts Thunder while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Parasite Cage jump kicks but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Goofy to uses Rocket while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance but Parasite Cage shoots more acid but Donald casts Aero on the group this time while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Applejack uses Apple Bash but Parasite Cage swings its tentacles again but Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Lucy attacks with her Keyblade making Parasite Cage open its body again and showing its weak point.

"Now! Let's finish it off!" Lucy said.

Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Goofy bashes with his shield while Pinkie Pie throws her yo-yo while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Donald casts Blizzara while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Applejack swings her club while Pikachu uses Iorn Tail and Lucy and Sora deliver their final and slash at Parasite Cage making its big heart leave and it disappears.

"Glad that's..." Donald was cut off by Monstro's stomach being upset.

"This ain't good!" Applejack said.

"We gotta get outta here!" Goofy said.

"Riku! Riku, where are you?!" Sora called.

"He's not here! Let's go!" Lucy said and they quickly gain Stop magic while Lucy grabs the scarf and leave the stomach.

Monstro suddenly feels funny and then starts to sneeze making the Gummi ships get out of Monstro and the group were glad they're out.

"That was close." Rarity said.

"I wonder if Pinocchio, Gepetto, and T.K. made it out too?" Goofy asked.

"I sure hope so." Patamon said with worry.

"I'm sure they're fine. Listen, Sora, I'm sorry about Riku." Lucy said.

"It's not your fault. I can't believe Gray would betray you like that." Sora said.

"I hope they're okay." Lucy said and then she looks at the scarf.

"Is that...Natsu's scarf?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. How'd it get to me?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno. I just hope that nothing bad happens to Natsu." Happy said.

"We're gonna find him...no matter what." Lucy said.

"That we will, Lucy." Applejack said.

"We're also sorry about Gray." Fluttershy said.

"If he's your teammate, why'd he betray you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think he's being controlled by the darkness. I have to find a way to save him." Lucy said.

"And we'll help you." Pinkie Pie said and the ponies nod.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"So what now?" Goofy asked.

"I think my magic's getting better as Donald's." Sora said.

"Mine too." Lucy said.

"No way! Not in a million years!" Donald yelled but five tick marks appear on Lucy's forehead making Donald sweat drop. "Uh, I was just kidding. Of course your magic is getting better." Donald said as he chuckles weakly.

"That's what I thought." Lucy said.

"I wouldn't irritate her after what she's been through in that whale." Rainbow Dash said.

"Otherwise you'll have to answer to us." Rarity said.

"Now, now, I'm sure Donald was joking." Fluttershy said trying to be the peacemaker.

"Anyway, should we go to Traverse Town and talk to Merlin?" Sora asked.

"Sure and we also found another Summon Charm." Lucy said.

"Okay. Off to Traverse Town." Donald said and the Gummi ships make their way to Traverse Town.

Meanwhile Riku and Silver Knight who is now unmasked showing spiky azure hair, black eyes, and has a scar on the right side of his face under his right eye are in a ship and they see Kairi and Cilia unconscious and when Riku why Kairi is like this Maleficent starts explaining what happened.

"So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" Riku asked.

"And Cilia too?" Silver Knight asked.

"Precisely." Maleficent answered.

"And their hearts were..." Silver Knight stops talking.

"Taken by the Heartless no doubt." The dark hooded male said.

"What should we do?" Riku asked.

"There are nine maidens of the purest heart. We call them the Princesses of Heart. Gather them together along with the Light Phoenix Slayer, and a door should open to the heart of all worlds." Maleficent said.

"Within it lies untold wisdom. There, you two should a way to recover Kairi's and Cilia's hearts." The dark hooded male said.

"Really?" Silver Knight asked.

"Yes. Now then, I shall you two marvelous gifts: The power to control the Heartless." Maleficent said as she gives Silver Knight and Riku Heartless control.

"Soon, Kairi...soon." Riku said.

"Cilia, I WILL save you. No matter what happens." Silver Knight said.

Meanwhile in a room Gray sees a sleeping Natsu on a bed.

"Look at you...in a dark sleep. All because of your usual stupidity. If you hadn't insisted on protecting that piece of garbage, you wouldn't be in that state. You brought this on yourself, Ash-for Brains. You'll never awake and you'll NEVER protect Lucy as she'll soon meet her end." Gray said as he leaves the room.

Meanwhile Erza is outside the ship sharpening her sword and Jellal walks over to her.

"Are you okay?" Jellal asked.

"Yes. It's just that Gray is still on the wrong side, Natsu is in a black slumber and cannot awaken, and Silver Knight is still willing to kill Lucy. If I disobey Maleficent once, she'll die." Erza said.

"I know this is hard for you, but you're gonna have to believe in Lucy. If you've seen her last, you'll know that she still has friends with her and willing to protect her as Natsu cannot right now." Jellal said.

"You're right." Erza said.

"Trust me. Everything will be fine." Jellal said as he walks away.

"Lucy...where ever you are, please remain safe..." Erza said as she continues to sharpen her sword.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Hope this was good. Don't forget to vote between the two ties, which are Light and Love on my poll. Also, take a wild guess who the dark hooded male is and DON'T say it's Ansem 'cause I'll tell you right now it's not. Guess who it is other than him. Anyway, what will the group in Traverse Town? Who will they see? Find out in the next chapter.**


	22. The Elements of Harmony

**Hi, guys. Before we begin, I'd like to apologize for updating a little late because I'm dealing with school, which means I don't have time for writing, which sucks for me. :( But I do have enough time to do this chapter so I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter 22

The group return to Traverse Town and make their way to Merlin's study but just then they see a building they've never seen before.

"How long has this building been there?" Sora asked.

"Not sure, but we should have ourselves a look." Lucy as they enter the building and they find, Gepetto, Pinocchio, and T.K.

"Hey, look! It's Lucy, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash!" Pinocchio said and Gepetto turns to the group.

"Well, hello." Gepetto said.

"So you three got out of Monstro all right." Lucy said.

"Yes we did and when we got here, Leon and Mira took us here saying that we'd be safe. I don't know how I'll repay their kindness." Gepetto said.

"Well, it's good to Know that Pinocchio is okay." Jiminy said.

"I'm so glad you're okay, T.K. I was so worried." Patamon said.

"I'm fine, Patamon. I'm gonna stay here for a while." T.K. said.

"Well, we're glad you're all okay." Sora said.

"Please visit us anytime." Gepetto said and the group nod and they leave the building.

The group continue to make their way to the Third District and they arrive at Merlin's study and they first see Fairy Godmother and they show her another summon charm.

"All right. I'll help this one. Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Fairy Godmother chanted and transforms the summon gem into an elephant with big ears and wearing a yellow clown hat named Dumbo. "Please bring more gem to me and I'll bring them back." Fairy Godmother said and the two nod.

Lucy and Sora go to Merlin and they tell him about their magic betting better.

"You two seem to be excellent learners. Good job. Take this as a reward." Merlin said as he gives them a book. "This book contains some interesting knowledge. Do hold on to that. Anyway, keep on learning." Merlin said and the two nod.

After leaving Merlin's study Lucy starts to read the book Merlin gave them.

"What does the book say?" Goofy asked.

"So far it's talking about these things called the 'Elements of Harmony', but I have no idea what they are." Lucy answered.

"Did you just say the Elements of Harmony?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lucy asked.

"And you don't know what they are?" Pinkie asked.

"No?" Lucy answered.

"The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts representin' subjective aspects of harmony." Applejack explained.

"They're the most powerful forces in Equestria." Rainbow Dash said.

"Really? So who discovered them?" Sora asked.

"They were found and taken by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna from the Tree of Harmony." Fluttershy answered.

"But doing so caused the Everfree Forest to invade Ponyville so we had to put them back into the tree." Rarity said.

"Wait. You five had those Elements of Harmony things?" Donald asked.

"Yup. All six of us represent an element of friendship." Applejack answered.

"And the elements are?" Lucy asked.

"Well, my element is honesty while Fluttershy's is kindness." Applejack answered.

"I represent laughter!" Pinkie Pie said as she starts laughing.

"I can see why..." Donald said.

"I represent generosity and Rainbow Dash's element is loyalty." Rarity said.

"What's the sixth element?" Goofy asked.

"Magic and that's Twilight's element." Rainbow Dash said.

"What do you guys do when you use these Elements of Harmony?" Sora asked.

"Whenever trouble comes to Equestria, Twilight gives us our artifacts and we wield 'em to restore and enforce balance of peace and order." Applejack answered.

"The effects of our use of the elements are temporary and they normally cause banishment or imprisonment." Rarity said.

"A good example was when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna used the Elements of Harmony to turn Discord into stone. And we did that too when we got our elements." Rainbow Dash said.

"Or when Princess Celestia had to use the elements to banish her sister when she became Nightmare Moon." Fluttershy said.

"And let's not forget our first time of using the elements to stop Nightmare Moon and made her back into Princess Luna!" Pinkie Pie said.

"That sounds interesting." Sora said.

"Uh, you ponies said there are six, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah?" Rainbow Dash answered.

"What's the problem?" Fluttershy asked.

"As you were explaining, I kept reading and apparently, I found that there's a seventh element." Lucy said.

"What?!" The ponies asked at the same time shocked.

"There can't be a seventh element! Twilight has a book explainin' about the elements and there are six." Applejack said.

"Well, this book says otherwise." Lucy said showing them the book.

"But how in Equestria can there be a seventh element if we didn't know about it?" Rarity asked.

"Is there another pony that we didn't know and has that seventh element?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"What's the seventh element?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ah have no clue. It doesn't even say. It just says that the seventh Element of Harmony is a mystery just like the sixth element was." Applejack said.

"Maybe somebody got rid that seventh element so nopony could know that there's a seventh." Goofy suggested.

"And if it's another pony that's supposed to represent that element, someone musta gotten rid of her." Sora suggested.

"I'm not so sure about that." Fluttershy said.

"Maybe this book is wrong?" Lucy suggested.

"Well, if there really IS a seventh element and if there's someone or somepony who is supposed to represent it, then we should at least find out who it is." Rarity said.

"She's probably with Twilight and King Mickey." Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Whatever the case, we should do that." Lucy said.

"Is there somethin' else to do?" Goofy asked.

"I don't think so." Donald said.

"Okay. Let's go." Sora said.

The group leave the Third District and return to the First District and they leave the town again and return to their Gummi ships.

The group start flying to the next world while fighting off Heartless ships and during a few minutes of flying they stop to look around.

"It doesn't look like Monstro's here." Fluttershy said.

"Let's keep goin' before he comes back." Goofy said.

"Agreed. I do NOT wish to be whale food again!" Rarity said.

The ships continue to fly and defeat Heartless ships until they see a new world that looks like it's underwater.

"Okay. Prepare for landing!" Donald said.

"Land where?" Applejack asked.

"There's nowhere to land." Fluttershy said.

"We'll drown if we enter." Lucy said.

"You forgot that I'm a mage. Just leave it to me." Donald said.

"I suppose I should help as well." Rarity said.

"You know what to do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, I have learned some transformation spells from Twilight. Here goes nothing." Rarity said as she and Donald use their magic on the group and they enter the world.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry, but the next one will be better. I'm also sorry about the Elements of Harmony thing early, but the seventh element won't be revealed until later on in this story. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll continue when school is not in my way. Anyway, what world will the group be in? Who will they meet. Will they survive the world's conditions? Find out in the next chapter.**


	23. Atlantica Part 1: Adventure in the Sea

**Yo, guys! I'm back! Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter even though this is a chapter about a certain world people hate so much, but here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 23

The group are transported to what looks like they're underwater and their appearances have changed as well.

Lucy still has her upper body but is shirtless and is wearing a light blue and white bra and her lower body is now what looks like a pink tailfin with blue marks.

Sora still has his upper body but is also shirtless and his lower body is what looks like a blue dolphin tailfin.

Donald still has his upper body but his legs are now light blue octopus tentacles.

Goofy's body is turned to a sea turtle with a green shell and black flippers.

Applejack still has her upper body but her lower body is an orange and yellow tailfin and she still has her apple cutie mark.

Fluttershy still has her upper body but her lower body is a yellow and pink tailfin, she still has her wings, and she still has her butterfly cutie mark.

Pinkie Pie still has her upper body but her lower body is a pink and dark pink tailfin and she still has her balloon cutie mark.

Rarity still has her upper body but her lower body is a grey and purple tail fin and she still has her diamond cutie mark.

Rainbow Dash still has her upper body but her lower body is a light blue and rainbow tailfin, she still has her wings, and she still has her rainbow lighting bolt cutie mark.

Lucy looks at her new appearance while Sora tries to swim while Donald is upside down crossing his arms while Goofy is also trying to swim while the ponies look at their new appearances as well.

"So, now we're underwater? Cool!" Sora said.

"And we're not drowning, but not swimming either." Fluttershy said.

"Well, the good news is I got the transformation spell right. The bad news is I'm not used to swimming." Rarity said.

"Ah don't think w'all are." Applejack said.

"I love this! You and Donald out did yourselves!" Pinkie Pie said trying to swim.

"Pinkie, calm down. I think someone's coming." Lucy said.

The group see a girl with long red hair, wearing a purple bra on her upper body, her lower body is a green fish tailfin and at her side is a yellow fish with blue stripes, blue flippers, and blue tailfin swimming their way.

"Come on, Sebastian." The girl said to a small red crab with yellow eyes.

"Ariel! Wait! Slow down! Don't leave me behind!" The crab said trying to keep up to the girl named Ariel but the crab stops to where Donald is at.

"Oh, my. A crab." Fluttershy said trying to swim to the crab but the crab screams and hides behind Ariel.

"Oh, relax, Sebastian. They don't look like they're one of them." Ariel said. "Right, Flounder?" She asked turning to the yellow fish named Flounder.

"I don't know...there's something weird about them." Flounder said.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked and Ariel swims to Lucy and Sora looking at them.

"Hmm. Well, they do seem a LITTLE different." Ariel said swimming around them. "Where are you from?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, um...we're from an ocean very far away." Lucy answered.

"Yeah and we're not really used to these waters." Sora said laughing nervously.

"Oh, I see. Well, Sebastian can teach you how we swim around here." Ariel suggested and Sebastian is shocked to hear this.

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ariel, your father would not like that idea." Sebastian said making Ariel shake her head.

"Oh, don't worry." Ariel said.

"Wait! Where's Juvia?" Flounder said.

"I'm coming!" A voice said and the group see a girl with blue hair, wearing a blue bra on her upper body, and her lower body is a blue fish tailfin that looks like Ariel's swimming her way to the group and when she stops she sees Lucy. "Lucy! My love rival!" She said.

"Hi, Juvia..." Lucy said.

"You know her, Juvia?" Ariel asked.

"Yes. She is from the same ocean I'm from." Juvia answered and she looks at the rest of the group. "Who are you?" Juvia asked.

"I'm Sora and these are Donal, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash." Sora introduced himself and the others.

"So, Ariel, when's this swimming lesson?" Lucy asked.

"Oh. Sebastian..." Ariel was cut off by Sebastian.

"All right. All right. I'll do it. Here's how you'll swim, try it by trying to catch Flounder." Sebastian said.

The group start swimming to where Flounder is while he swims away and they keep swimming up and down after him.

"Good job. Now let's move on to self defense..." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian!" Ariel said pointing at jellyfish like creatures.

"Heartless!" Donald said.

"Not here too..." Applejack said.

"Class is over! Good luck!" Sebastian said as he and Flounder swim away into a clam and hide in it while Ariel swims away.

"Let's get rid of them." Lucy said.

"I will help too." Juvia said.

The Heartless attack with their tentacles by spinning but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado with his new shell but the Heartless attack back with their tentacles but Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bomb but the Heartless keep attacking but Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but two Heartless attack but Juvie uses her Water Magic to attack them but a Heartless sneaks behind Juvia but Lucy slashes with her Keyblade.

"You okay, Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Juvia said.

"Look out!" Sora said as more Heartless appear.

The Heartless attack but Lucy casts Stop while Sora casts Blizzara while Juvia uses Water to attack but the Heartless fight back but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Charge but the Heartless spin attack but Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Rarity whacks with her staff while Applejack uses Apple Ball but the Heartless keep attacking but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance and they all defeat the Heartless and Ariel swims back while Sebastian and Flounder come out of the clam.

"We're glad you're all okay." Goofy said.

"Those creatures followed us here." Ariel said.

"Oh, no! They might be coming for the palace too!" Sebastian said.

"We need to get there right away." Ariel said.

"But what if more come?" Flounder asked nervously.

"We can help you guys." Lucy said and the group nod in agreement.

"Really?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered.

"Thank you." Ariel said.

"Which way is the palace?" Rarity asked.

"These markers will lead us there. Shall we get going?" Ariel asked and the group nod.

The group start swimming to the palace with the help of the markers that point the right direction but Heartless appear and attack but the group fight them off and Ariel helps them fight the Heartless off and they continue to the palace.

They later arrive at a city Ariel calls Atlantica and more Heartless appear but Lucy summons Aquarius and she uses Water Beam to get rid of the Heartless while Juvia uses Water Slicer to finish them off and they continue to follow Ariel to the palace but as they enter the Heartless follow them but then a lightning bolt strikes them.

"That was too close." A voice said and Ariel finds it familiar and swims to the throne room and they see a merman with white long hair, mustache, and beard, wearing a crown, gold bracelets on both wrists, and his lower body is a blue fish tailfin carrying a trident. "As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace." The merman said and he looks at Ariel and Juvia.

"Daddy!" Ariel said.

"Oh, Ariel! When will you and Juvia listen? It's dangerous out there." The merman said.

"But..." Juvia was cut off by the merman.

"Strange creatures lurk outside." The merman said looking at the group.

"Ahem! You see before you the king of the seas! His Majesty, King Triton!" Sebastian announced.

"And who are they?" Triton asked still looking at the group.

"They're the ones who helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel answered.

"And one of them is my friend and comrade." Juvia said.

"They don't look familiar." Triton said.

"We're from an ocean very far away." Sora said.

"The same ocean Juvia's from." Lucy added.

"Yeah. We're just here to find the Keyhole!" Pinkie Pie said shocking Triton.

"The what?!" Triton asked.

"What's that?" Ariel asked.

"Well, it's..." Pinkie Pie was about to answer but was cut off by Triton.

"There's no such thing! Certainly not here!" Triton said.

"But, Daddy..." Ariel was cut off by Triton.

"Ariel, not another word! You and Juvia are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?" Triton asked and Ariel was about to say something but swims away.

"Ariel, wait!" Lucy called as she and the others swim after her.

"Perhaps I'm being too strict. I'm just concerned for Ariel's safety and Juvia may not be my daughter, but I don't want any harm in her way either." Triton said.

"Of course, Your Majesty. But now I am quite curious about this Keyhole." Sebastian said but Triton stops him.

"That need not concern you, Sebastian." Triton said. "Now, have you anything to report?" He asked.

"Just as you suspected, Your Majesty: Those creatures seem to be coming from Ursula's grotto." Sebastian said.

"I knew it! That sea witch is up to no good again. I see that exile from the palace has taught her nothing." Triton said.

"Yes, Your Majesty. She poses serious danger." Sebastian said.

"And I told YOU to keep Ariel AWAY from such danger, did I not?" Triton said.

"B-But, You Majesty..." Sebastian stops talking.

The group leave the palace and Atlantica and they follow Ariel back to where they got to the city.

"Wait!" Donald called and Ariel turns to the group.

"I'm sorry about my father. He's like that sometimes." Ariel said.

"I know how you feel..." Lucy said.

"So, what now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I want to show you guys my grotto. It's this way." Ariel said as she leads the group to a small rock on the wall.

Ariel opens the rock on the wall and enters and the group do the same thing and while inside they're in a small with all the items around the place.

"Wow. This stuff looks kinda cool. Where'd you get these?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"This is my collection that Flounder and I found from the outside world." Ariel asked.

"Outside world?" Pinkie Pie asked confused.

"I think she means the surface world." Goofy said.

"Ohhhhh!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Someday, I want to go to the outside world and see what's out there." Ariel said.

"You do?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. Isn't that a little strange?" Ariel asked.

"No. Not at all. I used to feel the same way." Sora said.

"Used to?" Ariel asked.

"I mean I still do." Sora said.

"Why don't I help you guys try to find this 'Keyhole' you said before?" Juvia suggested.

"I'd love to help you since you helped me before." Ariel said.

"That's nice and all, but your father said..." Lucy was cut off by Ariel.

"Don't worry about him. He just treats me like a little girl. He never lets me do anything. He just...he just doesn't understand." Ariel said and unknowing to her Sebastian is hiding behind an item listening.

"Okay. You can help, but we want you to be careful while we're out there." Lucy said.

"Thank you and don't worry. I'll be fine with you guys." Ariel said.

"Lucy, tell me. What happened to Gray? Have you seen him?" Juvia asked.

"Well...I'm working on trying to find him along with the others." Lucy said as she doesn't want to tell Juvia about Gray being on the dark side.

"He must be here somewhere. Hopefully we'll find him here." Juvia said.

"Y-Yeah." Lucy said with worry.

"Lucy, why are you..." Fluttershy was cut off by Lucy.

"Because Juvia loves Gray and if she knows about Gray being on the wrong side, her heart would break." Lucy said.

"Let's hope that Gray isn't here then." Rarity said.

The group continue to explore the grotto until they all decide to leave but unknowing to them two green skinned eels swim around the grotto spying on the group.

"Those impudent fools will never find the Keyhole before me." A female voice said watching the projection of the group going somewhere. "But the girl could be useful and I've got the Heartless on my side. Triton, my old friend, your day is coming." The voice said laughing evilly and it's revealed to be a woman with purple skin, straight up white hair, black octopus tentacles, and makeup.

Meanwhile the group see a dolphin being attacked by the Heartless and so the group fight against the Heartless with Lucy and Sora attacking with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado but the Heartless charge at the group but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Rainbow Dash to to use Rainbow Tornado while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but the Heartless attack back but Applejack uses Apple Bash while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but more Heartless attack but Juvia uses Water Cane while Ariel spins around attacking the Heartless and the group defeat the Heartless saving the dolphin.

"Oh, you poor dolphin. I hope you're not hurt." Fluttershy said and the dolphin squeaks with joy. "Oh, you're welcome." Fluttershy said and the dolphin swims to a cave.

"Where's it going?" Sora asked.

"Let's follow it." Donald said.

The group follow the dolphin and they find it near the entrance to the currents they couldn't get through.

"There you are. What's going on?" Ariel asked and the dolphin points at the current ahead.

"I think he wants us to ride him. He'll get us through the currents." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, boy! I love rides!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Let's get on then." Lucy said.

The group get on the dolphin and it takes them through the currents and the dolphin takes them to an area with a shipwreck and Ariel is curious about the shipwreck and decides to go in the ship and the group follow her but Lucy feels something isn't right.

"Lucy, what is it?" Juvia asked.

"It's nothing." Lucy answered and they go into the shipwreck.

While inside the ship the group find a treasure chest and they swim over to it but just then a big grey shark bashes through the window.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fluttershy said.

"Shark!" Donald yelled.

The shark tries to bite at the group but Lucy hits its face making it leave.

"Sorry for hitting it, Fluttershy." Lucy said.

"Oh, that's okay. You were trying to protect us." Fluttershy said.

"What's in this chest?" Applejack asked.

"Let's see." Goofy said.

They open the chest and they find a trident shaped crystal.

"How lovely!" Rarity said.

"It's beautiful. I think it will look great in my grotto." Ariel said.

The group leave the shipwreck and make their way back to the grotto but just then the shark from before charges and bites at the group but Lucy slashes with her Keyblade while Juvia uses Water Cyclone but the shark bites again but Ariel casts Aero to protect the them while Sora casts Thunder while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge but the shark tail whips but Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Applejack swings her club while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but the shark keeps biting at the group but Fluttershy heals the group but the shark keeps biting.

"Okay. That's it! Come and get me!" Lucy said as she swims away.

The shark swims after Lucy who swims through the hole of an anchor and the shark still follows Lucy but as the sharks get into the hole it gets stuck in the hole.

"Nice trick, Lucy." Sora said.

"Let's go quick." Rainbow Dash said.

The group return to Ariel's grotto and she places the crystal trident on an opened trident shaped hole on the wall and it fits perfectly.

"How do ya like it, Ariel?" Goofy asked.

"It's beautiful. It's a perfect match." Ariel said.

"I'm glad you like it." Fluttershy said.

"Ah think your grotto's complete now." Applejack said.

"We should continue..." Juvia was cut off by a voice.

"Ariel! You disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!" The voice said and it's Triton.

Triton then sees the crystal trident on the wall and uses his trident to destroy the crystal.

"Daddy, no!" Ariel said but Triton uses his trident to destroy the crystal trident. "H-How could you?" Ariel asked as she swims away and Triton turns to the group.

"You two, neither of you are from another ocean, you're from another world, aren't you?" Triton said and Lucy and Sora are surprised. "Then you two must be the Keybearers." Triton said.

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

_"Lucy is a Keybearer?! No way!" _Juvia said in her mind.

"You two may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You two don't even know your fins from your tails. As the Keybearers, you two must already know that you must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds." Triton said.

"Of course we know that, but..." Lucy was cut off by Triton.

"You two have violated this principle. The Keybearers shatter peace and bring ruin." Triton said.

_"How dare you insult Lucy! No one has that right!" _Juvia yelled in her mind.

"That ain't true!" Applejack said.

"Lucy and Sora aren't like that." Goofy said.

"Yeah! They help people!" Donald said.

"We've been with them this whole time and they've done nothing but protect others from the Heartless!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I thank you all for saving my daughter, but there is no room in my ocean for you two or your keys." Triton said as he swims out of the grotto and Lucy and Sora look at their Keyblades.

"Don't you two listen to that big mean king. You two are awesome!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Triton doesn't even know what he's talking about. He doesn't know heroism if it slapped him in the face." Rarity said.

"Lucy...I'm going to find Ariel." Juvia said as she leaves the grotto.

Meanwhile in a cave Ariel is on the ground crying about what Triton did and then the two eels arrive.

"My, my. The poor child suffers from deep sorrow." One of the eels said and they swim to Ariel.

"If only their was something we can do." The other eel said and Ariel hears them.

"Wait. Maybe she can be of some help." The one eel named Flotsam said.

"Yes. She can be of some help to you." The other eel named Jetsam said.

"Who're you talking about?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, she can really help you." Flotsam said.

"She'd make all your dreams come true." Jetsam said and black smoke appears.

"Ursula can help." Flotsam and Jetsam said at the same time and the woman comes from the smoke.

Unknowing to them Juvia comes into the cave and hides behind coral to see what's happening.

"You called, my dear?" Ursula asked.

"You're Ursula? Well, I was wondering if..." Ariel was cut off by Ursula.

"There, there, sweetie. Helping others is what I live for. Now, let me guess; you want to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friend Juvia and your other new friends came from another world." Ursula said.

"Oh, no!" Juvia said shocked.

"What?" Ariel asked.

"But those nine had special help: those two mysterious keys and Juvia got here by encountering those strange creatures." Ursula said and Ariel hangs her head down. "Now, now. Cheer up, sweetie. You have something special too." Ursula said.

"Really?" Ariel asked.

"Yes. Now, listen carefully..." Ursula said.

"What is she up to?" Juvia asked.

Meanwhile the group decide to leave the grotto and continue to find the Keyhole but they see Juvia swimming to them.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"We must head back to the palace now." Juvia said.

"But Triton said..." Sora was cut off by Juvia.

"I know what he said, but there's no time to explain. I honestly don't care if Triton is king or what he says. We have to get there now." Juvia said.

"Okay. Lead the way." Lucy said and they go to Atlantica.

At the palace Ariel swims to the throne room and looks for the trident.

"I know the Keyhole they seek is somewhere. Now, child, if you can get me there without your daddy knowing, I can help you get to those other worlds you long for." Ursula said.

The group arrive at the city and hurry to the palace before whatever is going on and they swim to the palace.

In the palace Ursula now has the trident and laughs in triumph while Triton is on the throne injured.

"The trident is mine at last! I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear!" Ursula said.

"Ursula, no! I didn't want this!" Ariel said.

"Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders? Oh, that's right. We had a deal didn't we? Time to go on a little journey...to the dark world of the Heartless!" Ursula said.

"We cannot find the Keyhole." Flotsam said.

"The Keyhole is not here." Jetsam said.

"What?" Ursula said and she turns to see the group coming for her. "Why, we have company, but I'm afraid you're too late." Ursula said as she disappeared before they can get to her.

"Daddy..." Ariel stops talking.

"The trident...we must get it back." Triton said.

"That's what we're gonna do!" Lucy said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sora said and they leave but Ariel stops them.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"Wait. I'm going with you?" Ariel said.

"We'll handle Ursula. You need to look after your father." Juvia said.

"But he's hurt and it's all my fault. I have to help you stop Ursula. Please." Ariel said.

"Okay. You can come with us." Lucy said.

"I'm right behind you, Ariel!" Sebastian said.

"Let's get goin'." Goofy said.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said but Triton stops them.

"Wait. To defeat Ursula, you use magic on her cauldron since she uses her magic on the cauldron." Triton said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Let's go." Lucy said and they leave the palace.

* * *

**There you guys go. Chapter end. Hope you enjoyed it. What did you think of Lucy and the ponies' sea forms? I'll keep updating, but school might be in my way again just to let you all know. Anyway, will the group be able to stop Ursula? Will she take over the sea? Will the group get the trident back? Find out in the next chapter.**


	24. Atlantica Part 2: Stop Ursula!

Chapter 24

The group find their way to where Ursula is and they find the dolphin again who takes the group back to the shipwreck and they explore around to find Ursula but Lucy finds a rock in their way.

"That rock can probably lead us somewhere." Lucy said.

"How can we get it out of the way?" Sora asked.

"Allow me. I'll show you how it's done." Sebastian said as he squeezes through a broken ship and presses a button removing the rock showing a cave.

"Let's get in." Ariel said.

The group enter the cave to find Ursula and while looking they see a creepy looking cave and so they decide to enter it but while in the cave exploring they see creepy looking worms on the bottom but the group pay no mind and continue to find Ursula and they enter a different area and they finally find Ursula, Flotsam, and Jetsam and Ursula couldn't believe they found her.

"How dare you intrude here!" Ursula yelled.

"Shut it, sea hag!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Yeah! Come out! You can't run!" Donald yelled.

"Your time has come, witch!" Sebastian said.

Ursula comes down and gets ready for battle scaring Donald, Goofy, Fluttershy, and Sebastian.

"You hardly scare me." Lucy said taking out her Keyblade.

"We're taking the trident back." Juvia said.

"Flotsam! Jetsam! Destroy those fools!" Ursula ordered and the two eels go by her side and she throws a potion into the cauldron.

With a nod from Lucy Sora casts Fira on the cauldron but Flotsam and Jetsam attempt to attack him but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance but Ursula spin attacks at the four but Juvia and Ariel distract Ursula allowing Lucy and Sora to cast Blizzara on the cauldron but Ursula attacks the two with her tentacles and then throws another potion into the cauldron but Juvia uses Water Slicer while Ariel casts Thunder but Flotsam and Jetsam attack but Applejack swings her club while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge allowing Lucy to cast Blizzara while Sora casts Fira and after casting enough spells on the cauldron it lets out a huge magic blast stunning Ursula and her eels.

"It worked." Lucy said.

"Let's git 'er!" Applejack said.

Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack uses Apple Bomb while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo, while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Juvia uses Water Cane while Ariel attacks with her tailfin and after a few attacks Ursula recovers and heals her eels and she spin attacks at the group all around the area until she stops spinning and takes out two potions.

"You won't stop me!" Ursula said as she throws her two potions into the cauldron.

Lucy casts Blizzara at the cauldron while Sora casts Fira but Flotsam and Jetsam swipe at the two but Donald and Ariel cast Aero while Rarity uses Diamond Shot at the two eels while Goofy uses Tornado but Jetsam charges while Flotsam swipes his tail but Juvia uses Water Lock to hold the two eels captive allowing Pinkie Pie to use Balloon Pop while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning but Ursula attacks but Ariel spin attacks while Donald casts Blizzara allowing Lucy and Sora to keep casting spells at the cauldron but Ursula throws another potion at the cauldron.

"Try to avoid this!" Ursula said as she casts a spell on the cauldron and makes it throw multiple fireballs.

"Look out!" Goofy said.

"Avoid!" Sora said.

The fireballs are still being shot at the group until Ursula throws another potion into the cauldron.

"I'll handle this." Lucy said as she uses Conjunction and summons Aquarius.

"What's so important you had to ruin my date again?" Aquarius asked annoyed.

"Can you please distract Ursula so Sora and I can get the cauldron?" Lucy asked.

"Fine. Whatever gets this done the fastest." Aquarius said.

Sora casts Blizzara while Lucy also casts Blizzara but Flotsam and Jetsam attack but Aquarius uses Water Beam while Juvia attacks with a water whip but Ursula spin attacks again with her tentacles but Ariel casts Thunder while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Charge but Flotsam charges while Jetsam swipes with his tail but Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bomb while Rarity whacks with her staff while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Ursula throws another potion into the cauldron and Lucy and Sora start casting spells but Jetsam tail whips while Flotsam charges but Aquarius uses Bubble Shot while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado allowing Lucy and Sora to cast more spells enough to make the cauldron unleash another magic blast stunning Ursula and the eels again.

"Now's our chance!" Sora said.

"Attack!" Donald said.

Lucy casts Thunder while Aquarius uses Bubble Shot while Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Juvia uses Water Cane while Ariel attacks with her tailfin and after a few attack Ursula recovers again and heals her eels again and delivers another spin attack.

The group dodge Ursula's spin attack and throws another potion.

"We'll handle the rest, Aquarius." Lucy said.

"Finally. Stop calling me during my date." Aquarius said as she disappears.

"She's nice." Donald said.

"Let's just focus." Lucy said.

Lucy and Sora cast Fira at the cauldron but Flotsam and Jetsam attack but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Goofy to uses Tornado while Donald casts Thunder but Ursula attacks the two but Juvia uses Water Cyclone while Ariel casts Thunder but Jetsam charges but Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado but Ursula throws another potion into the cauldron and Sora casts Blizzara but Ursula attacks but Lucy and Ariel try to stop Ursula but she throws another potion into the cauldron.

"You won't survive this!" Ursula said as she casts a spell on the cauldron and it spews a whirlpool at the group.

"Holy Celestia!" Rarity said.

"Move!" Lucy said.

After the whirlpool attack Ursula throws another potion into the cauldron and Lucy and Sora cast Blizzara into the cauldron while Donald, Goofy, and the ponies deal with Flotsam and Jetsam while Juvia and Ariel distract Ursula who spin attacks at the two but Rarity uses Diamond Trap allowing Applejack to use Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Ursula throws another potion into the cauldron and Lucy and Sora start to cast spells but Flotsam and Jetsam attack but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets to attack the eels allowing Lucy and Sora to cast enough spells and the cauldron unleashes another magic blast at Ursula and her eels.

"Impossible!" Ursula said and then she sees her eels getting destroyed by the magic blast and she's shocked.

"It's over, Ursula." Lucy said.

"Not by a long shot! You'll pay for this!" Ursula said as she swims through the hole.

"She still has the trident." Ariel said.

"We'll get it back." Juvia said.

"We'll just have to find out where she's going." Rarity said.

"Hey, look!" Goofy said and the group find something that allows them to use Mermaid Kick.

"This'll be useful for getting through the currents." Sora said.

"If that's case, let's move." Lucy said.

The group leave the cave and start finding Ursula and after they return to the shipwreck and they continue to find Ursula.

"Where's that sea witch?" Applejack asked.

"There she is!" Pinkie Pie said pointing at Ursula heading somewhere.

"After her quick!" Donald said.

The group start to follow Ursula and head for the currents and they find a cave that leads them to the open ocean.

The group start to swim through the open ocean to find Ursula before it's too late and they hope she still has the trident so they can take it back.

"Why would Ursula be here?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but we sill have to stop her." Lucy said.

"I hope we're not too late." Ariel said.

"We won't be." Juvia said.

"I hope I'll be able to beat that sea hag into a pulp." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey, look! I think it's Ursula!" Goofy said and they see Ursula still having the trident.

"Hand over the trident!" Lucy demanded.

"How dare you order me!" Ursula yelled.

"You have no place to go." Donald said.

"He's right. Just give us the trident and we'll leave you alone." Fluttershy said.

"Bah! The trident is mine now! You won't be able to take it from me!" Ursula said.

"Ya just won't stop, do ya?" Applejack asked.

"If you won't give us the trident, then we'll take it by force if we have to." Sora said.

"You insolent fools! I rule the seas now!" Ursula yelled as she unleashes smoke at the bottom.

"Oh, no..." Ariel said.

"What is she doing?" Rarity asked and they see Ursula growing huge.

"This is not good." Lucy said.

"No, it's not." Juvia said.

**"THE SEA AND ALL ITS SPOILS, BOW TO MY POWER!" **Giant Ursula shouted and the group swim up to see how huge Ursula is. **"NOW, I'LL DESTROY YOU!" **Giant Ursula said.

"We'll see about that." Lucy said.

Giant Ursula swipes the trident at the group but they dodge the attack but lightning appears above the group but they dodge the lightning strikes and Lucy casts Blizzara while Juvia uses Water Cane but Giant Ursula blows bubble bombs but the group dodge and Sora attacks with his Keyblades while Ariel attacks with her tailfin but Giant Ursula swipes the trident again but Donald casts Gravity while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but Giant Ursula opens her mouth and starts inhaling the group but they start using Mermaid Kick to swim away as fast as they can and Lucy casts Thunder while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack swings her club but Giant Ursula blows more bubble bombs but Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning but Giant Ursula eats a lightning bolt and shoots lightning at the group but they dodge the lightning attack and Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Ariel spin attacks.

**"INSOLENT LITTLE FOOLS! YOU DARE TO STRIKE ME?!" **Giant Ursula shouted as she swipes the trident again.

Juvia uses Water Slicer while Lucy casts Gravity but Giant Ursula shoots bubble bombs again at the two but Ariel heals them and Donald casts Fira while Rarity whacks with her staff but Giant Ursula breathes lightning again but Goofy bashes with his shield while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Applejack uses Apple Bombs but Giant Ursula inhales the group but they swim fast to avoid being inhaled and Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Giant Ursula swipes the trident again but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Juvia uses Water Cyclone but Giant Ursula breathes lightning again but Ariel casts Thunder while Sora casts Blizzara.

Giant Ursula blows more bubble bombs but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but lightning keeps striking above the group but they dodge the lightning and Ariel attacks with her tailfin while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Giant Ursula breathes lightning again but Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Giant Ursula swipes the trident but Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Juvia uses Water Beam while Sora casts Thunder but Giant Ursula grabs both Sora and Juvia with her tentacles and attempts to squeeze them but Lucy attacks the tentacles with her Keyblade and she frees the two.

"Thanks, Lucy." Sora said.

"Don't thank me yet." Lucy said as Giant Ursula attempts to stab Lucy with the trident but Lucy delivers a heavy swipe from her Keyblade and then casts Fira in Giant Ursula's face.

"Ha! Take that, hag!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Nice shot!" Donald said.

**"NOW I'M ANGRY! TIME TO TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT!" **Giant Ursula shouted as she summons giant lightning bolts and they struck the group but Lucy, Sora, Donald, Fluttershy, and Ariel heal themselves and the rest.

"That attack's pretty dangerous." Lucy said.

"We should watch out for that." Goofy said.

"Agreed." Rarity said.

Giant Ursula swipes the trident again but Juvia uses Water Cane while Ariel attacks with her tailfin but Giant Ursula inhales the group but they swim away fast again and Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but Giant Ursula uses the trident's power to unleash the huge lightning bolts again but the group dodge and Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Blizzara but Giant Ursula blows bubble bombs but Fluttershy heals Sora and Donald while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning but Giant Ursula breathes lightning again but Lucy casts Thunder while Ariel spiral attacks.

**"THIS WON'T BE PRETTY!" **Giant Ursula said as she summons huge lightning bolts again but the group dodge.

Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thunder while Rarity uses Diamond Shot but Giant Ursula blows bubble bombs but Goofy uses Charge while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Giant Ursula unleashes more huge lightning bolts but Applejack uses Apple Ball while Juvia uses Water Slicer but Giant Ursula breathes lightning but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Giant Ursula unleashes more huge lightning bolts but Lucy casts Gravity while Ariel casts Thunder but Giant Ursula swipes the trident but Sora casts Blizzara while Juvia uses Water Beam but Giant Ursula inhales the group but Donald whacks with his staff while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Giant Ursula unleashes giant lightning bolts but Goofy uses Tornado while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Ariel attacks with her tailfin.

Giant Ursula breathes lightning but Sora casts Fira while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Donald casts Gravity but Giant Ursula unleashes giant lightning bolts but Ariel casts Thunder while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Giant Ursula blows bubble bombs but Goofy uses Tornado while Rarity whacks with her staff while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Giant Ursula swipes the trident but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Juvia uses Water Cyclone but Giant Ursula unleashes giant lightning bolts but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Juvia uses Water Slicer while Ariel spiral attacks and the group deliver their final attacks on Giant Ursula and she starts going down.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Giant Ursula screams as she gets destroyed by a beam of light and the beam reveals the trident.

"Yes!" Sora said.

"Now, let's take this back to Triton." Lucy said.

The group return to the palace and they give the trident to Triton and although it's all over Ariel still feels guilty for helping Ursula and the group know this.

"Daddy...I'm so sorry." Ariel said.

"Please don't be angry with her." Juvia said.

"No, it's my fault. You followed Ursula because I wouldn't let you follow your hearts. And when you found that crystal trident, I had to destroy it." Triton said.

"Oh, yeah. Why'd you destroy it?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"That crystal has the power to reveal the Keyhole and it's too dangerous. I have to keep it away at all costs." Triton answered.

"But..." Sora was cut off by Triton.

"Keybearers, I have one more request; seal the Keyhole. My trident also has the power to reveal it. Will you do it?" Triton asked.

"Of course we're gonna do it. That's what we had in mind from the start." Lucy said.

"Where's the Keyhole, Daddy?" Ariel asked.

"You know this better than anyone. It's in your grotto." Triton answered.

"Well, alright. Let's go." Goofy said.

"Before you go, take these as thanks." Triton said as he gives Lucy and Sora Thundara and they get Ansem's report and Lira's note.

The group leave the palace and return to Ariel's grotto and they use Triton's trident to reveal the Keyhole and Lucy and Sora use their Keyblades to lock the Keyhole saving Atlantica from doom.

"Well, that's that." Sora said.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"Tell me, Lucy, Sora. Your worlds, what are they like?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, about that. Sorry for lying to you." Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. Me too." Lucy said.

"I'm also sorry." Juvia said and Ariel giggles.

"It's okay. Besides, if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can too. So many places I wanna see. I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way. I'm sure of it." Ariel said.

"Well, if you do find it, do me a favor and leave me out of it." Sebastian said.

Meanwhile in the dark room Maleficent and a dark figure watch the projection of the group and they turn it off.

"Another comrade has lost to the heroes. What a pity." The dark figure said and it's a dark male voice.

"It seems they are stronger as they travel to different worlds. But it matters not. They will still fall to the darkness either way." Maleficent said.

"It also seems that the princess they were with is not one of the nine Princess of Heart, but that Lucy girl might be...something else." The dark figure said.

"I feel the same thing. Perhaps we should keep her alive for now." Maleficent said.

"I must leave now." The dark figure said.

"Before you go, what happened to S..." Maleficent was cut off by the dark figure.

"He prefers not to be called that. He has to meet with Lira for something." The dark figure said as he leaves.

"Even if those wretched fools keep sealing Keyholes, my plan will still go smoothly. They will not stand in my way." Maleficent said.

Back at Ariel's grotto Ariel gives Lucy and Sora items from her collection and she wants them to keep them.

"I hope I see you again. Please come back soon." Ariel said.

"We will. Listen, Juvia, I'm gonna find Gray. I promise." Lucy said.

"Please let me go with you." Juvia said.

"You can't go with us. Stay here. I promise I'll find Gray." Lucy said.

"Okay. I hope you do." Juvia said.

The group leave the grotto and return to the Gummi ship and they revert back to their normal forms.

"You're back. Did you bring fish?" Happy asked.

"Here." Pinkie Pie said giving Happy fish and he starts eating it.

"So, where to now?" Sora asked.

"Let's get to the next world." Lucy said.

"Okay. Off we go." Applejack said.

The Gummi ships fly to the next world while fighting off Heartless ships and after a few minutes of flying they see a world with a pumpkin with a face, a creepy looking town on the top, and a creepy looking tower on the bottom.

"Here we are. Next world." Donald said.

"Let's go." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hold on, everybody. We should be careful. We don't know what this world is capable of." Lucy said.

"You're right, but we'll be fine." Sora said.

"Here we go." Rarity said and they depart.

* * *

**Chapter end. I hope you enjoyed this. There will be more. I promise. Anyway, what world will the group depart to? What will they experience? Will they survive in it? Find out in the next chapter.**


	25. Halloween Town P1: Heartless Halloween

Chapter 25

The group are in what looks like a creepy yard with red skies, dead trees, dead grass, pumpkins on the top of fences, and fog is spewed all over the place and the group's appearances have also changed just like in Atlantica except they now look like monsters.

Lucy still looks human but is dressed like a witch with crimson eyes, wearing a black and orange witch hat with a pumpkin on the top of the hat, a black and azure shoulder less dress, black and red stockings on her legs, dark green finger less gloves, black boots, and a cat tail on her end.

Sora has an appearance of a vampire with an orange pumpkin mask on his right eye, fangs coming from his mouth, has small black bat wings on his back, wearing a black and grey long sleeve outfit, white gloves, and red wrappings around his legs.

Donald looks like a mummy and bandages are wrapped around his body except for his bill and tail feathers but his stomach and his left arm are missing.

Goofy has crazy eyes, a small pumpkin on his nose, wearing a yellow and orange ragged outfit, torn green pants, and has a screw on his head.

Applejack is wearing a ragged scarecrow costume with rotten apples on it, has stitches on her costume and stitches on her coat which is messy, and her coat is pale orange.

Fluttershy looks like a vampire bat with fangs, crooked wings, and messy coat and her coat is pale yellow.

Pinkie Pie has crazy eyes, a blue pumpkin on her nose, evil clown makeup, wearing an undead light blue and yellow polka dots jester costume that's torn up, and has cuts and stitches all over her messy coat and her coat is pale pink.

Rarity is wearing a black and violet torn queen dress with wilted flowers, a black choker with a small spider at the end, a black evil looking crown on her head, has stitches and cuts on her messy coat, and her coat is pale grey.

Rainbow Dash also looks like a vampire bat with fangs, crooked wings, and messy coat and her coat is pale light blue.

The group look at their new appearances and they assume it was Donald's and Rarity's magic that made them look like this and then they look around the yard.

"Gawrsh, this place is kinda spooky." Goofy said.

"I think people around here are spooky looking too." Fluttershy said with worry.

"Don't worry. We look spooky too." Donald said.

"And if anyone tries to scare us, we'll scare 'em right back!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Like I said before, be careful. We have no idea what this world is capable of." Lucy said.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry." Sora said.

The group start walking through the yard and they see a pumpkin headed scarecrow with a sign that says 'Halloween Town' and they see a crooked gate and go through the gate entering what looks like a haunted town with a fountain of green water and as they're exploring the town they hear an explosion and they see ghost Heartless around the town.

"Why do we keep seeing Heartless in every world we go to?" Rarity asked and the group take out their weapons ready to fight but the Heartless aren't attacking them.

"Why aren't the Heartless attackin' us?" Applejack asked.

"I have no idea..." Lucy said.

"Well, at least they're not bothering us. Let's keep looking around." Pinkie Pie said as they put their weapons away.

The group continue to explore the town and while exploring they see other monsters gathering around and they see a man with an orange face that's smiling, wearing a black top hat, black and white coat with a spider on it that says 'Mayor', and is carrying a megaphone.

"What's going on here?" Donald asked.

"Let's watch and see for ourselves." Sora said.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...the master of terror and the king of nightmares: Jack Skellington!" The Mayor announced as the Heartless introduce the fountain and a tall skeleton wearing a black suit with a bat shaped bowtie and the skeleton makes a pose for his introduction and everyone cheers. "And his faithful new partner, a gentlemen who controls the darkness and master of grace: Freed Justine!" The Mayor introduced and a young man with long light green hair, crimson horns on his forehead, big back demon wings on his back, a balck and red demon tail, and wearing a dark red torn up suit flies from a roof of a building and lands near the fountain and performs a graceful bow for his introduction and everyone cheers as well. "Bravo, you two! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a huge hit for this year's Halloween!" The Mayor said as Jack gets off the fountain.

"Thank you. Thank you. Freed, you have done a splendid job on your performance." Jack said.

"It was my pleasure to please to crowd, Jack." Freed said.

"But the ghosts' movements still need work. They're not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror! I'm going to consult the doctor." Jack said. "Would you like to come, Freed?" Jack offered.

"It would my pleasure." Freed answered and he follows Jack.

"Then I shall attend to the decorations." The Mayor said as he leaves for the decorations.

"Halloween, huh?" Sora asked.

"No wonder it's so spooky here..." Fluttershy said.

"Now what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We should follow those two." Lucy suggested and they follow Jack and Freed.

The group find what looks like a tower that's damaged but they enter the tower and inside is a laboratory and the group see Jack and Freed talking to a scientist with white skin, eight bolts on his head, wearing a lab coat, black gloves, and lab goggles.

The scientist and Freed examine a Heartless while Jack reads a big book on the shelf.

"I don't understand what went wrong. Maybe the device was damaged in the explosion." Jack suggested.

"Nonsense. My devices are always perfect." The scientist said.

"Perhaps something else went wrong." Freed said as Jack continues reading.

"Ah ha! I got it! Of course. A Heartless needs a heart. Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to the device?" Jack asked.

"Of course. A heart is not all that complicated." The scientist said as he takes out a big heart with a lock on it.

"What's the first step?" Freed asked.

"To make a heart, first open the container with a lock." Jack read the book but the scientist realizes something.

"We need a key first." The scientist said.

Sora then has an idea after hearing the scientist.

"Sora, are you sure about this?" Lucy asked knowing what Sora is thinking.

"C'mon, Lucy. It won't be that bad." Sora said.

"Why do you wanna unlock it?" Donald asked.

"Because if they succeed, we won't have to fight the Heartless at all." Sora said.

"He has a point." Goofy said.

"It does make sense, but what if it goes wrong?" Rarity asked.

"I just wanna see the Heartless dance." Sora said.

"I'd like to see them dance too." Goofy said.

"Me too! Me too!" Pinkie Pie said excited.

"Well, I don't." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah. That's just silly." Donald said.

"What do ya think, Lucy?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not gonna do this alone." Sora said and Lucy thinks.

"Okay. We'll try it." Lucy said.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I think it will be okay, Pikachu. I hope..." Lucy said.

Lucy and Sora walk into the lab and they use their Keyblades to unlock the container.

"My, my. That was amazing!" Jack said and he looks at the two. "And you two are?" Jack asked.

"Sora." Sora introduced.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced.

"Well done, Lucy and Sora. Just for that, I want you both and your friends to be part of this year's Halloween." Jack said.

"That sounds fun." Sora said.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"Yay! We're gonna have a Halloween party!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Aw, phooey." Donald mumbled.

"Don't be such a sour apple, Donald." Applejack said.

"Oh, Lucy. I did not expect you to be here." Freed said.

"It's nice to see you, Freed." Lucy said.

"Tell me, what has happened to Laxus?" Freed asked.

"I don't know." Lucy answered and she turns to Jack. "Uh, Jack...why is this Heartless here?" Lucy asked pointing at the ghost Heartless.

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. So we decided to have a Heartless Halloween Festival this year. What's frustrating is they won't dance like I want them to." Jack explained.

"That's why we are figuring out what is wrong." Freed said.

"With the help of Dr. Finkelstein. He's quite a genius." Jack said.

"Shall we continue?" Freed asked.

"Yes. Now then, ingredients for a heart. We have pulse, emotion, terror, fear, hope and despair. Mix them all together and we have a heart." Jack said as Dr. Finkelstein pulls the lever down attempting to mix the ingredients for the heart and makes the Heartless rise but it goes back down.

"It failed!" Dr. Finkelstein said and Jack makes a dramatic pose.

"Perhaps we are missing ingredients." Freed suggsted.

"You're probably right. Let's try adding memory." Dr. Finkelstein said as he opens his head and starts scratching his brain. "Sally? Sally!" Dr. Finkelstein called but no response. "Good for nothing girl! I don't know why I bothered creating her!" Dr. Finkelstein said as he closes his head.

"Do you suppose Sally has the memory we need?" Freed asked.

"Yes. See if you can track her down." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Of course. Lucy, Sora, would you two like to come along?" Jack offered.

"Sure." Sora answered.

"Yeah." Lucy answered and Donald places his hands on his hips. "Cheer up for once, Donald." Lucy said.

"Fine." Donald replied.

"Where do you think Sally is?" Fluttershy asked.

"She usually goes to the graveyard. Let's check there." Jack said.

The group leave the lab but they see the Mayor and his face is pale and he's frowning.

"Jack! Jack! We have a crisis!" The Mayor said.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"The Heartless are completely out of control and are attacking everyone! We can't stop them!" The Mayor explained.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu said.

"I know. Just when we thought we didn't have to deal with the Heartless for once." Lucy said.

"Maybe our device triggered something. Don't worry, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about." Jack said and Donald crosses his arms and taps his foot.

"Ah thought Lucy told ya to stop that." Applejack said.

"Sorry." Donald said.

"Guess we have to some fightin'." Goofy said and the group nod.

"I was hoping we didn't have to." Rarity said.

The group return to town and they see the Heartless attacking everything and so the group attack.

Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Sleep while Goofy uses Charge but the Search Ghost Heartless attack with their hands but Applejack uses Applequake while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Pinkie Pie to attack with her yo-yo but the Search Ghosts disappear and then reappear to attack but Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Jack casts Thunder while Freed uses Dark Ecriture: Pain but more Heartless appear and attack but Lucy summons Aries and she uses Wool Bomb while Sora casts Stop while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado but the Heartless attack back but Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Rarity whacks with her staff but the Heartless keep fighting back but Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Wight Knight Heartless attack with dance like moves but Jack attacks with his bone fists while Freed slashes with his sword.

After defeating the Heartless the group make their way to the graveyard to continue to find Sally.

"While we're here, we should also be on the lookout for anymore Heartless." Lucy said and the group nod.

More Heartless appear and attack but Lucy casts Thundara while Sora casts Gravity while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge but Wight Knight Heartless attack with their claws but Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but Search Ghosts Heartless attack with their hands but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Rarity uses Diamond Summon but Wight Knight Heartless attack with dance like moves but Jack casts Blizzard while Freed uses Dark Ecriture: Suffering and they defeat the Heartless.

After fighting the Heartless something rises from a grave and it's a ghost dog with a glowing nose.

"Hello, Zero. Have you seen Sally?" Jack asked and Zero flies to another grave and they hear a gasp.

The group see a girl with long red hair, pale skin with stitches, and wearing green, yellow, and orange rags for clothes.

"There you are, Sally." Jack said.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" Sally asked.

"No. Everything is going great. We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need is your memory." Jack said.

"Memory? You mean this?" Sally asked showing him a wilted flower.

"Yes! That's it! Thank you." Jack said taking the wilted flower.

"Uh, Jack? Why don't you try something else? There's still time to start something different." Sally suggested.

"Nothing can beat what I've got planned. Once I give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it. Trust me. You're going to love it!" Jack said.

"I hope this means the Heartless won't attack anymore." Sora said.

"I wouldn't count on that." Lucy said.

"You'll never know. I just hope nothing else ruins this Halloween festival." Freed said.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up." Rarity said.

"Guess we'll wait and see!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Let's go give the memory to the doctor." Donald said.

The group leave the graveyard and Sally follows them with concern.

After the group leave the graveyard giggling is heard from a tombstone and the lid opens and three children wearing different Halloween costumes jump out.

"Lock!" A boy with red hair, wearing a red devil costume with a pointed tail, and a red devil mask said.

"Shock!" A girl with split hair, wearing a long witch hat, purple witch costume, and witch mask said.

"Barrel!" Another boy with green hair, wearing a purple skeleton costume with mutant feet, and a skeleton mask said.

The three children huddle together.

"You guys hear that?" Lock asked.

"Yeah. A heart. What should we do?" Barrel asked.

"Geez! You really are stupid! Isn't obvious?" Shock asked.

"Oh, right. We tell Oogie Boogie." Barrel said and the children laugh leaving the graveyard.

Meanwhile the group return to the lab and they give Dr. Finkelstein the memory for the heart.

"Excellent. There's another ingredient we need and it's surprise." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Where do we get it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Go find the Mayor at the cemetery." Dr. Finkelstein said.

Meanwhile after telling about the heart Lock, Shock, and Barrel huddle together and shake in fear as a monster laughs and the monster is a pale sack with arms, legs, and holes for eyes and a mouth.

"A heart? That bonehead Jack is really making a heart? Well, I'll be jiggered! That works for me! Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on...well, I got no hands, but I'm still gonna nab that heart and control the Heartless!" The sack monster said laughing.

Meanwhile the group head for the cemetery and they find the Mayor next to the big pumpkin.

"Splendid! You're here." The Mayor said.

"So what do we do here?" Sora asked.

"Ghosts come out of the tombstones and you must remember what tombstone a ghost came out of. Get it wrong, and you're in for a big surprise!" The Mayor explained.

The group go to the tombstones and they see the ghosts coming out of the tombstones and after they get the pattern right they hear an explosion.

"Excellent! Now look at the pumpkin!" The Mayor said.

The group see the pumpkin destroyed and they find a jack-in-the-box for the surprise ingredient and they leave the cemetery.

The group return to the lab and they give Dr. Finkelstein surprise and he thinks the heart is completed.

"There. Now it's sure to work!" Dr. Finkelstein said as he was about to get to the device but Barrel trips the doctor making him lose his balance and the heart flies to Lock who takes it and leaves and Shock and Barrel follow him. "Those hooligans stealing my work!" Dr. Finkelstein said.

"After them." Jack said.

The group leave the lab and they search the town for the pranksters but they don't see them anywhere.

"We lost them." Sora said.

"Not for long." Freed said as Jack taps his leg and Zero comes.

"Zero, after them. Quick!" Jack said and Zero follows the children.

The group follow Zero through the graveyard and they see Lock, Shock, and Barrel in a walking bathtub going on a curly hill and so the group head for the curly hill but Heartless show up again and attack but Lucy casts Sleep while Sora casts Gravity while Donald casts Stop while Goofy uses Tornado but Gargoyle Heartless attack but Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Rarity uses Diamond Shot but Wight Knight Heartless attack but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance but more Heartless attack but Jack casts Fire while Freed uses Dark Ecriture: Death and they defeat the Heartless and use the curly hill to become straight and they walk along it and arrive at the gates.

The group head for the gates but Heartless appear but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade and destroys the Heartless and the group go through the gate and they arrive at a huge manor.

"I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!" Jack said.

"Oogie Boogie?" Goofy asked.

"He's an evil bag of bugs who wants Halloween Town for himself. He tries to get rid of me to take it." Jack explained.

"He must have sent those kids to take the heart so he can control the Heartless and the town." Lucy said.

"Looks like it." Freed said.

"We can't let that happen!" Rainbow Dash said.

"No we can't." Jack said.

"Then let's find those kids before they give the heart to Oogie." Sora said.

The group start to search the manor for Lock, Shock, and Barrel by going to the upper level of the manor and while exploring the manor and fighting off Heartless they find a small hut.

"Ya think those pranksters are in there?" Applejack asked.

"Only one way to find out. I hope they're in there." Lucy said as they enter the hut to confront the pranksters.

* * *

**End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one and I hope you liked Lucy's and the ponies' Halloween appearances. Will the group take the heart back? Will Oogie take over Halloween Town? Will Halloween be ruined? Find out in the next chapter.**


	26. Halloween Town P2: Stop Oogie Boogie!

Chapter 26

The group enter the small hut and they actually found Lock, Shock, and Barrel inside but they already threw the heart into a hole possibly giving it to Oogie and when they turn around they see the group and they're surprised.

"Jack! How'd you find us?" Lock asked.

"Where is that heart?" Jack asked.

"We can't tell you and you can't make us." Barrel said.

"We'll see about that." Lucy said as the group take out their weapons.

"Uh oh! Run away!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel said at the same time and run around the playroom.

"Stop 'em!" Applejack said.

Lucy and Sora try to catch the pranksters but Lock jumps high to get away but Freed tries to catch him while Donald, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash try to catch Shock who spins around to attack Donald and Rainbow Dash to get away but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm to stun Shock allowing Jack to attack Shock while Goofy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack try to catch Barrel who rolls around the room attacking but Rarity uses Diamond Trap to trap Barrel while Lucy and Jack help Sora get Lock and Donald stops Shock from spinning with a whack from his staff while Applejack ties Shock down with a lasso but the kids are still running around and attack but the group attack back making the kids take their masks off and they try to get away again but Rarity uses her magic to hold them allowing Applejack to tie them down with her lasso and now they're tied up.

"Now, why did you steal the heart?" Sora asked.

"We were just following orders. Oogie made us steal the heart." Lock answered.

"It's all Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie about the heart." Shock said pointing at Barrel.

"B-But you guys..." Barrel was cut off by Shock.

"You should be ashamed!" Shock said to Barrel.

"Gawrsh, now that must mean Oogie has the heart." Goofy said.

"I can't imagine what happens when he uses it." Jack said.

"Where can we find Oogie?" Lucy asked.

"He's at his torture chamber, but he doesn't want anyone in there so it's locked." Lock answered.

"How do we unlock it then?" Rarity asked.

"We can't..." Barrel was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"You'd better tell us or Fluttershy'll have to use her STARE." Rainbow Dash threatened.

"But..." Lock was cut off by Fluttershy using her stare making the kids shake with fear.

"We REALLY have no more time for your stupid games! Talk or Fluttershy'll keep staring!" Lucy demanded.

"Okay! We'll talk! Just make her stop!" Lock said.

"That's enough, Fluttershy." Donald said.

"Okay. Sorry. We just need to stop Oogie so can you please tell us?" Fluttershy asked.

"We have a lever that unlocks the door to the torture chamber." Shock said.

"And where is this lever?" Freed asked.

"Right there." Lock answered pointing at a lever in the corner and Lucy pulls the lever.

"Yay! That should unlock the door now!" Pinkie Pie said.

"You three stay here and I'll decide your punishment later." Jack said as they leave the room.

"Now all we have to do is find Oogie." Goofy said.

"But where's his torture chamber?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I know where it is." Jack said.

"Lead the way, Jack." Sora said.

Jack leads the group to where Oogie's torture chamber is but Heartless appear and attack but the group defeat them and move on to the torture chamber until they find an elevator taking them down to an area below the manor and they see a door with a green Oogie face on it.

"Is that the torture chamber?" Sora asked.

"Yes, it is." Jack answered.

"Good. Let's take that heart back." Lucy said and they enter the chamber.

The group arrive at the torture chamber that looks like a haunted casino with deadly devices and they see the sack monster holding the heart.

"Jack, how nice of you to drop in." The sack monster said.

"Oogie Boogie! Give me back the heart!" Jack demanded.

"Or we shall take it by force if need be." Freed added.

"Oh, you want it? Then come over here and get it!" Oogie said as he puts the heart in his mouth and eats it shocking the group.

"No way!" Sora said.

"Are you serious?!" Lucy asked.

"Oh, no!" Jack said.

"That's disgusting!" Donald said.

"I thought only the Heartless eat hearts." Pinkie Pie said and Oogie laughs.

"Now, let's see if I can get their attention! Oh, Heartless!" Oogie called but only two Gargoyle Heartless appear. "This is it?! Nobody disrespects me! NOBODY!" Oogie shouted.

"Just give us the heart back." Lucy said.

"Not a chance! I'm killing all of you!" Oogie replied as he sends the group to the bottom part of the chamber.

Oogie sends the Gargoyles to attack the group but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Jack casts Thunder and they defeat the Gargoyles and they focus on Oogie who throws dice at the group who dodge and the dice hit the ground.

"BUZZSAW!" Oogie called and a buzzsaw appears and it starts spinning around the room getting the group.

The group dodge the buzzsaw attack until it returns to where it was and Lucy sees buttons glowing making Oogie run away and she has an idea.

"Hey, we should press a button wherever Oogie is at." Lucy said.

"Good idea, Lucy." Goofy said.

"Let's give it a try." Jack said.

The group follow to where Oogie is and by the time he stops the group press the button to where he is and the group go up to Oogie but Oogie tries to slap them but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield but Oogie tries to attack back but Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Rarity whacks with her staff but Oogie tries to slap again but Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but Oogie tries to attack back but Jack attacks with his bone fists while Freed slashes with his sword but Oogie slaps again but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Jack uses Slide Kick but Oogie sends the group back to the bottom part.

"You punks won't make a joke outta me!" Oogie said as he throws more dice.

The dice hit the ground and they explode but Lucy casts Gravity while Sora casts Thundara while Donald casts Fira while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Oogie throws normal dice again and when they land on the ground Oogie summons another device.

"Slit Wheel!" Oogie called as a scythe wheel starts spinning on the ground but the group jump over the blades.

Lucy casts Blizzara while Sora casts Thundara while Jack casts Fire while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Freed uses Dark Ecriture: Pain and the buttons glow again and Oogie runs away again.

The group follow to where he's at and they push the button he's at and the group rise up to reach Oogie who tires to attack but Lucy casts Gravity while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Oogie tries to slap but Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack swings her club while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but Oogie tries to attack back but Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance but Oogie slaps again but Jack attacks with his bone fists while Freed uses Dark Ecriture: Suffering but Oogie attacks again but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Sora uses Sonic Blade but Oogie puts the group back to the bottom part.

"You won't get off so easily!" Oogie said as he throws the exploding dice but the group dodge.

Oogie throws normal dice but Freed uses Dark Ecriture: Reflect and the dice go back to Oogie while Lucy uses Conjunction and summons Sagittarius who shoots arrows while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but Oogie slams on a switch and the scythe wheel comes down and starts bouncing around this time while Oogie throws exploding dice but the group attempt to avoid his attacks and Donald casts Gravity while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Jack casts Thunder but Oogie throws normal dice again and it lands on the ground.

"Healing machine!" Oogie said as he goes to the healing machine and starts healing himself.

"You gotta be kidding!" Donald said.

"We'll get him after he's recovered." Lucy said.

"Goodbye, punks!" Oogie said as he throws more exploding dice but the buttons glow.

The group follow to where Oogie is running to and as he stops the group press the button he's at and they confront Oogie again and Oogie tries to slap but Lucy casts Blizzara while Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald whacks with his staff while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado but Oogie tries to strike back but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Goofy to use Charge while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Freed slashes with his sword but Oogie tries to slap again but Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Applejack uses Applequake while Jack slide kicks but Oogie attacks back but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Sora casts Gravity but Oogie sends the group back to the bottom part.

"This is getting annoying!" Oogie said as he slams on the switch again summoning the scythe wheel again and it starts bouncing up and down while Oogie throws exploding dice but the group dodge.

Oogie throws normal dice and then exploding dice and when the normal dice lands Wight Knight Heartless appear and attack but Lucy summons Gemini and they transform into Lucy and they attack the Wight Knights with her whip and after defeating the Wight Knights the buttons glow again and Oogie runs away.

The group follow Oogie and they press the button to where he's at and the group confront Oogie again and Oogie tries to attack again but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Jack attacks with his bone fists but Oogie tries to slap but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Thundara while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Rarity whacks with her staff but Oogie fights back but Applejack swings her club while Goofy uses Charge but Oogie slaps again but Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Freed uses Dark Ecriture: Fear but when Oogie was about to attack back Lucy sees a string on his left side.

"I got you now!" Lucy said as she grabs the string.

"No! What're you doing?!" Oogie asked.

"Wonderful idea, Lucy!" Jack said as he grabs another string that's on the right side.

Lucy and Jack pull the strings and it causes him to be torn open and bugs are now dropped all over the floor and Oogie is now deflated due to his lack of bugs and the group see the heart.

"So the heart was a failure after all..." Jack said sadly.

"What a shame." Freed said.

The group leave the torture chamber and cross the bridge to leave the manor and make their way back to Halloween Town.

"Sorry the heart was a failure, Jack." Lucy said.

"It's not anyone's fault. I thought it would be able to control the Heartless. Oh, well. Let's just..." Jack was cut off by a shaking.

"Hey! Why's the ground shaking?!" Happy asked.

The group turn to see that Oogie has become giant and is now part of his own house.

"Holy Celestia!" Rarity said shocked.

"Whoa! How'd he get so big?" Sora asked and Lucy sees something.

"Look! I think I know. Oogie is brimming with the power of darkness." Lucy said.

"You're right, Lucy. He's drawing power from those dark globs." Freed said as he sees purple globs around the manor.

"So we gotta destroy those things, right?" Goofy asked.

"It looks like it." Fluttershy said.

"Let's get to it!" Donald said.

"Yeah. Anything to end this loser." Rainbow Dash said.

The group get to the manor and start going for the dark globs but Manor Oogie throws fireballs at the group but Lucy casts Blizzara to get rid of them and they continue to find the globs and they found one and Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Jack attacks with his bone fists while Freed slashes with his sword and they destroy the first glob.

"That's one." Sora said.

"Off to the next one!" Pinkie Pie said.

The group find the next glob but Manor Oogie shakes parts of itself and tries to knock the group off but they find the next glob and Lucy casts Fira while Sora casts Blizzara while Donald casts Thundara while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Jack slide kicks while Freed uses Dark Ecriture: Pain and they destroy the second glob.

The group go for the next glob but Gargoyle Heartless appear.

"Not them again!" Applejack said.

"Forget them. Focus on the globs." Lucy said.

The group find the next glob and Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Sora uses Strike Raid and they destroy the next glob and they go for the next one but Heartless appear but Lucy and Jack defeat them and keep finding the next glob and they see another glob but Manor Oogie fires more fireballs but Donald casts Aero on the group while Freed destroys the lantern with Dark Ecriture: Destruction and they attack the next glob with Lucy and Sora attacking with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack uses Apple Ball while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Jack casts Thunder while Freed slashes with his sword and they destroy the glob.

"We should have one more glob left." Lucy said.

"Let's find it!" Freed said.

The group search for the last glob but Gargoyle Heartless appear and attack but Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Rocket while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning and they keep searching but Manor Oogie shoots more fireballs but they avoid the fireballs and they find the last glob and Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Jack slide kicks while Freed uses Dark Ecriture: Death and the group destroy the last glob.

The group feel the manor crumbling and so they get off the manor in time and they see Manor Oogie crumbling down and being destroyed and now the entire manor is in ruins.

"Glad that's finally over." Fluttershy said.

"Hey, look!" Donald said pointing at another Keyhole on the ground.

Lucy and Sora use their Keyblades to lock the Keyhole and Halloween Town is saved from doom and the group leave the manor ruins and return to town.

Meanwhile at the dark room Maleficent and the shadow figure turn off the projection of the group after their battle with Oogie.

"I can understand that Oogie is the weakest one, but this is just irritating as it is boring." The shadow figure said.

"Indeed. Even if they are sealing Keyholes and defeating our comrades, those fools will still fall." Maleficent said.

"I can hardly wait for what else is in store for them." The shadow figure said as he steps out of the shadows and reveals himself to be a man with tan skin, orange hair and goatee, wearing black and grey armor with a black cape at the back, and a jewel on his forehead. "Perhaps a new test for the Heartfilia girl is called for. I'll have the pleasure of sending HER to take care of Lucy." The man said.

"Very well, but be sure she must be able to destroy the Heartfilia girl's friends as well." Maleficent replied.

"I will make sure she will. We cannot allow these fools to stand in our way. Our plan is going our way." The man said.

"Yes. We still have one more Princess of Heart to find and we only have eight along with the Light Phoenix Slayer. Perhaps we should send the cloaked boy to find the last Princess." Maleficent suggested.

"I don't think that would a good idea. He hasn't even reported anything to us recently so I'm beginning to suspect that he and Lira are about to betray us and my trust for them is fading." The man said.

"I do have the same feeling." Maleficent said.

"I must go now. I must inform her of her new mission to kill Lucy Heartfilia. You keep deceiving Silver Knight and manipulating Gray Fullbuster. Gray has proven to be a very excellent puppet for us. Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes are not my concern, but they will continue to serve us until we are through with them. As for Silver Knight, I'm looking forward to see how a childhood friend of Lucy's is now against her." The man said.

"Very well. It will be done." Maleficent said.

"Good. Make sure it will be." The man said as he leaves the room.

Meanwhile the group return to the town and return to Dr. Finkelstein's lab and they see Sally.

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack asked hanging his head down.

"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with a next plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together." Sally said taking Jack's hands and Jack smiles at her words.

Jack turns to the group.

"Well, I'd hate to do this, but we'll have to cancel our Heartless Halloween festival. Come visit us anytime, Lucy and Sora. Next year's Halloween will be the most scariest yet." Jack said.

"I can't wait." Lucy said.

"Let's see, we have memory, surprise...we added all what was needed for a heart! What is a heart anyway?! I can't figure it out!" Dr. Finkelsetein said.

"Well, we're off now." Sora said.

"We'll see you next Halloween, Jack." Lucy said.

"Goodbye, friends. And Happy Halloween!" Jack said.

"Freed, you're staying here, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I shall remain here for the time being. I look forward to seeing you again, Lucy." Freed said.

The group leave the lab and they leave Halloween Town and return to the Gummi ships and the group revert back to their normal forms and they're all ready to head for the next world but just then an alarm goes off and Chip appears on screen in Donald and Goofy's Gummi ship while one of the Pegasus guards appear on screen in the ponies' Gummi ship.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"Something's gone horribly wrong in another world!" Chip said.

"Too many Heartless have invaded in that world!" The Pegasus guard said.

"What?! An invasion?!" Rarity asked shocked.

"Oh, no!" Sora said.

"I'm guessing that world is in trouble?" Lucy asked pointing at the world next to Halloween Town.

"Yes!" The other Pegasus Guard answered.

"Please hurry and help that world before the darkness consumes it!" Dale said.

"We'd better get there as quick as possible!" Applejack said.

"Okay! Let's go!" Donald said and the Gummi ships fly at high speed.

* * *

**Chapter end! What did you think of that? I hope I'm making this story epic and awesome. Please let me know how I'm doing. Also, see if you can guess who Maleficent's partner is and DON'T say Ansem or Xehanort because I'll tell you right now it's not him and neither is the dark hooded figure and I also want you to guess who the man meant when he said he's going to send HER against Lucy. Anyway, what world is invaded by the Heartless? Will the group make it in time? Will they stop the invasion? Find out in the next chapter.**


	27. Empire City: Heartless Invasion

Chapter 27

The Gummi ships fly as fast as possible to the next world that's being invaded by the Heartless while shooting Heartless ships as they're still going fast and the group see a world that has a city and the group disembark from the Gummi ships.

The group arrive at a street that looks ruined and they explore around to see if there are any Heartless in sight and while exploring Pikachu sees smoke from a distance.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said pointing at the smoke.

"What, Pikachu?" Lucy asked and she looks at the smoke. "Hmm. That looks like it's being caused by the Heartless." Lucy said.

"That must be where the invasion is!" Sora said.

"Follow that smoke!" Donald said.

"And fast!" Rainbow Dash said.

The group hurry to get to the smoke but just then Soldier Heartless appear but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets and the group defeat the Soldiers and they continue to follow the smoke.

By the time the group get close to the smoke they arrive a city but there are destroyed buildings everywhere and so the group explore around to see if Heartless are around.

"Gawrsh, ya think the Heartless are responsible?" Goofy asked.

"They probably are. This place is kind of creepy..." Fluttershy said.

"And gloomy too..." Pinkie Pie said.

"Those Heartless look like they did a HUGE number on this place. I'm shocked they haven't even destroyed this world yet." Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't jinx it, Rainbow!" Donald said and just then Heartless appear.

"Ah ha! Heartless! Chip, Dale, and the Pegasus guards were right. The Heartless ARE here!" Sora said.

"Let's get rid of them!" Lucy said.

"Agreed." Rarity said.

Large Body Heartless attack with their fists while Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Lucy casts Gravira while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Air Soldier Heartless attack but Donald casts Stop allowing Goofy to uses Rocket while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Large Body slam the ground and create shock waves but Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Applejack uses Apple Bash but Soldier Heartless strike back but Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning but the Heartless keep fighting back but Lucy summons Virgo who uses Chain Magic while Sora uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Thundara while Goofy uses Charge but the Large Bodies charge at the group but Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Applejack uses Apple Bombs and the group defeat the Heartless.

"There are probably more Heartless around the city." Sora said.

"Let's look around. We should make sure if there are any people who are okay." Lucy said.

"We'll also check that." Goofy said.

The group explore around the city and Heartless are still around and attack the group but Lucy summons Taurus who uses Rampage and the Heartless are defeated and the group continue to find anymore Heartless and look out for people to see if anyone is okay in the invasion and as the group keep looking around they see Heartless around a park and the group attack the Heartless.

The Shadow Heartless sink into the ground while Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Sora uses Strike Raid but Air Soldier Heartless air kick but Donald casts Sleep allowing Goofy to use Tornado but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Applejack swings her club while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Soldier Heartless spin attack but Rarity uses Diamond Trap allowing Pinkie Pie to attack with her yo-yo while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and then attack but Lucy casts Stop allowing Sora to attack with his Keyblade and they defeat the Heartless but more Heartless appear and surround the group.

"There's no end, is there?" Fluttershy asked.

"Apparently not..." Rarity answered.

"Doesn't matter. Keep fighting them." Lucy said.

The group were about to fight the Heartless but just then lightning attacks the Heartless and they're all defeated.

"What the...?" Sora asked and the group see a blond haired young man.

"Well, well. Didn't expect you to join the party." The blond man said and Lucy recognizes him.

"Laxus..." Lucy said.

"Is he another one of your friends?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"In a way..." Lucy answered.

"Hey, ya could've said 'yes', ya know." Laxus said.

"Let me guess, you got sent here when the Heartless attacked our world, right?" Lucy asked.

"All I knew is that I woke up and found myself here after those bastard creatures attacked us." Laxus said.

"Did ya know an invasion was happenin' here?" Goofy asked.

"I just saw these creatures from before come here and they started goin' on a rampage around this city. A man named Cole and I fought against them and we even split up to handle this invasion." Laxus explained. "Enough about me. So, tell me, Blondie. What happened to the others? Where's Gramps?" Laxus asked.

"We found most of our comrades so far and Master Makarov is in Traverse Town." Lucy answered and Laxus nodded. "We're here to stop the Heartless from destroying this world." Lucy said.

"In that case, I'm taggin' along. That ain't a problem, right?" Laxus asked.

"Just don't be reckless and don't give me a good reason to hurt my friends." Lucy said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Blondie." Laxu said.

"You're blond too..." Lucy said.

"We going or what?" Laxus asked and Lucy sighs.

"Let's go." Lucy said.

The group continue to explore around the city but Soldier Heartless attack but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield but Air Soldier Heartless air dive but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Uppercut while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Applejack uses Applequake while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Rarity whacks with her staff but Air Soldiers attack with an air kick but Laxus uses Lightning Blast but a Shadow Heartless appears behind Laxus and attacks but Lucy slashes with her Keyblade.

"Thanks for that." Laxus said.

"Now we're even." Lucy said.

"This is just annoying. How many Heartless are around this city?" Donald asked.

"You said that some guy named Cole is also fighting the Heartless, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah." Laxus answered.

"Let's go look for this Cole and see if we can help him out." Lucy said.

The group search through the city for Cole while fighting off Heartless in their way and while the group are still searching for Heartless, more people, and Cole the group see a man with a brown buzzcut, wearing a yellow and black jacket, black pants, and a backpack on his back fighting against Shadow Heartless.

"There's Cole! Over there!" Laxus said pointing at the man.

"C'mon!" Applejack said as the group confront the Heartless.

"We'll take this from here!" Sora said.

The Shadow Heartless attack the group but Lucy summons Aries who uses Wool Bomb while Sora casts Fira but Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and attack with their claws but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge but Soldier Heartless spin attack but Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot but Large Body Heartless slam the ground creating shock waves but Applejack uses Apple Bash while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Soldier Heartless attack with their claw but Laxus uses Lightning Body while Cole shoots electric bolts but more Heartless appear and attack but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Sora casts Sleep allowing Cole to deliver electric punches while Laxus lightning punches but the Heartless attack back but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Donald to cast Thundara while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance but Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Applejack swings her club while Goofy bashes with his shield while Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but the Heartless strike back but Lucy uses Strike Raid and they defeat the Heartless.

"That's that for now." Sora said.

"You're Cole, right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. Cole MacGrath." Cole introduced. "Where the hell have you been, Laxus? I was dealing with these monsters by myself." Cole said.

"So was I and I ran into Lucy and her new friends." Laxus said.

"Hmm. That's quite an interesting group." Cole said looking at the group.

"And you look like a ruffian." Rarity replied.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Cole said.

"Cole, why are the Heartless invading the city?" Sora asked.

"How should I know? All I know is that those creatures were attacking Empire City and since then, I've been fighting these bastards." Cole explained.

"Hmm..." Goofy thinks.

"Yeah, Goofy?" Lucy asked.

"I just realized somethin'. There has to be a reason as to why the Heartless are invadin' this city." Goofy said and Lucy and Sora realize what he meant.

"The Keyhole!" Lucy and Sora said at the same time shocked.

"The what?" Laxus asked.

"We gotta fight off them Heartless and you two gotta seal that Keyhole before the Heartless destroy this city." Applejack said.

"C'mon!" Donald said.

"I have no idea what the hell you guys are talking about, but if you're here to take out these Heartless things, I'm in." Cole said.

"Yeah. So am I." Laxus said.

"Okay. Let's move." Lucy said but just then Cole's phone starts to go off.

"Hey, there, Brother." A male voice said.

"Zeke, where are you? You haven't seen anymore creatures around, have you?" Cole asked.

"I have seen them in fact and they're gaining up on me. You and that Laxus guy better get over there quickly." Zeke said.

"Dammit...okay, Zeke. Hang tight. We're on our way." Cole said.

"Let me guess, Heartless attacking?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep. We gotta find Zeke before those creatures kill him." Cole said.

"Or worse...consume his heart!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Cole asked.

"In a way." Donald answered.

"Let's just hurry." Lucy said.

"Right. Let's go." Sora said.

The group move through the city to find where Zeke is while still fighting off Heartless in their way and while searching Empire City the group arrive at a warehouse and they see a man trying to shoot the Heartless but nothing was hurting them and the Heartless continue to gain up on the man.

"Zeke!" Cole said.

"Get away from him!" Lucy demanded.

Lucy casts Thundara while Laxus uses Thunder Bullets but the Shadow Heartless attack back with their claws but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Tornado but Soldier Heartless spin attack but Cole throws electric bombs but Shadow Heartless disappear and attack but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rarity whacks with her staff but Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Applejack to use Apple Bash but the Heartless attack back but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Cole shoots electric bolts and the group defeat the Heartless.

"Whew. They almost got me. Thanks for the help, man." Zeke said.

"Zeke, what the hell happened?" Cole asked.

"While you and Laxus were fighting those things, I saw some boy and he was accompanied by those creatures. The boy saw me and he demanded to know where this 'Keyhole' thing is and I told him I had no idea what he was talking about and so he sent those creatures after me." Zeke explained.

"A boy? He wouldn't happen to be Riku, would he?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. He never said his name. Just demanded this Keyhole and sent the monsters after me." Zeke answered.

"I'm not sure if it's Riku, but we should see for ourselves and we also gotta find the Keyhole." Lucy said.

"Let's do it then." Applejack said.

"Before anymore Heartless start to cause more trouble." Goofy said.

The group leave the warehouse and they start to find the Keyhole while still fighting off Heartless around Empire City and they continue through the city to search for the Keyhole but as they keep searching Lucy looks up at a roof of a building and sees someone.

"Lucy, what's up?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Look up there. There's someone on that roof." Lucy said pointing at the person on the roof.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Let's go see." Donald said.

"I know how to climb up. Follow me." Cole said.

The group follow Cole and they climb up the building's parts until they reach the rooftop and they see the dark grey hooded figure.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Lucy asked and the dark grey hooded figure turns to the group.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Who is he?" Fluttershy asked.

"You could say I'm someone who controls the darkness." The dark grey hooded figure answered.

"The darkness?! You must be our enemy then! If you're here to destroy this city, that's not gonna happen!" Lucy yelled.

"So, you're the 'one' I REALLY want to be sure about..." The dark grey hooded figure said.

"What are talking about? You're here for Lucy, are you?!" Sora asked.

"There's no way you're taking her away from us, buster!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Heh. You really are idiots. I don't want Lucy...yet. She gets the honor to entertain me first." The dark grey hooded figure said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked and just then a shaking occurs.

"What the hell?!" Laxus asked.

"THAT'S what you're gonna do, Keyblade master. Stop my Heartless pet from destroying this city. Your little friends are more than welcome to join the fun." The dark grey hooded figure said and the shaking occurs again. "Better hurry or it's bye bye Empire City." The dark grey hooded figure said as he disappears in dark mist.

"Oh, no! This city is going to be destroyed!" Rarity said.

"Not if we have anything to say about that!" Lucy said.

The group hurry to find out what's causing the shaking and they arrive at what looks like a ditch and they see a giant Heartless that looks like a dark grey rocky creature that's causing more shaking.

"Looks like we found what's causing the shaking. This is way worse than the explosion from the Ray Sphere." Cole said.

"We hafta stop it now." Applejack said.

"Or it's bye bye Empire City!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Let's get this over with." Laxus said.

"Okay. Get ready." Sora said.

The Heartless known as Earth Tremor slams the ground and unleashes rocks at the group but Lucy casts Thundara while Sora casts Fira but Earth Tremor unleashes rocks and throws them at the group but Cole shoots electric bolts while Laxus uses Lightning Blast but Earth Tremor makes an earthquake to cause the group damage but Donald casts Cura on the group while Applejack uses Applequake while Rarity uses Diamond Summon but Earth Tremor slams the ground unleashes more rocks but Goofy uses Tornado while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but Earth Tremor creates another earthquake but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Cole electric punches but Earth Tremor unleashes another rock and throws it but Sora casts Aero while Lucy attacks with her Keyblade but Earth Tremor digs into the ground.

"Now it's underground!" Donald said.

"I got this!" Lucy said as she summons Virgo.

"Yes, Princess." Virgo said.

"Can you go underground and stop that Heartless?" Lucy asked.

"As you wish." Virgo said as she digs underground.

Virgo successfully throws Earth Tremor out of underground and the Heartless is now stunned allowing Lucy to cast Blizzara while Sora uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Thundara while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash while Laxus uses Thunder Bullet while Cole throws electric bombs but Earth Tremor recovers and starts causing a major earthquake while summoning rock pillars but the group avoid the rock pillars and Virgo uses Chain Magic to strike but Earth Tremor curls itself into a ball and starts rolling around.

"Out of the way!" Lucy said.

"Yup!" Goofy said.

Earth Tremor continues to roll around to get the group but as it stops rolling Cole unleashes an electric blast while Laxus activates his Dragon Slayer Magic and uses Lightning Dragon's Roar but Earth Tremor throws a rock at Laxus but Lucy destroys the rock and attacks with her Keyblade while Sora casts Gravira but Earth Tremor unleashes more rocks and shoots them but Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Tornado but Earth Tremor creates another earthquake but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Earth Tremor throws more rocks but Applejack swings her club while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Earth Tremor rolls around again but Lucy summons Taurus who uses Rampage to make it stop but Earth Tremor delivers a rock punch at Lucy.

"Back off, punk!" Laxus yelled as he uses Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist to knock Earth Tremor back.

"Thanks for that." Lucy said.

"Don't thank yet." Laxu said.

Earth Tremor unleashes rock pillars and throws them at Laxus but Lucy destroys them with her Keyblade.

"We're even again." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Laxus said.

Earth Tremor digs underground again and then rises under the group but Cole shoots an electric blast while Lucy uses Strike Raid but Earth Tremor causes another major earthquake and summons more rock pillars but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield but Earth Tremor rolls around to get the group but Applejack uses Applequake while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado but Earth Tremor throws rocks at the three ponies but Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but Earth Tremor creates another earthquake but Laxus uses Lightning Body while Lucy casts Gravira but Earth Tremor slams the ground again and makes more earthquakes but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Thundara while Goofy uses Rocket but Earth Tremor unleashes rock pillars under the group but Rarity uses Diamond Trap allowing Applejack to use Apple Bash while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Earth Tremor rolls around but Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Cole shoots electric bolts while Laxus delivers a lightning punch but Earth Tremor creates another earthquake.

"Think again!" Lucy said as she attacks Earth Tremor with her Keyblade but Earth Tremor slams the ground and unleashes more rocks but Lucy dodges and destroys the rocks and when Earth Tremor attempts to attack Lucy delivers one final slash and Earth Tremor falls apart and a big heart leaves the Heartless as it disappears.

"Nice job, Lucy." Sora said.

"You put that Heartless in its place." Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks. Now all we have to do is find that Keyhole." Lucy said but just then something behind them glows and they look at the middle of the ditch and they see another Keyhole. "Well, what do you know..." Lucy said.

"Let's do it." Sora said.

Lucy and Sora use their Keyblades to lock the Keyhole and they save Empire City from destruction.

"Hooray!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Looks like this city's safe from the Heartless now." Goofy said.

"So does this mean this invasion's over?" Cole asked.

"Yes. The Heartless won't be coming back." Lucy said.

"Now what?" Laxus asked.

"Now we have to get going." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Okay then. See you guys around." Cole said.

"I would say the same thing. Just try and remember this; try not to cause anymore trouble. You still look like a ruffian." Rarity said.

"Rarity..." Goofy warned.

"Don't push it, unicorn." Cole threatened.

"I'd say the same for you." Rarity replied.

"Well, would you look at the time. We'd better go now." Fluttershy said.

"Laxus, you're staying, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I guess so. Take care of yourself, Blondie." Laxus said.

"You too...Blondie." Lucy replied and Laxus smirks.

"Let's get goin', y'all." Applejack said.

"See you guys." Sora said.

The group leave Empire City and they return to their Gummi ships.

"Well, no more Heartless invasion." Donald said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"So, now what?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well, I just realized something." Lucy said.

"What's that?" Rarity asked.

"I think we've collected enough pages for that book in Merlin's study." Lucy said.

"You sure?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Lucy answered.

"So, we should go back to Traverse Town and give the pages back?" Goofy asked.

"I think we should." Lucy said.

"Okay then. Back to Traverse Town." Applejack said.

"Let's go." Sora said and the Gummi ships make their way back to Traverse Town.

* * *

**Chapter end. I hope that chapter was good. There will be more, but please be aware that school will be in my way again. What will Lucy and Sora do? Who are they going to help? Find out in the next chapter.**


	28. Hundred Acre Wood: Helping Pooh

**Hiya, folks! Before we begin, I'd like to...**

**Pinkie Pie: KINGKEY980!**

**KingKey980: Pinkie?! How did you get in here?**

**Pinkie Pie: Your door was unlocked.**

**KingKey980: Well, what do you want? I'm about to start the next chapter.**

**Pinkie Pie: Oh, I was gonna ask you about that.**

**KingKey980: What?**

**Pinkie Pie: When the next chapter's gonna be up, but I know you're done with it now.**

**KingKey980: Yeah. I am and I'm gonna show it to the readers.**

**Pinkie Pie: YAY! I can't wait to read it!**

**KingKey980: I'm sure you are. Anyway, like I said before Pinkie came in here, before we begin, I'd like to ****say thanks for liking this story a lot and I appreciate your understanding of what I'm doing.**

**Pinkie Pie: And I hope you're gonna enjoy the rest of the story. KingKey980 is the most awesome writer EVER!**

**KingKey980: No I'm not, Pinkie. I just write for fun. Nothing more and I don't care what others say about me.**

**Pinkie Pie: You're still a good writer.**

**KingKey980: Thanks for that. Now then, I'm gonna answer Guest's question.**** You're almost right about what the group are gonna do. Lucy and Sora are gonna get to Hundred Acre Wood, but they'll go to another NON-Disney world after that, then Neverland, then the Hercules Cup, then Traverse Town again, THEN Hollow Bastion. And yes, I'll consider having the group fight Unknown and also fight ANOTHER Unknown figure.**

**Pinkie Pie: I'm SO EXCITED! I can't wait to find out what's gonna happen in this story!**

**KingKey980: YOU'RE in the story.**

**Pinkie Pie: I know! I love how you portray me.**

**KingKey980: Thanks. Anyway, to remind you people...**

**Pinkie Pie: OH! OH! I wanna do the disclaimer!**

**KingKey980: Fine. Go ahead.**

**Pinkie Pie: As you already know, KingKey980 does NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, or any other characters from different series. He only owns his OCs.**

**KingKey980: Thanks, Pinkie. Now then, on with the show! Don't forget to R&amp;R.**

**Pinkie Pie: That means Read &amp; Review!**

**KingKey980: They know what it means, Pinkie.**

**Pinkie Pie: Oh. Well, it's SHOWTIME!**

**KingKey980: Yeah...enjoy the show.**

* * *

Chapter 28

In the ship a girl with short white hair is in a room with the dormant Natsu and she has a sad look on her face.

"Natsu...I can't believe this had happened to you. I will find a way to save you." The girl said and just then the man who talked to Maleficent before appears.

"Are you still saddened by your friend's state?" The man asked.

"Yes. I want to save him." The girl answered.

"You know there is a way to save him...a girl named Lucy Heartfilia has caused this. She has also stolen his scarf." The man said.

"What?! Now Lucy has stolen one of Natsu's precious possession?! Why is she doing this?!" The girl asked.

"She is trying to prevent anyone from taking Natsu away from him. With her new weapon: The Keyblade. Something must be done." The man said.

"Where is Lucy?" The girl asked.

"She and her friends are returning to Traverse Town. Seek her there and you'll be bale to rescue your friend." The man said.

"Take me to her." The girl said.

"Very well." The man said as he summons a dark portal and the girl enters.

Meanwhile the Gummi ships return to Traverse Town and the group make their way to the Third District and then they arrive at Merlin's study.

"Hi, Merlin. We found all the pages for that book." Lucy said.

"Excellent. put the pages into that book." Merlin said.

Lucy and Sora go to the book and when they open it they both get sucked into the book and they look around and they don't see Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash anywhere.

"Donald? Goofy?" Sora called.

"Applejack! Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie! Rarity! Rainbow Dash!" Lucy called but no response.

"How'd we get sucked into this book?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. Let's look around." Lucy said.

The two start exploring and they find themselves in a field and there they see a yellow bear wearing a red shirt sitting on a log and the two walk up to the bear.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, yes. I was jut thinking." The bear answered.

"Oh. About what?" Sora asked.

"How to say goodbye to Pooh." The bear answered.

"Pooh?" Lucy asked.

"Yes?" The bear responded.

"Wait. Are you Pooh?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I'm Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short." Pooh introduced himself. "And who are you two?" Pooh asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"Hello, Lucy and Sora. Have you two come to say goodbye to Pooh too?" Pooh asked.

"Why would we do that? We just met." Sora said.

"Well, everyone's gone away." Pooh said.

"Huh?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"This the Hundred Acre Wood. My friends and I play together or take walks together and sometimes, I like to eat some honey. But now everyone's gone. All my friends and my favorite honey tree too." Pooh explained.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. When did this happen?" Lucy asked.

"They must have gone away while I was napping...I think." Pooh answered as he jumps off the log. "So, I might end up going away as well, but how do I say goodbye to myself? Think, think." Pooh then hears his stomach growl. "Oh, my tummy's rather rumbling. I think some honey might help." Pooh said as he leaves.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

"Let's follow Pooh and see if we can do anything to help." Lucy said.

The two follow Pooh and they find him in his house and he starts looking for honey in his closet and he finds a honey pot.

"Oh, this pot is so empty. If only the honey tree came back and then I could eat my fill." Pooh said and the two leave the house.

Lucy and Sora explore around the Hundred Acre Wood and they see a tall tree and the two decide to go there and while they arrived they see a small pig animal coming out of the log and looks around timidly and when Lucy and Sora walk over to him the small pig runs away from them and hides behind the tree from them.

"Now what?" Lucy asked.

"I think I have an idea." Sora said as he goes behind the tree.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

Lucy and Sora walk behind the tree and try to talk to the small pig but when the small pig turns to the two he gets scared again.

"Oh, d-d-d-dear! P-Please don't hurt me!" The small pig begged and Lucy and Sora bend down.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you." Sora said.

"You're just trying to look for Pooh, right?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, you two know Pooh?" The small pig asked and they nod. "Oh, I feel so much better now." The small pig said.

"What are you doing out here?" Sora asked.

"Oh, you see, I have something for Pooh and I started looking for him." The small pig explained and they see Pooh coming. "Pooh!" The small pig said and runs to Pooh.

"Hello, Piglet. There you are." Pooh said calling the small pig Piglet. "I see you already met my new friends Lucy and Sora." Pooh said.

"Listen, Pooh. I brought what you asked for." Piglet said as he takes out a blue balloon.

"Thank you, Piglet. My tummy is rumbling anyways." Pooh said.

"You're really gonna use that balloon to fly up there?" Lucy asked and an owl flies down.

"Hello, Pooh Bear. Are you using that balloon to fly up to the tree?" The owl asked.

"Why, yes, Owl." Pooh answered.

"Splendid idea! But what if bees come at you?" Owl asked.

"We can protect Pooh." Sora said.

"Excellent! Be sure the bees don't pop Pooh's balloon." Owl said and the two nod.

Lucy and Sora help Pooh get into the air and the two climb up the tree and as Pooh gets honey bees start to fly at Pooh but Lucy and Sora swat them away allowing Pooh to get more honey and Lucy and Sora climb up to Pooh while still swatting bees away while Pooh eats more honey and after eating enough honey Pooh floats down and Lucy and Sora climb down with him.

"So, how was the honey?" Sora asked.

"Pretty good. There's always room for more." Pooh answered.

"Thank you for helping Pooh." Piglet said.

"You're welcome." Lucy said.

Lucy and Sora explore more and they see what looks like a garden area and they see Pooh and Piglet going in a house and so they decide to follow them and they enter the house to see a yellow furred rabbit organizing items and he sees Pooh and Piglet coming in.

"Hello, Rabbit. I'm glad you're back." Pooh said.

"Oh, hello, Pooh Bear. What a surprise. Hello to you too, Piglet." Rabbit said and he turns to see Lucy and Sora. "Hello. Are you two new here?" Rabbit asked.

"You could say that. I'm Lucy and this is Sora." Lucy introduced herself and Sora.

"A pleasure to meet you both." Rabbit said and turns to Pooh. "Now, Pooh, I'm assuming you're here for honey, but I'm afraid we're fresh out." Rabbit said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Pooh said.

Lucy and Sora look up and they see a honey pot on a branch.

"Isn't that a honey pot?" Sora asked and Rabbit looks up.

"Oh, yes! Now how did that get up there?" Rabbit asked as he gets the pot down and places it on the table.

"Thank you, Rabbit." Pooh said as he starts eating honey.

"Now, Pooh, I hope you're not eating too much." Rabbit said but Pooh doesn't listen and keeps eating honey.

"Is that it?" Sora asked.

"I guess." Lucy answered.

Lucy and Sora leave the house and then the garden but then...

"Oh, no!" A voice cried and Lucy and Sora go back into the house and they see Pooh being stuck in a hole. "This is terrible!" Rabbit said.

"How can we get him out?" Piglet asked.

"I know! I'll get some carrots from my carrot patch to make some carrot juice and it should slim Pooh down enough to get him out." Rabbit said.

"Okay. Let's go." Lucy said.

They leave the house to get to the garden for carrots but they see a tiger bouncing around the garden and then the tiger bumps into Lucy rolling her to the ground and the tiger is now on her.

"Hey there! The name's Tigger! T-I-Double Guh-Er. That's spells Tigger!" Tigger said and he looks at Lucy. "Say, I've never seen you before." Tigger said.

"Hello, Tigger. You just bounced on one of my new friends, Lucy." Pooh said.

"Hey, there, Pooh boy! You look mighty uncomfy today. Is that a new exercise? Bouncing is the best exercise to do!" Tigger said as he bounces off Lucy.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Why do you bounce so much, Tigger?" Lucy asked dusting her clothes.

"Why? Because bouncing's what Tiggers do best!" Tigger answered. "Hey, my bouncing spot has disappeared. I think this will be my new bouncing spot." Tigger said as he starts bouncing all over the garden.

"I need those carrots, but Tigger might destroy them." Rabbit said.

"We can stop him for you." Lucy said.

"Thank you. Please don't let him touch my carrots." Rabbit said.

Lucy and Sora go to the carrot patch and Tigger is still bouncing so they follow him and whenever he lands on something Lucy stops him and Tigger continues to bounce for another carrot but Sora keeps up and stops him while Tigger goes to another carrot but Lucy stops him again and Tigger bounces to the next carrot but Lucy and Sora stop him just in time.

"Hey, you two are pretty fast. That was the best bounce ever!" Tigger said as he bounces off.

"Thank you for saving my carrots. Now, I'll make the carrot juice." Rabbit said as he goes in the house.

Lucy and Sora wait for Rabbit and then decide to go in the house.

"I gave Pooh the carrot juice. You two should be able to push him out." Rabbit said.

Lucy and Sora nod at each other and they back up and they push Pooh out of the hole making him land to where the other honey pots are in Rabbit's yard making Rabbit dismayed.

"Oh, bother...it's so dark in here." Pooh said as a honey pot is on his head. "But at least I have plenty of honey!" Pooh said cheerfully.

"Whoops." Sora said.

"Sorry about that." Lucy said.

"Well, you two did help me so I should thank you." Rabbit said and Lucy and Sora leave the house.

Lucy and Sora continue to explore the Hundred Acre Wood and they see Pooh and Piglet on a bridge watching the river.

"What they doing?" Sora asked.

"Let's go find out." Lucy said.

Pooh and Piglet watch the river and they see a blue furred donkey swimming down the river even though the donkey isn't doing anything.

"Hey, look. It's Eeyore." Pooh said and the donkey looks up to see the two.

"Oh, hello, Pooh and Piglet." Eeyore said and his voice is depressing.

"What are you doing?" Piglet asked.

"Just going through the river. You don't mind getting me out, do you? Of course, you don't have to." Eeyore said.

"We'd love to help you get out." Pooh said and Lucy and Sora follow him.

"Let's get him out of the river." Lucy said and Sora nods.

Lucy and Sora get into the river and they help Eeyore out of the river.

"Thank you." Eeyore said and he turns to see his lower body. "Oh, great. I lost my tail again." Eeyore said.

"Do you know where it is?" Sora asked.

"No." Eeyore answered.

"Let's help him get his tail back." Pooh said.

"Sure, but where can we look?" Lucy asked and Owl comes.

"I think I have an idea. Follow me and bring Pooh with you." Owl said as he flies off.

Lucy, Sora, and Pooh follow Owl to a tree on a hill and they see a swing on the tree branch.

"A swing!" Pooh said as he gets on the swing.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"I want you two to push Pooh on the swing. The more you swing, the higher Pooh will get." Owl explained.

"How is this gonna help find Eeyore's tail?" Lucy asked.

"You'll find out." Owl said.

On Owl's cue Lucy and Sora start to push the swing Pooh is on and the more they push the higher Pooh is getting and Lucy and Sora keep pushing until they do one final push making the swing go high and Pooh gets off and is in the air until he lands on a tiny hut made of sticks and the sticks break apart and Lucy and Sora run over to Pooh to see if he's okay and when the two reach them they see a blue tail with a pink bow and Lucy believes the tail belongs to Eeyore so she picks it up and places it on Eeyore's behind.

"Thanks for putting my tail back, but now my house is broken." Eeyore said.

"That was your house?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Eeyore answered.

"Oh, my gosh! We're so sorry." Lucy said.

"It gets broken anyways. No need to worry." Eeyore said.

"Thank you for helping Eeyore." Pooh said.

"No problem." Sora said.

Lucy and Sora explore more around the Hundred Acre Wood and they arrive at an area with logs, stumps, and giant pot in the middle and Lucy and Sora find Tigger and a small joey wearing a blue shirt jumping on a wooden seesaw and Tigger sees the two.

"Hey, there, Lucy and Sora! You two up for a bouncing game?" Tigger asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Sora asked.

"Follow what Roo and I do by jumping from whatever stump we bounce off of and reach the end." Tigger explained.

"Can you two handle it?" Roo asked.

"We can do that." Lucy said and Sora nods.

"Let's start." Tigger said.

Tigger and Roo get on the first stump and they do the first bounce pattern and reach the end and Lucy and Sora repeat what they do and they reach the end as well and Tigger and Roo do the next pattern and Lucy and Sora repeat the next pattern and then Tigger and Roo do the third pattern and Lucy and Sora repeat the third pattern and Tigger and Roo do the final pattern which is more tricky but Lucy and Sora manage to repeat the final pattern.

"You two are pretty good at it. I have another challenge." Tigger said.

"What's the next challenge?" Sora asked.

"I'll throw some apples and you two try to hit them back at the pot." Tigger explained.

"Okay. Let's do that." Lucy said.

Tigger starts throwing apple after apple at Lucy and Sora and they hit the apples getting the pot and when Tigger throws the last apple they hit the apple and the giant pot breaks allowing Lucy and Sora to see some items.

Lucy and Sora see Pooh trying to get something.

"Pooh, what're you getting?" Sora asked.

"Oh, just trying to find honey." Pooh answered.

"We can help you." Lucy offered.

"Oh, that's okay. I just found two things. You two can have them for helping us." Pooh said giving the two the items.

"Thanks, Pooh." Sora said.

Lucy and Sora keep exploring and they arrive at a muddy place where they see Pooh walking around.

"Pooh, what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Shh. Be quiet or they'll hear us." Pooh said.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"The bad guys. They must have been the ones that made my friends disappear. I'm looking for them now." Pooh said.

"We'll help you." Lucy said and Sora nods.

"Thank you two." Pooh said.

Lucy and Sora walk around the muddy area and they see Eeyore in a grassy area.

"What are you doing, Eeyore?" Sora asked.

"Waiting for my friends to come here, but they haven't come yet." Eeyore answered.

"We're finding them now." Lucy said.

"Please do and if you see them, bring them here." Eeyore said and the two nod.

Lucy and Sora start searching for Pooh's friends and they found Roo first on a branch.

"I just wanted to try and jump as high as Tigger." Roo said as he goes to Eeyore.

Lucy and Sora continue to look around and they find Rabbit in a hole and he comes out.

"It seems I must have gotten lost." Rabbit said as he goes to Eeyore.

Lucy and Sora continue to find the rest and they find Tigger bouncing on a log.

"I was just looking for Pooh boy." Tigger said as he goes to Eeyore.

Lucy and Sora find Piglet in a small hole.

"I was trying to find Pooh, but I got lost." Piglet said and he goes to Eeyore.

Lucy and Sora keep looking and they find Owl.

"Oh, I was trying to find Piglet." Owl said as he flies to Eeyore.

"You found them all! Thank you." Pooh said.

"No problem." Lucy said.

Lucy, Sora, Pooh, and his friends go to the tree hill and it's nighttime and they're all relaxing after what they've been through today.

"Oh, I'm so glad we're together again." Piglet said.

"Piglet, you've got to learn to be brave." Tigger said.

"You mean you weren't scared of being alone?" Piglet asked.

"Are you kidding me? The thing about Tiggers is that I'm the only one. Having friends isn't bad either." Tigger said.

"At least we won't have to worry about being apart again." Roo said.

"I agree." Rabbit said.

"Think, think..." Pooh said thinking.

"What are you thinking about now?" Sora asked.

"Oh, nothing." Pooh answered and Lucy and Sora chuckle.

"Well...it's time for us to go now." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Sora said as they get up.

"Lucy, Sora, where are you two going?" Piglet asked.

"We're gonna go look for our friends. They're waiting for us." Lucy answered.

"Very well then. You two have done so much for us." Owl said.

"Thank you two for helping us." Rabbit said.

"I hope you two find your friends." Piglet said and the two nod.

Lucy and Sora start to leave and everyone waves goodbye at the two and they wave goodbye back and Pooh waves at them.

"Lucy, Sora, don't forget; you two can always come back to visit. If you want to that is." Pooh said and Lucy and Sora nod and they disappears from the book.

Lucy and Sora see a Keyhole on the lock of the book and the two use their Keyblades to seal the Keyhole and the book closes showing the front of the book of Lucy, Sora, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger walking together and they return to Merlin's study.

"You two are back." Donald said.

"Just what was in that book?" Applejack asked.

"We met a new friend named Pooh and we helped him reunite with his friends." Lucy answered.

"I think they'll be happy together again." Sora said.

"So, are we goin'?" Goofy asked.

"Only if you guys are ready." Lucy said.

"Yeah! Let's go! Let's go!" Pinkie Pie said excited.

The group leave Merlin's study and were about to leave Traverse Town but before they could reach the gates Lucy stops for a moment.

"What's wrong, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Something's not right here." Lucy said.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice asked and it's a female voice and the group look around to see who said it.

"We'd better be careful. We're probably gonna encounter a new enemy." Lucy said and the group nod and take out their weapons.

"I'm not sure. I think I find that voice familiar..." Happy said.

"So, Ganondorf was right. You ARE in fact a Keyblade wielder, Lucy." The voice said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Lucy asked.

"Show yourself right now!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Oh, you guys wanna have fun with me? Okay. I'll destroy you along with Lucy!" The voice said and the group see a shadow figure on a rooftop and the figure jumps off and attacks the group.

* * *

**Chapter end! I reall...**

**Rainbow Dash: REALLY?! A cliffhanger?! You're just gonna end the chapter like that?!**

**KingKey980: Rainbow, relax. The next chapter will be updated.**

**Fluttershy: Who are we gonna fight in the next chapter?**

**KingKey980: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Sora: Hey, KingKey980.**

**KingKey980: Yes, Sora?**

**Sora: I know in this rewritten version, Lucy is my partner, but I gotta ask. What happened to Sasuke? Do I get to meet him?**

**KingKey980: Oh, about that...let's just say you're gonna meet him in due time. :)**

**Lucy: What's with the evil smirk?**

**KingKey980: Nothing! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Rarity: I do hope you'll be looking forward to the next chapter.**

**Donald: Don't forget to leave a review, but there better NOT be negative comments or flaming!**

**Goofy: What's flaming?**

**KingKey980: It's making an insult to someone on the internet.**

**Goofy: Oh! And I got a question in mind.**

**KingKey980: What's up?**

**Goofy: What other characters are we gonna meet in Hollow Bastion?**

**KingKey980...Shoot! I did not think that through!**

**Applejack: Ah, you'll figure it out. Yer a writer after all.**

**Pinkie Pie: Oh! I got another question!**

**KingKey980: Yes, Pinkie?**

**Pinkie Pie: Who are we gonna fight?**

**KingKey980: You'll find out in the next chapter. Now then, I'm gonna leave now.**

**Lucy: You're not gonna ask the viewers what's gonna happen?**

**KingKey980: Good point. Who will the group face? Will they survive the attack? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Sora: Great. So anyway, we're going and we'll see you all in the chapter.**

**Everyone: GOODBYE FOR NOW!**


	29. Shocking Battle and Sparring

Chapter 29

Lucy strikes at the figure knocking it back and it's revealed to be the girl with short white hair and Lucy and Happy are completely shocked.

"Lisanna?!" Happy asked shocked.

"What the...?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"I'd ask if she's a friend of yours, but I think I know that answer..." Sora said.

Lisanna recovers from Lucy attack and she sees Lucy wearing Natsu's scarf.

"You whore! You DID stole Natsu's scarf!" Lisanna yelled.

"No! I didn't steal it. It appeared when I was in danger." Lucy said.

"Liar! You think you're trying to be clever! Trying to steal not only Natsu from his friends, but also one of his possessions!" Lisanna yelled.

"Lisanna, Lucy would never do anything like this. I saw the scarf appearing to her too and she's also trying to find Natsu along with our friends." Happy said.

"You even brainwashed Happy to be on your side!" Lisanna accused.

"No I didn't!" Lucy said.

"Is there no convincing to this girl?" Donald asked.

"If she's not gonna listen to us, then I'll let my gauntlets do the talking." Rainbow Dash said as she uses Rainbow Charge.

Lisanna dodges Rainbow's attack and uses her Take Over Magic and uses Animal Soul: Harpy and flies at Rainbow Dash and attacks with her wings but Lucy quickly casts Thundara at Lisanna but Lisanna retaliates with her talon attacks but Lucy dodges and attacks with her Keyblade but Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Cat and starts attacking with her claws but Lucy casts Blizzara and she gets Lisanna but Lisanna recovers and delivers a tail whip but Lucy backs off and tries to attack with her Keyblade again but Lisanna strikes with her claws and the two clash against each other but Lisanna tail whips at Lucy knocking her down.

"Now's my chance to kill you and finally save Natsu!" Lisanna said as she was about to attack Lucy but Sora throws his Keyblade and makes Lisanna stumble back.

"Stop it!" Sora demanded.

"So, you decide to side with that whore too?" Lisanna asked.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Rarity yelled.

"I'm REALLY gettin' sick and tired of somebody hurting Lucy! Leave her alone!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she uses Rainbow Lightning.

"I only came to kill Lucy. I won't be bothered with her boyfriend or her pets." Lisanna said.

"We are NOT her pets!" Donald yelled.

"We're her friends and yer gonna leave her alone!" Applejack yelled as she swings her club.

Lisanna dodges Applejack's attack and tries to attack with her claws but Goofy uses Charge while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Rabbit and attacks but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Rarity to use Diamond Storm while Donald casts Thundara but Lisanna jumps up and tries to land on them but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Applejack uses Apple Bomb but Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Penguin and starts attacking but Donald casts Blizzara while Fluttershy bashes with her shield.

"That'll show ya!" Donald said.

"Why you...!" Lisanna growled and tries to smash Donald, Goofy, and the ponies.

"No!" Sora yelled as he attacks with his Keyblade but Lisanna dodges and attacks Sora but Sora casts Fira and then delivers another Keyblade slash. "Fun's over!" Sora said as he uses Sonic Blade but Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Bird and flies into the air and then dives at Sora.

Sora dodges the dive attack and casts Gravira to try and bring Lisanna down but Lisanna swipes her wing at Sora who dodges and Pikachu uses Tail Whip but Lisanna picks up Pikachu and flies into the air again but Pikachu uses Thunder Shock making her drop the electric mouse but Fluttershy catches him and Sora uses Strike Raid but Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Wings and swipes at Sora who attacks back with his Keyblade and knocks Lisanna down.

"I don't care about either of you. It's Lucy I want to kill in order to save Natsu." Lisanna said.

"We're NOT letting you kill her!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Lisanna attacks with her wings again but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Tornado but Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Pig and charges at the group but Rarity uses Diamond Trap allowing Applejack to use Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Lisanna charges again but Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge.

"I've had it with all of you!" Lisanna yelled as she tries to attack but Loke delivers Regulus Punch to knock Lisanna back but Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Cat again and attacks Loke with her claws but Lucy casts Fira.

"Have you calmed down now, Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"Not until I kill you. Your death will finally save Natsu and we'll be together again!" Lisanna said.

"Don't you realize that you're being manipulated by the Heartless?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not manipulated! Ganondorf promised me if I kill you, Natsu will finally be free from the darkness that YOU caused him to be in!" Lisanna said.

"I didn't cause that. The Heartless must have cast him into the darkness." Lucy said.

"Enough with your lies! I'll destroy you!" Lisanna said.

"She's not lying! She's also trying to save Natsu! Time to make you open your eyes." Loke said as he uses Regulus Impact but Lisanna dodges.

Lisanna attacks with her claws again but Sora casts Blizzara while Donald casts Thundara but Lisanna tail whips but Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance but Lisanna keeps attacking with her feline abilities but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Applejack swings her club while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but Lisanna tail whips but Loke uses Lion Brilliance while Lucy casts Gravira but Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Rabbit and attacks again but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Pikachu delivers an electric punch but Lisanna jumps up and tries to land on the group but Donald casts Thundara while Goofy uses Rocket but Lisanna attacks again but Applejack uses Applequake while Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Lisanna attacks the group with another jump but Lucy casts Blizzara while Sora uses Strike Raid.

"I'm not finished yet!" Lisanna yelled.

"Why don't you believe me?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy would never make her friends suffer like that. She's trying to help Natsu, but what you're doing is wrong." Sora said.

"Shut up! I'll kill all of you if I have to!" Lisanna yelled as she attacks.

"No you won't!" A voice yelled and they turn to see Mira with Happy at her side and Mira has an angry look.

"Mira, let me explain this..." Lucy was cut off by Mira.

"Lucy, it's fine. Happy told me that Lisanna was about to attack you. What I don't know is why you would do something like this." Mira said.

"I thought you would understand. I'm trying to save Natsu." Lisanna said.

"By trying to kill Lucy? She's also trying to find Natsu." Mira said.

"That's a lie, Sis! She's trying to steal him away from us." Lisanna said.

"That's not true!" Applejack said.

"Lucy would never do somethin' like that." Goofy said.

"Your lies mean nothing! I'm ending this!" Lisanna yelled as she charges.

"Enough, Lisanna." A voice said and it's the man again.

"Ganondorf, why are you..." Lisanna was cut off by the man named Ganondorf.

"I would like you to return to the ship this instant. Don't worry, you will have your time to kill Lucy next time." Ganondorf said.

"O-Okay." Lisanna said.

"So, you're Ganondorf? Are you the one who told Lisanna those lies?" Lucy asked.

"'Lie' is a very offensive word. I just told her about the Fire Dragon Slayer's trouble." Ganondorf said.

"What happened to Natsu?!" Lucy demanded.

"I will not bother explaining it to you. You will die without even knowing what has happened to him." Ganondorf said.

"Tell her!" Sora demanded.

"Fools. She believes that just because she had slain our comrades and sealed many Keyholes she's strong. Deep down, she is nothing but a miserable failure. She's just like her worthless pathetic mother...her existence is as worthless as her mother's was." Ganondorf said.

"SHUT UP! You don't know ANYTHING about my mother, you horrid monster!" Lucy yelled as she breaks into tears.

"Princess." Loke said as he tries to comfort her.

"Why are you trying to make Lucy suffer? Are you also responsible for the Heartless appearing?" Mira asked.

"You could say that." Ganondorf said.

"Release my sister now and leave!" Mira yelled.

"You hardly scare me. I've faced many dangerous foes than you." Ganondorf said.

"I'm REALLY getting sick and tired of you!" Sora said.

"Yeah! Get outta here!" Donald yelled.

"Hmph. Very well. I shall leave, but remember this; death of Lucy Heartfilia is inevitable." Ganondorf said.

"That's it!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she uses Rainbow Lightning but Ganondorf destroys the attack.

"Fool. I shall kill Lucy right now." Ganondorf said. "Dark Poison!" Ganondorf yelled as he shoots a poison wave at Lucy.

"NO!" Applejack yelled.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Lucy!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Oh, dear!" Rarity yelled.

"Look out!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

The five ponies get in front of Lucy as the poison wave gets close and the five ponies get hit by the poison wave and they they're now on the ground and are poisoned.

"Applejack! Fluttershy! Pinkie! Rarity! Rainbow!" Lucy cried.

"How foolish. Willing to sacrifice themselves to defend a friend? What a pleasant yet ridiculous gesture." Ganondorf said.

"You...you...you BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY FRIENDS?! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Lucy shouted with rage as she charges at Ganondorf.

"You shall suffer more in due time, child." Ganondorf said as he disappears.

"What a creep." Sora said.

"How could he do that to them?" Goofy asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"What're you gonna do now?" Happy asked.

"I gotta save them! Somehow..." Lucy said.

"But how're you gonna save them at this time?" Donald asked.

"I think I know a solution. There's a medical ninja named Sakura Haruno. She's with Naruto and the others. I think she can help them." Mira suggested.

"That sounds good. Anything to save my friends." Lucy said.

"Where's this Sakura?" Sora asked.

"She's staying at the green room of the hotel. Follow me." Mira said.

Lucy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy follow Mira to the Second District and they arrive at the hotel and enter the green room where they find a girl with short pink hair, green eyes, wearing a red sleeveless top, grey shorts, black gloves, black short boots, and a headband with the same leaf symbol on the top of her head like a hairband sitting on a bed and the girl sees the group.

"Oh, hi there. Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"Hi. Are you Sakura?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. What's the matter?" Sakura asked.

"I need you to try and cure my friends." Lucy answered as she shows Sakura Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash still poisoned.

"Oh, my...! What happened?!" Sakura asked shocked.

"They were poisoned by a man named Ganondorf." Lucy answered.

"Oh, no...I'll do what I can to cure them. Just wait for me until I say you can come back." Sakura said.

"Okay. Thanks." Lucy said and Sakura nods.

After leaving the hotel Lucy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy wait for Sakura and Lucy has a worried look on her face.

"Lucy, don't worry. Sakura said she'll do what she can to help them." Sora said.

"I know. I just can't believe they took the poison. I know they were trying to protect me, but I hate to see my friends suffer." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, Lucy. Everythin' will be fine. We know how much of a good friend you are." Goofy said.

"Thanks. I think I'll need some time alone." Lucy said as she leaves the three alone and Sora tries to call to Lucy but Goofy shakes his head and Sora doesn't call and has a concern look on his face.

Lucy is walking through the Second District alone but as she is still walking Naruto appears.

"Hey, Lucy." Naruto said.

"Oh, hi, Naruto..." Lucy said.

"What's wrong? Why're you sad?" Naruto asked.

"Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, and Rainbow were poisoned by a man named Ganondorf, even though he was supposed to attack me, but they defended me. Now I feel horrible for letting them suffer." Lucy answered.

"Oh...I don't think you were trying to let them suffer. Friends support each other...even if it means costing your life." Naruto said.

"I know, but..." Lucy stops talking.

"Beating yourself up for what they were doing for you won't make anything better." Naruto said.

"Yeah. You're right." Lucy said.

"By the way, did you just say 'Ganondorf'?" Naruto asked and Lucy nodded. "Tell me. Where is that bastard?" Naruto asked.

"You know him?" Lucy asked.

"He and Maleficent were the ones responsible for our world's destruction with the Heartless. I swore I'd make him pay for the damage he caused." Naruto said.

"Oh..." Lucy said.

"Still worried?" Naruto asked and thinks of something. "Hey! I know! How 'bout you and I have a little spar to pass the time?" Naruto offered.

"Spar?" Lucy asked.

"Sure. I was gonna ask you to fight me, but since you're worried, I think a spar should make you feel better. Whaddya say?" Naruto asked.

"You know...I'd like that." Lucy said.

"Awesome! Let's have fun!" Naruto said.

Naruto charges at Lucy with his Rasengan but Lucy dodges and casts Blizzara but Naruto jumps out of the way and summons three clones of himself and they attack Lucy but Lucy attacks the three clones with her Keyblade and then casts Thundara on the real Naruto attacks Lucy with his kunai and summons three more clones and they attack but Lucy casts Fira on the clones and then uses Sonic Blade on Naruto who uses Rasengan again but Lucy casts Blizzara but Naruto backs off and throws shurikens but Lucy deflects them with her Keyblade and then uses Strike Raid but Naruto uses Demon Wind Shuriken but Lucy dodges and attacks with her Keyblade getting Naruto who disappears and a log was left in his place.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"Gotcha!" Naruto called as he delivers an attack from behind.

Lucy blocks the attack with her Keyblade and then casts Fira but Naruto dodges and attacks with his fists along with a clone at his side but Lucy destroys Naruto's clone and then uses Sonic Blade on the real Naruto but Naruto creates two clones and they deliver a roundhouse lasso kick but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thundara but Naruto uses Rasengan again but Lucy uses Strike Raid but after her final Keyblade throw Naruto throws another clone at Lucy who casts Fira at the clone and then attacks Naruto with her Keyblade but Naruto blocks the attack with his kunai but Lucy manages to kick Naruto away but Naruto throws shurikens but Lucy casts Aero for protection and then uses Sonic Blade but Naruto uses Giant Rasengan but Lucy retaliates with a Keyblade strike.

"You're not bad. Good even." Naruto said.

"Thanks. You too. Wanna keep going?" Lucy asked.

"Hell yeah! Let's keep goin' until one of us drops." Naruto said.

Lucy and Naruto clash against each other between Keyblade and kunai until Lucy delivers a swipe with her Keyblade but Naruto uses Substitution Jutsu and attacks along with two clones and they deliver a roundhouse kick but Lucy casts Thundara but Naruto creates four clones and they attack Lucy but Lucy destroys the clones and uses Strike Raid but Naruto uses Demon Wind Shuriken but Lucy blocks with her Keyblade and then casts Gravira but Naruto sends three clones after her but Lucy casts Sleep on the clones and then gets rid of them with Sonic Blade but the real Naruto uses Rasengan but Lucy backs off and casts Blizzara but Naruto uses Demon Wind Shuriken but Lucy uses Strike Raid and the two clash again and Lucy's Keyblade and Naruto's kunai until Lucy spin attacks with her Keyblade but Naruto roundhouse kicks.

"I'll admit, you're pretty strong. You're really good with your Keyblade." Naruto said.

"Thanks, Naruto. You're a great fighter yourself." Lucy said.

"So, ya feel better now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. A little bit." Lucy answered.

"Great. Hey, can you promise me the next time we meet, we fight for real?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I promise." Lucy said.

"Awesome. Well, I'm gonna get back to searching for my friend." Naruto said.

"Who's your friend anyway?" Lucy asked.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's my rival and best friend. He left our village three years ago and he even aided in the Heartless invasion of our world. I'm gonna find him and save him no matter what." Naruto explained.

"I hope you do so." Lucy said.

"Thanks. See ya around, Lucy. I hope your friends are okay too." Naruto said as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"The sparring did make me feel better. I should get back to Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Lucy said.

Lucy returns to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"There you are." Donald said.

"Sakura was askin' for you." Goofy said.

"Is she still in the room?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered and Lucy enters the green room.

Lucy finds Sakura in the green room.

"Hi, Sakura. How are Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash?" Lucy asked.

"They're fine now. I managed to get rid of the poison in them." Sakura answered.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

"No problem. You can talk to them now." Sakura said and Lucy finds the five ponies on different beds.

"Hi, girls. How are you five feeling?" Lucy asked.

"We're great thanks to Sakura." Applejack answered.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Lucy said.

"That creep was going to poison YOU. We had to protect you." Rainbow Dash said.

"You didn't cause us to get poisoned, darling." Rarity said.

"We're just happy you're okay." Pinkie Pie said.

"Thanks for protecting me. I promise I'm gonna get Ganondorf back for this." Lucy said.

"And we'll help you with that as revenge." Rainbow Dash said.

"Are you girls in good shape to continue our journey?" Lucy asked.

"Of course." Fluttershy answered.

"We're ready to go if y'all are." Applejack said.

"If you girls are ready, let's go." Lucy said and the ponies get off the beds. "Thanks again for helping my friends." Lucy said.

"It was no big deal. Take care of yourselves." Sakura said and the girls leave the hotel.

The girls meet up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hey, you five okay?" Sora asked.

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie answered.

"Let's get back to our adventure." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, alright. Let's get goin'." Goofy said.

The group leave the Second District and they return to the First District to head for the gates but Mira shows up.

"You're leaving now?" Mira asked.

"Yes. Listen, Mira...about Lisanna..." Lucy was cut off by Mira.

"None of this is your fault, Lucy. That man Ganondorf corrupted her. Please do what you can to save my sister." Mira said.

"I will. I promise." Lucy said.

"I know you will, Lucy and I'm gonna help you." Happy said.

"Thanks. Ready?" Lucy asked the group and they nod and they leave the town through the gates and they return to the Gummi ships.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope this one was enjoyable. Please don't hate me for what I did in this chapter. I'm just trying to make this as epic as I can. Anyway, what world will the group go to next? Who are they going to meet? Find out in the next chapter.**


	30. Mobius Part 1: Eggman's Base

Chapter 30

The Gummi ships start flying to the next world while shooting Heartless ships in their way and during a few minutes of flying they see a different world and the group decide to depart to that world.

The group arrive at what looks like a big city and they start exploring and looking around to see if there are any Heartless around and as they are exploring they see what looks like a yellow furred fox with two tails fighting against what look like black and red egg shaped robots.

"Those must be Heartless!" Sora said as the group run to the fox to help.

"Don't worry. We'll help you." Fluttershy said.

"Go hide somewhere!" Lucy said and the fox leaves while the robot Heartless attack.

The robot Heartless shoots laser beams at the group but Lucy casts Gravira while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but the robot Heartless fire missiles but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but the robot Heartless drop bombs but Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but the robot Heartless fire missiles but Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but more robot Heartless appear and fire lasers but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Sora casts Sleep while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge and the group defeat the robot Heartless.

"Those are Heartless awright." Applejack said.

"Yup. They look like robots too." Goofy said.

"What is a robot?" Sora asked.

"You don't know what a robot is?" Donald asked.

"I haven't heard of one either." Lucy said.

"Well, a robot is someone is a machine that's supposed to look like someone and function like someone and they're normally created to help make life easier." Donald explained.

"I don't think they're anything like dresses. I doubt they're even fashionable." Rarity said and they see the two tailed fox flying to them.

"Thanks for the help. I tried to take them one, but there were so many." The two tailed fox said.

"You're very welcome. We're just glad you're okay." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, yeah. My name is Miles Prower by the way, but my friends call me Tails." Tails introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Tails. I'm Lucy and these are Sora, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash." Lucy introduced herself and the group.

"So, Tails, what were you doing trying to fight the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"So that's what those robot creatures are called. I was just on my way to my workshop in the Mystic Ruins to work on the Tornado, but I wanted to find Sonic first so we could get to Eggman's Egg Cruise and stop him from using the Chaos Emeralds for his evil plans, but as I was on my way to the train station, those Heartless attacked us." Tails explained.

"I gotcha. What're Chaos Emeralds?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They're gems that have great power and if you gather all seven, then a miracle should happen." Tails explained.

"Mystical gems? Ohhhh! I must find myself one of them for functional AND fashionable designs!" Rarity said excited.

"We're not gonna look for gems to make dresses, Rarity." Applejack said.

"I gotta hurry and find Sonic so we can stop Eggman." Tails said.

"We'll help you find Sonic." Lucy said.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Sure." Goofy answered.

"That way, you won't have to worry about any Heartless that might attack us." Donald said.

"Okay. Great. Thanks." Tails said.

"You said the way to the Mystic Ruins is by train?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Let's get to the Station Square train station. C'mon!" Tails said.

"Oh, boy! I love train rides!" Pinkie Pie said.

The group follow Tails to the train station and they get on the train that takes them to the Mystic Ruins and upon arriving they start searching the jungle for Sonic but Heartless appear but the group including Tails defeats them and they keep searching for Sonic and while searching they see a blue hedgehog and a red echidna fighting.

"Now's not the time for Sonic and Knuckles to fight." Tails said shaking his head.

"Uh, which one is Sonic?" Fluttershy asked.

"The blue hedgehog." Tails answered pointing at the blue hedgehog and he runs to the fight scene. "Sonic! Knuckles!" Tails called and the two see Tails running to them.

"Yo, Tails! Ya here to help bust Knucklehead's face?" Sonic asked.

"I'M the one who should bust your face for stealing the Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled.

"I told you already. I don't have it! I'm trying to take the Chaos Emeralds from Egghead. You must be either deaf of just plain stupid." Sonic said and a tick mark appears on Knuckles' forehead and he punches Sonic who dodges. "You're brain's slower than your feet!" Sonic taunted and Knuckles was about to punch again but then Lucy gets in the way and swipes with her Keyblade.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!" Knuckles demanded.

"Because Tails needs to find Sonic for something that's important than your immature fight." Lucy answered.

"Immature fight?! That blue hog stole the Master Emerald! It's important for Angel Island!" Knuckles yelled.

"Did Egghead trick you again?" Sonic asked.

"No one makes a fool outta me!" Knuckles yelled.

"Knucklehead. Sorry to keep ya waiting, Tails I had to get Knux outta the way first." Sonic said.

"C'mon, Sonic. Let's get to my workshop to catch Eggman and take the Chaos Emeralds back." Tails said.

"Are they coming too?" Sonic asked pointing at the group.

"Well, we'd like to help you stop this Eggman." Donald said.

"Great. It's settled then. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Lucy and these are Sora, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash." Lucy introduced herself and the group.

"Shall we go to your workshop and get to this Tornado?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tails said.

"Hold up! I'm coming too! Eggman might have the Master Emerald too." Knuckles said.

"If we agree, you're not gonna attack Sonic?" Sora asked and Knuckles nods.

"Good boy." Lucy said.

"Lead us to your workshop, Tails." Rainbow Dash said.

The group follow Tails to his workshop through the jungle and when they arrive they enter the workshop and there they see a blue haired girl that Lucy recognizes.

"Levy!" Lucy said and Levy turns to see Lucy.

"Lucy! I can't believe it's you!" Levy said and the two hug each other.

"I finally found you too! What happened to Jet and Droy?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I found myself to be the only one who made it out." Levy answered. "What happened to Gajeel? Is he okay?" Levy asked.

"He's fine. He was with me before. He's somewhere else." Lucy said and Levy nods.

"You know Lucy, Levy?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. She's my friend." Levy answered. "So, what's up, Tails? You ready to confront Eggman?" Levy asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna power up the Tornado." Tails said as he runs to the purple plane.

"Who is Eggman anyway?" Goofy asked.

"Eggman's a self-proclaimed genius who is always bent on world domination and I'm always there to stop him from doing so." Sonic explained.

"Whatever this Eggman is planning, we're gonna help you stop him too." Lucy said.

"Awesome. Thanks." Sonic said.

"Hey, Levy, do you know where Amy and Cream are?" Tails asked.

"They came here to ask where Sonic is, but I told them I didn't know where he is and also said that you went off to find him. Then the Heartless came here and Amy tries to fight them off and I tried to protect them, but the Heartless too Amy and Cream away. Fortunately, they didn't take the Chaos Emerald you told me to look after." Levy explained showing Tails a light blue emerald.

"That's good to hear." Sonic said.

"So now we gotta save Amy and Cream too?" Knuckles asked.

"They're probably at the Egg Cruise since those Heartless are from Eggman." Tails said as he starts working on the Tornado.

"How's it coming?" Sonic asked.

"Step outside." Tails said.

The group wait outside for Tails.

"What's taking so long?" Donald asked.

"We gotta stop this Eggman and we have to wait for Tails to work on some plane? I can fly up right now if I..." Rainbow Dash was cut off by a shake.

The group see Tails driving the Tornado.

"Guys, hop in." Tails said and Sonic gets on the back while Lucy, Sora, and Levy get on the left wing while Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity get on the right wing. "Ready?" Tails asked.

"Now you're talking!" Rainbow Dash said.

"But where's the Egg Cruise?" Fluttershy asked.

"I've already pinpointed the location." Tails said.

"Let's go I wanna try out this plane ride!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Let's take off!" Tails said as he starts driving the Tornado again and starts to fly while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly with the Tornado.

The Tornado is flying through the sky getting to the Egg Cruise and they see a giant red airship in front of them.

"Is that the Egg Cruise?" Donald asked.

"Yeah it is." Tails answered.

"This Eggman ain't good at namin' things, is he?" Applejack asked.

"Nope. Hold on! We're gonna get in front of it!" Tails said as he flies toward the Egg Cruise.

The Tornado flies toward the Egg Cruise but small robot ships start shooting the Tornado but Lucy casts Thundara while Sora casts Blizzara at the ships while Tails fires blasters from the Tornado and they continue to fly but the Egg Cruise starts shooting blasters at the group but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain at the blasters but more small ships shoot at the group but the Tornado shoots missiles while Levy uses Solid Script: Thunder destroying the small ships and the group keep flying around the airship but more blasters shoot at the Tornado but Tails fires more lasers while Levy uses Solid Script: Bullet at the blasters destroying them but more small ships shoot at the group but Lucy casts Fira while Sora casts Thundara destroying the small ships and they keep flying until they are now in front of the Egg Cruise.

"Now what?" Goofy asked.

"Now we have to try and get on the ship." Tails said.

"Watch out!" Levy said as the Egg Cruise shoots a giant laser at the Tornado but Tails dodges it.

"I don't think so!" Tails said.

The Egg Cruise shoots another laser but Levy uses Solid Script: Bullet while Tails shoots missiles but the Egg Cruise shoots another laser but Lucy casts Fira while Sora casts Blizzara and Tails shoots lasers at the blaster destroying it and the Tornado flies to the top of the airship.

"Hopefully we can get on that thing." Rarity said.

"We can. We just gotta be careful." Sonic said.

"Hold on tight!" Tails said as the Tornado lands on the Egg Cruise.

"Gawrsh, this place sure is big." Goofy said.

"Quit gawking, Goofy!" Donald said.

"We gotta find Eggman an' stop 'im." Applejack said.

"You're right! Let's go!" Sonic said.

The group make their way to find Eggman but then Heartless appear.

"Great." Sora said.

"Looks like the welcome party's arrived." Sonic said.

"Let's get rid of them." Lucy said.

The Heartless shoot lasers at the group but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Sora casts Gravira but the Heartless drop bombs but Donald casts Fira while Goofy bashes with his shield but the Heartless fire missiles but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but the Heartless shoot more lasers but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Applejack uses Apple Bash but more Heartless appear and drop bombs but Levy uses Solid Script: Oil allowing Sonic to home attack while Tails tail swipes and everyone defeats the Heartless.

The group start searching the Egg Cruise for Eggman and while exploring they see a screen opening showing a man with a big brown mustache and wearing blue sunglasses.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite blue hedgehog, Sonic! How was your little air trip? I hope I was being a good host to you." The man said.

"Yo, Egghead! Why don't ya show yourself so I can whip your sorry butt like I always do?" Sonic said.

"You won't foil my plans this time, you pesky little rodent! With the Heartless at my side, I'll be unstoppable and rule the world!" Eggman said as he laughs evilly.

"You have us to worry about too, Eggface!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't think you'll be able win with the Heartless helping you!" Lucy said.

"Hmph! I won't be stopped by pesky Keyblade wielders. If you fools wish to confront me, then get through my base first. If you can that is!" Eggman said as he laughs evilly again and the screen turns off.

"We'll take on his challenge!" Donald said.

"We need to start searching for the Chaos Emeralds, Amy, Cream, and the Master Emerald." Levy said.

"We also have the Heartless to worry about." Fluttershy said.

"We'll be fine." Sora said.

"You guys can look for the Chaos Emeralds. I'm gonna find the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said as he enters the base.

"Wait for us!" Pinkie Pie said.

"We need to be careful when we enter there." Lucy said.

"Don't sweat it, Lucy. We'll take care of Egghead two seconds flat." Sonic said as he dashes into the base.

"Oh, we'll see!" Rainbow Dash said as she dashes into the base.

"C'mon. Let's go." Lucy said as the group enter the base.

The group start searching the base for Eggman but Heartless appear and attack but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Levy uses Solid Script: Stone while Sonic home attacks while Tails tail swipes and they defeat the Heartless.

"We have to find out where the Chaos Emeralds, Amy, Cream, and Eggman are." Lucy said and Tails takes out his navigator.

"According to my navigator, the Chaos Emeralds are in a containment room while Amy and Cream are being held in the prison room." Tails said.

"In order to find them in time, we'll have to split up." Levy said.

"Good idea. Donald, Goofy, and I will go with Sonic and Tails to find the Chaos Emeralds." Sora said.

"And Levy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow, and I will find Amy and Cream." Lucy said.

"Great. Let's get going." Sonic said.

"Not so fast. I betcha that we can save Amy and Cream faster than you can get the Chaos Emeralds." Rainbow Dash said.

"Right now, Rainbow...?" Applejack asked.

"Okay. You're on!" Sonic said as he dashes to the containment room.

"Let's move." Rainbow Dash said as she dashes off.

"Since when was this a race?" Sora asked.

"Rainbow Dash is competitive. I could say the same for Sonic." Rarity said.

"Anyway, let's meet back here when we're done with what we need to do." Lucy said and everyone nods and they go their separate ways.

Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Levy go through a door leading them to a different part of the base to find the prison room but as they go through they see Heartless appearing and they attack but Lucy casts Blizzara while Applejack uses Applequake while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Levy uses Solid Script: Fire and they defeat the Heartless and move on.

"Amy and Cream should be around here somewhere." Rarity said.

"Hopefully this will lead us to the prison room." Levy said.

"We'll find it. We have to." Fluttershy said.

The group continue to find the prison room but as they keep going the screen opens showing Eggman again.

"Whaddya want, Egghead? We're busy here." Rainbow Dash said.

"Busy trying to find the prison room that you'll never find in time?" Eggman asked.

"Shut it or I'll crack you wide open." Lucy said.

"Fools. I have some company for you." Eggman said.

"Oh, boy! I love company!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Ah don't think it's the type of company you have in mind, Pinkie." Applejack said.

Just then a blue robot that looks like Sonic appears in front of them.

"What the...? A robot version of Sonic?" Lucy asked.

"Meet Metal Sonic and he'll be in charge of destroying you. Have fun!" Eggman said as the screen turns off.

"Great. Now we have to deal with a robot Sonic." Rainbow Dash said.

"Watch out." Lucy said.

Metal Sonic flies at the group and attacks but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Levy uses Solid Script: Water but Metal Sonic shoots a laser but Rarity uses Diamond Trap allowing Rainbow Dash to punch with her gauntlets while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Metal Sonic attacks with its claws but Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Levy uses Solid Script: Bullet but Metal Sonic fires three missiles but Lucy casts Thundara while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Metal Sonic takes out a bomb and throws it but the group dodge.

"This is wasting our time." Rainbow Dash said.

"That's what Eggman is trying to do." Lucy said.

"It's attacking again." Levy said.

Metal Sonic shoots more missiles but Lucy summons Scorpio and he uses Sand Magic to get rid of the missiles while Levy uses Solid Script: Thunder but Metal Sonic drills at the group but Applejack swings her club while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Metal Sonic spin dashes at the group but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Pinkie Pie to use Candy Bombs while Rarity whacks with her staff but Metal Sonic fires another laser but Lucy casts Gravira while Levy uses Solid Script: Stone but Metal Sonic drill attacks again but Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Applejack uses Apple Bash but Metal Sonic attacks with its claw but Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Levy uses Solid Script: Fire.

Metal Sonic fires four missiles but Levy uses Solid Script: Guard to block the missiles while Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Metal Sonic drill attacks but Applejack uses Apple Bash to knock Metal Sonic back but Metal Sonic fires another laser but Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado but Metal Sonic spin dashes but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Levy uses Solid Script: Bullet but Metal Sonic attacks with its claws again but Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rarity whacks with her staff while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but Metal Sonic fires five missiles but Applejack swings her club while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado but Metal Sonic drill attacks but Lucy casts Fira but Metal Sonic dodges.

"Stupid robot!" Rainbow Dash said.

"It's making it difficult for us to attack it." Rarity said.

Metal Sonic was about to attack again but then someone attacks the robot and knocks it down.

"Thanks for weakening it. Now I can get back to finding the emeralds." A voice said and it's a dark and deep voice and they see a black hedgehog with red highlights and wearing rocket shoes.

"Thank you for helping us. What's your name?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"Are you here to stop Eggman too?" Lucy asked.

"I'm on a GUN assignment to find the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow answered.

"We're trying to find Amy and Cream." Levy said.

"I couldn't care less about what you're doing. Make sure you stay out of my way." Shadow said walking away.

"We wouldn't mind helping." Lucy said.

"I'm on a mission. Do what you need to do and I'll do what I need to do." Shadow said.

"If you're lookin' for the Chaos Emeralds, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sonic, and Tails are lookin' for 'em." Applejack said.

"Thanks for the advice. Get lost." Shadow said as he's still walking.

"Hmph. He didn't have to be rude." Rarity said.

"Let's just keep looking." Lucy said.

"Yeah. I have a competition to finish." Rainbow Dash said.

"We don't have time for that!" Applejack said.

"Let's go." Lucy said and they continue on.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sonic, and Tails are heading for the containment room looking for the Chaos Emeralds while fighting off Heartless in their way and while still moving through Tails activates his navigator.

"My navigator is indicating that the emeralds aren't far from here." Tails said.

"Okay. Let's keep going." Sonic said.

"I hope nothing is gonna stop Lucy and the girls from doing what they need to do." Sora said.

"I hope not either." Donald said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Goofy said and they continue through the containment room.

* * *

**End of chapter. What did you think of this? You expected Neverland, didn't you? You'll have to wait more. Don't hate me for my decisions. Anyway, will Lucy and the ponies rescue Amy and Cream? Will Sora, his friends and Sonic find the Chaos Emeralds? Will they foil Eggman's plan? Find out in the next chapter.**


	31. Mobius Part 2: Stop Dr Eggman!

Chapter 31

Lucy, Levy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash continue to look through the area for the prison while fighting off Heartless and while they are still looking around Fluttershy slips and falls backwards against a door opening it.

"Fluttershy! Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I am." Fluttershy answered.

"Where are we now?" Levy asked.

"Ah'm not sure." Applejack said.

"Um, who are you?" A voice asked and the girls see two girls in a cage.

One is a pink female hedgehog wearing a red dress, red boots, and a red headband.

The other is a small rabbit wearing an orange dress with blue ribbons and at the rabbit's side is a light blue tiny creature wearing a red bowtie.

"I'm Lucy and these are Levy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash." Lucy introduced herself and the girls.

"Are you two Amy and Cream?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah. I'm Amy Rose." Amy introduced herself.

"And I'm Cream and this is my Chao friend Cheese." Cream introduced herself and her Chao Cheese.

"Great! We're here to bust you guys out!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Hold on." Lucy said as she uses her Keyblade to break the lock opening the cage.

"Thanks. Have you seen Sonic?" Amy asked.

"We were with him. Now he and are with our friends, Sora, Donald, and Goofy to find the Chaos Emeralds." Fluttershy answered.

"Thanks!" Amy said as she runs off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Rainbow Dash called.

"Sorry. When it comes to Mr. Sonic, Amy can't control herself." Cream said.

"We'd better follow her before she gets herself into more trouble." Levy said.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed and the girls leave the prison room.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sonic, and Tails continue to go through the containment room but then Heartless appear but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Sonic spin dashes while Tails tail swipes and they defeat the Heartless and continue on until they see a black hedgehog also going through.

"Is that Shadow?" Tails asked.

"It's gotta be." Sonic said.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Goofy asked.

"Eh, in a way..." Sonic answered.

"Is he after the Chaos Emeralds too?" Sora asked.

"Let's find out." Donald said.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sonic, and Tails follow Shadow until they arrive at a room that is containing the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald in there and Shadow enters the room and he finds a white furred bat in the room too.

"What took you so long to get here, Shadow?" The bat asked.

"Shut up, Rouge and let's take these emeralds." Shadow said calling the bat Rouge.

"Grumpy as usual. You take the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald is mine." Rouge said.

"Oh, no you don't, Batgirl!" A voice said and it's Knuckles.

"Well, well. If it isn't Knukie." Rouge said.

"Give up that Master Emerald!" Knuckles demanded.

"How about you give up BOTH the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald." Someone said and it's Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sonic, and Tails.

"What's up, Shadow?" Sonic said.

"Not you again...I'm guessing you want the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said

"We need to get them back from Eggman." Tails said.

"That's our mission." Rouge said.

"Okay. Let'stake the emeralds and get outta here." Sonic said.

"He's right. We don't have time to argue." Donald said.

"Let's take the emeralds and get movin'." Goofy said.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sonic, and Tails grab the Chaos Emeralds while Rouge takes the Master Emeralds and leaves making Knuckles chase after her and they leave the containment room.

Meanwhile Lucy, Levy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Cream and Cheese find Amy fighting against the Heartless with her hammer and Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Levy uses Solid Script: Thunder while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge and they defeat the Heartless.

"We gotta get back to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sonic, and Tails!" Lucy said.

"We'd better hurry too! I hope I managed to beat Sonic!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't think you have any chance against Sonic." Amy said.

"Says you, Pinky." Rainbow Dash said.

"My name's Pinkie!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Let's just hurry!" Lucy said and the girls exit.

Meanwhile Eggman is in his quarters watching how things are going on monitor and he is flabbergasted that Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge taking the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emeralds while Lucy, Levy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash free Amy and Cream.

"Impossible! How did they do this?! Why is this happening?!" Eggman demanded as he smases the keyboards. "No matter. I'll stop them myself! This WILL be the final time Sonic will make a joke out of me!" Eggman said as he leaves his quarters and goes down the elevator.

Lucy, Levy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Amy, and Cream and Cheese return to the main base and they see Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge in the main base as well.

"Awwwww! You got back before me?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Better luck next time, Rainbow." Sonic said.

"Did you guys get the Chaos Emeralds back?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. We sure do." Sora answered.

"Sonic!" Amy cheered as she hugs Sonic.

"Uh...hi, Amy..." Sonic said a little annoyed.

"Oh, Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again!" Amy said.

"Now that we got the Chaos Emeralds back, we should get going." Tails said.

"Before the doctor show up." Shadow said.

"Awright. Let's get goin'." Applejack said.

The group make their way outside and are on their way back to the Tornado but just then a giant robot that looks like a gladiator with gold armor carrying a large hammer and a large mace is in their way and inside the robot is Eggman.

"You fools aren't going anywhere without saying goodbye, are you?" Eggman asked.

"Of course not, Eggman. We were about to say goodbye to you anyway." Sonic said.

"And it would be VERY rude of us if we didn't do it first." Lucy said taking out her Keyblade.

"I won't allow you fools to win. I shall be victorious for once." Eggman said and Metal Sonic appears at his side.

"Fabulous. We have to deal with that robot again." Rarity said.

"Metal Sonic! Eliminate them quickly!" Eggman ordered.

Metal Sonic fires ten missiles at the group but Levy uses Solid Script: Fire while Lucy casts Gravira but Metal Sonic dodges and drill attacks but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Sonic makes a tornado while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Metal Sonic attacks with hits claws but Donald casts Thundara while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but Metal Sonic homes at the group but Sonic counters allowing Rarity to use Diamond Storm while Applejack swings her club while Goofy bashes with his shield but Metal Sonic spin dashes but Sora uses Strike Raid allowing Lucy to attack Eggman's robot called the Egg Gladiator but Metal Sonic fires a laser at the group but Levy uses Solid Script: Water but Egg Gladiator whacks with its hammer while Metal Sonic spin dashes but Sonic spin kicks while Lucy casts Blizzara but Metal Sonic fires five missiles but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Sonic home attacks but Metal Sonic drill attacks.

"Stubborn robot." Donald said.

"We're not letting that pile of scrap take us down." Lucy said.

"Look out!" Fluttershy said.

Egg Gladiator fires fifteen missiles at the group while Metal Sonic shoots five missiles but Lucy casts Fira while Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Levy uses Solid Script: Storm but Metal Sonic fires more lasers but Lucy summons Sagittarius who fires arrows at Metal Sonic but Egg Gladiator attacks with its mace but Goofy uses Charge while Applejack uses Applequake while Sonic spin dashes but Metal Sonic drill attacks but Rarity uses Diamond Trap allowing Donald to cast Gravira while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado but Egg Gladiator smashes with its hammer but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Levy uses Solid Script: Stone but Metal Sonic spin dashes but Sagittarius swipes with his bow while Lucy multi kicks but Egg Gladiator creates shock waves but Sonic home attacks but Metal Sonic counters and attacks but Goofy uses Tornado while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Metal Sonic fires its laser while Egg Gladiator fires its own laser at the group but Lucy uses Strike Raid but Metal Sonic drill attacks but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Rainbow Dash to use Multi Rainbow Lightning while Donald whacks with his staff but Egg Gladiator atatcks with its mace but Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Sora casts Thundara but Metal Sonic home attacks.

"We need to get rid of Metal Sonic first. He's stopping us from attacking Eggman." Lucy said.

"That sounds good." Levy said.

"Let's get to it." Sonic said.

Metal Sonic fires nine missiles but Levy uses Solid Script: Thunder at Metal Sonic while Lucy casts Blizzara but Egg Gladiator attacks with its hammer followed by striking with its mace but Donald casts Thundara while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Applejack swings her club but Metal Sonic drill attacks but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Sonic creates another tornado while Goofy uses Rocket but Metal Sonic fires its laser but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Egg Gladiator shoots missiles but Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Levy uses Solid Script: Water but Metal Sonic spin dashes but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Sonic home attacks while Sora casts Gravira but Egg Gladiator strikes with its mace but Goofy and Fluttershy bash with their shield while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Donald casts Fira while Rarity whacks with her staff but Metal Sonic attack with its claws while Egg Gladiator shoots sixteen missiles but Sora uses Strike Raid but Metal Sonic fires lasers but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Levy uses Solid Script: Stone and they defeat Metal Sonic knocking it down to the ground.

"NO! You beat Metal Sonic!" Eggman said.

"You're next, Eggface!" Levy said.

"I don't think so!I'll be able to defeat you with or without Metal Sonic's help!" Eggman said.

"Right." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Now let's stop him." Lucy said.

Egg Gladiator smashes at the group with its hammer but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Sonic spin dashes while Levy uses Solid Script: Storm but Egg Gladiator strikes with its mace but Goofy uses Charge while Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Egg Gladiator swings its hammer but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Donald whacks with his staff while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance but Egg Gladiator fires its laser but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Applejack uses Apple Ball but Egg Gladiator fires four missiles but Sonic home attacks while Sora casts Blizzara but Egg Gladiator spin strikes with its mace but Levy uses Solid Script: Fire while Lucy summons Gemini who transforms into Lucy and attacks with her whip but Egg Gladiator creates a shock wave but Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Gravira while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Egg Gladiator fires a missile but Applejack swings her club while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but Egg Gladiator throws its mace but Sonic spin kicks while Levy uses Solid Script: Thunder but Egg Gladiator fires its laser.

Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades but Egg Gladiator attacks with its hammer but Donald casts Gravira while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Sonic spin dashes but Egg Gladiator fires ten missiles but Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Goofy bashes with his shield but Egg Gladiator spin strikes with its mace but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning but Egg Gladiator fires its laser but Levy uses Solid Script: Guard to protect the group while Sora uses Sonic Blade while Sonic creates a tornado but Egg Gladiator attacks with its hammer but Lucy casts Gravira while Goofy uses Rocket but Egg Gladiator strikes with its mace but Donald whacks with his staff while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Sonic home attacks but Egg Gladiator fires twenty missiles but Rarity uses Diamond Trap allowing Lucy to cast Blizzara.

"You stupid fools! This is not over yet!" Eggman said.

"We all know how this'll end, Egghead." Sonic replied.

"Just give it up already." Rainbow Dash said.

"I won't go down that easy!" Eggman said.

"Fine. You're still going down." Lucy said.

Egg Gladiator strikes with its mace but Levy uses Solid Script: Oil allowing Lucy and Sora to cast Fira while Sonic creates a tornado but Egg Gladiator shoots twelve missiles but Goofy uses Charge while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but Egg Gladiator uses its hammer to create a shock wave but Donald casts Thundara while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Applejack uses Applequake but Egg Gladiator fires its laser but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Sonic to spin kick while Lucy casts Blizzara but Egg Gladiator attacks with its hammer but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Levy uses Solid Script: Water but Egg Gladiator spin attacks with its hammer and mace but Lucy summons Taurus who attacks with his ax while Goofy bashes with his shield but Egg Gladiator shoots six missiles and then throws its hammer but Sonic spin dashes while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Donald casts Blizzara but Egg Gladiator fires its laser but Lucy multi kicks while Taurus uses Rampage while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Egg Gladiator swings its hammer but Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Egg Gladiator throws is mace and creates a shock wave but Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Sonic spin kicks but Egg Gladiator fires twenty missiles but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Levy uses Solid Script: Stone but Egg Gladiator attacks with its hammer and mace but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Sonic home attacks while Levy uses Solid Script: Storm and the group deliver their final attack on Egg Gladiator destroying it.

"NO! Impossible! I cannot lose!" Eggman said.

"Told ya we'd beat you, Eggman." Sonic said.

"You pests got in my way for the LAST time!" Eggman said as he activates a detonator.

"Warning: Egg Cruise will self-destruct in fifteen seconds." A computer said.

"So long, fools!" Eggman said as he takes Metal Sonic and escapes.

"Oh, no! This ship is going to be destroyed!" Tails said.

"Let's head back to the Tornado!" Sonic said.

"Oh, I forgot to mention one important detail; your little plane has been destroyed on my way here." Eggman said.

"You what?!" Donald asked.

"That was our out!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Too bad! Goodbye!" Eggman said.

"Great. Now what?" Sora asked.

"It won't be long 'til this ship's gonna blow up." Applejack said.

"I have an idea. Sonic..." Shadow said.

"Right! Let's do this!" Sonic said.

"What're you...?" Lucy asked.

"Chaos...CONTROL!" Sonic and Shadow said at the same time using the Chaos Emerald's power and the group are transported off of the Egg Cruise before the airship blows up.

Everyone returns to the Mystic Ruins and are near Tails' workshop.

"That was fun!" Pinkie Pie said.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"That was Chaos Control. With the emeralds' power, I can control time and space. That's what saved your lives." Shadow explained.

"Thanks for that." Lucy said.

"No problem." Sonic said.

"Now we won't have to deal with Eggman again until next time." Tails said.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help." Sonic said.

"It was nothing." Sora said.

"Now that my mission is over..." Rouge said as she takes the Master Emerald.

"HEY! Give that back!" Knuckles yelled as he chases after Rouge and everyone laughs.

"Sora, look!" Lucy said pointing at the Chaos Emeralds revealing another Keyhole.

Lucy and Sora use their Keyblades to lock another Keyhole and they save another world from destruction.

"Another Keyhole sealed." Sora said.

"Yep." Goofy said.

"Now we have to leave." Fluttershy said.

"No problem. I hope I see you again." Amy said.

"It was nice meeting you all." Cream said.

"Levy, are you gonna stay here for a while." Lucy said.

"Yeah. I think I'll handle myself here. It was great working with you, Lucy. I hope we see each other again." Levy said and Lucy nods.

"We'd best to off now." Rarity said.

"Yeah. And next time we meet, Sonic, let's have a contest to see who's REALLY the fastest!" Rainbow Dash said.

"You're on! See ya guys." Sonic said.

"Bye, everyone." Lucy said as the group leave.

The group return to the Gummi ships and they start flying to a new world while fighting off Heartless ships but just then as the ships are still flying they see something coming towards them.

"Hey, I think another ship is heading our way." Goofy said.

"Stop gawking, Goofy. It's a pirate ship." Donald said and the ship is in fact a pirate ship.

"I think it's coming our way..." Fluttershy said.

"She's right. It IS coming at us!" Sora said.

"Everybody and everypony watch out!" Lucy said and the pirate ships rams into the Gummi ships.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Now something has stopped the group from going again. What will happen to them? Will they escape the pirate ship? Who will they encounter, meet, and see again? Find out in the next chapter.**


	32. Neverland Part 1: Kairi and Natsu!

**Okay. Here is what you guys have been waiting for. You should know what world the group are in next. Enjoy this chapter and happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 32

After the pirate ship rammed into the Gummi ships Sora finds himself on the ship deck but he doesn't see anyone else so he looks around the deck to try and find his friends.

"Sora, are you okay?" A voice asked and Sora turns to see Lucy behind him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You?" Sora asked.

"I'm okay. Do you have any idea where Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash are?" Lucy asked.

"No, but we should..." Sora was cut off by a voice.

"I've been waiting for you, Sora." A voice said and Sora looks up in surprise.

"What?" Lucy asked as she turns to see what Sora is seeing and Lucy is also surprised to see none other than Riku and at his side is Gray.

"It's good to see you again." Riku said to Sora. "And you too, Lucy." He added looking at Lucy but Riku's voice sounded disgusted.

"Riku, Gray." Lucy said.

"What took you so long to get here, Lucy?" Gray asked and then looks at Sora. "Oh, let me guess, it's because you keep slowing her down, right, Sora?" Gray asked and his voice is as disgusted as Riku's.

"Not true." Sora said.

"Where are Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash?" Lucy asked.

"Are they really that important to you? More important than old friends?" Gray asked back.

"Maybe instead of asking about them, you two should be more worried about these two." Riku said as he shows a dormant girl while Gray shows a dormant boy and Lucy and Sora can't believe who they're seeing.

"Kairi!" Sora said.

"Natsu!" Lucy said.

"Natsu's here?!" Happy said and he sees Natsu in his dormant state. "Oh, my gosh! It is him!" Happy said.

"That's right. While you two were off goofing around, we found 'em." Gray said.

Lucy and Sora run up to them but someone stops them and it's the pirate from before.

"Not so fast! No shenanigans aboard my vessel!" The pirate said and pirate Heartless surround the two.

"Riku, Gray, why are you two siding with the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The Heartless obey me and Silver Knight now. We have nothing to fear." Riku said.

"How stupid are you two? Sooner or later, they'll swallow your hearts and they'll do the same thing to you, Gray." Lucy said.

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong." Riku said.

"The Heartless won't consume my heart with Riku and Silver Knight controlling them." Gray said.

"But..." Sora was cut off by Riku.

"I've picked up a few tricks as well...like this." Riku said as he takes his hand out and a shadow of Sora rises from the ground surprising Sora.

_"No way. He can do that?" _Lucy asked in her mind.

"You two can go see your friends now." Gray said as a door below Lucy and Sora opens and they fall.

"Come on, Hook! Let's get underway already. And keep Sora and Lucy away from Kairi, Natsu, and Cilia until we're ready to land." Riku said and the two leave.

"Grr! Those scurvy brats think they can order me around!" The pirate said to another pirate with a white small beard, wearing small glasses, a sky blue and white shirt, red shorts, a red and white hat, and sandals.

"What should we do, Cap'n Hook?" The other pirate asked.

"Nothing. The hold is crawling with Heartless. Let them watch the brats." Hook said.

"Uh, Cap'n, you-know-who is also down..." The pirate was cut off by Hook's 'shh'.

"Did you hear that, Smee? That dreadful sound?" Hook asked.

"No, Cap'n." Smee answered and Hook shakes Smee.

"Are you sure? Did I imagine it? Oh, my poor nerves!" Hook said letting go of Smee.

Meanwhile in a ship hold Lucy and Sora find Donald, Goofy, and the ponies and they tell them that they found Kairi and Natsu.

"Oh, ya don't say?" Goofy asked.

"Are you certain it was them?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah. It was totally Kairi." Sora said.

"And there's no doubt that was Natsu." Lucy said.

"It REALLY was Natsu! We finally found him!" Happy said.

"Alrighty! Let's go up and talk to them!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"Agreed!" Lucy said.

"Good idea." Applejack said.

"That sounds great." Fluttershy said.

"Okay, but first, how 'bout getting off?" Donald asked.

"Oh, sorry." Sora said as he gets off Donald and Goofy while Lucy gets off the ponies.

"C'mon. Let's go look for a way out." Lucy said as she goes to a door but she needed to make sure there are no Heartless around.

"Psst! Hey, how're you holding up? You stuck here?" A voice asked and someone comes out of the barrels and it's a boy with red-brown hair, wearing a green hat with a red feather, green shirt, dark green pants with a belt around his waist, and tan shoes.

"Who're you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm the answer to your prayers." The boy answered but Rainbow Dash is not convinced while Donald crosses his arms and taps his foot. "Okay, fine. Have it your way." The boy said.

"But you're stuck here too, are you?" Sora asked but the boy crosses his arms.

"Nope. I'm just waitin' for someone." The boy answered.

"Who?" Lucy asked and something comes flying around her and it's a tiny girl with wings, light blonde hair, and wearing a green little dress.

"There you are, Tinker Bell. What took ya so long?" The boy asked and Tinker Bell starts making sounds that's hard to understand. "Great. You found Wendy?" The boy asked and Tinker Bell makes sounds again. "Wait, there are two other girls and a boy there too?" The boy asked and Lucy and Sora know what that means and Tinker Bell makes sounds again. "Are you crazy? There's NO way I'm leaving Wendy!" The boy said.

"Oh, she must be pretty jealous!" Donald said and starts laughing but Tinker Bell flies to Donald and kicks him in the bill.

"Tinker Bell! That wasn't very nice!" Fluttershy said and Tinker Bell makes sounds. "I know what Donald said wasn't call for, but that was also uncalled for." Fluttershy said and Tinker Bell flies away.

"C'mon, Tink! Open up the door." The boy said and he looks at the group. "I'm Peter Pan." Peter introduced himself extending his hand.

"I'm Sora and that's Lucy." Sora introduced himself and Lucy and tries to shake Peter's hand but Peter pulls his hand away.

"Okay, but we're in this together until we find Wendy." Peter said.

"If you say so." Rarity said.

"Can we get outta here?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. C'mon. There might be Heartless around, but we'll have to fight them off." Lucy said as they leave the hold.

The group start to move but pirate Heartless appear and attack but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Sleepra while Goofy uses Tornado but the Heartless attack back with their swords but Applejack uses Apple Ball while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but the Heartless strike back but Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Peter attacks with his dagger but more Heartless appear and attack but Lucy casts Thundara while Sora casts Blizzara but the pirate Heartless slash with their swords but Donald whacks with his staff while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but the Heartless fight back but Goofy uses Charge while Applejack swings her club while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot but the Heartless keep attacking but Peter casts Stopra allowing Pinkie Pie to uses Balloon Pop while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but then the shadow version of Sora appears and attacks with dancing but Sora air slashes making it leave and the group continue to move through the ship.

After exploring around the ship more the group encounter more Heartless but Lucy summons Aries who uses Wool Bomb while Sora summons Dumbo who uses splash attacks until he stops and disappears and Lucy casts Sleepra while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but the Heartless strike back but Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Rarity whacks with her staff but the Heartless strike back with their swords but Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Applejack uses Applequake but the Heartless fight back but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Peter multi slashes with his dagger but more Heartless appear and attack but Lucy casts Stopra allowing Sora to use Sonic Blade and they defeat the Heartless and continue on.

The group keep moving through the ship but then they realize that Peter can fly and it leaves them wondering.

"So, Peter, how is it that YOU can fly? You don't even have any wings." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, well, in Neverland, anyone can fly." Peter said.

"Neverland, huh?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Hey, I bet you guys wanna fly too." Peter said as he whistles and Tinker Bell flies to him. "Aw, haven't you cooled off yet, Tink?" Peter asked knowing that Tinker Bell is still angry but Peter grabs her wings and spreads sparkles all over the group.

"What is that?" Goofy asked.

"Just a little bit of pixie dust." Peter answered. "There, now you can fly." He added.

Donald jumps in the air and starts flapping his arms to try and fly but he falls to the floor and Tinker Bell laughs at him while Donald taps his finger on the floor.

"Tinker Bell! You say you're sorry right now!" Fluttershy said and Tinker Bell makes sounds. "She says she's sorry." Fluttershy said.

"Even with this pixie dust, we can't even fly. What a shame." Rarity said.

"Never mind that now. We still need to find Natsu and Kairi." Lucy said.

"Right." Sora said.

Meanwhile in Hook's room Silver Knight and Riku tell Hook that Wendy is not one of the Princesses.

"What? So Wendy is not one of the chosen ones?" Hook asked.

"There are nine and Ganondorf and Maleficent said she's not one of them." Riku answered.

"Hoist anchor and set sail. Leave ALL the dead weight behind...including her." Silver Knight ordered.

"After all the trouble of capturing her?! And why those nine?! What are Maleficent and Ganondorf planning anyway?" Hook asked.

"Who knows. As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less." Riku said.

"I don't care either as long as I can save Cilia's heart." Silver Knight said.

"And I'm going to save Natsu's heart." Lisanna said.

"Hmph! You're all wasting your time! The Heartless have devoured all of their hearts. I'll stake me other hand they're lost forever." Hook said.

"They WILL get them back, no matter what." Gray said.

"Um, Cap'n?" Smee called from the intercom and Hook goes to the intercom.

"What is it?" Hook asked.

"The prisoners have escaped and what's more is that Peter Pan is with them." Smee informed.

"Grr! Blast that Peter Pan! Fine. Bring the hostages to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!" Hook ordered.

Unknowing to Hook Jellal overheard what Smee said and he thinks of who the prisoners are.

"That prisoner wouldn't happen to be Lucy, would it? If so, I'll have to tell Erza this. Though she won't be very happy to hear this, but she'll have to hear this." Jellal said as he goes off to find Erza.

Meanwhile the group continue to find Wendy and Peter sees someone from above.

"Wendy? Is that you up there?" Peter asked.

A girl with red-brown hair tied to three short curly ponytails and wearing a light blue dress sitting on a bed hears a voice that's familiar to her.

"Peter? Peter Pan?" The girl asked as she gets off her bed and goes to the vent and she sees Peter.

"Wendy. I'm so glad you're okay." Peter said.

"Please, Peter! You have to hurry. The pirates are coming!" Wendy said.

"What? Okay. Hold on tight." Peter said.

"Uh, Wendy? Is there another girl in there with you?" Sora asked.

"And a boy?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, why yes. There are two girls in fact." Wendy said.

"Another girl?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but those three appear to be asleep. Neither of them has budged an inch." Wendy said looking at Kairi, Natsu, and Cilia.

"Kairi!" Sora said.

"Natsu!" Lucy said and she looks at the other girl. "Is that...Cilia?" Lucy asked.

"That's girl you tried to help from the Heartless!" Happy said.

"I know." Lucy said.

Wendy goes over to the door to try and keep anyone from coming in and Lucy looks at both Natsu's and Cilia's eyes and they are a bit opened but their eyes aren't the same.

"Natsu...Cilia..." Lucy said as she raises her hand while Sora does the same thing.

Natsu's hand and Kairi's hand start to move slightly but just then someone comes in and takes Natsu, Cilia, Kairi, and Wendy.

"That's not good." Donald said.

"We gotta get up there." Applejack said.

"Yeah. C'mon." Peter said.

Meanwhile Erza is in a different room sitting on bunker but then she sees the door opening and it's Jellal.

"What is it, Jellal? Is it time to leave?" Erza asked.

"I came here to tell you something. You're gonna find this hard to believe, but Lucy and her friends are on board this ship." Jellal said.

"What?!" Erza asked getting off the bunker. "Why is she here?" Erza asked.

"I don't know. My guess is that the Heartless probably captured her. We need to tell her to leave before the Heartless...consume her heart." Jellal said.

"Very well." Erza said. "Damn it, Lucy!" She mumbled and the two leave the room.

Meanwhile the group arrive at a hallway and Peter goes to the first door and knocks on it.

"Wendy! Are you in there?" Peter asked knocking on the door.

"Let's try the next door." Lucy said.

The group enter the next room but they don't see Wendy but Lucy has a feeling that something is going on up above so Lucy, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the ponies use the Green Trinity and bring down a ladder and the group climb up the ladder and enter Hook's room and there Lucy and Sora see Riku taking Kairi while Silver Knight takes Cilia while Lisanna takes Natsu.

"Hey! Wait!" Sora said.

"Don't bother stopping us." Riku said.

Just then a shadow goes into the room allowing the three to leave and the shadow makes itself look like Sora himself surprising Sora.

"You have got..." Lucy was cut off by the floor door under her and the ponies opens causing the girls to fall into somewhere else by the floor door.

"Uh oh!" Goofy said.

"We'll help them after we deal with this Sora impostor!" Donald said.

"Let's make it quick." Sora said.

Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash fall into another room where they see Wendy unconscious.

"There's Wendy!" Pinkie Pie said.

"We need to help her." Lucy said.

"Don't waste your time, 'Luce'." A voice said and the girls see Gray again.

"Gray, Natsu's been taken by Lisanna and..." Lucy was cut off by Gray.

"I know that Ash-for-Brains is taken. The thing is that once he's recovered, he'll choose not to be around YOU." Gray said.

"Gray, what's happened to you? Why are you acting like I'm your enemy?" Lucy asked.

"Because Maleficent and Ganondorf told me the truth. Ever since you got that Keyblade, you betrayed us all!" Gray answered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled.

"I agree! That's complete nonsense!" Rarity yelled.

"Lucy would NEVER do that! She's been tryin' to find her friends and she has been with them in different worlds!" Applejack said.

"You mules stay out of this! This is between me and Lucy!" Gray yelled.

"You are horrible!" Fluttershy said.

"I've had just about ENOUGH of you, Silver Knight, or anyone else who likes to insult Lucy!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"I agree! Now I'm really angry! We can take insults, but no one talks to Lucy like that! NO ONE!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"So you five have a death wish?" Gray asked as he summons ice on his fists.

"Believe me, we're gonna enjoy teachin' ya a lesson!" Applejack said.

"And this lesson is called 'Beating up jerks who likes to make friends suffer'!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Fine! I'll enjoy making you mules into ponycicles!" Gray said.

"If you attack my friends, you leave me no choice!" Lucy said taking out her Keyblade.

"This'll be fun! When I kill you, NO ONE will miss you!" Gray said as he makes an ice sword and attacks.

* * *

**That's Chapter 32! I hope...**

**Rainbow Dash: Not ANOTHER cliffhanger! I hate those!**

**Rarity: I want to see us take down Gray.**

**KingKey980: Sorry. You're gonna have to do that next time.**

**Everyone: AWWWWWWW!**

**KingKey980: Oh, grow up. Be patient.**

**Everyone: Fine.**

**Kingkey980: Anyway, I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Peter defeat Anti-Sora? Will Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash defeat Gray and save Wendy? What about Riku and Silver Knight? Find out in the next chapter.**


	33. Neverland Part 2: Believing

Chapter 33

Anti-Sora slashes with his Keyblade but Sora counters the attack and attacks back with his Keyblade but Anti-Sora sinks into the ground and then rises up and Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield while Peter attacks with his dagger but Anti-Sora slashes at them again and then goes into the ground again and this time creates three clones and attack.

"Now what?" Donald asked.

"You guys deal with the clones. I'll take care of the real one." Sora said.

"If ya say so." Goofy said.

Donald, Goofy, and Peter attack the clones while Sora attacks the real Anti-Sora but Anti-Sora disappears and slashes Sora but Peter casts Aero on Sora and he casts Cure while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Anti-Sora sinks into the ground again and upper slashes at them four times and then rises from the ground to attack but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Peter multi slashes with his dagger while Donald casts Gravira but Anti-Sora slashes at them but Goofy uses Charge while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Anti-Sora creates three clones again and attack but Sora casts Thundara on the clones and then attacks the real one but Anti-Sora disappears and reappears to slash but Donald casts Cure while Peter attacks with his dagger but Anti-Sora sinks into the ground and upper slashes.

"Everybody watch out!" Sora said.

Anti-Sora rises from the ground and creates three clones and the clones attack but Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Gravira while Peter attacks with his dagger while Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Anti-Sora slashes at Sora but Sora counters with Strike Raid but Anti-Sora sinks into the ground and upper slashes again but as Anti-Sora rises up Sora uses Sonic Blade on Anti-Sora and delivers one final strike getting Anti-Sora and it creates a shadow hole and disappears through it.

"Glad that's done." Sora said.

"We should look for Lucy and the ponies." Goofy said.

"And Wendy." Peter said.

Meanwhile Lucy and Gray clash at each other Keyblade and ice sword exchanging blow after blow and neither of the two are giving each other an inch until Lucy attacks with her Keyblade and then casts Fira getting Gray who uses Ice Make: Shield but Fira breaks the shield and gets Gray but he retaliates with Ice Make: Arrow but Lucy casts Aero and deflects the ice arrows but Gray uses Ice Make: Hammer and gets Lucy but Fluttershy uses Nature Heal while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Applejack swings her club but Gray dodges and uses Ice Make: Ice Cannon but Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Gray delivers a roundhouse kick but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade but Gray uses Ice Make: Battle Axe and delivers a heavy swing.

"Lucy!" Happy cried.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu yelled as he unleashes electricity at Gray.

"You filthy little maggot!" Gray yelled as he uses Ice Make: Saucer at Pikachu.

"No!" Fluttershy yelled as she uses Butterfly Swarm at Gray.

"Dammit! I can't see a thing!" Gray yelled.

Gray then freezes the butterflies but then Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Lucy attacks with her Keyblade but Gray uses Ice Make: Lance and starts attacking the girls but Rarity uses Diamond Trap allowing Applejack to uses Apple Ball but Gray delivers ice punches followed by a powerful kick but Lucy strikes back with Fira while Pikachu uses Iron Tail but Gray attacks with his ice sword and then shoots with his ice cannon but the girls dodge and Lucy attacks with her Keyblade and then casts Graivra.

"You think you can beat me just because you've learned a few spells?" Gray asked.

"I can try!" Lucy said.

"Just you wait! Lucy will beat you silly!" Pinkie Pie said.

"And we're gonna help her do just that!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Let's see just how good this weakling is with that Keyblade." Gray said.

"Oh, she'll be more than happy to!" Rarity said.

"Just watch me. I'll show you what I can do." Lucy said.

"My prediction is you're gonna die in two seconds." Gray said.

Lucy attacks with her Keyblade and then casts Thundara but Gray dodges and attacks with an hammer but Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Gray uses Ice Make: Crescent Blades but they dodge and Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Applejack uses Apple Bash but Gray attacks with Ice Make: Death Scythe but Lucy uses Sonic Blade but Gray uses Ice Make: Excalibur and swipes at Lucy but Rarity whacks with her staff while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but Gray attacks with two ice swords but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but Gray attempts to freeze the girls but Pikachu uses Skullbash while Lucy casts Fira.

"Hmm. I'd say you're not bad, but why waste your times fighting? You have NO potential at all." Gray said.

"She's a wielder of the Keyblade!" Fluttershy said.

"And she's gonna use her power to protect all the worlds at any cost." Applejack said.

"She can't protect jack! Did she even protect Flame-brain? I don't think so." Gray said.

"Shut up!" Lucy snapped as she casts Thundara but Gray dodges.

Gray shoots ice from his ice cannon but Lucy dodges and attacks with her Keyblade while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Applejack uses Apple Bombs but Gray attacks with his ice battle axe and then delivers a double kick but Lucy casts Fira but Gray slashes with his ice sword and then throws ice saucers but Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Gray delivers ice punches followed by a spin kick but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade followed by her own spin kick.

"Had enough yet?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I hope this teaches you not to mess with Lucy." Fluttershy said.

"How stupid are you mules? Seriously. No matter what you do, you're nothing but pathetic weaklings." Gray said but Lucy tries to attack but Gray grabs with. "You might be a Keyblade wielder, but you and your friend, Sora are gonna fall and wither." Gray said but Lucy delivers a kick but Gray dodges.

"Stop playing around and fight!" Lucy yelled.

"Playing around? You've got it all wrong. I'm quite serious when it comes to my opponents." Gray said.

"Enough of this! Tell me where Natsu is!" Lucy demanded.

"I told you, once he's recovered, he NEVER wants to see you again. Stop worrying about him." Gray said.

"He's my friends! I have every right to worry about him!" Lucy yelled.

"Is that so? In that case, I bet you're gonna die trying. So I'll make sure that you die." Gray said as he creates ice claws.

"Not on our watch!" Rarity yelled.

"You're going down!" Pinkie Pie said.

The ponies attack Gray who dodges all of their attacks and scratches each of them.

"Pathetic. I expected more from the Keybearer's pets." Gray said.

"That's it! I'm sick of you!" Lucy yelled as she casts Fira getting Gray in the left eye.

"Argh! Dammit! My eye!" Gray yelled covering his left eye.

"It serves you right, Gray!" Lucy said but just then Gray slashes at Lucy's stomach with his ice sword. "Agh!" She cried

"Doesn't feel good, now does it?!" Gray said.

"What happened to you?!" Lucy demanded.

"I don't answer to you, weakling!" Gray said.

"Start talking!" Lucy yelled as she tries to attack Gray but he quickly leaves the room.

"How could Gray do that to you when he's supposed to be your friend?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I don't even know..." Lucy answered.

"Neither do I." Happy said.

"I'm already sick of him! First he trash talks you and now he attacks you? Some friend HE is." Rainbow Dash said.

"I have no idea...One thing's certain is that Gray is not himself. I think the darkness is corrupting him even more." Lucy said and just then the girls hear Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Peter Pan coming.

"Girls! What happened?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Just Heartless attacking us and we fought them off while protecting Wendy." Lucy answered and Peter goes to Wendy.

"Wendy..." Peter said and Tinker Bell flies to him. "C'mon, Tink. Not now." Peter said and Tinker Bell flies away. "Well, this is as far as I can go. I gotta help Wendy." Peter said as he takes Wendy and flies off.

"Now what?" Goofy asked.

"We gotta go after Riku, Silver Knight, and Lisanna." Lucy said and they nod and leave the room.

The group make their way back to Hook's room but as they look around they see Erza and Jellal.

"Erza! Jellal?" Lucy said as she runs to the two but Erza looks really angry at Lucy. "Erza, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"The real question should be what's wrong with YOU?! Why are you here, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"This ship rammed into ours and we got stuck here and now we're trying to find Silver Knight, Lisanna, and Riku so we can get Natsu, Cilia, and Kairi back." Lucy said.

"You and your friends need to leave. NOW!" Erza demanded.

"Not until I find Natsu, Cilia, and Kairi." Lucy said.

"This is not up for discussion! You have ten seconds to leave now!" Erza demanded.

"You're not my mother! I'm not leaving until I get Natsu back! What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like being here is dangerous?" Lucy asked.

"Because you shouldn't be here. You'll get yourself killed." Erza said.

"I can handle myself, Erza. Instead of arguing, let's look for Natsu together." Lucy said.

"No! You must get out of here. That is the final answer!" Erza said.

"Stop treating me like a little kid! I can handle myself!" Lucy said.

"It's true. We saw her..." Sora was cut off by Erza.

"This is not the point! I'm telling you this for your own good! I don't want anything bad happening to you." Erza said.

"And nothing bad will happen. I just wanna find Natsu and I wanna help Sora find Kairi." Lucy said and just then they hear clapping and they see Gray leaning against the wall and at his side is Ganondorf.

"Isn't this precious? This is already too entertaining for me." Gray said.

"Why are you two here?" Lucy asked.

"It's time for Erza and Jellal to leave now." Ganondorf said.

"You're NOT taking Erza and Jellal away!" Lucy yelled.

"Actually, he can." Gray said.

"No he can't!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"If you mess with any of Lucy's friends, you're answering to us!" Rarity said.

"Ha! Is that what think?" Gray asked.

"Just watch!" Applejack said.

"I have had enough of your insolence!" Ganondorf said as he snaps his fingers and just then the five ponies fall to the ground and they start screaming in pain as their bodies stop doing what they want.

"APPLEJACK! FLUTTERSHY! PINKIE PIE! RARITY! RAINBOW DASH!" Lucy cried.

"What the...?!" Donald yelled.

"No way!" Sora said.

"Stupid mules." Gray said.

"What did you do?!" Lucy asked.

"Nothing. I just cast a little paralyzing spell. Once immobilized, they're powerless to do anything. Don't worry though. The spell will wear off." Ganondorf explained.

"Just WHAT are you?!" Lucy demanded.

"Like he'd tell you. You're too stupid to know anything." Gray said.

"This is NOT over!" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah! One spell's not gonna stop us!" Pinkie Pie said but as the ponies start moving their bodies don't listen and they all pass out from the pain.

"That should keep them quiet for a while." Gray said.

"I agree." Ganondorf said.

"You bastard! I won't forgive you!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh, stop crying. They're just ponies." Gray said.

"AND they're Lucy's friends!" Happy yelled.

"Enough of this. Erza, Jellal, leave at once or you shall suffer the same fate as these wretched ponies." Ganondorf said.

"We're going..." Jellal said.

"He can't make you." Lucy said.

"Actually, I can. Have you not even noticed? Erza and Jellal are working for me and Maleficent in exchange for your life since Gray has an intention to destroy you due to his hatred for you, but Erza doesn't want that to happen and so she has offered me her services to allow you to stay alive." Ganondorf explained and Sora, Donald, and Goofy are shocked while Lucy is shocked even more.

"What?! No way!" Happy said.

"Erza, tell me he's lying." Lucy said but Erza doesn't say anything and turns her back.

"That's the truth. They are my servants and Gray is also loyal to me. You should face facts, Ms. Heartfilia. You have lost what you held dear." Ganondorf said and Lucy was shaken to the core and sinks into her knees.

"I've had enough wasting time here. Can we go now?" Gray asked.

"Yes. Erza, Jellal, get going. Gray, bring these ponies to a very special place for those who are useless." Ganondorf said.

"Sure thing." Gray said.

"NO!" Lucy shouted.

"If they are truly valuable to you, then they will die. You will never see them again." Ganondorf said as he summons a dark portal and leaves and Erza, Jellal, and Gray follow as he takes Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

"NO!" Lucy cried as she tries to follow but the portal disappears.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are all shocked to hear that Erza is joining the dark side and Gray is fully corrupted by the darkness and the ponies are gone.

"Pika..." Pikachu said with worry.

"Lucy..." Happy said and just then Loke appears.

"Princess, what happened?" Loke asked.

"Erza and Jellal are working for Ganondorf and Maleficent just to protect me, Gray is under the darkness' influence and hates me, and now Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, and Rainbow are gone! Everything is my fault!" Lucy said as she starts to cry.

"Lucy, Erza is doing this because she loves you and wants you to stay alive. That's what friends do. Gray has been brainwashed by Ganondorf and Maleficent. Your friends may have been taken, but you'll find a way to save them." Loke said.

"But I don't need to be protected. I can handle myself. None of this would have happened if I never got the Keyblade!" Lucy said.

"Don't say that, Lucy! You never caused anything horrible. We'll all find a way to help Erza, save Gray from the darkness, save Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, and Rainbow, and find Natsu. We're all in this together." Sora said and Donald and Goofy nod.

"Thank you. I promise we'll also find Kairi." Lucy said.

"Great. C'mon. Let's start looking." Sora said.

"Yeah. Thanks for comforting me, Loke." Lucy said.

"It's my pleasure, Princess. Call me for anything." Loke said as he disappears back to the Celestial Spirit World.

Lucy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy leave Hook's room and head outside but as they reach the deck they see Hook, Smee, and pirate Heartless surrounding them.

"Not you again..." Lucy said annoyed.

"Dealing with you right now would only waste our time." Sora said.

"You should have stayed in your cell, brats." Hook said.

"Get out of our way! We need to find Riku, Silver Knight, and Lisanna!" Lucy said.

"Hmph. Don't bother with those codfishes. They already ran off with those girls and that boy without even saying goodbye." Hook said.

"Run off to where?! Where did they go?!" Lucy demanded.

"They're off to the ruins of Hollow Bastion. Where Maleficent and Ganondorf reside." Hook answered. "But you brats won't be going there." Hook said taking out a lantern that has Tinker Bell trapped in and both Lucy and Sora are shocked. "Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind?" Hook asked and both Lucy and Sora hang their heads down and their Keyblades disappear.

"Uh oh. Lucy and Sora lost their spirits." Goofy said.

"Now then, hand over the Keyblades and I'll spare your lives." Hook said.

"Spare us?" Donald scoffed.

"Be glad I'm merciful unlike the Heartless." Hook said. "Now, what will it be? The Keyblades or the plank?" Hook asked pointing at the plank but then he hears a tick-tock sound and sees a crocodile. "It's him! The crocodile that took me hand! Now he's after me other hand! I can't stay here! Go away! I can't stand the sight of that monster! Smee, you take care of them!" Hook said as he gives Smee the lantern and runs to his room.

Lucy gets on the plank since she thinks they lost but Sora gets on the plank.

"Lucy, wait! You're really gonna give up?" Sora asked.

"..." Lucy doesn't say anything.

"Look, it doesn't matter if we're in a tight spot right now. We can't just give up and accept defeat now. Think about your friends. Think of Natsu. Would you give up on them?" Sora asked.

"..." Lucy still doesn't say anything.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Lucy..." Happy said with worry.

"Fly, Lucy. Just believe and you can do it." Peter's voice said.

Lucy jumps off the plank scaring both Donald and Goofy and the crocodile was about to get Lucy but it didn't get her and she starts flying.

"Lucy!" Happy said.

"You're flying!" Sora said.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Lucy said.

Peter then flies across Smee and takes the lantern from him and Peter frees Tinker Bell while Lucy lands and Peter does the same.

"Thanks, Peter." Lucy said.

"Don't mention it. What matters is you're okay." Peter said.

"That was a close one." Goofy said.

"Thanks for helping Lucy." Donald said.

"You guys really think I'd leave you and Tink behind?" Peter asked and Smee runs away.

"Now, let's beat these Heartless down!" Lucy said taking out her Keyblade.

"Now you're talking!" Sora said.

The pirate Heartless attack but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thundara while Goofy bashes with his shield but the Heartless attack with their swords but Peter casts Stopra allowing Lucy to casts Blizzara while Sora uses Sonic Blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge but more Heartless appear and there are flying pirates and pirate ships but the group fly up and Lucy casts Thundara while Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Tornado while Peter multi slashes with his dagger and they defeat the Heartless and they fly to Hook's door and Peter knocks.

"Is that you, Smee? Did you finish them off?" Hook asked and Peter holds his nose.

"Aye, Cap'n! They walked the plank. Every last one of them." Peter said pretending to be Smee.

Hook comes out of his room and looks around but Peter sneaks up behind and pokes Hook's bottom making him jump and he turns to the group.

"P-Peter Pan! Blast you!" Hook yelled.

"Ready to make a splash, you codfish?" Peter asked.

"Now it's YOUR turn to walk the plank!" Lucy said.

"You scurvy brats! You'll all pay!" Hook said as he takes out his sword.

Hook starts slashing at the group with his sword but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade and then casts Blizzara while Sora casts Thundara while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Hook throws bombs but Donald and Peter cast Aero while Lucy multi kicks while Goofy uses Charge but Hook parries with multi slashes with his sword but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Peter multi slashes with his dagger but Hook triple slashes at Peter but Sora casts Cura while Lucy summons Aquarius who uses Water Beam at Hook.

"Hold still, you brats!" Hook said as he runs at the group.

"Hey, Hook! Come and get us!" Peter said as he and Lucy are on the rail and Hook attacks the two but they fly making Hook miss and he falls into the water but he quickly jumps up.

"You're not gettin' me other hand!" Hook said as he gets back on the ship.

"Come on, codfish! Let's dance more." Sora said.

"Heartless! Come out!" Hook called and pirate ship Heartless appear.

Donald and Goofy deal with the pirate ship Heartless while Lucy, Sora, and Peter deal with Hook who multi slashes with his sword but Lucy casts Fira while Peter attacks with his dagger but Hook throws another bomb but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Lucy casts Gravira while Aquarius uses Bubble Blast but Hook slashes three times with his sword until he gets tired and Lucy uses Strike Raid while Sora casts Blizzara while Peter attacks with his dagger but Hook triple slashes but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Rocket but Hook throws another bomb but Lucy delivers a spin kick while Sora casts Fira but Hook multi slashes until he gets tired and Peter multi slashes with his dagger.

Hook slashes with his sword but Peter casts Aero while Donald casts Blizzara while Sora uses Sonic Blade but Hook throws another bomb but Goofy bashes with his shield while Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Peter attacks with his dagger but Hook parries the attack but Lucy multi kicks while Peter multi slashes with his dagger but Hook triple slashes but Sora casts Thundara but Hook multi slashes three times until he tired and Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Peter attacks with his dagger and they send Hook to the air and he lands in the water.

"You little..." Hook was then cut off by the crocodile. "Oh, blast!" Hook said as the crocodile tries to bite Hook but he runs away and the crocodile chases after him. "NOOOOOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Hook cried still running.

Donald, Goofy, and Peter see Lucy and Sora standing next to a rail and they think they're worried about Natsu, Cilia, Kairi, and the ponies and Goofy realizes something.

"Uh, neither Natsu nor Kairi could wake up. So maybe, they must've lost their..." Goofy was cut off by Donald's 'shh'.

"It's best if they didn't hear that." Happy said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Lucy, Sora?" Peter asked.

"I can't believe it...we really flew." Sora turning to Lucy.

"Yeah, it was fun." Lucy said. (A/N: See if you can get a seizure reading that Jurabi.)

"I can't wait to tell Kairi. Wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not." Sora said.

"I don't think Natsu would even believe either." Lucy said.

"You two can bring them to Neverland sometime. Then, they can try it themselves." Peter said.

"If you believe, you can do anything, right?" Lucy asked. "Well then, I know I'll find Natsu and Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, and Rainbow. I know I will." Lucy said.

"Yeah and I know I'll find Kairi. There's so much I wanna tell her. About the pirates, the flying, and everything else that's happened." Sora said and Tinker Bell flies to Peter.

"What is it, Tink? You say there's something funny at the clock tower?" Peter asked.

The group fly from Neverland and to London where they see the clock tower and Wendy.

"There you are." Wendy said.

"What's funny about the clock tower?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's one of the hands of Big Ben. Try seeing what's wrong." Wendy said.

The group fly to the hands of the clock tower and look at it and so they fix the hand by making it go up to twelve o'clock and something is happening.

"So that's what weird about the clock tower..." Lucy said as the clock tower reveals another Keyhole.

Lucy and Sora use their Keyblades to seal the Keyhole and they save Neverland from destruction and they find another Navi-gummi piece.

"That's done." Sora said.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

Meanwhile...

_Riku's Flashback:_

_The two boys are in the cave after not finding a monster Sora said before but they see a door and Riku comes up with something._

_"Hey, Sora." Riku called and Sora turns to him._

_"Hmm?" Sora asked._

_"When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures. Not this kid stuff." Riku said and they start to leave the cave._

_"Sure, but is there anything fun to do now?" Sora asked._

_"Well, I heard there's a new girl at the mayor's house after that night of the meteor shower." Riku said but stops as he turns back to look at the door and it now has a keyhole and Riku looks at it before leaving the cave._

_Flashback End._

_Unknown Flashback: _(A/N: This is also an original flashback.)

_Eliot returns to the Heartfilia Estate to see Lucy again after promising to play with her yesterday and when Eliot arrives at the gates he sees Lucy near the gates._

_"You're here!" Lucy said._

_"As promised. I just saw a park on my way here. Ya wanna go there?" Eliot offered._

_"Yes." Lucy answered._

_"Great. We'll play there. C'mon." Eliot said._

_Lucy and Eliot arrive at the park and they start playing together and having fun but as they are playing Lucy turns to see someone hiding behind a tree._

_"Huh?" Lucy asked as she goes to the tree._

_"What's up, Lucy?" Eliot asked as he follows her._

_Lucy and Eliot arrive at the tree and they look behind it and they see a girl with short dark pink hair and teal eyes._

_"Um, why're you hiding behind a tree?" Lucy asked._

_"Um, I'm playing hide-and-seek?" The dark pink haired girl answered._

_"If you're gonna lie, you're gonna have to try harder." Eliot said._

_"I-I'm not lying." The dark pink haired girl said._

_"Yeah. Uh huh." Eliot said._

_"What's your name?" Lucy asked._

_"I'm Cilia." Cilia introduced._

_"That's a nice name. I'm Lucy and this is Eliot." Lucy introduced herself and Eliot._

_"So, why're hiding behind the tree?" Eliot asked._

_"I just wanted to be here." Cilia answered._

_"Do you wanna play with us?" Lucy offered._

_"Really?" Cilia asked._

_"Sure! We'd love to play with another person." Lucy said._

_"Okay." Cilia said._

_After the three were playing in the park they were making their way back to Lucy's house._

_"I can't wait to introduce you guys to my mommy. She's really nice!" Lucy said._

_"I can't wait either." Eliot said and then stops._

_"What's wrong?" Cilia asked._

_"I just got an idea. If we're gonna remain friends, I have a suggestion." Eliot said._

_"What's that?" Lucy asked._

_"When we grow up, let's go on an adventure together. Who knows, maybe we'll even form our own guild someday." Eliot said._

_"That sounds like a good idea." Lucy said._

_"Yeah. I'd like that." Cilia said._

_"Then it's settled." Eliot said._

_"Yeah." Lucy said and they continue to go to Lucy's home._

_Flashback End._

Silver Knight and Riku arrive at the dark room and they see Maleficent and Riku is breathing heavily while Silver Knight just took his mask off while Gray is leaning against the wall.

"It was quite reckless of you two to bring them here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying heavily on dark powers can cost you both your hearts." Maleficent said.

"Like I give a crap." Silver Knight replied and just then they hear a roar. "What the hell was that?" Silver Knight asked.

"A castaway." Maleficent answered.

"Castaway?" Riku asked.

"Yes. Altough his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the Princess from his castle, he seemed to follow us out of sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you two. He is no match for your powers." Maleficent said.

"Our power?" Riku asked.

"Yes, the untapped power that lies within you the two of you." Maleficent said.

"Sounds intense." Gray asked.

"Now then, it's time you awaken that power and realize your full potential." Maleficent said and dark mist is around Silver Knight and Riku.

Meanwhile back at the clock tower Peter tells Wendy he has to go back to Neverland.

"Peter, are you sure you have to go back to Neverland?" Wendy asked.

"I'm afraid so. But we'll see each other again as long as you don't forget about Neverland that is." Peter said and Tinker Bell watches in fury making Donald laugh but he shuts his bill as Tinker Bell sees him and she flies around Peter and goes to Lucy and Sora. "Uh oh. Tink's getting steamed again. Hey, do me a favor, will you two look after her for me?" Peter asked.

"Sure." Lucy answered.

"Thanks and thanks for helping me out." Peter said.

"No problem. We hope to see you again." Sora said.

The group return to their Gummi ships.

"Looks like we found another Gummi ship." Sora said.

"Let's give this to Cid." Lucy said and just then Chip and Dale appear.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"A new tournament is being held at the coliseum." Chip answered.

"Should we go back first?" Goofy asked.

"It wouldn't hurt." Lucy said.

"Okay. Let's go. I can't wait to see Hercules again." Sora said and the Gummi ships make their way to the coliseum.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I think I made this a little too dark, but oh, well. Anyway what cup will the group compete? Will they return to Traverse Town? Find out in the next chapter.**


	34. Hercules Cup and new world arrival

Chapter 34

Lucy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at Olympus Coliseum and go through the gates and they see Elfman waiting for them.

"There you all are. The manly games are about to begin!" Elfman said much to Donald's annoyance.

"Well, we're here so let's go." Lucy said as the group enter the coliseum.

The group see Phil standing near the entrance and they walk to him.

"You're just in time for games." Phil said. "Hey, what happened to your pony friends?" Phil asked.

"They're not here, but I'm looking for them." Lucy answered.

"Okay then. Just enter when you're ready." Phil said and the group enter the arena.

The group fight against the Heartless they've seen in other worlds and while the Heartless attack the group they fight back and defeat the Heartless completing four rounds until they meet their next opponent which is Dante.

"Dante." Lucy said.

"Hey. Long time no see. Ready to fulfill that promise?" Dante asked.

"Whenever you're ready." Sora said.

Dante shoots with Ivory and Ebony but Lucy casts Thundara while Sora casts Fira but Dante attacks with Rebellion but Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Blizzara while Elfman uses Beast Soul: Bear but Dante recovers and attacks with Cerberus nunchuks but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Lucy casts Gravira while Elfman uses Beast Arm: Black Bull and attacks but Dante attacks Sora with Agni and Rudra but Donald casts Aerora while Goofy uses Charge while Lucy attacks with her Keyblade while Elfman uses Beast Arm: Reptile and strikes but Dante retaliates with multi kicks with Beowulf but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Sora uses Strike Raid but Dante enters Devil Trigger and starts attacking with Rebellion followed by Agni and Rudra and then shoots with Ivory and Ebony but Donald casts Fira while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elfman uses Beast Soul: Bear but Dante attacks with Cerberus followed by Nevan but Sora casts Thundara while Lucy attacks with her Keyblade and they deliver their final attack on Dante.

"Damn. You guys really are strong! That was REALLY one hell of a party!" Dante said. "By the way, Lucy, what happened to your pony girlfriends?" He asked.

"They've been...taken, but I'm gonna rescue them...somehow." Lucy answered.

"Good luck on that. 'Til next time." Dante said as he leaves the arena.

The group continue fighting against the Heartless and so far they won two more rounds and then they meet their next opponent which is Cloud again who uses Sonic Blade but Lucy casts Blizzara while Sora casts Fira but Cloud slashes at the two but Donald casts Cura while Goofy uses Charge while Elfman uses Beast Arm: Reptile and strikes but Cloud uses Sonic Blade again but Donald casts Thundara while Lucy attacks with her Keyblade but Cloud grows what looks like a crooked wing on his back and starts flying all over the arena while slashing at the group who dodge and after he lands Lucy and Sora use Sonic Blade while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Tornado but Cloud uses Sonic Blade again and then jumps into the air to do an air stab but they dodge and Lucy uses Strike Raid while Sora casts Blizzara while Donald casts Thundara while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elfman uses Beast Arm: Black Bull and they defeat Cloud who gives Lucy and Sora items and leaves.

They continue to fight Heartless in other rounds and after defeating the Heartless they complete the last three rounds and they prepare to fight their last opponent which is Hercules himself.

"Hope you guys are ready because I won't hold back." Hercules said.

"Wait, Hercules. I'll fight you alone." Lucy said shocking Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Lucy, what're you doing?" Sora asked.

"I just need to do this alone." Lucy answered.

"Aw, phooey. What a show off." Donald said.

"What should we do?" Goofy asked.

"Let her fight alone, I guess." Sora said.

"Fighting alone can be manly...good luck, Lucy." Elfman said.

"We'll be watchin'." Goofy said as they go to the bleachers.

"You seriously want to fight me alone?" Hercules asked.

"Let's do this. No holding back." Lucy said as she gets into her fighting stance.

"Don't worry. I won't." Hercules said as he covers himself with energy.

Hercules tries to punch Lucy but she dodges but Hercules tries to punch again but Lucy moves out of the way again and then she sees a barrel and throws it at Hercules stunning him allowing Lucy to strike with her Keyblade but Hercules tries to punch again but Lucy attacks with her Keyblade and then casts Thundara.

"You're not half bad for junior hero." Hercules said.

"I'll show you how good I am." Lucy said.

Hercules covers himself with energy again and jumps at Lucy who dodges but Hercules creates a shock wave but Lucy moves out of the way but Hercules takes out his sword and starts spin slashing but Lucy cartwheels until Hercules stops spinning and tries to punch Lucy again but Lucy sees another barrel and throws it at Hercules stunning him again and Lucy attacks with her Keyblade but Hercules recovers and spin slashes with his sword again but Lucy cartwheels until Hercules gets dizzy and Lucy casts Blizzara but Hercules charges at Lucy but she blocks to stop him and she attacks with her Keyblade but Hercules covers himself in energy again and charges at Lucy who cartwheels until Hercules stops charging and then punches at Lucy who dodges but Hercules makes another shock wave but Lucy sees another barrel and throws it at Hercules stunning him again and Lucy uses Sonic Blade but Hercules spin slashes with his sword and Lucy cartwheels until Hercules gets dizzy and Lucy attacks with her Keyblade.

"You're not done yet, are you?" Hercules asked.

"This isn't over until it's over." Lucy said.

Hercules covers himself in energy again and spin slashes with his sword and Lucy cartwheels until Hercules stops spinning and throws a punch but Lucy dodges and throws another barrel and attacks with her Keyblade but Hercules charges at Lucy who attacks stopping him and Lucy attacks with her Keyblade but Hercules punches at Lucy again but Lucy uses Sonic Blade and she delivers her final attack on Hercules who kneels down defeated and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Elfman cheer for Lucy's victory while Phil is surprised that someone actually defeated Hercules.

The group go to the stand and they claim their trophy and they return to the lobby and Hercules couldn't believe he lost to someone.

"Wow! I can't believe you beat me by yourself! I wasn't even holding back!" Hercules said.

"I think I know what it means to be strong." Lucy said.

"What's that?" Phil asked.

"My strength comes from my friends from Fairy Tail and the Celestial Spirit World, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Lucy answered.

"Come again?" Phil asked.

"They all survived dangers with me and as long as we're together, we're an unstoppable team." Lucy said and Elfman starts to cry.

"That is the MOST manliest thing I have ever heard, Lucy!" Elfman cried as he hugs Lucy.

"Wait a minute. That's not..." Phil was cut off by Hercules who picks Phil up.

"Of course. Your friends make you strong and will make a strong heart. Right, Phil?" Hercules said still holding Phil like a doll. "And I'm sure you all have gone through great trials together." He added while putting down Phil. "And as long as you all work together, you can accomplish anything." Hercules said as he and Lucy give each other and hand to hand and leaves.

"That's the great thing you've ever said, Lucy." Sora said.

"I'm sure the ponies would be overjoyed if they see you right now." Donald said.

"Yeah...hey, let's try moving that pedestal together." Lucy said.

Lucy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy successfully push the pedestal revealing to be another Keyhole and Lucy and Sora use their Keyblades to seal it saving Olympus from destruction.

"That's done. Let's go." Lucy said as they head back to the Gummi ships.

Meanwhile somewhere Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash recover from Ganondorf's painful paralyze spell.

"Ow...! That stupid Ganondorf! Who does he think he is?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that scoundrel right now. What I would like to know is that where in the world are we?" Rarity asked.

"It looks like some sort of dungeon." Fluttershy said.

"And a gloomy one too." Pinkie Pie said.

"Why in tarnation are we in 'ere?" Applejack asked.

"Well, well, well. How are my little ponies doing? Has my spell wore off already?" A voice asked and the ponies see Ganondorf and Maleficent.

"YOU!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she charges at the two but the bars block her way.

"Now, now. Let us not resort to violence." Ganondorf said.

"I believe we should, considering that you're holding us prisoner!" Rarity yelled.

"Just listen. We have an offer for you five." Maleficent said.

"What offer?" Applejack asked.

"If you ALL agree to leave Lucy Heartfilia, we shall free you and we can take you to your princess friend." Ganondorf said.

"NO!" The ponies said at the same time.

"I see. You don't care about Twilight Sparkle anymore." Maleficent said.

"We DO care about Twilight!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Then we'll take you five to her. Just agree to forget about Lucy." Ganondorf said.

"We shan't ever agree to you!" Rarity said.

"Do you not wish to see your friend again?" Ganondorf asked.

"O' course we wanna see Twilight." Applejack answered.

"We want that more than anything." Rarity said.

"But not with YOU two around!" Rainbow Dash said.

"We're gonna find her with Lucy!" Pinkie Pie said.

"You may have turned Gray against Lucy, but you won't do that to us!" Fluttershy said.

"Very well. You five shall remain here...until we decide your execution." Ganondorf said shocking the ponies.

"What?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Execute us?!" Rarity asked.

"Not if Lucy has anything to say about that!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Please. She is nothing more than a pathetic girl. She has no right to become Keyblade wielder." Maleficent said.

"You cads don't know ANYTHING about Lucy!" Rarity yelled.

"Yeah! She's the most caring, smart, and passionate friend we have ever met!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Enough! I grow weary of this conversation. Your execution will come very soon." Ganondorf said as he and Maleficent leave.

"Is Lucy going to come for us?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course she is! She would never abandon us." Rainbow Dash said.

"Indeed. I know that will come here soon." Rarity said.

"Yep! I just know it." Pinkie Pie said.

"Darn tootin'!" Applejack said.

Meanwhile the group return to Traverse Town and depart from the ships.

"Let's go talk to Cid." Lucy said.

The group find Cid and go to him.

"Cid, we have another Navigation Gummi." Lucy said.

"Alrighty. I'll install it for ya right now. Be right back." Cid said as he leaves for the ships.

While waiting Lucy starts to feel sad about Erza and Jellal working for Ganondorf and Maleficent, Gray has been corrupted by the darkness, Natsu has been taken along with Kair and Cilia, and Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash have been taken as well and everyone is worried about her.

"Lucy!" Donald said.

"Now, just remember what we said to ya. No frownin' and no sad faces." Goofy said.

"How can any of you be so cheerful? We haven't gotten Natsu and Kairi back, Erza and Jellal are working for the wrong side, Gray hates me completely, everypony has been taken, and there's still no sign of your king and their princess." Lucy said.

"Lucy..." Happy said worried.

"Pika..." Pikachu said with worry.

"She has a point. Aren't you two worried?" Sora asked.

"Aw, phooey..." Donald said.

"Well, the King told us to find the Keybearers and this Princess Twilight asked her friends to do the same thing and we found you two." Goofy said.

"Goofy's right. As long as we stick together, everything will turn out okay." Sora said and they nod.

"Yeah. Ya just gotta believe in yourself." Donald said.

"Just...believe..." Lucy said.

_"I believe in you."_ A voice said and it sounded like Natsu.

Just then a white flash appears and Lucy is gliding through the white space and she finds herself in what looks like a manor.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked and she sees a younger version of herself with her mother Layla. "Mom...? And is that...me?" Lucy asked.

_"Lucy, allow me to tell you a story you should know. You'll might remember this as you grow up. Long ago, there was a light around a world and people lived in peace bathed in its warmth. Everyone loved the light, but they started to fight over it because they wanted to keep it for themselves and darkness was born in their hearts. Darkness started to spread, swallowing the light and many hearts and the darkness covered everything until the world disappeared. But small fragments survived...in the hearts of children and with these fragments, the children began rebuilding the lost world and it's the world other people live in now. But true light sleeps deep within the darkness and worlds are still scattered and are divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open and the true light will return. So listen, even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Just believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with the light's power and the darkness will be defeated. Do you understand, Lucy?"_

"Mom?!" Lucy asked and just then she opens her eyes and looks around to see where she is.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Y-Yeah." Lucy answered.

"What's the matter?" Goofy asked.

"It's nothing." Lucy answered. "Natsu...did you call me?" Lucy asked to herself.

Cid then returns to the group.

"Well, that Navi-Gummi's installed." Cid said.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"But here's a catch; that other world's crawling with Heartless." Cid said.

"We'll be fine." Sora said.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn ya." Cid said.

"We've survived many dangers. We can handle this." Lucy said.

"Well, good luck. I know you can pull it off." Cid said.

The group make their way back to the Gummi ships.

"So, should we go to that other world?" Goofy asked.

"It's worth a shot." Sora said.

"We have to get there anyway." Lucy said.

"Then let's go." Donald said.

The Gummi ships start flying through while defeating Heartless ships and after a few minutes of flying the group see what looks like a huge castle with underground water.

"This must be it." Donald said.

"We'll have to be careful. Who know how many Heartless we'll to deal with." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Let's get goin." Goofy said and they disembark.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. This is the moment you people have been waiting for. So you should look forward to the next chapter. Anyway, what world will the group depart to? Who will they meet and encounter again? Will Lucy find and rescue the ponies? Will they find Natsu and Kairi? Find out in the next chapter.**


	35. Hollow Bastion Part 1: Resolve

Chapter 35

After departing from the ships the group look around the area where water rises up instead of going down and as they look around Goofy notices something.

"Gawrsh, look at that." Goofy said and they look at what Goofy is seeing.

"Hey, I know this place." Sora said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Apparently." Sora answered.

"This is strange." Goofy said.

"I wonder why I feel this warmth right here." Sora said placing his hand on his chest.

"For some reason, I feel the same warmth." Lucy said.

"Aw, you two are just hungry." Donald said.

"Hey! We're serious!" Sora said.

"What does being hungry have to do with anything?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, I was just making a..." Donald was cut off by a roar.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"Let's find out." Lucy said.

The group make their way upward to find the roar and as they continue they see something in front of them while Silver Knight and Riku are being confronted by what looks like a furry beast with horns, claws, sharp teeth, a tail, wearing green trousers, and a purple cape.

"No vessel and no help from the Heartless. So, tell me, how'd you get here?" Riku asked.

"I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me and so I swore that I would find her. So here I am. She must be here and I WILL HAVE HER BACK!" The beast said.

"Take her if you can." Silver Knight replied and the beast roars.

The beast lunges at the two but they dodge and Riku slashes with his sword while Silver Knight attacks with his Keyblade and the beast falls but the group confronts the two.

"That's enough!" Lucy yelled.

"Well, look who finally decided to join the party. About time. I've been waiting for you." Silver Knight said.

"I don't know what you think you're doing this time, Silver Knight, but I'm stopping this! Tell me where Natsu is! Tell me where Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash are! Tell me where Cilia and Eliot are!" Lucy demanded.

"You wanna know? Ya gotta catch me first, whore." Silver Knight said as he leaves.

"Get back here!" Lucy yelled as she chases after Silver Knight.

"Lucy!" Sora called.

"Let her go. I think Silver Knight needs to deal with his own rival. Speaking of which, we've always been rivals. You've always pushed me so far as I've pushed you." Riku said.

"Riku..." Sora stops talking.

"But it all ends here. There can't be FOUR Keyblade masters." Riku said.

"What're you talking about? Lucy and I are Keyblade wielders and that makes two. Silver Knight isn't even on our side." Sora said.

"Lucy might have a Keyblade, but she's too weak. You're not even the right master." Riku replied.

"I still don't understand." Sora said.

"Let the Keyblade choose...its TRUE master!" Riku said and Sora's Keyblade leaves Sora's hands despite his struggle and Donald and Goofy are shocked.

"What?!" Donald and Goofy asked at the same time and the Keyblade is now in Riku's hand.

"Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me now. Only the Keyblade master can open the door and change the world." Riku said.

"B-But I don't understand. How did this happen? I'M the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!" Sora said.

"You were just a delivery boy. Sorry, but your part's over now." Riku said as he takes out a wooden sword. "Here, go play hero with THIS." He added as he throws the wooden sword to Sora who kneels down and Riku walks away.

"Goofy, come on." Donald said.

"Whaddya mean?" Goofy asked.

"We've gotta continue our mission." Donald reminded.

"Oh, I know the King told us to follow the keys and all, but..." Goofy stops talking as he looks at Sora.

"Just go, guys. Do what's important." Sora said.

"But..." Goofy was cut off by Sora.

"GO!" Sora said and Goofy leaves with a regretful look and Donald follows but stops.

"Sora...sorry." Donald said.

"Just go, Donald...and be careful." Sora said and Donald leaves with Goofy.

"Donald, what about Lucy?" Goofy asked.

"We'll find her, Goofy, but we have to follow Riku first." Donald answered.

After Donald and Goofy leave Sora he sees the east trying to move but he kneels down and Sora runs up to him.

"Hey, don't move. You're hurt." Sora said.

"Why did you come here?" The beast asked.

"Well..." Sora trails off.

"I came here to fight for Belle." The beast said as he gets up and continues to walk. "Even if I'm on my own, I will fight. I'm not leaving without her." He said.

Sora looks at the wooden sword and picks it up and goes to the beast.

"Me too. I'm not gonna give now. I came here to find someone very important to me." Sora said.

"Then let's go." The beast said.

"Wait. I need to look for one of my friends." Sora said.

"Very well. Let's go." The beast said and the two head for the castle gates.

Meanwhile Lucy is on the ground severely injured after her encounter with Silver Knight.

_Flashback:_

_Lucy confronts Silver Knight and she takes out her Keyblade._

_"Tell me where Natsu and the others are!" Lucy demanded._

_"What if I don't want to?" Silver Knight asked._

_"I'll force it out of you!" Lucy said._

_"Aye on that!" Happy said._

_"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled._

_"Ha! YOU?! You couldn't beat me before. Go ahead...try me." Silver Knight said and Lucy tries to attack with her Keyblade but Silver Knight grabs Lucy's arm. "Face it, whore, you lose." Silver Knight said as he uses Water Dragon's Roar to knock Lucy back._

_ Lucy recovers and tries to attack again but Silver Knight jumps away and then coats his Keyblade with dark energy and dives down at Lucy attacking her with his dark coated Keyblade but Lucy tries to fight back but Silver Knight turns his Keyblade into what looks like a cannon and shoots dark energy getting Lucy despite her trying to dodge and she gets knocked back while her Keyblade is out of her hand and is on the ground._

_"LUCY!" Happy cried._

_"PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried._

_"Is that REALLY all you got, Lucy? I was right, you are in fact weak and I have no idea why the Keyblade would choose a weakling like you." Silver Knight said._

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Happy yelled._

_"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled as he unleashes electricity but Silver Knight dodges._

_"Not even the whore's pets could take me down. You're as weak as she is." Silver Knight said._

_"I couldn't agree more." A voice said and it's Ganondorf. "You don't deserve this weapon. It is not fit for you." Ganondorf said as he picks up Lucy's Keyblade and uses his dark magic to destroy it into millions of pieces shocking Lucy. "This is proof that you have no right to exist. You cannot even stop us." Ganondorf said as he leaves._

_"Just face it, whore. You don't even have what it takes to save that pink haired moron anyway. In fact, you can't save ANYTHING." Silver Knight said as he delivers a kick to Lucy's face before leaving Lucy who is still on the ground and is still wounded._

_Flashback End._

Lucy looks at her Celestial Keys on the ground after her Keyblade is destroyed and they're away from her so she tries to get up but her body refused to do so because of the pain but she still tries to get up but a voice stops her.

"Don't move, Lucy. You're still hurt." The voice said and Lucy sees a woman very familiar.

"Mira..." Lucy said.

"Mira?" Happy asked.

"Oh, my...LUCY!" A voice shouted and Lucy sees Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sakura running to her.

"Are you okay? You look like you're in serious pain." Hinata said.

"Yeah. That's right, but I'm NOT giving up now." Lucy said as she tries to get up but her body still refuses to get up.

"Lucy, your body is still wounded. You won't be able to do anything in this condition." Happy said.

"Hold still." Sakura said as she uses her Medical Jutsu to heal Lucy's wounds while Shikamaru gives Lucy her Celestial Keys.

"Thanks. What are you all doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I have a deep gut feeling that Sasuke is around here. Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, and I are gonna find him and we also agreed to help Mira save her sister." Naruto answered.

"What about you, Lucy?" Mira asked.

"I'm here to find someone VERY important to me." Lucy answered and Mira smiles.

"Okay. Let's work together." Mira said.

"Yeah. The castle door is locked so we're gonna find something that'll unlock it. Let's go." Shikamaru said.

"Okay. I may not have my Keyblade anymore, but I'm still gonna do whatever I can." Lucy said and Loke appears.

"And I'm here to remain by your side, Princess. We ALL are." Loke said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Thank you, everyone." Lucy said.

Lucy, Mira, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru go to what looks like the water grounds and they see a bubble and enter it taking them to what looks like a waterway.

Meanwhile Sora and Beast find a front door but it's locked so they have to find a way to unlock the door by going to the water grounds and they see a bubble and enter it taking them to the waterway.

"Let's go find that switch." Sora said.

"Agreed." Beast said.

As they explore around the waterway they see what looks like a young man with blond hair, blue eyes, pointy ears, wearing a green tunic with white clothing under it, brown gloves, brown boots, a long green hat, and carrying a sword and shield.

"Who's he?" Sora asked and the young man sees the two and points his sword at them.

"Get out of my way!" Beast demanded.

"Wait! We're not here to hurt you!" Sora said and the young man looks at the two with suspicion. "Please let us go. We're trying to find a way into the castle. We're trying to find what we're looking for." Sora said and the young man puts his sword away as if he believes him. "Thanks. We should get going." Sora said but the young man stops him.

"What do you want from us?" Beast asked.

"Wait. You wanna come with us?" Sora asked and the young man nods. "Great. I'm Sora and this is Beast. What's your name?" Sora asked but the young man doesn't say anything.

"Do you know who you are?" Beast asked and the young man nods.

"You don't have to be shy with us." Sora said but the young man still doesn't say a word. "Okay. Being a mute is fine too. We're looking for a switch for the door to the castle." Sora said and the young man nods and they start to make their way through the waterway.

Meanwhile Lucy, Mira, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru continue through the waterway but then Heartless appear and attack but Lucy attacks with her whip while Mira enters Satan Soul and attacks with Darkness Magic while Naruto uses Rasengan while Sakura attacks with her fists while Hinata attacks with her Gentle Fists while Shikamaru uses Shadow Stitching Jutsu and they defeat the Heartless and continue to search until Lucy hears a voice.

"Lucy!" The voice said and Lucy enters to what looks like a dungeon.

"Who's..." Lucy cuts herself off as she sees who is in the cell. "No way! It's you!" Lucy said as she sees Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash inside the cell. "There you five are! I was so worried!" Lucy said.

"Are we glad to see you, Lucy." Fluttershy said.

"Being in this dreadful dungeon is as worse as Ganondorf's spell." Rarity said.

"We knew you'd find us! Now you gotta set us free." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah. Hold on." Lucy said.

"Wait. Don't you have your Keyblade to unlock the cell?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No...my Keyblade got destroyed." Lucy answered and the ponies are shocked.

"What?!" The ponies asked shocked.

"How'd yer Keyblade get destroyed?" Applejack asked.

"I saw Silver Knight again and I tried to force him to tell me where Natsu is, but...Ganondorf destroyed it." Lucy explained.

"That...SCOUNDREL!" Rarity shouted.

"That's it! He's gone WAY too far! When I see him again, he's in BIG TROUBLE!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"I'm still gonna free you guys. Hold on." Lucy said as she summons Taurus.

"Lucy! Your gorgeous body has been..." Taurus was cut off by Lucy.

"That's not important, Taurus. Can you please free my friends?" Lucy asked.

"Got it!" Taurus said as he destroys the cell with his brute strength.

"Aw, yeah! Finally out!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks for helping us, Lucy." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah...I guess you girls are gonna go now..." Lucy said.

"What? Why in tarnation would we leave you, sugercube?" Applejack asked.

"Because I don't have my Keyblade anymore and..." Lucy was cut off by Pinkie Pie.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're not leaving you because you don't have your Keyblade anymore, silly." Pinkie Pie said.

"But...your friend..." Lucy was cut off by Rarity.

"It's true Twilight asked us to follow the Keybearers, but you're our friend as well, darling." Rarity said.

"We're with you until we find Twilight and your friends...Keyblade or no Keyblade." Rainbow Dash said.

"You girls are the best. Thank you." Lucy said.

"So what're we gonna do?" Applejack asked.

"We're looking for a way into the castle." Lucy answered.

"Then let's get to it!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I swear, when I find Ganondorf, he will PAY." Lucy said.

"Let's hurry and find that switch." Hinata said and they leave the dungeon and continue through the waterway.

Meanwhile Sora, Beast, and the young man continue through the waterway until Soldier Heartless appear but Sora casts Thundara while Beast charges while the young man slashes with his sword and they defeat the Soldier Heartless and continue on until the young man sees gears with a button and so Sora pushes it and the gears start turning.

"Something should happen." Sora said and the three leave.

Meanwhile Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Mira, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru continue through the waterway but just then Defender Heartless appear and attack but a woman with blonde hair, wearing a pink and white dress, white long gloves, a headdress, and triangle earrings unleashes fireballs at the Heartless killing them all.

"Thanks for that." Lucy said.

"You're very welcome." The woman said.

"I never expected someone who looks like a princess is able to defeat these abominations." Rarity said.

"I am a princess. I am Princess Zelda." Zelda introduced.

"Lucy and these are Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Mira, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru." Lucy introduced herself and the others.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, but I must search for Link. The Heartless has separated us while we're trying to find a way into the castle." Zelda said.

"That's what we're doing." Lucy said.

"C'mon. Let's go." Naruto said.

After entering a room Lucy finds a switch which looks like a button and so Lucy pushes it and something happens.

"Let's get out of here." Lucy said and everyone leaves the waterway.

Everyone is out of the waterway and Lucy sees Sora while Sora sees Lucy.

"Lucy!" Sora cheered.

"Hey, Sora. Good to see you." Lucy said and then notices something. "What happened to your Keyblade?" Lucy asked.

"Turns out Riku is the true Keyblade master and Donald and Goofy followed him. What about you?" Sora asked.

"Mine got destroyed by Ganondorf." Lucy answered making Sora clench his fists but he sees Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

"You found 'em!" Sora said.

"She sure did." Applejack said.

"But Donald and Goofy are not with you because you don't have your Keyblade anymore?" Fluttershy asked.

"What a couple of jerks." Rainbow Dash said.

"I told them to follow Riku." Sora said.

"Well, that's no excuse for them to abandon you like that." Rarity said.

"I agree! We didn't abandon Lucy when she doesn't have her Keyblade anymore." Pinkie Pie said.

"Link, there you are!" Zelda said to the young man.

"Link? So that's his name..." Sora said and he sees Mira, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru. "Hey, guys. You're looking for someone too?" Sora asked.

"Damn right! Sasuke should be here and I'm not restin' until I find him!" Naruto answered.

"Let's get going. The castle door should be opened now." Lucy said.

Everyone leaves the water grounds and they make their way back to the castle gates and they head for the doors.

"You ready?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Sora said and everyone enters the castle.

Meanwhile in another dark room the seven out of night Princesses which are Alice, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine, Peach and Belle are all in wall capsules and are in dormant states while Kairi is in a different capsule in the middle of the room still dormant and on the upper part of the room Cilia is being held in a ceiling capsule and is also still dormant and two people which are Ganondorf and Maleficent are walking into the room and turn to them.

"O Purest of Hearts! Reveal to us the Keyhole!" Ganondorf and Maleficent said at the same time and beams come out of the seven Princesses and a ray is going into a heart shaped hole.

"This must be the Keyhole." Maleficent said.

"Yes and it's now ours. Hahahahahaha!" Ganondorf laughed.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. What did you think of this one? Let's get some say...five reviews and I'll might make the chapter. Anyway, will Lucy and Sora fight their way through the castle? Will they confront Silver Knight, Gray, Lisanna, and Riku again? Will Lucy and Sora get their Keyblades back? Will Donald and Goofy return to the group? Find out in the next chapter.**


	36. Hollow Bastion P2: Friendship is Power!

Chapter 36

Lucy, Sora, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Beast, Mira, Link, Zelda, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru enter the foyer of the castle and begin to look around for any Heartless.

"Be on your guard. They're close. I can feel it." Beast said.

"He's right. I'm starting to feel the Heartless too." Hinata said.

"Me too." Naruto said.

"We're ready for them." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Sora said.

"Now you're talking." Rainbow Dash said.

The group start to move but Beast stops and turns back.

"Belle?" Beast asked looking at a woman who looks like Belle but Belle turns into a Shadow.

"I'm guessing that's not her..." Fluttershy said and Beast roars and charges at the Shadow.

Lucy and Sora turn to see Beast charging at the Shadow and the door closes.

"Great." Shikamaru said.

"Now what?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"You two can quit while you still can. That's what you can do." A voice said and everyone turns to see Riku, Gray, and Lisanna with Donald, Goofy, Erza, and Jellal.

"No. I'm not leaving with out Natsu, Eliot, and Cilia." Lucy said.

"And I'm not leaving without Kairi." Sora said.

"Idiots. Don't you two realize the darkness will destroy you?" Riku said as his clothes turn into an organic blue and red suit with a black heart in the middle and a white cloth around his waist.

"You're wrong. The darkness may destroy our bodies, but it can't touch our hearts." Lucy said.

"They will stay along with our friends and they will NEVER die!" Sora said.

"Really? Well, we'll just see about that." Riku said as he shoots an energy ball at Sora.

"Sora!" Lucy yelled as she pushes Sora out of the way and the energy ball hits Lucy knocking her to a wall and falls to the ground shocking Happy, Pikachu, the ponies, Mira, Link, Zelda, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Donald, Goofy, and even Erza and Jellal and now Lucy is severely injured.

"LUCY!" Sora cried as he runs to Lucy.

Erza still shocked at Lucy injury sees wounds on Lucy's body and just then a rainbow shimmers in Erza's eyes making her realize something.

"LUCY!" Erza cried as she runs to Lucy.

"You awright, hon?" Applejack asked.

"Wow and I thought Lucy was smart, but that was a stupid stunt." Gray said.

"Shut up, Gray! I have had enough with you and your recent behavior!" Erza yelled.

"That wasn't a stupid stunt! She was trying to protect me! It was a selfless action!" Sora yelled.

"Well, nobody's gonna be selfless to help you again." Riku replied as he shoots another energy ball and Sora braces himself this time for the attack.

Donald and Goofy see the energy ball coming at Sora and just then a rainbow shimmers in both their eyes and they realize something.

"Sora!" Donald cried and Goofy runs in front of Sora and blocks the attack with his shield.

"Lucy and Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!" Goofy said.

"What, so you'd betray your king now? Just like those mules already betrayed their princess?" Riku asked.

"We never betrayed Twilight!" Rarity yelled.

"Our friendship with Lucy is as important as our friendship with Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said.

"And o'course I wouldn't betray King Mickey, but I'm not gonna betray Lucy and Sora either because the two have become my new best buddies after all we've been through together." Goofy said giving Sora a thumbs up and turns to Donald. "See ya later, Donald! I'm going with Lucy and Sora so could ya tell King Mickey and Princess Twilight I'm really sorry?" Goofy asked.

"Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together!" Donald said as he runs up to everyone. "Hold on, Lucy." Donald said as he casts Cura on Lucy.

"Why'd you do that?" Lucy asked.

"Because all for one and one for all." Donald answered and Goofy nodded.

"I guess we're back together again." Fluttershy said.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Thanks a lot...Donald...Goofy." Sora said as he smiled and Lucy gets up.

"Please. I already know how weak Lucy is and how can YOU fight without a weapon, Sora?" Riku asked.

"I realize that Sora and I don't need the Keyblades for this fight." Lucy said.

"Yeah. We got better weapons; our hearts!" Sora said.

"Ha! Your hearts? Really?" Gray scoffed.

"What good would those weak little things do for you?" Riku asked.

"Although our hearts are weak, they're not alone. They've grown with each new experience and they've found a home with all the friends we've made." Lucy said.

"And we've become part of their hearts just as they've become part of ours. And if we think of them now and then, if they don't forget us, then our hearts will be ONE." Sora said as he takes out his wooden sword while Lucy takes out her whip. "We don't need a weapon. Our friends are our power!" Sora said.

"And we're theirs!" Lucy added.

"Lucy..." Erza said.

"You guys tell 'em!" Rainbow Dash said.

"What do you guys have to say about that?" Naruto asked.

"Then you..." Riku was cut off as he sees the Kingdom Key leaving his hand and it returns to Sora's.

"Look like you got your Keyblade back." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We can take 'em." Sora said and Riku takes his own blade Soul Eater.

"Show me how strong your hearts are." Riku said.

"You can handle Sora. Lucy is mine and Lisanna's." Gray said.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, you three should go for Riku." Lucy said.

"Yeah. We'll let you handle Gray and Lisanna." Sora said.

"Actually, I'll handle Lisanna. I came here to try and save her from the darkness." Mira said.

"Okay, Mira." Lucy said.

"We'll help Mira too." Naruto said.

"This won't be an easy fight, but let's do this." Shikamaru said.

"Link, let's help them." Zelda said and Link nods.

"It's time I help you as well." Jellal said.

"You can't expect to fight me, Mira. I'm trying to save Natsu." Lisanna said.

"But you're doing it the wrong way and it's time I bring some sense back into you." Mira said.

"I'd like to see you try." Lisanna said as she uses Animal Soul: Cat and charges at Mira who enters Satan Soul while Team Naruto, Jellal, Link, and Zelda join in the fight.

"You get Riku?" Lucy asked.

"And you handle Gray." Sora said and just then Loke appears.

"I will assist you, Princess. Time to knock some sense into Gray's head." Loke said.

"I'm also helping you Lucy. I should have helped you to begin with." Erza said.

"Thanks, Erza and Loke. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow, let's do this." Lucy said and the five nod.

"Donald, Goofy, together." Sora said and the two nod.

"You're all going down." Riku said.

"We're not losing to any of you!" Gray said as he charges at Lucy while Riku charges at Sora.

Riku tries to slash at Sora but Sora counters and strikes back with his Keyblade while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado but Riku jumps back and slashes at Donald and Goofy but Sora casts Cura on the two and then uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Thundara while Goofy uses Charge but Riku multi slashes at Sora and then delivers an upper slash but Donald casts Cura and Sora uses Strike Raid while Goofy bashes with his shield but Riku spin slashes at all three of them but Sora counters and attacks with his Keyblade but Riku dodges and slashes again but Goofy blocks with his shield while Donald casts Fira but Riku dash slashes and tries to slash again but Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Riku counters this time and delivers an upper slash.

"Give it up, Sora. You can't win." Riku said.

"That's what you think, Riku. I'll prove to you how strong my heart is!" Sora said.

Riku dash slashes at Sora who counters and attacks with his Keyblade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Riku jumps away and then spin slashes but Donald casts Aerora on himself, Sora, and Goofy while Sora uses Sonic Blade while Goofy uses Charge but Riku multi slashes and upper slashes but Sora casts Thundara while Donald casts Gravira but Riku slashes again but Sora counters and attacks with his Keyblade but Riku counters back and multi slashes but Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Blizzara but Riku slashes the two again but Sora casts Cura and then uses Strike Raid but Riku dash slashes but Sora casts Fira while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge but Riku spin slashes and then upper slashes but Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Rikau counters and strikes but Donald casts Thundara while Goofy bashes with his shield but Riku spin slashes but Sora attacks with his Keyblade again while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge and the three deliver their final attack on Riku.

When the three are fighting Riku Gray attacks Lucy with his ice sword but Lucy dodges and attacks with her whip while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning but Gray uses Ice Make: Battle Axe and attacks the ponies but Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks with her blade while Loke uses Lion Brilliance but Gray attacks with his ice death scythe but Lucy multi kicks while Loke uses Regulus Impact but Gray jumps back and shoots ice from his ice cannon but Lucy casts Fira while Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and attacks with Fire Magic but Gray attacks the two with his ice hammer but Fluttershy uses Nature Heal while Rarity whacks with her staff while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but Gray attacks with ice claws but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Applejack swings her club while Lucy casts Fira.

"Why don't you quit, Lucy? You're weak and you know it. There's not point in defeating me." Gray said.

"I'm NOT quitting and I'll show you just how strong I am without my Keyblade!" Lucy said.

Gray throws ice saucers but Lucy attacks with her whip followed by a spin kick while Loke delivers punches followed by Regulus Blast while Erza uses Sword Magic but Gray attacks with two ice swords but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Rainbow Dash to punch with her gauntlets while Applejack uses Applquake while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Gray attacks with his ice hammer followed by a roundhouse kick but Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Lucy casts Fira but Gray attacks Lucy with his ice claws but Pikachu delivers electric punches followed by a tail whip but Gray attacks with his ice crescent blades but Loke delivers one punch and then delivers a roundhouse kick while Erza slashes with her sword but Gray blocks with his ice sword but Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Gray strikes back with his ice death scythe but Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but Gray shoots ice but Lucy attacks with her whip while Loke uses Regulus Impact.

Gray attacks with his ice saucers but Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with her multiple swords but Gray attacks Erza with two ice swords but Rarity uses Diamond Trap allowing Fluttershy to bash with her shield while Applejack uses Apple Bash but Gray strikes back with ice punches followed by an ice kick but Loke strikes back with a Regulus punch while Lucy multi kicks but Gray attacks with his ice battle axe and ice hammer but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Gray throws ice needles but Lucy casts Aerora on everyone while Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and uses Lightning Magic but Gray fights back with his ice claws but Erza slashes with her sword while Loke uses Lion Brilliance but Gray attacks with two ice swords but Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Gray strikes back with his ice hammer followed shooting ice with his ice cannon but Lucy attacks with her whip and delivers her final attack on Gray.

Gray gets knocked back near the fountain while Riku's clothes change back and Lisanna is also knocked back from her battle with her sister, Jellal, Team Naruto, Link, and Zelda.

"This is impossible! I can't lose to a weakling like Lucy!" Gray yelled.

"How is she weak when she just kicked your sorry butt?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You lost and you got what you deserved!" Rarity said.

"I'm not finished yet!" Gray yelled and he tries to attack Lucy but Lucy dodges and delivers a roundhouse kick and knocks Gray out.

"Sorry, Gray, but you actually deserved that. I never betrayed the guild." Lucy said.

"That's a lie!" Lisanna yelled as she tries to attack Lucy but Lucy also delivers a roundhouse kick and knocks Lisanna out.

"Sorry about that, Mira." Lucy said.

"That's okay." Mira said.

"Hope you learned your lesson, Riku." Sora said.

"This isn't over! I will..." Riku was cut off by a voice.

"You and Gray had your fun, Riku. It's my turn now." The voice said and it's Silver Knight who comes downstairs.

"Silver Knight." Lucy said.

"I'll have to admit, Lucy. You have guts fighting someone without using your Keyblade or even relying on your Spirit 'friends', even though you only used one." Silver Knight said.

"You still think I'm weak, do you?" Lucy asked.

"How smart you are, whore. You think that because you have friends with you, you're strong. That's a cute yet a ridiculous thing to say." Silver Knight said.

"I don't get this. Why do you hate Lucy so much?" Sora asked.

"It doesn't concern you, boy. I'm just here to finish off Lucy once and for all." Silver Knight said.

"If you want a fight, I'll give you one." Lucy said.

"Heh. Look at you being all confident. You don't even have your Keyblade." Silver Knight said.

"I don't care. My heart is my real weapon and that's something you can't destroy." Lucy said.

"Please. I beat you twice and I'll do it again since MY heart's stronger than yours...unless you can prove me wrong." Silver Knight said as he goes to the upper room.

"I'm settling this." Lucy as she goes to the upper room.

"Should we help her?" Fluttershy asked.

"Lucy should handle this and I know she'll beat Silver Knight this time." Sora said.

"Any last words before I kill for real?" Silver Knight asked.

"You won't kill me. I will win this time." Lucy said.

"Stupid whore. Time to finish you for good." Silver Knight said as he takes out his Keyblade.

"Loke, I'll handle this." Lucy said.

"Okay. Good luck, Princess." Loke said as he disappears.

"Say goodnight, whore." Silver Knight said as he charges at Lucy.

Silver Knight attacks Lucy with his Keyblade but Lucy dodges and attacks with her whip but Silver Knight jumps out of the way and unleashes three water tentacles to get Lucy who moves out of the way and spin kicks but Silver Knight turns himself into water and slashes with his Keyblade followed by a roundhouse kick but Lucy casts Blizzara but Silver Knight dodges the ice shards and unleashes dark energy chains but Lucy moves from the chains and grabs Silver Knight with her whip and delivers a drill kick and knocks Silver Knight down but he recovers and upper slashes at Lucy but she strikes back with her whip followed by Thundara but Silver Knight shoots water balls at Lucy who casts Blizzara to freeze the water balls and then multi kicks but Silver Knight retaliates with a water punch but Lucy delivers a roundhouse kick but Silver Knight turns himself into water and then slashes with his Keyblade followed by a dark energy beam but Lucy recovers and attacks with her whip.

Silver Knight strikes back by throwing his Keyblade and then unleashes three dark energy chains but Lucy cartwheels away from the Keyblade and the chains and then multi kicks at Silver Knight who unleashes a water beam but Lucy casts Aerora and then spin whips but Silver Knight water punches followed by a water kick but Lucy kicks back and then throws Silver Knight with her whip but Silver Knight unleashes a dark energy slash and then throws two water waves but Lucy casts Cura and casts Thundara but Silver Knight slashes with his Keyblade followed by water punches but Lucy blocks his attacks and then flip kicks but Silver Knight retaliates with water whips but Lucy counters with her whip and performs a handstand spin kick and delivers a huge kick and knocks Silver Knight back but Silver Knight recovers and throws his Keyblade again and then unleashes dark energy waves but Lucy cartwheels away from the throwing Keyblade and the dark waves and whips Silver Knight again.

"You stubborn whore! Hurry up and die!" Silver Knight yelled.

"No way in Hell am I losing again to YOU!" Lucy yelled.

Silver Knight uses Water Dragon's Roar again but Lucy attacks with her whip followed by multi kicks but Silver Knight unleashes dark energy chains and water whips but Lucy delivers a drill kick but Silver Knight turns himself into water but Lucy casts Blizzara getting Silver Knight and Lucy spin kicks but Silver Knight shoots four water balls but Lucy casts Aerora and attacks with her whip followed by a flip kick and delivers a somersault kick but Silver Knight slashes with his Keyblade and shoots dark energy beams and water beams but Lucy delivers a missile kick but Silver Kinght water punches and water kicks and then slashes with his Keyblade but Lucy casts Cura and then casts Thundara but Silver Knight unleashes four water waves but Lucy holds Silver Knight with her whip and then delivers a drill kick but Silver Knight strikes back with his Keyblade but Lucy charges at Silver Knight and delivers an arrow kick and knocks Silver Knight off of the upper room and back to the lower area.

"I think Lucy won the fight." Rainbow Dash said.

"How'd ya like them apples, Silver Knight?" Applejack said.

"This fight isn't over!" Silver Knight yelled.

"Yes it is!" Lucy yelled as she jumps off the upper floor and confronts Silver Knight.

"Just give up, Silver Knight. The game's over and you know it." Sora said.

"Not unless I say it's over!" Silver Knight yelled as he summons multiple water hands and they grab Sora, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. "If I can't kill you, I'll kill THEM!" Silver Knight yelled as he starts crushing them.

"Let them go!" Lucy yelled.

"Not a chance! You think you defeated me?! It's embarrassing to lose to a weakling such as yourself." Silver Knight said.

"Oh, just shut up!" Sora yelled.

"We're sick and tired of you calling Lucy weak!" Donald yelled.

"She ain't weak. She's a very smart and talented mage we've ever met." Goofy said.

"It doesn't matter what you call her, WE think she's better than you!" Applejack said.

"We can take any insult you give us, but hurting Lucy over and over again makes me really mad." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah! You REALLY need to back off." Pinkie Pie said.

"Your petty insults just make you nothing more than a horrible ruffian." Rarity said.

"And about thinking you didn't lose to Lucy...YOU'RE the loser, chump!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Shut up! All of you! Neither of you know Lucy! She's nothing more than weak and pathetic whore who betrays everybody!" Silver Knight said.

"That's not true! I've never betrayed anyone!" Lucy said.

"Please. Keep your pathetic 'innocence' to yourself! I can't stomach it! You're nothing but a filthy, worthless, pile of trash!" Silver Knight yelled and just then Lucy's keys start to glow and Loke, Aries, Aquarius, Taurus, Gemini, Sagittarius, Cancer, Capricorn, Scorpio, and Virgo and they're all angry at Silver Knight. "What the hell do you Spirit punks want? Ya mad because insulted your weak whore of a..." Silver Knight was cut off by Loke delivering a punch.

"I'M SICK OF YOU INSULTING LUCY! SHE TRIED TO BEAT YOU AND YOU'RE STILL CALLING HER WEAK?!" Loke shouted.

"You're really starting to annoy me. No one gives Lucy a hard time, but me." Aquarius said.

"How DARE you call my Lucy a filthy whore! She's the most sexy mage EVER!" Taurus yelled.

"Mini and I are not happy with you treating Lucy like dirt!" Gemi yelled.

"Yeah! Me too!" Mini yelled.

"Ya just can't accept the fact that Lucy is as skillful as you. That's sad." Scorpio said.

"You keep giving Lucy the cold shoulder with your immature insults. You'll pay for that." Cancer said.

"You lack respect for Miss Lucy and even yourself. I shall make you pay." Sagittarius said.

"I will enjoy punishing YOU for making Princess suffer." Virgo said.

"We will make sure that you will never harm our Lucy again." Capricorn said.

"When this is over, I will not say sorry to you since you keep being horrible to Lucy." Aries said.

"Guys...thank you." Lucy said.

"Stand back, Princess. It's our turn." Loke said.

"You fools really think you can defeat ME?! Try me." Silver Knight said as he releases Sora, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. "Time to suffer." Silver Knight said.

Silver Knight attacks with his Keyblade but Loke attacks with Regulus Impact while Aquarius uses Bubble Blast while Taurus uses Rampage while Gemini turn into Lucy and they attack with her whip while Scorpio attacks with Sand Buster while Cancer attacks with his scissors while Sagittarius shoots his arrows while Virgo uses her Chain Magic while Capricorn attacks with his hand-to-hand combat skills while Aries uses Wool Bomb getting Silver Knight.

"Damn you all!" Silver Knight yelled as he unleashes dark energy chains to attack the Spirits.

"Forget it!" Loke yelled.

Loke attacks with Lion Brilliance while Aquarius uses Water Beam but Silver Knight absorbs the water and uses Water Dragon's Roar but Scorpio uses Sand Spear while Aries uses Wool Shot allowing Capricorn to attack with his fighting skills while Sagittarius to strike with his bow but Silver Knight attacks with his Keyblade and then unleashes dark energy slashes but Virgo uses Spica Lock allowing Cancer to attack with his scissors while Taurus attacks with his ax while Gemini transforms into Sora and uses his Keyblade to attack but Silver Knight strikes back with his Keyblade but the Spirits continue to fight back.

"I'm sick of all of you!" Silver Knight said. "Time to end this! Dark Energy Hands!" Silver Knight yelled as he grabs the Spirits.

"Oh, no!" Lucy yelled.

"You can't do that!" Sora yelled.

"Shut up!" Silver Knight yelled as he uses Dark Energy Hand on Sora, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

"Unhand us all, you fiend!" Rarity yelled.

"Shut it!" Silver Knight yelled as he starts crushing everyone.

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled.

"Quiet! I don't take orders from whores! When this is over, you'll soon join them in the afterlife!" Silver Knight said as he keeps crushing Lucy's friends.

"No...no...Sora...Donald...Goofy...Applejack...Fluttershy...Pinkie...Rarity...Rainbow...Loke...Aquarius...Taurus...Virgo...Cancer...Aries...Gemi...Mini...Capricorn...Sagittarius...Scorpio...If I don't do something...they're all gonna die...! What should I do?! What would Natsu do?!" Lucy asked to herself.

_"Don't be afraid." _The same voice from Lucy's dream said.

"No...no..." Lucy said as light starts to appear around Lucy's body.

"What the hell are you babbling about now?" Silver Knight asked.

"Leave...my friends...alone...!" Lucy said as light continues to cover Lucy.

"What...?" Silver Knight asked confused.

"I said...leave...my...friends...ALONE!" Lucy shouted with rage as the light blinds everyone.

"Lucy?" Erza asked.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Naruto asked.

"What the hell...?" Silver Knight asked as he notices something in Lucy's hand and it's her Keyblade but it's different.

Lucy's new Keyblade now has a gold edge and teeth that has the Fairy Tail symbol shape, a small crown at the top of the edge, blue marks on the edge, pink hilt, white handle, and a blue chain with a golden circle that holds eight tiny symbols which consists of a keysword, a mage hat, a shield, an apple, a butterfly, a balloon, a diamond, and a lightning bolt and in the center of these symbols has Lucy's big pink Fairy Tail mark.

"My...Keyblade? It looks different..." Lucy said.

"What the hell?! That's impossible! Ganondorf destroyed it!" Silver Knight yelled.

"Release my friends...NOW!" Lucy demanded.

"You want round two, whore? Fine! I'll kill you and it won't be painless!" Silver Knight said as he releases everyone and attacks Lucy with his Keyblade.

Lucy fights back with her new Keyblade called Celestial Light and delivers some slashes but Silver Knight turns his body into water and then uses Water Whip but Lucy casts Blizzara and then uses Strike Raid but Silver Knight shoots dark energy beams but Lucy casts Aerora and then attacks with Celestial Light followed by multi kicks but Silver Knight attacks back with his Keyblade followed by Water Dragon's Wing Attack but Lucy uses Sonic Blade but after her final strike Silver Knight unleashes dark energy chains but Lucy cartwheels away from the chains but Silver Knight shoots dark energy waves and water waves but Lucy keeps attacking with Celestial Light followed by Thundara but Silver Knight throws his Keyblade and unleashes water pillars but Lucy dodges them all and attacks with Celestial Light but Silver Knight uses Water Missile but Lucy casts Blizzara and then uses Sonic Blade.

"You damn whore! You think that because you have friends and got a new Keyblade, you can win?!" Silver Knight demanded.

"I know I can defeat you. Just watch me!" Lucy said.

Silver Knight unleashes dark energy pillars while uses Water Waves but Lucy strikes back with Celestial Light followed by a flip kick but Silver Knight throws his Keyblade again but Lucy uses Strike Raid but Silver Knight turns his body into water again and uses Water Tentacle Lash but Lucy destroys the tentacles and delivers a heavy strike at Silver Knight's mask destroying the bottom part showing his mouth causing Silver Knight to roar in rage and uses Water Dragon's Roar but Lucy cartwheels away and then uses Sonic Blade but Silver Knight turns his Keyblade into a cannon again and shoots a dark shot but Lucy manages to dodge this time and casts Thundara but Silver Knight disappears and reappears under Lucy and tries to down slash but Lucy blocks and strikes back with Celestial Light but Silver Knight counters with his Keyblade and the two exchange blow after blow until Lucy delivers another heavy slash but Silver Knight strikes back with dark energy chains but Lucy destroys them and uses Strike Raid but Silver Knight uses Water Waves but Lucy dodges and continues to strike at Silver Knight.

"This has to be a joke. The last time we fought in Traverse Town, you were nothing but a weakling and I severely injured you when you confronted me. How the hell are you doing this?!" Silver Knight demanded.

"Don't think I'm fighting for myself to win. No...I'm fighting for those I care about...The ones I'd NEVER betray! That's something you'll never understand, Silver Knight." Lucy said.

"You filthy whore! I'm sick of you!" Silver Knight yelled as he charges at Lucy with his Keyblade but Lucy grabs Silver Knight's arm.

"Face it, idiot. YOU lose." Lucy said as she delivers a powerful kick at Silver Knight but Silver Knight was about to use Water Dragon's Roar but Lucy delivers one final slash from her Keyblade and she manages to destroy Silver Knight's mask while knocking him back and a necklace falls out of his armor. "Now you know which heart is really stronger." Lucy said.

Silver Knight gets up and due to his mask destroyed he shows his face and Lucy is shocked by looking at his face.

"E-E-Eliot?!" Lucy asked shocked.

"NOW ya recognize me, ya damn stupid whore?!" Eliot asked.

"W-What happened to you?" Lucy asked walking to Eliot.

"Stay the hell away from me, you disgusting piece of filth!" Eliot yelled.

"But I haven't seen you since ever." Lucy said.

"It's YOUR fault, you damn whore! I won't accept the fact I lost to you! I won't forget this, Lucy Heartfilia!" Eliot yelled as he runs away.

Lucy sees the necklace on the floor that Eliot dropped and she picks it up and sees a picture of her, Eliot, and Cilia when they were children and they all look very happy together.

"Eliot...I'm sorry...for everything. You, Cilia, and Natsu will be the ones I'll save...I swear it to you..." Lucy said as a tear drops on the picture.

* * *

**Wow! What did I do to this chapter? O_0 Well, never mind that. It's done. I hope it was enjoyable and epic. Now you know who Silver Knight is the entire time in the story. More will be out soon. Anyway, what will await the group in Hollow Bastion? Will they deal with more Heartless? What will happen to Eliot and Riku? Find out in the next chapter.**


	37. Hollow Bastion P3: Castle Exploration

Chapter 37

As Lucy keeps looking at the photo of her, Eliot, and Cilia everyone walks up to Lucy.

"Lucy!" Pinkie Pie called.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said.

"You finally put Silver Knight his place after all the constant trash talk he gave you." Donald said.

"Not to mention, you saved us when he was about to dispose of us." Rarity said.

"I'm proud of you, Princess We all are." Loke said but Lucy doesn't say anything and Sora has a concerned look.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Y-Yeah." Lucy answered.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy you finally taught Silver Knight a lesson?" Donald asked.

"Well...the thing is that Silver Knight is in fact...Eliot." Lucy said.

"He must have been another one of your friends." Rarity said and Lucy nods.

"I can't believe I didn't realize that was Eliot this whole time and I can't believe I didn't recognize Cilia before. I need to save them and Natsu." Lucy said.

"In that case, we'll help ya do just that." Applejack said and everyone else nods.

"You have to remember you're not alone, Lucy. We're all here for you." Loke said and the other Spirits nod.

"Thanks, everyone. Why don't you go back and rest?" Lucy said and the Spirits nod and they disappear back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Lucy, you have your Keyblade back." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah...except it's different from the last Keyblade I got and my Celestial Keys aren't part of it anymore." Lucy said.

"Well, at least you still got a Keyblade. And we're all together again." Goofy said.

"You proved to Sil...I mean Eliot that your heart was more stronger. Good job, Lucy." Sora said.

"You too, Sora. By the way, where's Riku?" Lucy asked.

"He must've left while you and Eliot were fighting." Sora said and Lucy nods and just then Beast enters the foyer.

"So, your hearts won this battle?" Beast asked and the two nod.

"Excellent. I knew your heart would be filled with light." Mira said.

"I really like how you two said about friendship having power. I actually thought about that too." Naruto said.

"Way to prove your hearts are strong." Shikamaru said.

"You guys are very skillful." Sakura said.

"I'm glad you two won." Hinata said.

"Now we must continue to find who we're looking for." Zelda said and Link nods in agreement.

"You two still must find Natsu and Kairi and Cilia." Erza said.

"I must find Belle." Beast said.

"Then let's do that." Goofy said.

"Let's continue through this castle." Lucy said and then she looks at Gray and Lisanna still unconscious and injured from their fight. "First, we need to get these two somewhere safe." Lucy said.

"Okay, but where?" Sora asked.

"Let's go find one." Donald said.

The group enter to what looks like a library and they see bookshelves blocking the way but Lucy finds a book and picks it up to find where the book should go until she finds where the book belongs and places it in the right shelf allowing the bookshelf to open a way to a path where they see an area with tables and chairs.

"I think this'll be a good place to let Gray and Lisanna stay for a while." Lucy said as Erza places Gray and Lisanna on the chairs.

"Now what do we do?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well, since I'm for Lisanna, I'll watch over her until she and Gray recover." Mira said.

"I'll stay here too and heal their injuries because of that fight." Sakura said.

"You're not gonna come with us to find Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I want to, but they shouldn't stay like this so I'll help Mira watch them too." Sakura said and Naruto nods.

"Erza, I'll stay with Mira and Sakura to help with Gray and Lisanna." Jellal said.

"Are you certain?" Erza asked.

"Yes. Be sure that Lucy remains safe with you. If you find Ganondorf and Maleficent, destroy them for me." Jellal said and Erza nods.

"Speaking of Ganondorf, Link and I will accompany you to find him and see if we can stop him once and for all." Zelda said and Link nods.

"Okay. Sounds like we got things worked out. You guys ready?" Lucy asked and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Erza, Beast, Team Naruto, Link, and Zelda nod.

After everything was settled the group continue to explore around the library while finding book after book and placing them in the correct bookshelves opening more paths and then they find a switch and Sora presses the switch unlocking something which must be the door next to them and they open the door leading them to the upper floor of the foyer and they see some puzzles.

"Hmm. I think we'll have to solve each of them." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Let's see what we gotta do." Applejack said.

The group see a Red Trinity mark and use it to knock down something revealing to be a piece and then they see vases and destroy them revealing another piece and then they push a statue to where it should be revealing another piece and then see candles and Lucy and Sora cast Fira on the candles lighting them and the blue fire dies down showing another piece and they see a stone and Lucy and Sora cast Thundara on the stone and the group collect the pieces.

"What do ya think these pieces are for?" Goofy asked.

"I'm not sure." Sora said.

"Let's find out." Zelda said.

The group then find what looks like a locked door and when Lucy places a piece on the door the others do the same and just then the door opens.

"It worked." Fluttershy said.

"Alright. Let's get moving." Lucy said and everyone nods.

Meanwhile in the dark room Eliot runs in the room and he is upset about his defeat at the hands of Lucy and he still refuses to accept that Lucy's heart is stronger than his and now he won't believe he'll save Cilia and as he keeps running Eliot trips and falls to the ground and now he's severely angry.

"Oh, poor Eliot. Did you not succeed with killing Lucy this time?" A voice said and Eliot turns to see the black robed female figure from before.

"Shut the hell up! That whore's heart can't be stronger than MINE!" Eliot snapped.

"I did hear say that her friends are her power." The black robed figure said.

"I don't give a crap! My will makes me strong!" Eliot yelled.

"True, but you still failed to kill Lucy." The black robed figure said.

"This isn't over! I WILL destroy that loathsome whore!" Eliot yelled and just then he hears someone coming in and it's Riku.

"Why? It was mine!" Riku said and he sees Eliot. "Don't tell me you lost." Riku said.

"That's what she thinks! There's no way in Hell her heart is strong!" Eliot yelled.

"Here's something you should know, Eliot. A heart that's strong and true will win not only the Keyblade, but any battle and it can even restore a Keyblade into an even stronger one." A voice said and it's the dark grey hooded male figure and at his side is the brown cloaked figure.

"What? So you're saying our hearts are weaker then THEIRS?!" Riku asked.

"For that instant, they were." The brown cloaked figure said and Eliot hangs his head in disbelief while Riku does the same. "However, you two can become even stronger." The brown cloaked figure said.

"You both showed no fear stepping into the darkness. It held no terror for either of you." The black robed figure said.

"Plunge deeper into the darkness, and your hearts will grow even stronger and it may even help you save the one you care about, Eliot." The dark grey hooded figure said.

"What should we do?" Eliot asked.

"And how?" Riku asked.

"It's very simple. Open yourselves to the darkness. That is all." The dark grey hooded figure said.

"Yes. Let your hearts and your beings become darkness itself." The brown hooded figure said as dark mist surrounds Riku.

"But for you, Eliot, you'll need special darkness if you wish to destroy Lucy Heartfilia and save Cilia." The black robed figure said.

"Allow us to help you." The dark grey hooded figure said as dark mist surrounds Eliot's body while the black robed figure casts a dark spell.

"Cilia...just wait...I'll save you." Eliot said.

Meanwhile the group move forward through the castle but the Heartless stand in their way and attack but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thundara while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Beast charges while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks with her blade while Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu and they strike while Hinata palm strikes while Shikamaru throws kunai bombs while Link slashes with his sword while Zelda uses Din's Fire and they defeat the Heartless and continue on.

The group make their way to a lift and it takes them to a higher part of the castle where they see another lift but it's bigger and the group get on it but as the lift is moving more Heartless appear and attack but Lucy casts Blizzara while Sora casts Gravira while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Beast roars while Erza slashes with her sword while Naruto slashes with his kunai while Hinata uses Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms while Shikamaru uses Shadow Pinning Jutsu while Link throws bombs while Zelda uses Nayru's Love and after defeating the Heartless on the lift they leave the lift and continue through the castle until they find another lift.

The next lift takes the group to another higher part of the castle where they see more Heartless and attack but the group fight against the Heartless and defeat them all and go into another lift stop and they go to a higher tower where they confront more Heartless but Lucy casts Fira while Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Sleepra while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Erza enters Sea Empress Armor and uses Water Magic while Beast attacks with his claws while Naruto uses Rasengan while Hinata attacks with her Gentle Fists while Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu while Link and Zelda shoot arrows defeating the Heartless and they make their way to another lift stop and they find a room.

"We have to be ready for anything." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"No problem." Donald said.

"We'll do what we can." Goofy said.

"Ah'ma ready for anythin'." Applejack said.

"I'm with you guys." Fluttershy said.

"I'll be ready to party!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I too stand ready against any ruffian." Rarity said.

"I can't wait to beat the crud outta an enemy." Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm ready for anything...for Belle." Beast said.

"We'll take caution." Erza said.

"I'm not holding back on anything." Naruto said.

"As long as I'm with my friends, I'm ready too." Hinata said.

"This'll be troublesome, but I'm not backing down." Shikamaru said.

"Link and I will prepare ourselves." Zelda said and Link nods and they enter the room.

Meanwhile in the other dark room Ganondorf and Maleficent watch the heart shaped hole and the two smile their evil smiles.

"At last...the Keyhole." Ganondorf said.

"I can't imagine what darkness it possesses." Maleficent said.

"You'd be surprised. It holds the GREATEST darkness." Ganondorf said.

Just then two people come in and it's Riku wearing the same organic blue and red suit with the black heart and white cloth around his waist and at his side is a boy wearing black and crimson sleeveless armor, black pants with orange side stripes, red chain hanging from the pants, black long finger less gloves, and a black and crimson armored mask over the boy's face.

**"So, I see the path has emerged at last." **Riku said and his voice sounds the same but it's very dark and echoing.

"Yes. The Keyhole to the Darkness." Ganondorf said.

**"Unlock it, and the Heartless will overrun this world." **The masked boy said and his voice sounds very dark, menacing, and demonic.

"What do we care? The darkness has no power over us." Maleficent said.

"Rather, we shall use its power to rule ALL worlds." Ganondorf said.

**"Such confidence." **Riku replied as he summons what looks like a Keyblade with a black edge and teeth, red hilt, and black handle while the masked boy unleashes what looks like another Keyblade with a crimson edge with demon marks, teeth that looks like demon fangs, spikes at the top of the edge, black hilt with demonic wings, and a dark grey handle surprising both Ganondorf and Maleficent.

"Oh!" Maleficent said but Ganondorf notices something is wrong.

"What...?! Impossible! The Princesses of Heart are all here and so is the Light Phoenix Slayer!" Ganondorf said.

"But how can this be? It can't be him." Maleficent said and turns to see the dormant Natsu who is tied to a stake next to a stained glass window.

"No. It can't be the Fire Dragon Slayer. Something else must be wrong...wait...we only have eight out of nine Princesses...and it must be...them." Ganondorf said as he turns to see the dormant Kairi and Cilia.

**"Without the eighth Princess' heart and without the Light Phoenix Slayer's heart, they will never be able to unleash their powers." **Riku said.

**"And as long as the ninth and last Princess of Heart is still missing and continues to exist, the Keyhole will never be completed." **The masked boy said and just then they hear something.

"The King's and the Princess' fools are here." Ganondorf said.

"I'll deal with them myself." Maleficent said.

"Should we do this together?" Ganondorf asked.

"I should be able to handle them. Just stay here and guard the Princesses, the Light Phoenix Slayer, and the Fire Dragon Slayer." Maleficent said as she leaves.

"This should be interesting to watch. I'll leave this to you two." Ganondorf said as he leaves.

"Fools...they will meet their ends soon enough." A voice said and it's the black robe figure.

"Let them perish. Then you may have your...revenge, Black Knight." The dark grey hooded figure said.

**"Hehehehe. I'll look forward to that." **Black Knight said as he and Riku begin to glow with malice energy and smirk.

* * *

**This chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more, but you'll have to be patient. Let's have more reviews, favorites, and follows and I'll make the next one. Anyway, what will happen to the group? Will they confront Maleficent? What will Ganondorf do? Find out in the next chapter.**


	38. Hollow Bastion Part 4: Stop Maleficent!

Chapter 38

The group find themselves in the dark room known as the castle chapel and as they start exploring around they see someone confronting them and it's Maleficent.

"Welcome, fools." Maleficent said.

"So, you're Maleficent." Lucy said.

"Indeed." Maleficent said.

"I heard you've been using the Heartless along with Ganondorf." Sora said.

"Very clever, boy." Maleficent said.

"Get outta our way! We need to find what we're looking for!" Naruto said.

"I'm afraid you're all too late. Your Fire Dragon Slayer friend is in our clutches, Belle is held captive along with the other Princesses, Sasuke Uchiha is still on the path of darkness and will never be saved, you are no match for Ganondorf, and the final Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. As you can see, it is unstoppable." Maleficent said but the group get into their fighting stances.

"We're stopping that Keyhole." Lucy said.

"After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen." Sora said.

"Even if it means beating you." Donald said.

"We're movin' on even if you stop us." Goofy said.

"If you ain't gonna move, then we're gonna make ya move." Applejack said.

"You're not stopping us from moving forward." Fluttershy said.

"We're not afraid of you and never will be." Pinkie Pie said.

"We have something very important to do and YOU won't stop us." Rarity said.

"I'm gonna make you pay for holding us captive." Rainbow Dash said.

"Lucy will rescue Natsu no matter what the cost." Erza said.

"I WILL have Belle back and you won't stop me." Beast said.

"I'm gonna save Sasuke somehow." Naruto said.

"Not even you can defeat all of us." Hinata said.

"You're too dangerous and troublesome, so we're gonna have to take you down." Shikamaru said.

"Link and I will stop Ganondorf and we will defeat you to do so." Zelda said and Link nods.

"You poor simple fools! You think you can defeat ME?! ME, the mistress of all EVIL?!" Maleficent demanded as she lifts her stand.

Maleficent casts purple lightning at the group but Lucy and Sora cast Gravira and make the stand go down allowing Erza and Beast to attack but Maleficent swipes them away with her staff but Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu to hold her allowing Goofy to use Tornado while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu while Hinata Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists while Link slashes with his sword but Maleficent summons Defender Heartless to attack but Donald casts Sleepra allowing Pinkie Pie to attack with her yo-yo while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Zelda shoots arrows but Maleficent lifts her stand again and casts purple lightning but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Applejack uses Apple Bombs but Maleficent keeps attacking with purple lightning until Lucy casts Gravira again allowing the group to attack.

"Not so fast! Meteors of Heaven, UNLEASH THY FURY!" Maleficent commanded as meteors are summoned and attack the group.

"Whoa!" Sora said.

"Everybody watch out!" Lucy said.

Lucy, Sora, Donald, and Zelda cast Aerora on everyone to avoid the meteor attack and Lucy and Sora attack Maleficent with their Keyblades while Erza enters Black Wing Armor and attacks with her blade while Link throws bombs while Naruto punches followed by a clone attack while Beast charges but Maleficent lifts her stand and casts more purple lightning but Donald casts Gravira making the stand go down and Hinata delivers palm strikes while Zelda attacks with star like magic but Maleficent warps herself away and reappears and casts green fires at the group but Fluttershy uses Nature Heal while Shikamaru throws kunai bombs while Goofy bashes with his shield but Maleficent unleashes purple lightning but Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Applejack swings her club but Maleficent warps away again but Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Pikachu unleashes electricity but Maleficent gets away from the group.

Maleficent starts casting a more deadlier lightning spell at the group but Lucy summons Sagittarius who shoots arrows at Maleficent while Sora casts Gravira and makes the stand go down again allowing Beast to attack with his claws while Shikamaru uses Shadow Stitching Jutsu while Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and attacks with Fire Magic but Maleficent summons Defenders again but Donald casts Thundara while Goofy uses Charge while Zelda uses Din's Fire while Hinata attacks with her Gentle Fists and they defeat the Defenders but Maleficent summons more meteors at the group but Naruto uses Rasengan while Link throws his boomerang but Maleficent warps away again and casts more green fire but Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Rarity uses Diamond Summon but Maleficent summons Darkballs but Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Fluttershy bashes with her shield and defeat the Darkballs but Maleficent unleashes more purple lightning but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Sora casts Fira.

"Enough of this!" Maleficent yelled.

"This isn't over! Be on guard!" Lucy said.

"Right!" Sora said.

Maleficent casts deadly purple lightning but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Pikachu uses Volt Tackle while Beast roars while Naruto uses Demon Wind Shuriken while Erza uses Sword Magic but Maleficent warps away and then shoots green fireballs but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge while Link slashes with his sword but Maleficent casts green fire but Zelda uses Nayru's Love while Hinata uses Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms but Maleficent summons more meteors but Applejack uses Applequake while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but Maleficent summons more Darkballs but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Rainbow Dash to use Rainbow Tornado while Rarity whacks with her staff but Maleficent disappears and then reappears and Shikamaru tries to do Shadow Possession Jutsu but Maleficent swipes him away with her staff but Lucy summons Virgo who uses Chain Magic while Lucy uses Sonic Blade but Maleficent disappears again.

Maleficent reappears and shoots green fireballs but Donald casts Aerora while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Maleficent casts more purple lightning but Naruto summons three clones and they attack while Link and Zelda shoot arrows while Beast roars but Maleficent unleashes Defenders but Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with her multiple swords and defeats the Defenders but Maleficent summons more meteors at the group but Hinata attacks with Gentle Fists while Pikachu uses Iron Tail but Maleficent warps away but Shikamaru uses Shadow Pinning Jutsu while Goofy bashes with his shield while Sora casts Blizzara but Maleficent swipes Sora away with her staff but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Applejack swings her club while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Maleficent casts green fire at the group but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thundara while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack Apple Bash while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks with her blade while Beast attacks with his claws while Naruto uses Rasengan while Hinata uses Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists while Shikamaru slashes with his kunai while Link spin slashes with his sword while Zelda shoots light arrows and the group deliver their final attack on Maleficent.

"You're finished, Maleficent." Lucy said.

"You really are more powerful than what Ganondorf said about you, but you will still meet you ends here and now." Maleficent said.

"I've heard enough!" Sora yelled.

"So have I!" Lucy said as the two attack Maleficent with their Keyblades but Maleficent disappears into a portal.

"This is not over, foolish children. Neither of you have won." Maleficent said through the portal.

"She just went through that portal." Donald said.

"We must go after her before she does something unspeakable." Rarity said.

"Let's hurry." Hinata said and the group enter the portal.

Maleficent is in another part of the castle chapel with tree branches on the wall and she's still wounded from her fight and Ganondorf appears.

"I told you we should have dealt with them together." Ganondorf said.

"I was only testing Lucy's power and she seems stronger than she appears." Maleficent said.

"How absurd. You had best plan your revenge." Ganondorf said.

"I shall have my revenge on them yet." Maleficent said and just then two people arrive behind them and it's Riku and Black Knight.

"What is it this time?" Ganondorf asked.

**"We just want to see how the battle turned out." **Black Knight answered.

**"And from the looks of it, you may need some help." **Riku said.

"Riku!" A voice called and it's Sora as he and the rest arrive at the other chapel and Lucy notices Black Knight.

_"Who is that masked boy? Wait...that can't be..."_ Lucy said in her mind.

"Hey, are those..." Donald was cut off by Black Knight.

**"Yes. Keyblades." **Black Knight said.

**"But unlike Lucy's and Sora's Keyblades, ours have the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow us to demonstrate..." **Riku and Black Knight turn to Maleficent.

**"BEHOLD!" **Riku and Black Knight said at the same time stabbing Maleficent with their Keyblades.

"What is this?" Ganondorf asked.

**"Now, open your heart..." **Black Knight said.

**"Surrender it to the darkness..." **Riku said.

**"Become darkness itself!" **Black Knight and Riku said at the same time and then release the Keyblades and leave.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked and Maleficent starts to glow with green energy.

"This is it...this power!" Maleficent said as she laughs. "Darkness...the true **DARKNESS!**" Maleficent shouted as she covers herself in green flames.

"What's happening?" Sora asked.

"This is not good..." Lucy said.

Maleficent emerges from the green flames and is now a black dragon with black horns, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and claws and she roars.

"Whoa, Nelly!" Applejack said.

"She's...she's...she's...a DRAGON!" Fluttershy said in fear as she tries to fly away but Rainbow catches her.

"Hmm. How interesting...I'll leave this to Maleficent." Ganondorf said as he disappears.

"Everybody watch out! She's coming!" Lucy said and Dragon Maleficent attacks.

Dragon Maleficent starts breathing green fire all over the chapel but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades but Dragon Maleficent bites at them but Donald casts Aerora while Naruto summons two clones and they strike Dragon Maleficent while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Dragon Maleficent tail whips them but they fly to dodge and Shikamaru throws kunai bombs while Link throws bombs while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Dragon Maleficent attacks with her claws but Beast charges while Applejack swings her club while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Zelda uses shoots arrows but Dragon Maleficent stomps on the ground and creates shock waves but Erza enters Flight Armor and attacks with her sword while Goofy uses Tornado while Hinata multi palm strikes while Sora uses Strike Raid but Dragon Maleficent breathes more green fire.

Lucy summons Aquarius who uses her Water Magic to get rid of the green fire and then uses Water Beam at Dragon Maleficent but she summons green fireballs and they home at the group but Zelda uses Nayru's Love while Hinata uses Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms to block the fireballs and Sora casts Thundara while Naruto uses Demon Wind Shuriken while Shikamaru uses Shadow Stitching Jutsu but Dragon Maleficent bites at the two but Applejack uses Apple Ball while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Beast attacks with his claws while Goofy uses Rocket but Dragon Maleficent tail whips them but Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Link slashes with his sword while Donald casts Gravira but Dragon Maleficent breathes green fire around the chapel but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with her multiple swords but Dragon Maleficent stomps on the ground again but Rarity whacks with her staff while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but Dragon Maleficent unleashes more green fireballs and they home at the group but Lucy casts Blizzara.

Dragon Maleficent bites at Lucy but she casts Cura while Naruto summons one clone and they use Giant Rasengan while Link throws his boomerang but Dragon Maleficent stomps on the ground and creates more shock waves but Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu to hold her allowing Beast to roar while Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and attacks with her sword followed by Fire Magic but Dragon Maleficent breathes green fire at the group and then attacks with her claws but Hinata activates her Byakugan and then attacks with her Gentle Fists followed by Twin Lion Fists while Zelda shoots light arrows while Sora uses Strike Raid but Dragon Maleficent tail whips the group but Donald casts Thundara while Goofy bashes with his shield but Dragon Maleficent breathes more green fire but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Pinkie Pie to use Party Dance while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot but Dragon Maleficent summons green fireballs and homes at the group but Lucy summons Scorpio who uses Sand Magic to get rid of the green fireballs while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Applejack uses Apple Bash but Dragon Maleficent creates more shock waves but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Erza slashes with her sword but Dragon Maleficent attacks with her claws.

Sora attacks with Kingdom Key and then casts Gravira while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Dragon Maleficent breathes more fire but Naruto slashes with his kunai followed by two clone attacks and delivers a Rasengan strike while Beast charges but Dragon Maleficent tail whips but Link spin slashes with his sword while Hinata attacks with her Gentle Fists while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and strikes with her blade but Dragon Maleficent summons green fireballs and home at the group but Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Applejack uses Applequake but Dragon Maleficent bites at them but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but Dragon Maleficent breathes green fire but Zelda attacks with her light magic while Shikamaru throws kunai bombs but Dragon Maleficent creates more shock waves but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light and then casts Thundara but Dragon Maleficent attacks with her claws but Pikachu unleashes streams of electricity and then delivers Skullbash but Dragon Maleficent summons more green fireballs but Loke appears and uses Regulus Blast but Dragon Maleficent keeps stomping the ground and creates more shock waves.

"This is getting crazy. We're attacking her with everything we have." Sora said.

"Keep fighting. We're not giving up!" Lucy said.

Dragon Maleficent breathes green fire around the chapel but Erza enters Sea Empress Armor and uses Water Magic to get rid of the flames and then attacks Dragon Maleficent with her Water Magic but Dragon Maleficent tail whips Erza but Zelda uses Din's Fire while Shikamaru uses Shadow Pinning Jutsu but Dragon Maleficent summons green fireballs but Donald casts Aerora and then casts Thundara while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Hinata multi palm strikes but Dragon Maleficent bites at the group but Link shoots arrows while Beast roars while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but Dragon Maleficent breathes more fire but Goofy uses Rocket while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity uses Diamond Summon but Dragon Maleficent attacks with her claws but Naruto attacks with punches with three clones while Applejack swings her club while Pikachu electric punches but Dragon Maleficent summons more green fireballs but Lucy and Sora use Strike Raid but Dragon Maleficent creates more shock waves and then breathes green fire again but Lucy casts Blizzara while Sora uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Erza uses Sword Magic while Beast attacks with his claws while Naruto uses Rasengan Barrage while Hinata uses Twin Lion Fists while Shikamaru uses Sahdow Strangle Jutsu while Link multi slashes with his sword while Zelda shoots a light arrow and the group deliver their final attack on Dragon Maleficent making her lose her stability and falls to the ground and the tree branches begin to burn by green flames until they're gone and Maleficent's robe remains on the ground.

"Man...she was tougher than I thought..." Sora said.

"No matter how many times we have to fight her, we still win." Lucy said.

"I'm just glad we beat her." Rainbow Dash said.

"Indeed." Rarity said.

"Now that's over, I can finally find Sasuke." Naruto said.

"We should get out of here before..." Erza was cut off by a voice.

"Do you really expect to leave this place alive?" The voice asked and it's Ganondorf.

"What in tarnation do ya want now?" Applejack asked.

"The time has come for me to dispose of all of you...and destroy Lucy Heartfilia." Ganondorf said.

"If you want Lucy, you'll have to deal with us." Sora said.

"You cannot defeat us all, Ganondorf." Zelda said and Link nods.

"Fools. You may join Lucy's end. Farewell." Ganondorf said as he shoots a dark magic ball at the group.

"Get ready." Lucy said as the dark ball comes at them.

"Ice Make: Shield!" A voice yelled and just then an ice shield appears before the group and the dark ball destroys the shield.

"What is this?!" Ganondorf asked.

The group turn to see Gray and Lisanna entering the chapel.

"Gray? Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"What do you two want?!" Donald demanded as he, Goofy, and the ponies defend Lucy.

"Chill out. We're not here to attack Lucy, we're here to help you take down Ganondorf for using us like his puppets." Gray said.

"Fools! You dare defy me?!" Ganondorf demanded.

"Not just defy you, destroy you for making us go against Lucy when she's innocent this whole time!" Lisanna said.

"Now do you understand, Ganondorf? There's no chance for you win against us." Zelda said and Link nods.

"Fools...you may have defeated Maleficent, but I have more power beyond imagination!" Ganondorf said as he covers himself with dark aura.

"No! This can't be!" Zelda said.

"H-He's now more dangerous!" Hinata said.

"That's bad, right?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Of course it's bad." Erza answered and Ganondorf laughs.

"Now you worms shall be obliterated at the hands of the King of Evil!" Ganondorf said as he attacks the group.

* * *

**I'm gonna end this chapter here. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more, but crap is keeping me busy so please be patient. What will happen to the group against Ganondorf? Will Ganondorf win? Will the group manage to defeat the warlock? Find out in the next chapter.**


	39. Hollow Bastion Part 5: Stop Ganondorf!

Chapter 39

Ganondorf rises himself into the air takes out his sword and dives at the group and slashes with it but the group dodge and Lucy casts Fira while Link shoots arrows while Goofy uses Rocket while Gray uses Ice Make: Arrows but Ganondorf shoots black magic shots at the group but Donald and Zelda cast Aerora on the group while Naruto and his clones attack with punches while Sora air slashes while Erza enters Black Wing Armor and attacks with her blade but Ganondorf warps himself away and then reappears and slashes with his sword but Beast attacks with his claws while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Ganondorf fires more black magic shots but Hinata air palm strikes while Shikamaru throws kunai bombs while Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Bird and attacks with her wings and talons but Ganondorf dives again at the group and slashs with his sword but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Applejack uses Apple Bombs but Ganondorf disappears again and reappears but Sora uses Sonic Blade but Ganondorf grabs Sora by his throat and starts choking him but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Gray uses Ice Make: Sword while Link slashes with his sword but Ganondorf disappears again.

"Pathetic fools! Do you really expect to defeat me?!" Ganondorf demanded.

Ganondorf summons dark magic pillars from the ground to get the group but they dodge and Lucy casts Thundara while Sora uses Strike Raid while Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Wings and attacks Ganondorf with her wings while Zelda uses Din's Fire but Ganondorf shoots more black magic shots but Donald casts Gravira while Gray uses Ice Make: Cannon and shoots ice but Ganondorf grabs Gray's throat and starts choking him but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Erza uses Sword Magic but Ganondorf shoots black magic beams but Goofy uses Tornado while Beast charges but Ganondorf slashes with his sword but Link counters with his sword and delivers a spin slash but Ganondorf disappears and reappears and unleashes black magic pillars but Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning but Ganondorf shoots black magic shots but Naruto uses Demon Wind Shuriken while Shikamaru uses Shadow Stitching Jutsu but Ganondorf delivers a powerful dark punch but Hinata strikes with her Gentle Fists while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Ganondorf shoots three black magic beams but Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Rabbit and attacks but Ganondorf unleashes black lightning at the group but Zelda shoots light arrows.

Ganondorf delivers a powerful dark kick at Zelda but Link throws bombs while Beast roars but Ganondorf unleashes dark magic shock waves but Gray attacks with his ice hammer while Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and uses Lightning Magic but Ganondorf shoots four black magic beams but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Goofy bashes with his shield while Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Penguin and slides to strike but Ganondorf slashes with his sword and then fires black magic shots but Zelda attacks with star like magic while Hinata uses Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists while Rarity whacks with her staff but Ganondorf disappears and then reappears and unleashes black lightning around the chapel at the group but Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu to hold Ganondorf allowing Donald to cast Blizzara while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Applejack uses Applequake but Ganondorf unleashes more black magic pillars but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but Ganondorf summons Wizard Heartless and they attack with spells but Lucy summons Aries who uses Wool Shoot allowing Naruto to uses Giant Rasengan while Erza slashes with her sword wile Gray attacks with his ice battle axe and they defeat the Wizards while Lucy attacks Ganondorf with Celestial Light but Ganondorf creates another black magic shock wave.

Lucy casts Thundara while Sora uses Sonic Blade but Ganondorf shoots black magic beams but Link blocks the beams with his shield and then throws his boomerang while Naruto summons a clone and the two attack the warlock with punches and then deliver a roundhouse lasso kick but Ganondorf unleashes more black lightning but Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Donald casts Fira while Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Cat and starts attacking with her claws but Ganondorf slashes with his sword and then delivers a powerful dark punch but Applejack swings her club while Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and attacks with Fire Magic but Ganondorf shoots black magic shots but Goofy uses Tornado while Beast charges while Hinata uses Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms while Rarity uses Diamond Summon but Ganondorf summons black magic pillars but Gray throws his ice saucers while Shikamaru throws kunai bombs while Zelda uses Din's Fire but Ganondorf delivers a dark kick but Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Ganondorf shoots six black magic beams but Lucy summons Loke who uses Lion Brilliance while Link throws bombs but Ganondorf summons more Wizard Heartless and they attack but Lisanna and Zelda defeat the Wizards while Lucy and Sora use Strike Raid.

"This is the end, Ganondorf." Lucy said.

"Enough! You will KNEEL before you master!" Ganondorf yelled as he throws his sword around the chapel.

Lucy catches the sword but Ganondorf tries to grab Lucy but she dodges and she starts attacking Ganondorf with both Celestial Light and his sword knocking him back and then throws his sword at Ganondorf but he recovers and shoots black magic shots but Gray uses Ice Make: Shield to protect Lucy allowing Applejack to use Apple Bash while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Ganondorf creates black magic shock waves but Link slashes with his sword while Hinata multi palm strikes while Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Harpy and attacks but Ganondorf disappears and reappears and unleashes black lightning but Donald casts Thundara while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Beast attacks with his claws but Ganondorf slashes with his sword and then dark punches but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Zelda shoots light arrows while Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with multi swords but Ganondorf shoots nine black magic beams but Goofy uses Charge while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance but Ganondorf unleashes black magic pillars but Shikamaru uses Shadow Pinning Jutsu while Naruto uses Rasengan but Ganondorf throws his sword again but Sora casts Blizzara while Gray attacks with ice ice death scythe but Ganondorf shoots black magic shots and then unleashes black magic lightning but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Sora uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Rocket while Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks with his blade while Gray shoots ice from his ice cannon while Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Bird and attacks while Beast charges while Naruto uses Giant Rasengan while Hinata uses Twin Lion Fists while Shikamaru throws kunai bombs while Link and Zelda shoot their arrows and the group deliver their final on Ganondorf and he stumbles.

"How can this be?!" Ganondorf demanded.

"We work together, that's how!" Donald said.

"Take that, Ganondork!" Rainbow Dash said.

"As what I said; you could never defeat us." Zelda said and Link nods.

"How foolish of you to assume such a thing, Princess Zelda." Ganondorf said.

"What are you talking about? We just defeated you." Sora said.

"If you think you have another trick up your sleeve, think again!" Naruto said and Ganondorf laughs.

"You fools. I have told you that I have power far beyond imagination. I WILL destroy you all...even if it means using THIS form." Ganondorf said.

"What in tarnation is he talkin' 'bout?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, no..." Zelda said.

"What's wrong, Zelda?" Hinata asked.

"What's he gonna do?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Behold...! I shall grant you all a trip to your **DEATHS!**" Ganondorf shouted as he casts a dark spell and the group are covered in darkness.

The group find themselves in what looks like a dark chamber with candles that are lit with dark red fires held by demonic shaped statues.

"Gawrsh, where are we now?" Goofy asked.

"Wish I knew..." Shikamaru said.

"This place is really scary..." Fluttershy said.

"And dark too." Naruto said.

"Not to mention very evil lookin'." Applejack said.

"Why would Ganondorf send us here?" Gray asked.

"Speaking of Ganondorf, has anyone seen..." Sora was cut off by an earthquake.

"What in the world?!" Rarity asked.

"No...this can't be..." Zelda said and they see something emerging from the shadows and it's a black and orange pig looking monster.

"What the...?!" Naruto asked.

"Is that...Ganondorf?" Lisanna asked and Link shakes his head.

"It's his monster form, Ganon." Zelda said.

"And look. He still has the power of darkness." Lucy said.

"You're right, Lucy. We must defeat this cretin again." Erza said.

"It's coming!" Pinkie Pie said as Ganon charges at the group.

"Oh, crap." Gray said.

"Everyone prepare yourselves." Lucy said and everyone prepares to fight.

Ganon charges at the group but Gray freezes the beast in its tracks allowing Lucy to cast Thundara while Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Link slashes with his sword but Ganon tail whips them but Erza enters Black Wing Armor and attacks with her blade while Beast charges while Zelda uses Din's Fire but Ganon disappears through a purple portal and then reappears to try and jump on top of the group but they dodged and Donald casts Blizzara while Hinata Twin Lion Fists while Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Cat and attacks with her claws but Ganon shoots black magic shots but Naruto uses Demon Wind Shuriken while Applejack swings her club while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Ganon bites at the group but Goofy bashes with his shield while Shikamaru uses Shadow Pinning Jutsu but Ganon disappears through another purple portal and then reappears again and charges but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Rainbow Dash to use Rainbow Charge while Rarity uses Diamond Shot but Ganon attacks with his claws but Link throws his boomerang while Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Sora casts Fira while Zelda attacks with star like magic but Ganon charges at the group but Lucy casts Blizzara while Gray shoots ice from his ice cannon.

Ganon unleashes black magic shots and shoots them at the group but Link blocks them with his shield while Gray attacks with two ice swords while Beast attacks with his claws but Ganon charges again but Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu to stop Ganon allowing Erza to use Sword Magic while Naruto attacks with two clones while Donald whacks with his staff while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but Ganon disappears through another portal and then reappears and jumps on the group but Goofy uses Tornado while Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Rabbit and charges at Ganon who charges back but Applejack uses Apple Bash while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but Ganon attacks with his claws but Hinata attacks with her Gentle Fists while Zelda uses Naryu's Love while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Ganon tail whips the group but Sora casts Thundara while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Link throws bombs but Ganon creates shock waves but Lucy summons Taurus who strikes with his ax while Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Ganon disappears again through another portal.

The group wait for Ganon to reappear and Ganon charges but Link and Zelda shoot their arrows hitting Ganon's head making him stop allowing Lucy and Sora to attack with their Keyblades while Naruto uses Rasengan while Hinata palm strikes while Gray attacks with his ice battle axe while Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Penguin and slides to attack but Ganon recovers and shoots black magic shots but Donald casts Aerora while Erza slashes with her sword while Rarity whacks with her staff but Ganon bites at the group but Fluttershy uses Nature Heal while Applejack uses Applequake while Goofy uses Charge but Ganon shoots two black magic beams but Shikamaru throws kunai bombs while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but Ganon tail whips but Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Beast roars but Ganon attacks with his claws and shoots four black magic beams but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Sora uses Sonic Blade but Ganon charges again but Link shoots another arrow but Ganon dodges and gets Link but Zelda uses Din's Fire while Lucy summons Sagittarius who shoots arrows but Ganon disappears again but Gray uses Ice Make: Arrows to stop him allowing Link to throw bombs.

Ganon creates more shock waves but Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and uses Lightning Magic while Beast attacks with his claws while Naruto summons three clones and they deliver punches and kicks but Ganon jumps into the air and tries to land on the group but Pikachu uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash but Ganon unleashes black magic shots and shoots them at the group but Hinata uses Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms while Goofy bashes with his shield while Link spin slashes with his sword but Ganon tail whips at the group but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Shikamaru uses Shadow Stitching Jutsu but Ganon shoots four black magic beams but Donald casts Thundara while Zelda attacks with star like magic while Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Harpy and attacks with her wings and talons but Ganon charges but Rarity uses Diamond Trap allowing Rainbow Dash to use Rainbow Charge while Applejack swings her club while Gray attacks with his ice death scythe but Ganon shoots black magic shots but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Ganon creates more shock waves and then shoots a giant black magic laser.

"Stubborn beast." Sora said.

"Even in this form, Ganondorf cannot win against us." Zelda said.

"Then let's finish this." Lucy said.

"You took the words right outta my mouth." Gray said.

Ganon attacks with his claws but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Gray attacks with his ice hammer while Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Cat and attacks with her claws but Ganon shoots six black magic beams but Erza uses Sword Magic while Beast roars while Naruto uses Rasengan but Ganon tail whips and then charges but Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu allowing Hinata to multi palm strike while Sora casts Thundara while Link throws his boomerang but Ganon disappears through another portal and then reappears while shoots black magic shots but Zelda uses Naryu's Love while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Tornado but Ganon bites at the group but Applejack uses Apple Ball while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Ganon creates more shock waves and then shoots black magic beams but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning but Ganon charges but Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Lucy summons Capricorn who attacks with his hand-to-hand combat skills while Link shoots arrows but Ganon unleashes black magic shots but Sora casts Aerora and uses Strike Raid but Ganon disappears and then reappears and tries to jump on the group Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Fira while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with multiple swords while Gray attacks with his ice battle axe while Lisanna attacks in her Rabbit form while Beast charges while Naruto uses Giant Rasengan while Hinata strikes with her Gentle Fists while Shikamaru throws his kunai bombs while Link multi slashes with his sword while Zelda shoots light arrows and the group deliver their final attack on Ganon making him stumble until he falls to the ground.

"I think it's over now." Donald said and just then the group return to the chapel and they see Ganon returning into Ganondorf.

"Had enough now, Ganondorf? You know you can't win no matter what you do." Lucy said.

"Just face the fact that it's over. You and Maleficent have lost." Shikamaru said.

"FOOLS! I shall not lose to the likes of you! I am the one who will take over ALL worlds! I cannot..." Ganondorf was then cut off by a lightning blade that pierces his back and chest.

"Do you honestly think that YOU can rule every world, Ganondorf?" A voice asked and Ganondorf turns to see the dark grey hooded male figure.

"You...! What do you think you are..." Ganondorf was cut off by the dark grey hooded figure.

"Since Maleficent failed and since you have done the same thing, we have no further use for you." The dark grey hooded figure said as he unleashes black lightning.

"No! You cannot..." Ganondorf was cut off by the dark grey hooded figure.

"Dark Chidori Spear!" The dark grey hooded figure yelled as he shoots his black lightning at Ganondorf and it pierces him again and Ganondorf falls next to Maleficent's robe not moving.

"He...destroyed Ganondorf." Zelda said.

"How ironic. Those pathetic fools were just puppets after all." The dark grey hooded figure said.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Heh. You really ARE stupid, Naruto. The Heartless were using Ganondorf and Maleficent from the beginning. They both failed to noticed the darkness in their hearts eating away at them. A fitting end for such pitiful fools." The dark grey hooded figure explained as he wipes off Maleficent's robe and destroys Ganondorf's corpse and he leaves.

"Wait! Who're you?! You can't be..." Naruto was cut off by the dark grey hooded figure.

"Shut it, idiot. You're too stupid to know anything." The dark grey hooded figure said as he disappears in dark mist.

"Gee, I didn't expect that." Goofy said.

"W'all didn't." Applejack said.

"I thought Ganondorf and Maleficent were the ones using the Heartless." Hinata said.

"I can't believe it. I was a puppet for a puppet himself." Gray said.

"Gray...Lisanna...I'm..." Lucy was cut off by Gray.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Lucy. Lisanna and I were the stupid ones. We let Ganondorf and Maleficent play us." Gray said.

"We should be the ones to apologize for causing you trouble. You were just trying to save Natsu and you were doing it the right way." Lisanna said.

"Can you forgive us, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Of course I do. You two are my friends." Lucy said.

"Thanks." Lisanna said.

"But you mess with Lucy again, you're answering to us!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Lucy might have forgiven you two, but I for one am still furious with both of you for making Lucy feel terrible." Rarity said.

"Girls, it's fine." Lucy said.

"We should get out of here now." Erza said as they leave the chapel and they return to the dark side of the chapel.

As they return the group see a wall opening revealing to be an entrance.

"Did that wall just open up?" Fluttershy asked.

"I wonder where it leads us." Sora said.

"Only one way to find out." Lucy said.

The group enter another lift stop and they enter another room with big doors and the doors open.

"Let's see what's in there." Sora said.

"Yeah. I hope we're able to find who we're looking for." Lucy said and they enter to what looks like a hall.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope this was epic. There will be more, but remember, you'll have to be patient. Also, I have created a new poll. Please check that out in my profile page and vote on my poll. Thanks. Anyway, what will the group find? Who will Lucy and Sora see? Will they seal the final Keyhole? Find out in the next chapter.**


	40. Hollow Bastion Part 6: The True Enemies!

**What's up, guys? As you already know, we are now on to a chapter that involves something we all know and hate. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the epicness I put in.**

* * *

Chapter 40

The group enter the Grand Hall and they start looking around until they see seven women in wall capsules and the group realize that they're princesses and the three of them are Alice, Jasmine, and Peach all dormant along with the other princesses and Beast runs up to a woman and he knows it's Belle.

"Belle!" Beast said with sadness then turns into rage. "Those Heartless will pay for this!" Beast yelled.

"Looks like we finally found Alice, Jasmine, and Peach." Goofy said.

"Not to mention Belle and the other princesses." Rarity said.

"But all of them are captive..." Sora said.

"Sasuke has got to be in this room somewhere. I'm gonna keep finding him." Naruto said as he goes to the other part of the room next to the stairs.

"Naruto, wait!" Hinata said as she follows Naruto.

"Guess I have no option." Shikamaru said as he follows Naruto and Hinata.

"I do not believe there is anything else to do since we have defeated Ganondorf. Link, let's be sure if there are anymore Heartless around." Zelda said and Link nods. "Beast, we can use your help. There is nothing we can do for Belle now." Zelda said.

"Very well." Beast said.

"We'll help Belle, I promise." Zelda said and Link nods and the three leave the room.

"Come on, Sora. We should find that Keyhole and seal it." Lucy said.

"Right. Let's go." Sora said.

The group go up the stairs and when they reach the upper room Goofy, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie get knocked back before they go with the others.

"Fluttershy! Pinkie! Goofy!" Applejack yelled.

"What the heck just happened?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know." Donald said.

As Lucy and Sora search for the Keyhole Lucy looks up and finds someone tied to a stake next to the glass window.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Omigosh! It's Natsu!" Happy said as he flies to the stake and tries to free him.

"So that's where Ganondorf placed after I brought him here..." Lisanna said.

"If he's here, then..." Sora stops talking as he sees a girl on the floor. "Kairi!" Sora yelled as he runs to Kairi.

"Here, Lucy. I freed Natsu." Happy said flying back with the dormant Natsu.

"Thanks, Natsu. If Natsu and Kairi are here then..." Lucy stops talking and sees Cilia lying on the floor next to Kairi. "Cilia..." Lucy said.

"Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes! Please!" Sora said shaking Kairi to wake up but she's not waking.

"Kairi can't wake up and neither can Natsu and Cilia. Does that mean...?" Lucy stops talking.

**"It's no use." **A voice said and Lucy and Sora turn to see Riku and Black Knight sitting on the edge of the top of the area. **"Those two girls and the Fire Dragon Slayer have lost their hearts." **Riku said.

**"Those three cannot wake up without them. Just like the seven princesses, they too have lost their hearts." **Black Knight said.

"Wha...you...you're not Riku." Sora said.

"You...can't be..." Lucy was cut off by Black Knight.

**"You're too stupid to know anything." **Black Knight said.

**"If you're here to seal the Keyhole, it's not complete, so long as the eighth Princess of Heart and the Light Phoenix Slayer still sleep and as long as the ninth and last Princess of Heart remains hidden and still exists." **Riku said as he descends from the top of the area.

"The princesses...? Light Phoenix Slayer...?" Sora asked and Lucy realizes something.

"Wait. Kairi's a princess and Cilia's the Light Phoenix Slayer?" Lucy asked.

**"Yes. And without their power and as long as the last Princess keeps existing, the Keyhole will remain incomplete." **Riku said.

"Who is this last Princess are you talking about?" Rarity asked.

**"Still so blind? The ninth and last Princess of Heart is standing with you." **Riku said pointing at Lucy.

"What? Lucy's a princess too?" Sora asked.

**"Yes. Now, the time has come for the eighth Princess and the Light Phoenix Slayer to awaken and for the last Princess to cease to exist." **Riku said.

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" Sora demanded.

**"But first, Sora, you must give the Princess back her heart and Lucy must return the Light Phoenix Slayer her heart." **Black Knight said.

Just then Lucy and Sora feel pain in their chests and they kneel down shocking Donald, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled.

"Sora!" Donald yelled.

"What's wrong?" Applejack asked.

"What'd they do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What's...?" Sora was cut off by the pain in his chest.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked.

**"Don't you see yet? Kairi's heart is responding and so is Cilia's." **Riku said.

**"They have been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within Sora just like Cilia and the Fire Dragon Slayer's hearts rest within you, Princess Lucy." **Black Knight said.

"What? Natsu's heart and Cilia's heart are inside me?" Lucy asked.

"Kairi's inside me?" Sora asked.

**"I know all that there is to know." **Riku said.

"Just...who are you?!" Lucy demanded.

**"It is I, Ansem. The Seeker of Darkness." **Ansem answered as he walks to the two.

"Hey! Get away from them!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Donald, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash charge at Ansem but Black Knight pushes them aside to the other side of the room and does the same thing for Erza, Gray, and Lisanna who try to protect the two allowing Ansem to continue to them.

**"Now, I shall release Kairi's heart and Cilia's heart. Then I shall kill you, Princess Lucy. The Keyhole will be completed then." **Ansem said.

**"It's time to open the door and it will lead us and my masters to everlasting darkness!" **Black Knight said and they attack the two.

_"Lucy!" _Natsu's voice said.

_"Sora!" _Kairi's voice said.

The two take out their Keyblades and block the attacks.

"Forget it!" Lucy said.

"There's NO way you're taking their hearts!" Sora said.

**"Well see about that. Black Knight, return to Lira. I shall handle them." **Ansem said.

**"Very well." **Black Knight said as he teleports away.

"Lucy, get back. One wrong move, and Ansem can kill you. I can't have that. Leave him to me." Sora said.

"Sora..." Lucy stops talking.

"Don't worry about me. I'll take care of him." Sora said.

"Just be careful." Lucy said and Sora nods.

**"This matters not. I will take those hearts and kill Princess Lucy." **Ansem said.

"You'll have to deal with me if you want the hearts and Lucy." Sora said.

**"Then that's what I'll do." **Ansem said and attacks.

Ansem slashes at Sora with the Keyblade of People's Hearts but Sora dodges and tries to get Ansem but Ansem blocks the attack and slams the Keyblade of People's Hearts to the ground but Sora dodges and uses Sonic Blade but Ansem counters the attack and multi slashes but Sora uses Strike Raid but after his last Keyblade throw Ansem attacks with the Keyblade of People's Hearts but Sora counters and attacks with Kingdom Key but Ansem cloaks himself in darkness and slams the ground with the Keyblade of People's Hearts creating a shock wave but Sora attempts to attack back with Kingdom Key but Ansem blocks and throws the Keyblade of People's Hearts and then charges at Sora but Sora uses Sonic Blade but Ansem shoots an energy ball at Sora and then throws the Keyblade of People's Hearts but Sora dodges and then attempts to attack with Kingdom Key but Ansem jumps and dives down to the ground and summons shock waves and then slashes at Sora with the Keyblade of People's Hearts but Sora casts Cura and then slashes with Kingdom Key but Ansem blocks the attack and counters with his own attack.

Sora uses Strike Raid but Ansem throws the Keyblade of People's Hearts and then charges at Sora but Sora attacks back with Kingdom Key but Ansem jumps back and then slams the ground with the Keyblade of People's Hearts but Sora dodges and then attacks with Kingdom Key but after his final slash Ansem cloaks himself with darkness again and creates another shock wave from another slam on the ground but Sora uses Sonic Blade but Ansem throws Keyblade of People's Hearts and charges at Sora but Sora casts Aerora and then attacks with Kingdom Key but Ansem shoots another energy ball at Sora but Sora dodges and attacks again but Ansem jumps and dives at the ground and creates more shock waves and then strikes at Sora with Keyblade of People's Hearts but Sora counters and strikes back with Kingdom Key but after his final slash Ansem multi slashes and slams the ground but Sora uses Strike Raid but Ansem dodges the Keyblade throwing and then slashes at Sora but Sora tries to strike back but Ansem jumps back and then cloaks himself with darkness and throws Keyblade of People's Hearts but Sora blocks and uses Sonic Blade but Ansem slams the ground and creates more shock waves.

Sora dodges the shock waves and attacks with Kingdom Key but Ansem counters and multi slashes with Keyblade of People's Hearts but Sora blocks and counters with Kingdom Key but Ansem shoots another energy ball getting Sora but Sora uses Strike Raid to get Ansem but Ansem jumps back to the middle and then starts dashing all over the area getting Sora multiple times severely injuring Sora until Ansem dives to the ground and unleashes many pillars but Sora casts Cura after the deadly attack and tries to do Sonic Blade but Ansem throws Keyblade of People's Hearts and then dash slashes Sora but Sora recovers and uses Ars Arcanum but Ansem dodges the attack and slams the ground and creates more shock waves but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but Ansem counters and throws Keyblade of People's Hearts and then multi slashes but Sora uses Sonic Blade but Ansem slams the ground creates more shock waves but Sora attempts to attack with Kingdom Key but Ansem jumps back to the middle again and then dashes all over the area again and Sora tries to dodge but Ansem gets Sora multiple times again and then Ansem dives at the ground and creates more pillars but Sora casts Cura but Ansem mult slashes with Keyblade of People's Hearts but Sora blocks and tries to attack but Ansem shoots another energy ball.

**"Is that it? Do you know understand the power of darkness?" **Ansem asked.

"Don't think you've won yet!" Sora said.

Ansem throws Keyblade of People's Hearts but Sora dodges and attacks with Kingdom Key but Ansem counters and dash slashes at Sora but Sora casts Aerora and then uses Strike Raid but after his last Keyblade throw Ansem shoots another energy ball but Sora dodges and attacks with Kingdom Key but Ansem slashes with Keyblade of People's Hearts but Sora blocks and counters with Kingdom Key but Ansem dodges and slams the ground again and creates another shock wave but Sora uses Ars Arcanum and delivers multiple slashes but after his final slash Ansem throws Keyblade of People's Hearts and dash to Sora but Sora dodges and tries to attack with Kingdom Key but Ansem jumps back to the middle again and then dashes all over the area again but Sora dodges all of Ansem's dash attacks this time and after Ansem dives to the ground and summons more pillars Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but Ansem counters and attacks back with Keyblade of People's Hearts but Sora uses Sonic Blade but Ansem dodges and throws Keyblade of People's Hearts and charges but Sora uses Ars Arcanum again getting Ansem and Sora delivers his final attack on Ansem making him stumble back.

**"How?! How did I lose to a child?!" **Ansem demanded.

"Now let Riku go!" Sora demanded and tries to attack Ansem again but Ansem disappears and leaves Keyblade of People's Hearts behind. "Riku!" Sora called but nothing comes.

"I'm sorry, Sora." Lucy said walking to him.

"Ah, well. We should at least..." Sora was then cut off by an attack knocking him to a wall and Sora is now unconscious.

"Sora!" Lucy cried.

"How pathetic. I can't believe Ansem lost to that boy." A voice said and Lucy turns to see the black robed female figure and Black Knight at her side.

"Just who are you?!" Lucy demanded but the black robed figure laughs.

"I won't be able to tell my name as you will meet your end." The black robed figure said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia...you are a spitting image of your mother." The black robed figure said.

"How do you know my mother?! What are you up to?!" Lucy demanded.

"You will never find out. The time of your death is here. Black Knight, destroy her." The black robed figure said as she leaves.

**"Since Ansem failed to take the eighth Princess' heart and the Light Phoenix Slayer's Heart, I'll have the pleasure to do it myself." **Black Knight said as he tries to attack Sora but Lucy attacks making Black Knight jump back.

"If you want the hearts and if you want to kill me, you'll have to try first." Lucy said.

**"Very well then. I shall enjoy taking your life along with the eighth Princess' heart and the Light Phoenix Slayer's Heart." **Black Knight and then attacks Lucy.

Black Knight dash slashes at Lucy but Lucy dodges and tries to attack back with Celestial Light but Black Knight disappears through water and reappears to attack from above getting Lucy but Lucy recovers and uses Strike Raid but after her last Keyblade throw Black Knight turns into water and sinks into the ground getting Lucy but Lucy tries to avoid Black Knight but Black Knight rises from the ground slashing Lucy and summons multiple water balls and dark energy balls but Lucy uses Sonic Blade to get Black Knight but Black Knight turns himself into water and then throws Heart's Void and dash slashes but Lucy summons Loke who uses Regulus Blast but Black Knight dodges Loke's attack and unleashes two dark energy waves and then turns into water and sinks to the ground again getting to Lucy but Lucy tries to avoid Black Knight but Black Knight rises from the ground again and slashes Lucy but Lucy retaliates with Sonic Blade to get Black Knight but Black Knight unleashes three dark energy chains and they whip Lucy and then Black Knight multi slashes with Heart's Void but Lucy destroys the chains and gets Black Knight but Black Knight counters the attack and strikes back.

Lucy dodges Black Knight's attack and uses Sonic Blade again but Black Knight turns himself into water again to avoid the attack and then throws Heart's Void but Lucy dodges and attacks with Celestial Light but Black Knight vanishes and then reappears behind Lucy and delivers a powerful water punch but Lucy dodges and summons Capricorn who attacks Black Knight with his hand-to-hand combat skills but Black Knight attacks with multiple punches followed by a water kick but Lucy uses Strike Raid but Black Knight dodges the Keyblade throwing and then unleashes more dark energy chains and water whips and they attack Lucy but Lucy dodges and tries to attack Black Knight with Celestial Light but Black Knight counters and multi slashes with Heart's Void but Lucy uses Sonic Blade getting Black Knight but Black Knight turns into water again and sinks into the ground going for Lucy again but Lucy tries to avoid Black Knight but Black rises from the ground and slashes Lucy while unleashes dark energy balls and water balls but Lucy attacks back with Celestial Light but after her final slash Black Knight unleashes four water waves and then throws Heart's Void.

Lucy blocks the Keyblade throw and uses Sonic Blade getting Black Knight but Black Knight attacks with Heart's Void followed by fast water punches and a dark kick but Lucy recovers and attacks with Celestial Light but Black Knight blocks the attack and then shoots a water beam to knock Lucy back but Lucy uses Strike Raid and gets Black Knight but Black Knight unleashes water whips and they strike at Lucy but Lucy casts Cura and attacks with Celestial Light but Black Knight turns into water and sinks to the ground but Lucy avoids Black Knight again but Black Knight upper slashes Lucy and attacks with a water disc but Lucy strikes back with an aerial slash but Black Knight warps away from Lucy and turns himself into water and starts dashing all over the area slashing Lucy despite her trying to dodge the attack and Black Knight sends Lucy to the air still slashing her until Black Knight fires a water beam from his mask and sends Lucy back to the ground while unleashing water pillars and dark energy pillars but Lucy casts Cura and uses Strike Raid to get Black Knight but after her final Keyblade throw Black Knight shoots six dark energy waves but Lucy dodges and attacks with Celestial Light but Black Knight retaliates with dark energy chains.

**"Heh! That's the best you can do? You're an embarrassment to mages everywhere!" **Black Knight said.

"Shut up! I'm not through with you yet!" Lucy snapped.

**"Yeah? Well, I'M through with YOU! Have fun in the afterlife."** Black Knight said.

Black Knight multi slashes with Heart's Void and delivers fast and heavy punches followed by a water whip strike but Lucy summons Taurus who attacks with his axe but Black Knight throws Heart's Void and dash slashes but Lucy counters and attacks with Celestial Light followed by a spin kick but Black Knight disappears through water and then attacks from above but Lucy upper slashes with Celestial Light but Black Knight unleashes dark energy beams and then shoots water balls but Lucy uses Sonic Blade but Black Knight turns himself into water again and dashes all over the area again and he slashes Lucy again sending her to the air until Black Knight fires another water beam from his mask and sends Lucy to the ground but Lucy recovers and uses Ars Arcanum but Black Knight counters and multi slashes with Heart's Void followed by water punches and lethal kicks but Lucy casts Cura and attacks with Celestial Light but Black Knight disappears from Lucy and turns himself into water again and tries to slash at Lucy but Lucy dodges this time and after Black Knight shoots his water beam Lucy uses Ars Arcanum again and strikes at Black Knight but Black Knight tries to attack back but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light and delivers her final attack on Black Knight making his mask break apart showing his face.

"I had a feeling it was you...Eliot." Lucy said and just the the black robed female figure and the dark grey hooded male figure appear.

"You foolish girl. His name Eliot Torel is dead. His name is Black Knight and his will belongs to us now." The black robed figure said.

"What have you done to Eliot?!" Lucy demanded but the dark grey hooded figure laughed.

"Simple, he fully embraced the darkness in his heart allowing us to gain full control over him." The dark grey hooded figure said.

"You...filthy...PIECES OF CRAP! Give Eliot his heart back!" Lucy shouted as she strikes at the two making them laugh.

"You pathetic fool. Eliot allowed us to make him this way. You cannot break our will over him so easily." The dark grey hooded figure said.

"DAMN YOU TWO TO HELL!" Lucy shouted with rage.

"Enough. Black Knight, let us depart." The black robed figure said and Black Knight/Eliot disappears while leaving Heart's Void behind and the two figures leave as well.

"GET BACK HERE!" Lucy shouted.

"Pika..." Pikachu said with concern.

"It's fine, Pikachu. What happened to Eliot? Why did he turn out this way? He's not the Eliot I remember." Lucy said and she sees Sora waking up.

"Lucy, what happened? Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"...Eliot has become...an official puppet of the darkness..." Lucy said.

"So, that masked guy was Eliot who turned out to be controlled by Ansem and probably Lira?" Sora asked.

"...Yes." Lucy answered.

"Lucy! Sora! Look!" Donald called and Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna are at his side.

"The Keyhole still needs to be sealed!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Come on." Lucy said and the two walk up to the Keyhole, take out their Keyblades, and try to lock it but nothing happens.

"It's no use. The Keyhole isn't finished yet." Fluttershy said.

"Well, what can we do?" Sora asked.

"I know that we have to wake up Cilia and Kairi." Lucy said.

"You're right, Lucy. We gotta free their hearts and you can also free Natsu's heart and save him." Sora said. "But...how?" Sora asked and just then he looks at the Keyblade of People's Hearts and all of the sudden a rainbow shimmers in Sora's eyes making him realize something. "Lucy, you remember what Ansem said before?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Lucy answered.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, are those..." Donald was cut off by Black Knight._

**_"Yes. Keyblades."_**_ Black Knight said._

**_"But unlike Lucy's and Sora's Keyblades, ours have the power to unlock people's hearts."_**_ Riku said._

_End Flashback._

Lucy and Sora looks at the two dark Keyblades.

"The Keyblades that unlock people's hearts..." Lucy said to herself and then has remembers something.

_Flashback:_

_"By the way, I have a troubling prediction for you." Cana said._

_"What fortune?" Lucy asked._

_"Your fortune is that you will soon save the person you care for, but you shall lose your heart for an important purpose." Cana said._

_Flashback End._

Lucy thought about what Cana predicted and she believes this what Cana meant.

"They can free Kairi's heart and Cilia's heart and even Natsu's, but my heart must be sacrificed." Lucy said.

"Oh...yeah. You're the last Princess and the other way for the Keyhole to be completed is for the ninth Princess to..." Sora said.

"Yes." Lucy said.

Lucy and Sora go to the two dark Keyblades but Lucy feels a grab on her arm stopping her and she turns to see Loke.

"I know what you have to do is important, but..." Loke stops talking.

"There's no choice, Loke." Lucy said.

"There has to be another way!" Gray said.

"There is no other way. This is the only way." Lucy said.

"If it means saving them and completing the Keyhole...we won't hinder you." Erza said.

"I don't like this, but I understand." Loke said as he disappears.

Lucy and Sora walk over to Keyblade of People's Hearts and Heart's Void and Lucy picks up Heart's Void while Sora picks up Keyblade of People's Hearts.

"Lucy! Sora! Hold on!" Goofy said.

"No! Wait!" Donald said.

"Don't do this...please..." Fluttershy begged.

"We beg you two! Don't do it!" Rarity said.

Lucy and Sora looks at their friends and they both smile.

"Goodbye, everyone and everypony." Lucy said and the two nod at each other and stab themselves with the Keyblades.

The two dark Keyblades fall to the floor and they vanish and Keyblade of People's Hearts releases seven hearts and the seven hearts return to Alice, Jasmine, Peach, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, and Belle while two hearts are released from Lucy which are Natsu's heart and Cilia's heart while a heart is released from Sora which is Kairi's heart and the hearts return to Natsu, Cilia, and Kairi waking them up.

"Huh? W-what happened...?" Natsu asked groggily.

Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna see Lucy falling to the ground while Sora fades away so Donald runs up to Sora while the ponies run to Lucy and Natsu, Cilia, and Kairi see this happening too.

"Luce!" Natsu said running to Lucy.

"Lu..Lucy!" Cilia said as she goes to Lucy.

"Sora!" Kairi said as she runs to Sora.

Kairi was about to reach Sora but Sora has already faded and vanished bringing sadness to Kairi.

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald cried.

Natsu and Cilia reach Lucy who is now on the ground and Natsu catches her.

"Luce..." Natsu said and just then Lucy starts to fade away. "Luce...!" Natsu cried.

"Goodbye...Natsu...Cilia...take care...of...yourself." Lucy said as she fades and vanishes leaving Natsu's scarf and the photo of Lucy, Eliot, and Cilia.

"LUCE!" Natsu shouted and starts to cry.

"No...she can't..." Cilia then sees the photo and she starts to cry as well.

"Lucy..." Happy said with sadness.

"Pika..." Pikachu said with sadness.

"No...NO WAY!" Rainbow Dash cried.

"LUCY! COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK!" Pinkie Pie cried but Lucy and Sora are not coming back.

"Luce...you can't..." Natsu stop stalking as he turns his sadness into rage. "NO! I WON'T accept this! SHE CAN'T LEAVE US!" Natsu shouted with anger.

"Natsu..." Lisanna stops talking.

"Sora...are you really...?" Kairi stops talking as she gets angry. "No! He can't! I WON'T let him go!" Kairi yelled.

"Now they're gone and I've been so horrible to Lucy after being tricked..." Gray said.

"This is your fault, Snowman! Why didn't you do anything to help Lucy?!" Natsu demanded.

"She did that to save you and Cilia, you idiot! It was the only way to do so!" Gray yelled.

"Yeah, well, now I'm never gonna see her again!" Natsu yelled.

"Maybe instead of yelling at me, you should be grateful that Lucy did SOMETHING for you!" Gray said.

"Natsu, stop it. Lucy gave her life to save you and Cilia." Lisanna said.

"And now she's gone, which means I'll never get to see her again. I can't believe I never recognized her when we saw each other earlier." Cilia said.

Just then everyone sees two people coming.

"At long last, you two have finally awaken and the last Princess of Heart has finally ended herself." A voice said they see a man with tan skin, yellow eyes, silver long hair, wearing black and grey armor, white gloves, white cloth around his waist, black pants, and a Heartless symbol on his chest and at his side is the black robed female figure.

"Thank you, Kairi and Cilia for finally completing the Keyhole. I would thank Lucy too, but she's dead now." The black robed figure said.

"Awright! Just who're y'all?!" Applejack demanded.

"I am Ansem." Ansem introduced.

"I suppose I can reveal my name. I am Lira." The black robed figure named Lira introduced as she takes off her hood showing the face of a woman with long purple hair tied to a ponytail, violet eyes, two skull shaped earrings on both ears, and wearing a black choker around her neck.

"So, you're really Lira and Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"Yes. Now then, since you two have completed your purposes along with Princess Lucy, it is time to end you all." Ansem said as he and Lira walk over to them but Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, and Cilia get into their fighting stances.

"Don't assume you can stop us. I admire your courage to stand up to us, but you'll be obliterated." Lira said.

"Don't you scoundrels DARE make another move!" Rarity yelled.

"You think we can stop them all by ourselves?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"I don't know." Donald answered.

"We won't know unless we try." Applejack said.

Lira and Ansem continue to walk to them but Ansem stops.

"What is this?" Lira asked.

"No! Impossible! How can he resist me?!" Ansem asked and someone appears in front of him and it's Riku.

"No! You won't use me for this!" Riku said.

"Riku!" Kairi said.

"You insolent brat! I will..." Lira was cut off by a sudden attack. "What?" Lira asked and she sees Eliot with an angry look. "How dare you attack me, you damn child! I am your MASTER! You cannot resist us!" Lira yelled.

"I'm SICK of letting you have your way, you filthy WHORE! This ends NOW!" Eliot yelled.

"Eliot!" Cilia said.

"You guys get them outta here!" Eliot said.

"The Heartless are coming!" Riku said and Kairi nods.

"Okay..." Natsu said and everyone starts to leave the Grand Hall.

"But what about the Keyhole?" Goofy asked.

"Let's just get outta here!" Donald said.

After everyone left the Grand Hall a Shadow emerges from the ground and it sees everyone leaving the Grand Hall so it jumps from the upper part and is starts going after them hoping it could get to them.

After getting through the castle the Shadow manages to find the door to the foyer so it enters the room where it sees the others trying to escape the castle.

"Natsu, Cilia, Kairi, c'mon!" Goofy said.

"I'm not leaving without Lucy!" Natsu replied.

"He's right. I can't abandon Sora." Kairi said.

"But we can't stay here." Rarity replied.

"We have to hurry!" Donald said.

"Natsu, Kairi, they're right. We have to get moving." Cilia said.

"Okay." Kairi said.

"Fine..." Natsu said and the three go downstairs.

"Awright, now let's..." Applejack was cut off by Pinkie Pie.

"How did that Heartless follow us here?!" Pinkie Pie asked seeing the Shadow.

"It must've followed us to attack us!" Donald said taking out his staff.

"Let's take 'im out!" Rainbow Dash said taking out her gauntlets.

"Wait. What if it's harmless?" Fluttershy asked.

"No Heartless is harmless!" Donald said.

"Yeah. They're all the same!" Rainbow Dash said.

The Shadow walks over to the group but Donald bonks its head with his staff.

"Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?!" Donald yelled and the Shadow looks at Kairi.

Kairi looks at the Shadow and just then a rainbow starts to shimmer in her eyes.

"Sora? Is that you?" Kairi asked.

"That's Sora?" Goofy asked.

"How in tarnation did he get like this?" Applejack asked but Shadow Heartless appear.

"Now THEY'RE the enemy!" Rainbow Dash said as they attack the Shadows.

"Don't worry, Sora. This time, I'LL protect you." Kairi said and the Shadows start to leap at Sora. "Sora!" Kairi cried getting to Sora but the Shadows attack them.

Everyone then sees the Shadows attacking.

"Oh, no!" Donald yelled.

"We gotta help them!" Gray said.

Just then the Shadows are pushed away by light.

The light disappears showing Sora returned to his normal form and is hugging Kairi.

"Kairi...thank you." Sora said.

"Sora!" Kairi said.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

"At least you're fine." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey." Sora said and looks around. "Where's..." Sora stops talking as the ponies have concerned and sad looks. "Oh...she's still gone." Sora said hanging his head down.

"Sora's back, but no Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Lucy has to come back somehow! Sora certainly did." Rarity said.

"But...she sacrificed herself to save Natsu and Cilia and also complete that Keyhole." Fluttershy said.

"She's...never coming back!" Pinkie Pie said as she starts to cry.

"Lucy..." Sora said sadly.

"Awwww..." Donald said in despair.

"No! Lucy can't be gone! I want to see her again like old times!" Cilia said.

"Luce, I wanna see you again. I haven't seen you before our world was destroyed by the darkness. I'm happy you saved me, but with you gone, nothing's the same! I want you back, Lucy! I wanna see your face again. COME BACK, Luce!" Natsu cried.

"Please, Lucy...come back to us...we all miss you..." Sora said and just then something shines in front of everyone and they see a heart floating in the air.

"Is that...?" Gray stops talking.

"It must be Lucy's heart." Erza said.

"Oh, thank Celestia it's not lost in the darkness." Rarity said.

"But it's not the same as seeing Lucy now. We gotta get her back." Rainbow Dash said.

"Lucy, if you can hear me, please come back. We all want to see you again. Without you, then nothing's the same, like Natsu said." Sora said.

"Luce, I wish we can all see you again...I wanna thank you for making me...happy." Natsu said.

Just then a bright light shines in front of everyone again and they see Lucy's heart being covered by light and moments later after the light disappears everyone sees Lucy gently floating down to the ground and she opens her eyes.

"Huh? I-I'm back?" Lucy asked and just then Lucy gets hugged by Natsu.

"LUCE! YOU'RE BACK!" Natsu cried in happiness.

"Hey, Natsu. I'm happy to see you." Lucy said.

"LUCY!" Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash cheered.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu cheered.

"YAY!" Happy cheered.

"She's finally back!" Goofy said.

"Hooray!" Donald cheered.

"Good. I'm glad to see her all right." Erza said.

"Hey, Lucy. Good to see your face again." Gray said.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"Lucy!" Sora said running to Lucy and hugs her.

"Hi, Sora." Lucy said.

"Luce, thanks for savin' me." Natsu said.

"You're welcome." Lucy said and she sees Cilia. "Hi, Cilia. It has been a while." Lucy said.

"It has. I can't believe we didn't recognize each other." Cilia said.

"I know. I'm happy to see you again." Lucy said.

Just then more Shadows appear but Beast appears from the library and attacks the Heartless.

"Go now!" Beast said.

"Come with us." Sora said.

"I don't think he can." Lucy said.

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle. Now go. The Heartless are coming." Beast said.

"He's right. We need to get out of here." Lucy said.

"You go on ahead. We'll stay here for now." Gray said.

"But..." Lucy was cut off by Erza.

"It will be fine. We can handle the Heartless." Erza said.

"You guys need to get to safety after what happened." Lisanna said.

"Okay...we'll come back." Lucy said and they nod.

"Ready?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. C'mon." Lucy said and the group leave the castle.

* * *

**OH...MY...GOD! I can't believe I made a very long chapter! This has got to be long! This chapter has to be epic! I hope I DID make the Ansem-Riku fight epic in this chapter along with the Black Knight fight. I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know the Lucy being restored thing because everyone wished so didn't really make sense, but hey. Have any of you guys endured frustration when fighting Ansem-Riku? Let me tell you, I have. I really HATE that boss! He's worse than Ansem/Xehanort's Heartless himself! Anyway, I'm done with this chapter now and there will be more, but now I'm gonna have myself a break from this story for a while. Where will the group go to? What will happen to Natsu, Cilia, and Kairi? Will return to Hollow Bastion? Find out in the next chapter.**


	41. Promise and Strong Feelings

Chapter 41

The group return to Traverse Town again and they go back to the house in the Third District to talk to Leon, Ky and the others.

"So tell me what happened." Leon said and the group explain everything that happened in Hollow Bastion and even the Keyhole being completed.

"I see. So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole now." Ky said.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere..." Aerith said.

"So the only way to stop them is to..." Makarov stops talking.

"Seal the Keyhole, right?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, but no one knows what will happen once it's sealed." Leon said.

"Well, we have to do something. We can't just stay here. Sora and I have friends back there." Lucy said.

"Indeed. You both have two more friends to worry about." Ky said.

"Eliot's Keyblade must have been created by the pure darkness from Lira while Riku's Keyblade was born from the captive Princesses' hearts, just like that Keyhole you saw." Leon said and then looks at Kairi and Cilia. "Of course, without Kairi's heart and Cilia's heart, and as long as Lucy continued to exist, the Keyhole was not completed." Leon added.

"Once Riku's Keyblade was destroyed, the Princesses' hearts should have been freed and Lucy would have to use Eliot's Keyblade to sacrifice herself, thus destroying it as well." Ky said.

"Don't worry, guys. If anyone can save your friends, you guys can." Leon said and the two nod.

The group leave the house and they go to Merlin's study and they give Fairy Godmother another summon gem.

"Another one. Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Fairy Godmother chanted and turns the summon gem into a small red dragon with yellow whiskers and blue horns named Mushu. "You two saved these dears. Here's something for you both." Fairy Godmother said giving Sora and Lucy two items and they leave the study.

The group then head to the First District to talk to Cid and they find him.

"Hey, Cid, we need to head back to Hollow Bastion." Lucy said.

"No way. That world is crawlin' with more Heartless. They'd even eat your ship up." Cid said.

"Is there a way to get past them?" Sora asked.

"There is. Go 'round 'em instead of goin' through." Cid said.

"How?" Donald asked.

"There's a special Navigation Gummi in the secret waterway. I installed it there in case I needed it." Cid said.

"Awright. C'mon y'all. Let's go find it." Applejack said and the group make their way to the waterway.

"Never thought two kids would be able to use it." Cid mumbled.

The group arrive at the secret waterway to find the Navigation Gummi but as they look for it they see Natsu, Cilia, and Kairi looking at something that looks like a sun.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"It's this mural. I wonder what this is." Kairi said.

"Let's find out." Lucy said.

Lucy and Sora walk over to the mural and the it begins to shine from the sun to a moon shape and the mural gives out what looks like a Gummi piece.

"That must be the Navigation Gummi." Sora said.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

The two walk back to the three.

"We should go back to the others." Lucy said.

"We should rest up after all." Sora said.

"Yeah." Natsu said.

"Okay." Cilia said.

"Uh, Goofy, let's leave them alone for a minute." Donald said.

"Oh, okay." Goofy said and they walk away.

"I think we should leave them alone too." Fluttershy said.

"You're right. Let's be off." Rarity said and the ponies walk away.

"A light at the end of the tunnel..." Kairi said.

"I heard that before." Cilia said.

"My mother told me that story. Guess that means someone told you two that." Lucy said.

"Yeah. My grandmother used to tell me that story a lot." Kairi said.

"So did Solaria. We were together." Cilia said.

"Speaking of together, here's what I find funny, I've been looking for you, Kairi, but you were with me this whole time. Just like Lucy was looking for Natsu and Cilia and those two were with her too." Sora said.

"You two are finally together again." Lucy said and Natsu places his arm around Lucy.

"We're together again too, Luce." Natsu said and Lucy nods.

"I'm glad we even remembered each other." Cilia said.

"Now all we have to do is get Riku and Eliot back." Sora said.

"Do you guys think it will ever be the same between us again?" Kairi asked.

"I have a very deep gut feeling that those two have lost their..." Cilia stops talking.

"That shouldn't be a problem. When I was Heartless, Kairi saved me. I was lost in the darkness and I couldn't find my way. I stumbled through the dark and I started forgetting things, our friends and who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me, but then I heard a voice and it was your voice, Kairi. You brought me back." Sora said.

"I didn't want to forget you, Sora." Kairi said.

"Lucy, what happened to you after you had to sacrifice yourself?" Sora asked.

"Well, like you, I was lost in the darkness too. I was lost in a blank place and I also couldn't find my way. I was drifting in that unknown place, believing myself to be dead and I thought that I would never see my friends again because I also lost my heart, but then I started hearing voices and it sounded like you and Natsu. It was like you guys restored me and brought me back." Lucy said.

"I didn't wanna let you go, Luce. I just couldn't." Natsu said.

"Wait! That's it! Our hearts are connected!" Lucy said.

"You're right, Lucy. The lights from our hearts broke through the darkness and we saw that light. I think that's what saved us." Sora said.

"No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. It's more than just a story." Lucy said.

"Well then, let's go." Kairi said.

"You can't go, Kairi." Sora said.

"What? Why not?" Kairi asked.

"Because it's too dangerous." Sora answered.

"But we made it this far by sticking together. You can't do this alone." Kairi said.

"Kairi, even if we're apart, we won't be alone anymore." Sora said.

"So what? I can't help?" Kairi asked.

"You'd kinda be in my way." Sora said and Kairi giggles.

"Okay. You win." Kairi then gives Sora something. "Here. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me." Kairi said.

"Don't worry. I will." Sora said.

"You promise?" Kairi asked.

"Promise." Sora answered.

"Don't forget, wherever you go, I'm always with you." Kairi said smiling and Sora nods.

"Okay. Let's go." Lucy said but Natsu holds Lucy's arm.

"Wait, Luce. I wanna help you." Natsu said.

"Me too." Cilia said.

"Sorry, but you..." Lucy was cut off by Natsu.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. I wanna be able to help you." Natsu said.

"Since Eliot is on the dark path, I figured we should save him together since he's our friend." Cilia said.

"But you two just had your hearts back and..." Lucy was cut off by Natsu placing his hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I'm not takin' no for an answer, Luce. I want to be at your side no matter what happens. You saved me and I wanna be able to return the favor. I swear, I will make sure you will stay safe and I wanna protect you...even if it means costing my own life. Please let me go along with you and let me help you." Natsu said and Lucy thinks.

"Natsu, you don't have to protect me. I've been looking for you with the help of Sora and everyone else. I had to risk my life to save you and Cilia and be able to complete the Keyhole. After what happened to you, I don't..." Lucy was cut off by Natsu kissing her.

"I know I just got my heart back thanks to you, but I'm always fired up when something happens and I don't want anything else happening to you after what you did for me and Cilia." Natsu said.

"If I say no again and leave, you'll probably do something crazy like you always do..." Lucy said and thinks again. "Okay. You and Cilia can come with me." Lucy said and Natsu grins.

"Thanks, Luce! I promise I won't be in the way. I'll do everything in my power to help you and I'll..." Natsu was cut off by Lucy kissing him.

"I know you'll do anything to help. Even though you still are a reckless, kunckleheaded, and destructive mage I've ever met, I know just how strong and powerful you are." Lucy said.

"Thanks. You're pretty strong yourself, Luce. Even if you keep thinking you're not as strong as anyone else and not much of a fighter, you're the most awesome Celestial Mage and Keybearer I've ever saw. You're smart, pretty, faithful, and you don't give up when things get tough for you. I'm glad I met you and brought you to Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"Yeah...me too." Lucy said.

Lucy and Natsu stare at each other and Natsu smiles at Lucy who smiles back and later on the two lean toward each other close enough until their mouths touch each other and Lucy and Natsu start sharing a passionate kiss together and everyone is watching this happen.

"Whoa!" Sora said shocked at Lucy and Natsu.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Kairi said smiling.

"Now I'm quite envious of Lucy. We just reunited and she gets a boyfriend now." Cilia said.

"Oh...my...GOSH!" Happy said shocked.

"Pika..." Pikachu said sweetly.

"Gawrsh, I never thought Lucy and Natsu REALLY like each other. I'm so happy for 'em!" Goofy said.

"So am I. This is just as cute as Applebloom since she was just born..." Applejack said.

"I'm also happy for them. I'm glad those two are back together again and now have feelings for each other." Fluttershy said.

"Wow...just...wow! I did NOT expect THAT." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, I for one find it very lovely." Rarity said.

"Omigosh, omigosh, OMIGOSH! I need to plan a super-duper Lucy and Natsu are now together party!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I didn't even think that Lucy and Natsu would love each other." Donald said.

Lucy and Natsu stop kissing and the two blush at each other but smile sweetly.

"Um...Sora and I need to bring this Navigation Gummi back to Cid." Lucy said.

"Oh, have Donald, Goofy, and the ponies handle that. You two can keep on..." Happy was cut off by Lucy.

"Shut up, Cat!" Lucy yelled.

"I was just joking." Happy said.

"I'm happy for you, Lucy. Really I am." Sora said.

"C'mon. Let's go." Lucy said.

The group leave the waterway and return to Cid and give him the Navigation Gummi.

"Great. Ya found it. I'll go install it." Cid said as he goes to the Gummi ships and later returns. "You guys can go anytime. I wish you all didn't have to face all this danger." Cid said.

"Aw, don't worry about them. Lucy and Sora are Keyblade masters." Goofy said placing his hands on their shoulders.

"They can do ANYTHING and we're gonna help out too." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well then, good luck." Cid said and the grou head for the Gummi ships.

"You ready, Sora?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. You bet." Sora said.

"We'll have to watch each other's backs." Lucy said.

"Hey, we do that all the time, Luce." Natsu said.

"Yeah. It shouldn't be a problem." Sora said.

"We can do anything as long as we're all together." Cilia said.

"Okay. Let's go then." Lucy said and the group go to the Gummi ships.

* * *

**This chapter is done and I'm sorry if this was short, but I hope this was enjoyable. It seems now that Lucy and Sora are now more determined than ever. As you read the last chapter, when Lucy sacrificed herself to save Natsu, Cilia, and complete the Keyhole, does that mean she will gain a Nobody? If so, what should her Nobody's name be? Let me know your opinions. Anyway, what's gonna happen to our heroes now? What challenges will they face? Can they really overcome anything? Find out in the next chapter.**


	42. Hades Cup: Stop Hades!

**Hi, guys. Before we start, I'd like to say that before the group go back to Hollow Bastion, I'm making them do the Hades Cup first so that way I won't have to worry about doing it later. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Let the show begin.**

* * *

Chapter 42

The group enter the Gummi ships and just then Chip, Dale, and the Pegasus guards appear on screen.

"Now what?" Donald asked.

"There's a new tournament bring held at the coliseum." Chip answered.

"And it's tougher." One of the Pegasus guards said.

"Whoever wins this is champion." Dale said.

"Really? Another tournament?" Donald asked.

"Not now." Lucy said.

"Another tournament? When was the last one?" Applejack asked.

"It was when you girls were captured by Ganondorf." Lucy answered.

"Dang it! I wanted to be in the games!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Wait, Luce. You entered a tournament?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, but getting in wasn't easy." Lucy answered.

"I say we should go there so we can finish it off." Sora said.

"Okay. Let's go." Goofy said.

The Gummi ships arrive at the coliseum and enter the lobby to talk to Phil.

"There you guys are and it looks like you got your girlfriends back. The new tournament known as the Hades Cup is startin' and it's really tougher, so you'd better watch your backs." Phil said and he looks at Natsu and Cilia. "By the way, who're these guys?" Phil asked.

"This is Cilia, my friend and this is Natsu, my...boyfriend." Lucy introduced the two.

"Hey." Natsu said.

"Hi." Cilia said.

"You got a boyfriend, huh? Well, well. Congrats, Lucy. Sorry to say, but I'm afraid they can't enter the games." Phil said.

"What?! Why?!" Natsu demanded.

"It's okay. We understand. We'll watch Lucy." Cilia said.

"Yeah...good luck out there, Luce." Natsu said as the group enter the arena.

The group begin fighting Heartless they encountered again in other worlds such as Shadows, Soldiers, Air Soldiers, Red Mages, Blue Mages, Yellow Mages, Green Mages, Large Bodies, Powerwilds, Bandits, Fat Bandits, Search Ghosts, Shellshockers, Air Shellshockers, Hammer Smashers, Boomerang Throwers, Chain Chargers, Wight Knights, Gargoyles, Killer Robots, Air Killer Robots, Pirates, Air Pirates, Pirate Ships, Defenders, Wizards, Wyverns, and Darkballs and they are stronger but the group win round after round and after defeating Heartless and winning each round they encounter their next opponent which is Yuffie.

Yuffie throws her shurikens but Lucy deflects them with Celestial Light and attacks with it knocking Yuffie back but Yuffie recovers and throws another shuriken at Lucy but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado but Yuffie retaliates with a spin kick but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Applejack to use Apple Bash while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot but Yuffie throws two shurikens but Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning but Yuffie throws a giant shuriken but Lucy casts Aerora and then uses Strike Raid but Yuffie cartwheels away but Lucy casts Fira while Sora casts Thundara but Yuffie throws another shuriken but Donald casts Blizzara while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Yuffie swipes with her shuriken but Goofy bashes with his shield while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Rarity uses Diamond Summon but Yuffie throws two shurikens but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Aplejack swings her club but Yuffie throws another giant shuriken but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack uses Applequake while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow punches with her gauntlets and the group defeat Yuffie and move on to the next round.

The group fight against more Heartless and win more rounds after rounds and after defeating the Heartless and winning they encounter their next opponents which are Ky and Dante.

Dante shoots with Ivory and Ebony while Ky unleashes lightning but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Sora uses Strike Raid but Dante attacks with Rebellion followed by attacking with Cerberus followed by attacking with Agni and Rudra but Donald casts Thundara while Goofy bashes with his shield but Ky slashes with Thunderseal followed by a slide kick and a horizontal electric slash but Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Applejack uses Apple Ball while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Dante sends out lightning shots from Nevan followed by shooting with a shotgun while Ky delivers a flip lightning slash but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but Dante enters his Devil Trigger form and starts attacking with Rebellion followed by shooting with Ivory and Ebony while Ky unleashes a giant lightning spear but Lucy casts Fira while Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but Dante attacks Sora with crystal from Cerberus followed by multi kicks with Beowulf but Donald casts Blizzara while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Ky charges while covered with lightning but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm while Rarity whacks with her staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Dante attacks with Agni and Rudra again followed by Nevan but Applejack swings her club while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Dante teleports and down slashes while Ky fires lightning arrows but Lucy and Sora use Ars Arcanum and they defeat Dante but Ky slashes with Thunderseal but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Sora casts Fira while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning and the group defeat Ky and they move on to the next round.

The group keep fighting Heartless after Heartless and keep winning round after round and after completing more rounds the group encounter their opponent which is Cerberus.

Cerberus starts shooting fireballs at the group but Lucy casts Thundara while Sora uses Strike Raid but Cerberus starts biting at the group but Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield but Cerberus bites again but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Rainbow Dash to use Multi Rainbow Lightning while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but Cerberus slams the ground and creates a shock wave but Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Applejack uses Apple Bombs but Cerberus spews dark energy at the group but they dodge and Lucy summons Sagittarius who shoots arrows at each head while Goofy uses Rocket while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Cerberus shoots more fireballs and then spews more dark energy but Donald casts Blizzara while Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Cerberus bites at the group but Applejack uses Apple Bash while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Cerberus keeps biting at the group but Lucy and Sora use Strike Raid but Cerberus continues to bite but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Cerberus pounces at the two but Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash attack Cerberus but Cerberus fires more fireballs and then spews more dark energy but Lucy and Sora use Strike Raid while Donald casts Thundara while Goofy uses Rocket while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado and the group defeat Cerberus and he falls and the group move on to the next round.

The group move on to the next round meeting and fighting more Heartless and winning more rounds as usual despite the Heartless getting stronger and after winning the other round they encounter two opponents which are Cloud and Leon.

Cloud uses Sonic Blade while Leon shoots at the group but the group dodge and Lucy uses Sonic Blade on Cloud while Sora uses Strike Raid on Leon but Cloud slams at Sora but Donald casts Fira while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning but Leon slashes with his Gunblade but Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack uses Applequake but Cloud slashes with his blade while Leon shoots again but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Pinkie Pie to use Party Dance while Rarity uses Diamond Shot but Leon slams his Gunblade to the ground while Cloud slams his blade but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Sora uses Sonic Blade but Cloud flies all over the arena again and starts slashing with his blade while Leon lights his Gunblade with energy and slashes with his Gunblade but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but Cloud uses Sonic Blade and then slams his blade but Lucy and Sora use Ars Arcanum and they defeat Cloud but Leon shoots at the two but Goofy bashes with his shield while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Leon slashes with his Gunblade but Rarity uses Diamond Trap allowing Donald to cast Fira but Leon slashes again and then shoots at the group but Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Applejack swings her club but Leon slashes with his Gunblade and then slams his Gunblade but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado and the group defeat Leon and they move on.

The group encounter more Heartless and they look more stronger and they fight dangerously but the group still put up an awesome fight against the Heartless still defeating them and winning each round and after defeating more Heartless that are still stronger they win and they move on to the next round where they meet a familiar figure.

"Oh, hey there. Nice to see ya. You got a minute? Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how're doin'?" Hades introduced.

"You're the guy that gave us that ticket." Lucy said.

"Yeah. That's right. It turns out I did that so I can send you guys to your doom. Isn't that great? In other words, I'm your enemy. And guess what, I've got a place for you guys down UNDER!" Hades said.

Hades starts attacking the group with flames but Lucy, Sora, and Donald cast Blizzara while Goofy bashes with his shield but Hades attacks with more flames but Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Applejack uses Applequake Bombs but Hades fire snipes but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but Hades attacks with flames but Lucy casts Blizzara while Sora uses Strike Raid but Hades spins himself while spreading flames around until he stops and his skin turns red and throws a fireball at the group but Sora and Donald cast Blizzara while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning but Hades headbutts but Lucy summons Aquarius who uses Water Beam striking Hades and now he's stunned.

"He's stunned!" Donald said.

"Now's our chance to strike!" Lucy said.

Lucy and Sora attack Hades with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thundara while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Hades recovers himself making his skin turn back to blue and attacks with flames again but Lucy and Sora cast Blizzara but Hades spreads flames again and his skin turns red again and throws another fireball but Lucy blocks it and reflects it back at Hades allowing Sora to use Sonic Blade while Goofy uses Charge while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but Hades fire snipes but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Donald to cast Blizzara while Rarity whacks with her staff while Applejack uses Apple Ball but Hades headbutts but Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Hades attacks with flames but Lucy casts Blizzara.

Hades multi fire punches but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Blizzara while Applejack swings her club but Hades headbutts but Goofy bashes with his shield while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning but Hades spreads flames again and then fire snipes but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Hades throws another fireball but Sora blocks and reflects it back at Hades allowing Lucy to cast Gravira while Donald whacks with his staff while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado but Hades headbutts but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Goofy to use Charge while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Hades fire punches again but Lucy summons Loke who uses Lion Brilliance while Applejack uses Apple Ball while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but Hades throws another fireball but the group dodge and Lucy and Sora use Strike Raid.

"Hey! I'm startin' to get warmed up here." Hades said.

"Very funny. We're not losing to you." Lucy said.

"We'll see about that, girly. Feel the heat!" Hades said.

Hades spreads fire again and then fire snipes but Rarity uses Diamond Trap allowing Donald to cast Blizzara while Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but Hades headbutts but Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning but Hades fire punches again but Lucy casts Aerora and then uses Sonic Blade while Goofy bashes with his shield while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Applejack uses Applequake but Hades throws another fireball but Lucy and Sora reflect it allowing Goofy to use Tornado while Donald whacks with his staff but Hades headbutts again but Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Hades spreads flames again but Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but Hades fire snipes but the group dodge but Hades multi fire punches but Lucy casts Blizzara while Sora casts Thundara while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado and the group deliver their final attack on Hades.

"This isn't...happening!" Hades yelled stumbling.

"You're the one who started this tournament, are you?" Lucy asked.

"You could say that." Hades answered.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked.

"This tournament was supposed to kill you and Hercules and if I emerged the victor, this world would be mine." Hades explained.

"Well, we beat you, so you're done." Sora said.

"I don't think so. You may have defeated me, but you still have more matches to do. I win." Hades said.

"Guess again!" A voice said and it's Hercules. "They're right, you're done, Hades." Hercules said.

"We'll see about that after they..." Hades was cut off by Lucy and Sora attacking with their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Hercules punches knocking Hades all the way back to the gate.

"We're not done yet. We still have to finish this." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"I know you guys can do it. Show them what it means to be heroes." Hercules said as he leaves the arena.

"Let's finish this." Lucy said and they move on to the next round.

The group encounter more Heartless and they're more stronger than the other rounds but the group still manage to fight with all they have defeating them and moving on to the next round fighting more Heartless and still winning despite the Heartless still being strong and after winning each round they encounter their last opponent which is a giant rock shaped monster with two heads known as Rock Titan.

"Whoa!" Sora said shocked.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lucy said.

"It's so...big..." Fluttershy said.

"How're we supposed to take this one down?" Donald asked.

"We'll come up with something." Lucy said.

Rock Titan begins to stomp on the group but they dodge its attack and they need to figure out to defeat it.

"I think we need to strike its heads." Lucy said.

"But how?" Sora asked.

"Its feet look weak. If we attack the feet, it should come down and then we attack." Lucy said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Applejack said.

"Aw, yeah!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Let's do that." Goofy said.

"Agreed." Rarity said.

Lucy and Sora attack the feet with their Keyblades but Rock Titan slams the ground but Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Tornado but Rock Titan stomps on the group again but Applejack uses Applequake while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Rock Titan slams the ground again but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning and after a few strikes Rock Titan gets knocked down and is now stunned.

"Now! Let's get on!" Lucy said.

The group get on Rock Titan and they start attacking the heads that are trying to smash the group and stop them from attacking but the group still attack the heads until Rock Titan stands up and starts stomping on the group again but the group attack the feet again but Rock Titan smashes against the ground to get the group but Lucy and Sora use Sonic Blade but Rock Titan smashes the group but Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Charge but Rock Titan smashes against the ground again but Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but Rock Titan keeps trying to smash the group but Applejack uses Apple Bash while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado but Rock Titan smashes against the ground again but the group keep striking the feet until Rock Titan falls and is stunned again.

The group get back on Rock Titan and Lucy and Sora use Strike Raid but Rock Titan tries to smash the group with its heads but Donald casts Thundara while Goofy uses Tornado but Rock Titan keeps trying to smash again but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Rarity to use Triple Diamond Shot while Applejack swings her club but Rock Titan attempts to get the group off but Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning but Rock Titan gets back up and starts trying to stomp at the group but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades but Rock Titan smashes against the ground but Donald casts Gravira while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but Rock Titan stomps again but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Goofy uses Rocket but Rock Titan tries to smash the group but Applejack uses Applequake while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Rock Titan is still stomping but Lucy and Sora use Strike Raid and they stun Rock Titan again.

The group attack the heads again that are still smashing at the group but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Sora casts Thundara but Rock Titan attempts to get the group off but Donald casts Fira while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Rock Titan still attacks with its heads but Goofy uses Charge while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Applejack uses Apple Ball but Rock Titan attempts to get the group off again but Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Sora uses Sonic Blade but Rock Titan was about to throw the group off but Lucy uses Ars Acranum while Sora uses Strike Raid while Donald casts Thundara while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning and the group deliver their final attack on Rock Titan making it fall and crumble to the ground creating dust making the group cover their eyes and they see Rock Titan on the ground not moving.

"We did it!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"We won the tournament!" Donald said.

"We're the champs!" Sora cheered.

The group go to the stand to claim their trophy and Hades sees and turns away in disbelief that his plan got foiled.

"In your face, Hades!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't think that this is over! I'll be back and next time I'll win!" Hades said.

"Yeah, right. Take this!" Donald said as he casts Blizzara on Hades' head making his fire hair disappear.

"What the...?" Hades then feels his head being bald and is now flabbergasted. "No one makes a joke out of the Lord of the Dead! You'll be sorry!" Hades said as he disappears.

"What a sore loser." Applejack said.

"Indeed." Rarity said.

The group return to the lobby to talk to Hercules and Phil.

"Nice goin'. You guys actually have what it takes to be heroes." Phil said pulling his beard. "But you're still not heroes, but in time, you might be." Phil added.

"You guys did great out there. I hope your adventure is going well." Hercules said.

"It is." Sora said.

"As long as we stay together, we can handle anything." Lucy said.

"That's good. I hope I get to see you guys again." Hercules said.

"I hope so too. Take care, Hercules." Lucy said.

"Good luck." Hercules said and the group leave the lobby.

The group see Natsu and Cilia waiting for them.

"You were awesome, Luce! You put up an awesome fight out there!" Natsu said.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"So, are we ready to go?" Cilia asked.

"Yes. Let's get going." Lucy said.

The group return to their Gummi ships and they go for the warp hole to help them get around the Heartless ships in order to get to Hollow Bastion and after a long flight they finally reach Hollow Bastion again.

"Here we are, Sora. You ready to do this?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I am. I hope everybody else is doing okay." Sora said.

"I'm sure they're fine. We'll find Riku. I promise." Lucy said.

"Thanks. We'll find Eliot too." Sora said.

"Okay, everyone, let's go." Lucy said as they disembark and they land.

* * *

**Chapter finally over! NOW the group will be in Hollow Bastion. We're halfway through the story! I feel so proud of myself right now. Anyway, will the group see the Princesses of Heart again? Will Lucy and Sora seal the Keyhole at last? What will they encounter? Find out in the next chapter.**


	43. The Final Keyhole

**Hey, guys. The time has come for Team Keybearers to seal the final Keyhole. Before we start this chapter, I'd like to let you know that I have created a new poll, which involves my other story, Kingdom Hearts: Light's Destiny. I also would like you guys to check that story out because I'm also working on it to make it as good as this story. Anyway, enough of my talking. Let the chapter begin.**

* * *

Chapter 43

The group depart from the ships and return to the Rising Falls where they see Beast and Erza.

"You're back." Erza said.

"Yes we are." Lucy said.

"Where's Belle?" Sora asked.

"Inside the castle." Beast answered.

"Against her will?" Goofy asked.

"No. I believe she's staying there for a reason." Beast said.

"The other Princesses should be there as well. Same for Gray, Lisanna, Mira, Jellal, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Link, and Zelda." Erza said. "Are you two back to seal the Keyhole?" Erza asked.

"Yes. That's right." Lucy answered.

"I'll go with you." Beast said.

"There are still Heartless all over the place. I'll make sure they'll stay out of the way." Erza said.

The group make their way through the Rising Falls and arrive at the castle gates but as they go through the gates Wizard Heartless appear and attack but Lucy, Sora, and Natsu attack with their Keyblades while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Wing Attack Donald Sleepaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Beast roars while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks with her blade and they defeat the Heartless and enter the castle.

The group enter the foyer and they see Link and Zelda fighting against Defenders and Soldiers and the group decide to help and Lucy casts Graviga while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Wing Attack while Sora casts Thundaga while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Slicer while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack uses Applequake while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Beast attacks with claws while Erza uses Sword Magic while Link throws his boomerang while Zelda uses Din's Fire and they all defeat the Heartless.

"Thank you for your assistance. What are you doing back here?" Zelda asked.

"We're here to seal the Keyhole." Lucy answered.

"Ah thought ya two would leave after Ganondorf was defeated." Applejack said.

"More and more Heartless keep appearing all over. Link and I decide to stay here." Zelda said and Link nods.

"Well, where are the others?" Donald asked.

"Mira and Jellal are still in the library. Naruto and his friends are somewhere in the castle." Zelda answered.

"We'll go talk to Mira and Jellal first." Lucy said.

"Very well." Erza said.

The group enter the library and while exploring they go upstairs and find Mira, Jellal, and a woman that Beast recognizes.

"Belle!" Beast said as he walks to Belle.

"I'm all right." Belle said and the two hug each other and she turns to the group. "Thank you all for helping Beast." Belle said.

"No problem." Sora replied.

"Are you here to seal the Keyhole?" Belle asked.

"That's right." Lucy answered.

"Please be careful and hurry." Mira said.

"The Princesses are doing what they can to push the darkness back." Jellal said.

"We'll seal it." Sora said.

"Beast, are you going to stay with Belle?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes." Beast answered.

"Jellal and I will stay here and watch those two." Mira said.

"Okay. Thanks for everything, Beast. By the way, where are Gray and Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"They're somewhere in the castle." Jellal answered.

"We should find them too." Donald said.

"Agreed." Rarity said.

"Let us continue." Zelda said.

The group leave the library and return to the foyer but more Heartless appear and attack but as the group were about to fight Naruto uses Rasengan while Hinata uses Twin Lion Fists while Shikamaru throws kunai bombs while Sakura attacks with chakra fists and they destroyed the Heartless.

"Yo! It's great to see you guys again." Naruto said.

"Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura. Any luck finding Sasuke yet?" Lucy asked.

"We tried to find him, but he's nowhere to be found now." Sakura answered.

"That and more Heartless keep showing up and it's such a drag." Shikamaru said.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Hinata asked.

"They're back to seal the Keyhole." Erza answered.

"Great! I'll help out!" Naruto said.

"Me too." Hinata said.

"I'm in." Sakura said.

"This is annoying, but I guess I'll help out too." Shikamaru said.

The group are about to move through the castle again but the Heartless show up again and attack but Gray uses Ice Make: Hammer while Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Cat and attacks and the two defeat the Heartless.

"Hey. You guys came back after all." Gray said.

"Where the hell have you been, Stripper?!" Natsu demanded.

"I don't have time to deal with your stupidity, Ash-for-Brains." Gray said and turns to Lucy and Sora. "I know you two are back to seal the Keyhole. I'm gonna go with." Gray said.

"So will I. Consider this as an apology for causing you trouble." Lisanna said.

"We should get moving." Cilia said.

"Right. Come on." Lucy said.

The group begin moving through the castle again while fighting off against Heartless and defeating them and the group make their way to the great crest where Heartless appear and they begin to attack but Link and Zelda attack the Heartless.

"What're you two doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We'll fight them off. You two must seal that Keyhole." Zelda said and Link nods and they keep attacking.

"We can't just leave them." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, but they're allowing us to seal the Keyhole. They'll be fine." Sora said.

"He's right." Lucy said.

"Then let's get goin'." Natsu said and the group leave Link and Zelda to deal with the Heartless.

"Good luck!" Zelda called after them.

The group continue through the castle while fighting off more and more Heartless and they make it to the high tower and more Heartless appear to attack but Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sakura attack them.

"Get moving." Naruto said as he uses Rasengan on one of the Heartless.

"You have something important to do." Hinata said as she palm strikes a Heartless.

"Go and seal that Keyhole!" Sakura said as she punches a Heartless.

"We'll hold them off." Shikamaru said as he uses Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"I hate to leave them, but they're right. We have to get moving." Lucy said.

"Okay. Be careful." Sora said.

"Don't ya worry about us. Just keep going." Naruto said and the group continue to move.

The group finally return to the castle chapel and they find the six Princesses Alice, Jasmine, Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella, and Peach and they're all recovered since their hearts returned.

"Lucy, Sora. You're here." Jasmine said.

"Thank goodness. We're doing everything we can to push the darkness back." Alice said.

"If you're here to seal the Keyhole, please hurry." Snow White said.

"We'll get on that." Lucy said.

"Good luck." Jasmine said.

The group go to the other three princesses.

"Lucy, Sora. Thank goodness you came back." Peach said.

"Where are Lira and Ansem?" Sora asked.

"Gone." Cinderella answered.

"They disappeared into darkness after the Keyhole was completed." Aurora said.

"They paid no attention to us after they saw the Keyhole." Peach said.

"Now we're doing everything we can to stop the darkness." Cinderella said.

"We'll hurry on." Lucy said.

"C'mon. Let's hurry." Natsu said.

The group arrive at the Grand Hall and head upstairs but then more Heartless appear.

"Are you serious?" Donald asked.

"C'mon! Give us a break already!" Rainbow Dash said but Gray, Lisanna, and Erza get in front.

"You go a seal that Keyhole." Gray said.

"We'll handle the Heartless." Lisanna said.

"Now get going." Erza said.

"Right." Lucy said.

The group make their way to the heart shaped hole and enter it.

"Look! There's the Keyhole!" Applejack pointing at the Keyhole.

"Good. Now let's..." Lucy was cut off by a giant purple Heartless with horns, unihorn, and yellow eyes appearing.

"Aw phooey!" Donald said.

"Every time we get somewhere else, Heartless show up and try to stop us!" Rarity said.

"Don't worry about that." Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"There's nothin' we can handle, right, Luce?" Natsu asked taking out Dragon's Flame.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Lucy said taking out Celestial Light.

"Agreed." Cilia said.

The Heartless known as Behemoth jumps and tries to stomp on the group but they dodge and Lucy casts Fira while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Roar while Sora casts Thundaga but Behemoth jumps and stomps again but Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Tornado but Behemoth fires multi spiked balls at the group but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Rainbow Dash to use Multi Rainbow Lightning while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Applejack uses Applequake but Behemoth charges at the group but Lucy gets on Behemoth's back and starts attacking the horn with Celestial Light while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Wing Swipe but Behemoth tries to get the girls off but Lucy casts Graviga stunning it allowing Natsu to attack with Dragon's Flame while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Sora uses Strike Raid but after a few attacks Behemoth recovers and unleashes multiple lightning strikes but they dodge.

"At least we know that attacking the horn will work." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Let's try and jump on its back again." Cilia said.

"It won't let us on." Sora said.

"We'll see about that." Lucy said.

Lucy and Natsu get on Behemoth's back.

"That was easy!" Natsu said.

"Let's get the horn." Lucy said.

Lucy and Natsu attack the horn with their Keyblades but Behemoth unleashes more spiked balls at the group but Donald casts Aeroga on everyone and he and Goofy get on Behemoth's back and Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy bashes with his shield but Behemoth shakes them off and then charges but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Behemoth jumps and tries to stomp on the group again but Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but Behemoth charges again but Cilia uses Light Phoenix Bullet but Behemoth unleashes more multi spiked balls but Lucy gets on Behemoth's back and Sora and Natsu follow her and the three attack the horn with their Keyblades making Behemoth lose its balance again allowing Cilia to use Light Phoenix Wing Attack while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Rocket while Applejack uses Apple Ball while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado but Behemoth recovers and shoots a giant energy shot but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Sword Horn while Sora casts Graviga but Behemoth charges.

"On the back!" Lucy said.

The group get on Behemoth's back and Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Sora casts Thundaga while Natsu attacks with Dragon's Flame followed by Fire Dragon's Iron Fist while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Claw but Behemoth unleashes another giant energy shot but Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Tornado but Behemoth unleashes multi spiked balls again but Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Applejack swings her club while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain and Behemoth loses its balance again and Lucy and Sora use Ragnarok while Natsu uses Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Beak Crusher while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack uses Applequake while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning and the group deliver their final attack on Behemoth destroying it.

"There. Now let's seal that big Keyhole." Goofy said.

"Lucy, Sora, you guys did it." A voice said making the group leave the hole.

The group return to the Grand Hall and they see Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Ky and with them are Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, Link, and Zelda.

"You're all okay." Sora said to Link, Zelda, and Team Naruto.

"Yeah. Those Heartless were stronger, but we kicked their sorry butts." Naruto said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked Leon, Yuffie, Aerith.

"We came here by Cid's ship." Yuffie answered.

"This is our childhood home. We wanted to see it again." Aerith said.

"It's in worse shape than I imagined since Ganondorf and Maleficent took over. It used to be so peaceful." Leon said.

"But once Ansem and Lira are defeated, everything should be restored, including Sora's island and Fiore." Ky said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but this also means...goodbye." Naruto said with regret in his voice.

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked.

"Well, once the worlds are restored, they'll all be separate again." Zelda answered.

"Everyone will go back to where they came from." Sakura said.

"Then we'll visit you guys with the Gummi ships." Sora said.

"It's not that simple." Leon said.

"You guys didn't know about the worlds before all this." Shikamaru said.

"Because every world was isolated because impassable walls divided them." Aerith said.

"The Heartless destroyed those walls. If the worlds return, then so will the walls." Yuffie said.

"Which means the Gummi ships will be useless." Leon said.

"So that means we'll never..." Lucy stops talking as everyone hang their heads down except Ky who nods.

"Yes. We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Ky said.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Hinata said.

"Besides, I couldn't forget about you guys even if I wanted to." Shikamaru said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora and Natsu asked at the same time and Lucy just shakes her head.

"Sora, Natsu, we still need to seal the Keyhole." Lucy said and Sora and Natsu nod.

"Good luck, Lucy, Sora." Leon said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Zelda said and Link nods.

Lucy and Sora nod and they return to the hole and find the Keyhole and the two seal it stopping the darkness from spreading.

The group return to the castle chapel to talk to the Princesses.

"Did you seal the Keyhole?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes." Lucy answered.

"Excellent." Alice said.

"I sense the darkness is getting weaker." Cinderella said.

"But I feel the darkness growing from far away." Peach said.

"It must be the heart of the darkness. That's where Lira and Ansem went." Aurora said.

"We'll take the ships and stop the Heartless, Lira, and Ansem." Lucy said.

"A worthy answer, Princess Lucy." Cinderella said.

"We offer these powers to aid you." Snow White said as she gives Lucy and Sora Firaga.

"Your courage will bring back the worlds and once the darkness is defeated, everything should return to its original state." Peach said.

"Will Kairi return to our island?" Sora asked.

"Will my friends return to Fiore?" Lucy asked.

"Most certainly and you two should return to your homes as well." Cinderella said.

"We're not going home until we find Eliot, Riku, the King, and Princess Twilight." Lucy said.

"Then let's get going." Donald said but just then the Princesses start to feel uneasy.

"What is it?" Rarity asked.

"We're all feeling some immense darkness around this room." Jasmine answered and Lucy is also feeling uneasy.

"Luce! What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I'm feeling an immense darkness too." Lucy said and everyone looks around and they see a portal.

"Where did that portal come from?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I don't know, but like I said, I'm feeling darkness from it." Lucy said.

"Should we check it out?" Sora asked.

"It could be dangerous." Goofy said.

"Whatever is going on, we'll have to see." Cilia said.

"It's your call, Luce." Natsu said.

"Let's go find out what's going on through there." Lucy said.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's worth a try." Lucy said.

"Okay. Let's go see." Cilia said and the group go to the portal.

* * *

**End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. There will be more soon. Again, please check out my new poll on my profile page and be sure to check out Kingdom Hearts: Light's Destiny because I'm also working on that story and I would like support for it. Anyway, what will the group find? Who will they encounter? What is the source of the disturbance? Find out in the next chapter.**


	44. Unknown Encounter

Chapter 44

After the group enter the portal they arrive back at the other part of the chapel where they fought Maleficent and Ganondorf but while the group are looking around something starts to appear behind them and Lucy and Sora turn to see what looks like a figure wearing a black hooded cloak with a silver zipper in the middle, black gloves, black pants under the cloak, black boots, and silver braided pull strings in the middle walking through them both and they start having visions of what they experienced in the past and then fall over.

"Luce!" Natsu said running to her.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked turning to the unknown figure.

_"Ah, it seems you two are special as well." _The unknown figure said.

"Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"I don't think that's Ansem..." Fluttershy said.

_"That name rings familiar." _The unknown figure said as he lights his hand with energy. _"You both remind me of them..."_ The unknown figure said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"Uh oh! Sora, look out!" Lucy said as the unknown figure shoots energy at Lucy and Sora.

Lucy and Sora take out their Keyblades to block the unknown figure's attack and they manage to deflect the energy attack at the roof causing some debris to fall to the ground.

_"It means that you two are not whole. You two are incomplete. Allow me...to test your strengths." _ The unknown figure said.

"You wanna fight? You got one!" Sora said as he gets into his fighting stance.

"We'll show you." Lucy said.

"We'll help you!" Donald said.

"Agreed." Rarity said.

"You mess with Luce, you're dealin' with me!" Natsu said.

The unknown figure shoots two energy spheres at the group but they dodge and Lucy and Natsu try to attack the figure but the unknown figure unleashes an energy shield in front of him but Sora gets behind and attacks with Kingdom Key but the unknown figure retaliates by striking Sora with two red energy blades but Cilia uses Light Phoenix Wing Swipe while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Claw but the unknown figure shoots two energy spheres again but Lucy casts Graviga stunning him.

"Looks like we figured out his weakness." Lucy said.

"Get him!" Sora said.

Lucy, Sora, and Natsu attack with their Keyblades while Cilia delivers graceful multi kicks followed by Light Phoenix Beak Crusher but the unknown figure recovers and disappears and then reappears and starts attacking with his red energy blades but Donald casts Graviga while Goofy bashes with his shield but the unknown figure summons another energy shield but Applejack uses Applequake while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Rarity uses Diamond Summon but the unknown figure shoots the energy spheres at the three ponies but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Pinkie Pie to use Party Dance but the unknown figure warps away and the reappears and creates another energy shield but Lucy gets behind and attacks with Celestial Light while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but the unknown figure attacks back with his red energy blades but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Bullet but the unknown figure shoots the two energy spheres but Lucy and Sora cast Graviga stunning him allowing Natsu to attack with Dragon's Flame while Donald casts Blizzaga while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but the unknown figure warps away again.

The unknown figure the shoots what looks like blue laser shots at the group but Lucy casts Aeroga on the group and herself while Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but the unknown figure attacks with his red energy blades but Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Cilia performs a handtsand spin kick but the unknown figure creates another energy shield but Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Wing Attack but the Unknown figure shoots more blue laser shots but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot but the unknown figure shoots two energy spheres again and then warps to Lucy and Sora and attacks with his red energy blades but Lucy casts Graviga allowing Sora to attack with Kingdom Key but the unknown figure creates another energy shield but Cilia gets behind and uses Light Phoenix Claw but the unknown figure shoots more blue laser shots.

The group dodge the laser shots and Natsu uses Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist while Donald casts Graviga but the unknown figure attacks them with his red energy blades and then shoots more blue laser shots but Lucy summons Loke who uses Regulus Impact while she attacks with Celestial Light while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but the unknown figure shoots two more energy spheres but Goofy gets behind and uses Charge while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but the unknown figure warps away and reappears to Sora and Lucy and attacks with an energy shield but Lucy retaliates with Ars Arcanum while Sora uses Sonic Blade but the unknown figure shoots two energy beams at Lucy and Sora and just then lightning like energy is on them.

"What the...?" Sora asked.

"This energy's damaging us. We have to get rid of it somehow." Lucy said.

The unknown figure shoots two energy spheres at the group but they dodge and Applejack swings her club while Rainbow Dash uses Mutli Rainbow Lightning but the unknown figure shoots more blue laser shots but Cilia uses Light Phoenix Wing Swipe while Natsu attacks with Dragon's Flame but the unknown figure creates another energy shield and attack Lucy and Sora but the two manage to free themselves from the figure's curse and try to attack but the unknown figure attacks with his red energy blades but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but the unknown figure retaliates with his energy spheres but Donald casts Thundaga while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but the unknown figure shoots more blue lasers at the group but Goofy bashes with his shield while Rarity whacks with her staff while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but the unknown figure starts slashing all over the chapel with his red energy blades but Lucy and Sora use Sonic Blade but the unknown figure disappears and then reappears and then shoots his two energy spheres but Sora and Donald cast Graviga allowing Lucy to attack with Celestial Light but the unknown figure continues to attack with his red energy blades and then disappears.

The unknown figure reappears and shoots blue laser shots twice but the group dodge and Lucy uses Ars Arcanum while Sora attacks with Kingom Key but the unknown figure creates an energy shield and then disappears again and reappears and covers himself with energy.

"What's he doin'?" Natsu asked and the unknown figure unleashes laser beams at the group.

"Dodge!" Lucy said.

The group dodge the unknown figure's laser attacks and after he ends his laser attacks he shoots multiple small red shots at the group but they dodge and try to attack but the unknown figure attacks with his red energy blades again but Lucy, Sora, and Natsu attack with their Keyblades while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Beak Crusher but the unknown figure shoots more small red shots but Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Tornado but the unknown figure disappears and reappears and shoots more red shots but Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but the unknown figure shoots his energy spheres but Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but the unknown figure creates another energy shield but Fluttershy bashes with her shield but the unknown figure attacks with his red energy blades again but Lucy and Sora use Ars Arcanum while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Claw but the unknown figure shoots more red shots but Cilia multi kicks and then drill kicks but the unknown figure unleashes more lasers but the group dodge the attack and the unknown figure shoots more red shots but the group dodge.

The unknown figure shoots more red shots and then attacks with his red energy blades but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Natsu uses Fire Daron's Wing Attack but the unknown figure creates an energy shield but Donald casts Graviga allowing Rarity to use Diamond Storm while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but the unknown figure creates another shield but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Goofy uses Charge while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance but the unknown figure attacks with his red energy blades but Applejack uses Applequake while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Claw but the unknown figure unleashes more lasers at the group but they dodge and the unknown figure attacks with his red energy blades but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Roar while Cilia uses Pure Rose: Light Phoenix Claw while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning but the unknown figure attacks with hid red energy blades again but Lucy and Sora both use Ragnarok and deliver their final attack on the unknown figure who has energy around him while stumbling back but he manages to disperse the energy.

_"Impressive..." _The unknown figure said.

"That'll teach ya not to mess with Luce and Sora, bastard!" Natsu yelled.

_"Hehehe...this will be...enjoyable." _The unknown figure said.

"What're you talking about?" Sora asked as he charges at the unknown figure and tries to slash him but Sora goes through him.

_"It is beyond your comprehension...for now." _The unknown figure said.

"Hey, wait a second!" Lucy said.

_"Until we meet again..." _The unknown figure said.

"Wait! What're you..." Sora cuts himself off as he sees the unknown figure vanishing.

_"I am...but a mere shell." _The unknown figure said as he completely vanishes.

"A mere shell...?" Lucy asked.

"Oooookay. That was kinda creepy." Rainbow Dash said.

"What in the hay does he mean by meetin' him again?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to be ready for him in case he comes back." Lucy said.

"Was he the disturbance the Princesses felt?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It's likely. I'm not feeling anymore immense darkness around here." Lucy said.

"That oughta be a good sign. If he shows his face again, I'll kill 'im." Natsu said.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

"Let's get out of here. We're probably done here." Lucy said.

The group leave through the portal and return to the other chapel where they see the Princesses again.

"Did you find out what the immense darkness was?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes. We encountered a hooded figure." Lucy answered.

"I see..." Snow White said.

"Then that should mean everything else should be fine." Peach said.

"All will be well after Lira and Ansem are defeated." Aurora said.

"We're getting on that. We're on our way to face them. Let's go." Lucy said and just then Erza and Gray arrive.

"We came to tell you all good luck. We know you two are the only ones who stop the darkness from causing anymore destruction." Erza said.

"You'd better watch her back, Flame-brain." Gray said.

"Least I didn't turn my back on her." Natsu replied.

"Shut up!" Gray yelled.

"Make me!" Natsu yelled back.

"BOTH of you shut up!" Erza demanded making them shut up.

"We'll all be fine, Erza." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Lira and Ansem will be stopped in no time." Sora said.

"Good luck and see ya when this is all over." Gray said.

The group leave the castle for the Gummi ships.

After returning to the Gummi ships the group start to head for the dark world and as they start flying more Heartless ships appear but they shoot the ships down and continue on to the world they're going to and after a long minute of flight they see a world with shattered lands and dark energy all around the world.

"This must be it." Rarity said.

"We must be ready for this." Donald said.

"Includin' fightin' Lira and Ansem." Goofy said.

"I know we can do this." Lucy said.

"So do I." Sora said.

"We'll stay by your side, no matter what." Fluttershy said.

"If any Heartless stand in our way, I'm not holding back." Rainbow Dash said.

"W'all won't." Applejack said.

"Okay. Let's go." Lucy said and the group depart of the ships.

* * *

**Chapter end. Yes, in case you did not figure this out, I have decided for the group to encounter and fight the unknown figure. Also, thank you guys very much for checking out my poll and voting on that. That means a lot. It seems now we are reaching to the end soon. What will the group do once they enter the world? How much Heartless are there? Will Lucy and Sora brave through and find Lira and Ansem? What about Riku and Eliot? Find out in the next chapter.**


	45. End of the World: The Dark World

Chapter 45

After departing from the ships the group are in a dark cave and they get out of the cave only to find themselves in an area with destroyed lands and no ground and they see dark spheres falling from the sky.

"Geez, look at this place." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's so...evil." Rarity said.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"It's likely." Applejack answered.

"If we defeat Lira and Ansem, then the worlds will be restored, right?" Sora asked.

"You betcha!" Donald answered.

"But if we defeat Lira and Ansem and all the worlds will be restored and disconnected, then what's going tohappen to this world...and to us?" Lucy asked.

"Well..." Natsu was about to answer but he trails off.

"Well, this is a Heartless world so it will probably just disappear." Fluttershy said and everyone looks at her. "But we shouldn't worry. Even if this place goes away, our hearts aren't going anywhere." Fluttershy said.

"You're right, Fluttershy. And we'll be able to find our friends again." Pinkie Pie said.

"You know what, I agree." Cilia said.

"So do I." Sora said and he looks at Kairi's lucky charm. _"I'll give this back to you. I promise." _Sora said in his mind.

"We need to get ready. We won't know how much Heartless there are." Lucy said.

The group begin to traverse through the area but as they make their way through they see a giant dark sphere falling at them and even though they dodged they're all caught in the dark sphere and Heartless appear and attack with their swords.

Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Iron Fist while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Claw while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning but the Heartless attack again with dark energy but Lucy and Sora cast Firaga while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Claw while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Beak Crusher while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets and they defeat the Heartless and the dark sphere is cleared up allowing the group to move forward.

The group continue their way through the area but as they progress through they see another dark sphere falling down at them and they're trapped again to fight more Heartless who attack with their abilities but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Sora uses Strike Raid while Natsu attacks with Dragon's Flame while Cilia gracefully multi kicks while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Charge while Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado but the Heartless attack back and use magic to attack but Lucy casts Thundaga while Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Wing Attack while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Bullet but the Heartless attack back with their swords but Donald casts Sleepaga allowing Goofy to use Tornado while Applejack uses Applequake while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning defeating the Heartless and clearing the dark sphere allowing the group to move forward again.

The group keep moving through until they see a white hole at the end of the area and so they go there to continue but they see another dark sphere falling at them and they are trapped once again and they see the same Heartless Behemoth from before who attacks the group.

Lucy casts Thundaga while Sora casts Graviga but Behemoth charges at the group but Lucy and Sora get on its back and start attacking the horn like before making it lose its balance and is now stunned allowing Natsu to attack with Dragon's Flame while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Beak Crusher while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Rocket while Applejack uses Apple Ball while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but after a few attacks Behemoth recovers and summons lightning at the group but Lucy summons Sagittarius who shoots arrows while Donald casts Thundaga while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning but Behemoth unleashes spiked ball shots at the group but Lucy gets on Behemoth again and starts attacking with Celestial Light while Sora casts Graviga while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Wing Swipe stunning Behemoth allowing Lucy, Sora, and Natsu attack with their Keyblades while Cilia multi kicks while Donald casts Firaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Rarity uses Diaond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado and the group defeat Behemoth and the dark sphere transports the group to another area and they look around to find themselves in an upper area.

"Are we...underground?" Rarity asked.

"Ah don't know." Applejack said.

"The better question is where are Lira and Ansem?" Fluttershy asked.

"We'll have to find out by going down somewhere dangerous." Lucy said.

"Sounds good." Natsu said.

The group begin to go down step after step and they also need to be aware about any Heartless that might come after them but so far no Heartless has appeared yet but they still need to keep an open eye as they still go down from the upper areas.

The group finally make their way down to the lower part and there they see a green hole in the ground and so they enter it and Sora, Donald, and Goofy find themselves in another area but as they look around they don't see Lucy, Natsu, Cilia, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash with them anymore.

"Where are they?" Goofy asked.

"Could Lira or Ansem have taken them?" Sora asked.

"We need to find them." Donald said and the trio start their way through the area by going through a blue portal.

Meanwhile Lucy finds herself in a different dark area but as she looks around she doesn't see Natsu, Cilia, Sora, Donald, Goofy Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash with her anymore.

"Where am I? Where are the others?" Lucy asked and Pikachu sees something.

"Pika!" Pikachu said pointing at something and Lucy turns and she sees five different colored portals which are orange, yellow, pink, violet, and light blue.

"What are those portals?" Lucy asked.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"Let's try and go into one of them. We'll might be able to find our friends." Lucy said.

Lucy decides which portal to go and she decides to go to the orange portal first.

The orange portal takes Lucy to what looks like a field and while looking around Lucy sees Applejack fighting against what look like apple monsters.

"Applejack!" Lucy said as she takes out Celestial Light.

"Lucy!" Applejack said.

"Let's take them on together!" Lucy said.

"Darn tootin'!" Applejack said.

The apple monsters attack Lucy and Applejack but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Applejack uses Apple Bash but the apple monsters strike back but Lucy casts Blizzaga while Applejack uses Applequake but the apple monsters try to bite at the group but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Applejack uses Apple Bombs but just then a giant apple monster appears.

"Oh, come on!" Lucy said as she casts Graviga but the giant apple monster grabs Lucy. "Let me go!" Lucy said.

"Hang on, Lucy! Ah'ma comin'!" Applejack said as she charges at the apple monster but the giant apple monster swipes her out of the way.

"Applejack! What do I do now?" Lucy asked and Applejack thinks.

"Lucy, ya gotta let that thing eat ya!" Applejack said.

"What? That's crazy!" Lucy said.

"If ya let that monster eat ya, you'll be fine." Applejack said.

"That's not true!" Lucy said.

"Listen, Lucy, what Ah'm tryin' to tell ya is the truth. Ya gotta trust me. Let that monster eat ya." Applejack said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

The giant apple monster eats Lucy but inside Lucy finds its core and destroys it causing the giant apple monster to fall into apple pieces and Lucy lands on the ground.

"Thanks, Applejack." Lucy said.

"Don't mention it, hon. Ya didn't think Ah'd lie to ya, did ya?" Applejack said.

"You did great." Lucy said and she sees the orange portal. "C'mon. That's our way out." Lucy said.

Lucy goes through the orange portal and returns to the same dark area but she doesn't see Applejack with her.

"Applejack!" Lucy called but no response.

"Pika..." Pikachu said.

"I agree. This isn't right. I guess we should to visit the other portals." Lucy said and she goes to the yellow portal next.

The yellow portal takes Lucy to what looks like a garden with wildflowers and while looking around Lucy finds Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" Lucy said running to her.

"Lucy, where are we? What's going on?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm guessing this is just one of Lira and Ansem's tricks. Let's find a way to get out of here before..." Lucy was then cut off by a loud roar and they see a giant rabbit monster with razor teeth and claws. "Holy cr..." Lucy was cut off by the rabbit's roar.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fluttershy said.

"We have to do something. Fluttershy, you're the animal pony. Tame it." Lucy said.

"Okay." Fluttershy said as she flies to the giant rabbit. "Um...Mr. Giant Rabbit, please calm down. We're not trying to do you any harm." Fluttershy said but the giant rabbit monster roars and tries to attack Fluttershy but she dodges. "I know you're not a bad creature. You're probably upset about something." Fluttershy then realizes something. "Oh! I know. You're hungry. How about a lettuce salad? Wait right here." Fluttershy said as she goes around the garden and later on starts making a salad for the rabbit monster. "Okay. Here you go." Fluttershy said feeding the rabbit monster the salad and then the rabbit monster starts to calm down and embraces Fluttershy. "Oh, you're welcome." Fluttershy said.

"You did it, Fluttershy." Lucy said and just then the giant rabbit monster turns into a normal rabbit and Fluttershy sets it down.

"There. You're all better." Fluttershy said and the small rabbit hops away.

"I knew your kindness would come in handy." Lucy said.

"Thank you, Lucy. We should get out of here." Fluttershy said and the yellow portal appears.

"Come on." Lucy said as she goes through the yellow portal.

Lucy returns to the dark area but Fluttershy is not with her.

"Why is it that they're not with me when I come back?" Lucy asked.

"Chu..." Pikachu said.

"I don't know either." Lucy said and then goes for the pink portal.

The pink portal sends Lucy to what looks like a circus ground and she finds Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie!" Lucy called.

"Hi, Lucy! Have you come for a circus party?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Pinkie, we need to get out of here. This is probably an illusion created by Lira and Ansem." Lucy said.

"But what about those guys?" Pinkie Pie asked pointing at angry looking clowns carrying hammers charging at the two.

"Oh, no..." Lucy said.

"They don't look very happy. I need to make them laugh somehow." Pinkie Pie said.

"Can you please think quickly so they won't attack us?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, guys! I'm gonna turn those frowns upside down!" Pinkie Pie said as she turns her head upside down but the angry clowns prepare to attack. "Watch THIS!" Pinkie Pie said as she starts standing on a ball while juggling bowling pins but the angry clowns attack again. "Not a fan of that? Then how 'bout this?" Pinkie Pie asked as she starts making balloon animals but the angry clowns charge again. "No? Then try this." Pinkie Pie said as she starts dancing randomly and wildly while wearing glasses and mustache but the angry clowns attack.

"This isn't working. Try something that'll really make them laugh." Lucy said.

"Hmm...oh! I know!" Pinkie Pie said as she takes out her party cannon and shoots streamers at the angry clowns making them more angry. "Uh oh...okay. You leave me no choice." Pinkie Pie said as she takes out ten pies and throws them in the air and then they land on Pinkie Pie's face making the angry clowns stop charging. "Huh?" Pinkie Pie asked and the angry clowns slowly turn their frowns and start to laugh wildly. "It worked!" Pinkie Pie said as she juggles more bowling pins and then starts dancing wildly and the clowns laugh even more.

"You're doing it, Pinkie! They're laughing!" Lucy said and just then she sees the pink portal appearing.

"You go right ahead, Lucy. I'll keep 'em entertained." Pinkie Pie said.

Lucy goes through the pink portal and returns to the dark area.

"I wonder what these mean?" Lucy asked.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Yeah. I'll bet we'll get our answer soon." Lucy said and she enters the grey portal next.

The grey portal sends Lucy to what looks like a jewel mine and she finds Rarity.

"Lucy, darling!" Rarity called.

"There you are, Rarity. What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I have found these wonderful jewels while I was here and I think I should bring them with me." Rarity said.

"But what about getting out of here and stopping Lira and Ansem?" Lucy asked.

"We'll still get on that." Rarity said but just then they hear crying.

"What was that?" Lucy asked and the crying leads the two to a miner crying next to his mine cart.

"What happened?" Rarity asked.

"I was about to bring my jewels back after discovering them, but then those jewel eating worms stole them from me! Now I have nothing!" The miner explained as he cries more.

"That's horrible..." Lucy said.

"How dare they! After all of your hard work of finding magnificent jewels, those horrid beats had to take them away from you! Shame on them!" Rarity said.

"We have to do something for him." Lucy said.

"Indeed." Rarity said as she looks at her jewels. "Here you are. You may have these instead." Rarity said giving the miner her jewels.

"Seriously?" The miner asked.

"But of course. You would need them a lot more than I do. Consider them a reward and a gift for your hard work of finding your jewels." Rarity said.

"Oh, thank you very much! I don't know how to repay you!" The miner said.

"There's no need, darling. Your gratitude is good enough for me." Rarity said.

"Rarity, that was very generous of you." Lucy said.

"Indeed. He deserves them more." Rarity said and they see the miner leaving with the jewels.

Lucy sees the grey portal appearing and goes through it sending her back to the dark area.

"There's one more portal left." Lucy said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

Lucy enters the light blue portal and it sends her to what looks like a stadium and she finds Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow." Lucy said.

"There you are, Lucy. What the heck's goin' on here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"This has to be Lira and Ansem's doing. C'mon, let's go." Lucy said but just then they see three clouds flying to them.

"Hey, you're Rainbow Dash, right? From Cloudsdale?" One of the clouds asked.

"The one and only. Who're you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are the Thunderclouds. The best and awesome flying racers ever." The Thundercloud leader said.

"So what do you want from me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The next race is starting and we need another member of our team and since we've heard so much about you being the most fastest, athletic, and most awesome Pegasus around, we figured you should join us." The Thundercloud leader said.

"If you join us, we're sure to win." The Thundercloud member said.

"Really? You want me on your team? Sure thing. Just let help Lucy save the world and then ya got a deal." Rainbow Dash said.

"NO! It's HER or US!" The Thundercloud leader said.

"Oh, I see. In that case, thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna have to refuse." Rainbow Dash said.

"But you love winning!" The Thundercloud leader said.

"Yeah, I do, but I love my friends WAY more and I'd NEVER leave 'em hangin'." Rainbow Dash replied.

"You'll regret your decision!" The Thundercloud leader said as they leave.

"You made the right choice, Rainbow." Lucy said.

"You bet I did. You really think I'd leave you guys behind? As if!" Rainbow Dash said.

Just then the light blue portal appears and Lucy goes through it and returns to the dark area.

"That should be it. Now what?" Lucy asked and she sees a white portal in the middle of the area.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know, Pikachu. Come on." Lucy said as she enters the white portal.

Lucy and Pikachu find themselves in what looks like very dark church and as they look around they see Natsu, Cilia, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash in the end of the church.

"Natsu! Cilia! Applejack! Fluttershy! Pinkie! Rarity! Rainbow!" Lucy said running to them.

"Luce! What's goin' on?" Natsu asked.

"Lira and Ansem. I don't know what we have to do here, but we should..." Lucy was cut off by Heartless appearing.

"Oh, dear..." Fluttershy said.

"Fight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Fight." Lucy answered and the Heartless attack.

Lucy and Natsu attack with their Keyblades while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Wing Swipe but the Heartless attack back with their swords but Pikachu unleashes electricity while Applejack uses Apple Ball while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but the Heartless fight back but Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but the Heartless keep fighting but Lucy casts Thundaga while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Iron Fist while Cilia multi kicks but the Heartless strike back with their dark energy but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Rainbow Dash to use Rainbow Lightning while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but the Heartless strike back but Applejack uses Apple Bash while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but the Heartless attack with their swords but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Pikachu uses Iron Tail while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Wing Attack while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Beak Crusher but the Heartless retaliate with magic attacks but Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Rarity uses Diamond Summon but the Heartless keep fighting but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Applejack uses Applequake but more Heartless appear and attack but Lucy uses Ars Arcanum while Natsu attacks with Dragon's Flame while Cilia uses Pure Rose: Light Phoenix Claw while Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning and they all defeat the Heartless.

"Those Heartless are still a joke." Natsu said.

"Ya got that right. They're never any match for us." Applejack said.

"We have to..." Lucy was cut off by shadows appearing on the ground and just then something rises from the shadows and it's a shadow version of Lucy. "You have got to be kidding me." Lucy said.

"An evil Lucy?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It must be created by Lira to stop us." Rarity said.

"We have to get rid of it." Cilia said.

"Right. Watch out." Lucy said.

Anti-Lucy attacks the group with her Keyblade but Lucy blocks with Celestial Light and strikes back while Natsu attacks with Dragon's Flame followed by Fire Dragon's Claw but Anti-Lucy disappears in dark mist and then reappears behind Lucy and tries to attack her but Rarity uses Diamond Trap allowing Pinkie Pie to use Party Dance while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Anti-Lucy sinks into the ground and then upper slashes but Cilia uses Light Phoenix Wing Swipe while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets while Applejack swings her club but Anti-Lucy strikes back with her Keyblade but Lucy uses Sonic Blade but Anti-Lucy throws her Keyblade but Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Iron Fist while Lucy casts Thundaga but Anti-Lucy summons Shadow Heartless to attack but Cilia uses Light Phoenix Bullet to defeat the Shadows and then Natsu strikes at Anti-Lucy but Anti-Lucy sinks into the ground again and tries to upper slash but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Applejack to use Apple Bombs while Rarity whacks with her staff but Anti-Lucy throws her Keyblade but Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning but Anti-Lucy summons more Shadows.

Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Wing Attack to defeat the Shadows while Cilia multi kicks Anti-Lucy who dodges and sinks into the ground again but Applejack uses Applequake while Rarity uses Diamond Summon but Anti-Lucy upper slashes but Pikachu uses Volt Tackle while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado but Anti-Lucy throws her Keyblade but Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but Anti-Lucy attacks with her Keyblade but Lucy counters with Celestial Light and then uses Ars Arcanum but Anti-Lucy sinks into the ground again and then summons Shadows but the ponies defeat the Shadows while Natsu uses Cimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Beak Crusher but Anti-Lucy strikes back with her Keyblade but Lucy uses Strike Raid getting Anti-Lucy but Anti-Lucy upper slashes at Lucy but Lucy summons Loke who uses Regulus Impact but Anti-Lucy throws her Keyblade and then delivers an air dive but Lucy uses Ragnarok on Anti-Lucy making it stumble but Anti-Lucy transforms into a shadow hole beneath Lucy and it starts to sink her.

"LUCE!" Natsu cried.

"NO!" Cilia cried.

"We gotta help her!" Rainbow Dash said.

"C'mon!" Applejack said but the shadow hole starts to disappear.

Lucy is now trapped in the darkness in the shadow hole and she realizes the darkness is going to consume her.

_"No...this can't be the end. Not like this! I've come this far and I don't intend on dying here!" _Lucy said in her mind. "I won't let the darkness consume me! Not while I believe in the light! As long as I believe in the light, the darkness will NEVER defeat me! No matter what!" Lucy said and just then the light starts to appear.

Everyone sees light appearing on the shadow hole and they see the shadow hole disappearing because of the light.

"Oh, no! Lucy...!" Fluttershy said.

"Please be alright, darling." Rarity said and they see Lucy appearing from the light as it starts to disappear.

"Lucy!" Cilia said.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for worrying you again." Lucy said.

"That's awright. Now what?" Applejack asked and just then they see the white hole appearing.

"Come on. Let's go." Lucy said as they go through the white portal and leave the evil church.

Meanwhile after going through the blue portal Sora, Donald, and Goofy are in a different area and they see a purple portal and they decide to enter it.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy find themselves in the Third District of Traverse Town but Heartless appear and attack but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Charge but more Heartless appear and attack with their usual abilities but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy bashes with his shield but even more Heartless appear and attack with more deadly abilities but Sora casts Graviga while Donald casts Sleepaga while Goofy uses Charge and the trio defeat the Heartless and the trio leave Traverse Town and return to the area and move on.

The trio see another portal and enter it and they find themselves in the rabbit hole in Wonderland but Heartless appear and attack but Sora casts Blizzaga while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Charge but more Heartless appear and begin to attack again but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Sleepaga while Goofy uses Tornado but more and more Heartless appear and overwhelms the trio but Sora uses Strike Raid while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and they defeat the Heartless and leave Wonderland and move on.

After finding another portal the trio enter it and they are now at the Coliseum gates area but Heartless appear and attack but Sora casts Thundaga while Donald casts Firaga while Goofy uses Tornado but more Heartless appear and attack but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Stopaga while Goofy bashes with his shield but more Heartless appear again and attack but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge defeating the Heartless and they leave the Coliseum gates and they move on again.

The trio enter another portal leading them to the bamboo area of Depp Jungle where Heartless appear and attack but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Sleepaga while Goofy uses Tornado but more Heartless appear but Sora uses Strike Raid while Donald casts Firaga while Goofy uses Tornado but even more Heartless appear and attack the trio but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Stopaga while Goofy uses Charge and they defeat the Heartless and leave the jungle and move again and head for the next portal.

The trio enter the next portal and they're at the city of Agrabah and Heartless appear to attack but Sora casts Thundaga while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Charge but more Heartless appear and attack but Sora slashes them with Kingdom Key while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but even more Heartless appear and strike at the trio but Sora uses Strike Raid while Donald casts Sleepaga while Goofy uses Tornado defeating all of the Heartless and they leave Agrabah and move on to the next area.

The trio enter the next portal and it leads them to the mushroom valley of the Mushroom Kingdom and Heartless appear to attack the trio but Sora casts Sleepaga while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but more Heartless appear and keep attacking but Sora uses Strike Raid while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy bashes with his shield but even more Heartless appear to overwhelm the trio but Sora casts Blizzaga while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge defeating all of the Heartless and the trio leave the Mushroom Kingdom and move on to the next portal.

The trio enter the next portal and are now at the undersea cave in Atlantica and they're in their sea forms again and Heartless attack the trio but Sora casts Stopaga while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Charge but more Heartless appear to attack but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Firaga while Goofy uses Tornado but the Heartless appear even more and attack again but Sora casts Blizzaga while Donald casts Sleepaga while Goofy bashes with his shield defeating the Heartless and the trio leave Atlantica while reverting back to their normal forms and they move on to the next portal and enter it.

The trio arrive at Oogie's casino of Halloween Town and they're back in their Halloween forms and Heartless appear but Sora casts Thundaga while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Charge but more Heartless appear and begin to attack but Sora uses Strike Raid while Donald casts Firaga while Goofy uses Tornado but even more Haertless appear and use their abilities to attack but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy bashes with his shield defeating the Heartless and they leave Halloween Town while reverting back to their normal forms again and they move to the next portal.

The trio enter the next portal and they are in the park area of Empire City where Heartless appear but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Stopaga while Goofy uses Charge but more Heartless appear to attack but Sora casts Thundaga while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but even more Heartless appear and attack the trio again but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Tornado defeating the Heartless and they leave Empire City and return to the area and move on to the next portal.

The next portal takes the trio to the base of the Egg Cruise in Mobius and Heartless appear and strike at the trio but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy bashes with his shield but more Heartless appear and attack the trio but Sora uses Ars Arcanum while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Tornado but even more Heartless appear and overwhelms the trio but Sora casts Firaga while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge and they defeat all of the Heartless and they leave Mobius and move on to the next portal.

The next portal takes the trio to Hook's ship in Neverland and they find more Heartless who are attacking but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy bashes with his shield but more Heartless appear and strike at the trio but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Tornado but even more Heartless appear and use their abilities to strike but Sora casts Gravira while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Charge defeating all of the Heartless and they leave Neverland and move on again.

The trio find another portal but it's green instead of purple but they decide to go in and they find themselves at the Hundred Acre Wood and they don't see Heartless anywhere and they decide to leave and they find another portal but it's orange.

The orange portal takes Sora, Donald, and Goofy to a hallway with multiple holes and a Heartless symbol at the end of the hall and then they enter a room with machines and they start looking around the room until Sora finds something that explains about manuscripts but after reading them Heartless appear and attack but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Tornado but the Heartless strike back at the trio but Sora, Donald, and Goofy manage to defeat all of the Heartless and they leave the hall area.

The trio find a hole on the ground and they decide to go down to move on and after going down the trio believe they're falling but they're flying instead and they see Lucy, Natsu, Cilia, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash in the same area.

"There you are." Sora said.

"Oh, good. You're okay. We need to hurry and..." Lucy was cut off by a giant demonic creature with yellow eyes, claws, sharp teeth, big wings, and pointed ears rising from the mountain.

"Uh oh..." Goofy said.

"Let's get rid of it." Lucy said.

The demon starts to breathe fire at the group but Natsu eats the fire and then uses Fire Dragon's Roar while Lucy casts Thundaga while Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but the demon summons fire from below but Donald and Fluttershy heal the group while Goofy uses Tornado while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Wing Swipe but the demon shoots dark shots at the group but Applejack uses Apple Ball while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot but the demon breathes fire again but Natsu devours the fire again and uses Fire Dragon's Roar again and then strikes with Dragon's Flame while Pikachu unleashes electricity and then uses Skullbash but the demon shoots more dark shots but Donald casts Blizzaga while Sora casts Thundaga while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but the demon attacks with his wings but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Cilia missile kicks while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but the demon summons fire from below again but Goofy bashes with his shield while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Applejack swings her club while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Claw but the demon summons more dark shots but Lucy, Natsu, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Cilia uses Pure Rose: Light Phoenix Claw while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Tornado while Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Candy bombs while Rarity whacks with her staff while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado and the group deliver their final attack on the demon making him fall into the mountain which turns out to be a volcano and Lucy flies down and everyone follows her down to the volcano.

The group start going down from the volcano and they make their way through an area with damaged stuff around and they assume that they're parts of worlds destroyed by the Heartless and they keep moving on area after area until they reach a dark room with a Heartless symbol at the end of the room and more Heartless appear to attack the group but the group attack back and defeat the Heartless but more Heartless appear to attack the group but the group keep fighting with their abilities and more and more Heartless appear and the fighting continues until the group destroy every single Heartless in their way and they see the Heartless symbol disappearing and creating a new path for the group and they go through the hole and the find a door.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"It sounds like someone is talking." Lucy said.

"I hear it too." Sora said.

_"Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your hearts are the mightiest weapons of all. Remember, you two are the only ones who can open the door to the light." _The voice said.

"I don't hear anythin'." Natsu said.

"I thought I heard somone." Lucy said.

"You two should rest." Donald said.

"We're not resting. We have to stop Lira and Ansem." Sora said.

"We'll do that, no matter what." Lucy said.

"I'm all FIRED UP!" Natsu said.

"I'm helping you two stop those two monsters from causing anymore damage." Cilia said.

"I'm helping you." Donald said.

"Me too. The King asked us to help ya out." Goofy said.

"Ah ain't leavin' yer side. Let's end this together." Applejack said.

"I'm not running away. I'm going to help." Fluttershy said.

"I'm gonna have to get wild on this." Pinkie Pie said.

"We must prepare ourselves for this." Rarity said.

"I'm gonna enjoy beating them up." Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay, Sora. You ready?" Lucy asked.

"You bet! Let's do this, Lucy!" Sora said.

The two open the door and just then the light shines on everyone.

* * *

**Finally, I'm done with this chapter! It appears we are now reaching the end, my friends. I hope you'll be looking forward to the next chapter. Anyway, will the group confront Lira and Ansem? Will the final battle begin? Who will win the ultimate epic final battle? Find out in the next chapter! Until then, see you all next time!**


	46. The Final Battle

**What's up, guys? The end is actually upon us! The time has come for the final battle between Team Keybearers and the Seekers of Darkness! Are you excited? You should be! Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the intensity of this ultimate and epic final clash! Let the final showdown COMMENCE!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Chapter 46

After going through the door Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at what Sora can't believe what he's seeing right now.

"No way! Is this...my island?" Sora asked.

"Hey, where're Lucy, Natsu, Cilia, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, and Rainbow?" Goofy asked.

"Aw, phooey. Don't tell me we got separated from them." Donald said.

"They have to be here. Let's look around." Sora said as they start to explore the island.

Meanwhile Lucy, Natsu, Cilia, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash arrive at what Lucy, Natsu, and Cilia can't believe what they're seeing.

"Hey, is this...Magnolia?" Natsu asked.

"It could be." Cilia answered.

"But wait. Where are Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ah guess we got separated from 'em." Applejack said.

"We need to find them. They'd better not die on us." Rainbow Dash said and Natsu looks at Lucy with concern.

"Luce, you okay?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine. We just need to find out where Lira and Ansem are." Lucy said.

"I hope we do find them and put an end to all this chaos." Rarity said.

"We will find them together and we'll end this madness once and for all before you know it!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Let's start searching." Cilia said and they start exploring the town.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy look around the island to find Lira or Ansem and so they decide to go to the cave entrance.

_"This world has been connected." _A voice said and Sora finds that voice familiar but notices that some parts of the island is vanishing.

"What's goin' on?" Goofy asked.

_"Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn, yet you understand so little." _The voice said.

"I've heard that before." Sora said to himself.

_"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." _The voice finishes talking and the island continues to break apart.

"I wonder what that was all about." Donald said.

"I dunno, but we should..." Sora stops talking as he sees Riku in his dark form standing near the edge of the shore. "That's not Riku..." Sora said as he, Donald, and Goofy confront 'Riku'.

Meanwhile Lucy, Natsu, Cilia, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash look around Magnolia in order to find Lira or Ansem and so they decide to find the Fairy Tail Guild but just then a shaking occurs and stops them from moving on and they see parts of Magnolia disappearing and breaking apart.

"What's going on here?" Rarity asked.

"Is this Lira or Ansem?" Rainbow Dash asked and the shaking stops.

"What in tarnation was that all 'bout?" Applejack asked.

"Look." Happy said pointing at something in the middle of the the town and they see what looks like a huge building that looks like an old castle with a skull symbol.

"What is that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"That's probably a guild..." Lucy said as she goes there.

"Luce, wait up!" Natsu called as he and the rest follow Lucy.

Lucy and her friends enter the guild and start looking around for Lira and Ansem and Natsu uses his sense of smell to find them.

"I think someone is in fact here." Natsu said.

"Then that has to be Lira and Ansem." Rainbow Dash said.

"Natsu, follow the scent." Lucy said and Natsu nods.

As Natsu is leading them to find who is in the guild Lucy can't help but start feeling uneasy.

_"Destruction...pain...agony...death...despair...those are the rules that bring order to the darkness and remains the source of its strength. MY strength. Miss Heartfilia...you will surely understand those meanings soon enough." _A voice said and Lucy finds it familiar.

"I've heard that before..." Lucy said to herself.

_"I am the one who will become a goddess of every heart that exists. All worlds...all hearts will bend to my rule and all will be consumed with hatred." _The voice said.

"My guess is that Lira said that to me before when I encountered that figure." Lucy said.

_"Meaningless. You cannot hope to defeat the likes of me. I am beyond mortality. You will realize your attempts will end in futility." _The voice finished talking.

"The scent's gettin' stronger." Natsu said and they stop at doors.

"Okay. Let's find out if it's Lira and Ansem." Lucy said as she opens the doors and they are now in a big room where they see Black Knight. "That's...Eliot. Is he brainwashed by Lira again?" Lucy asked as she walks closer to Black Knight.

**"Not another step, whore." **Black Knight said.

"Eliot...please. Let us help you." Lucy said.

**"You never helped me. It was Lira who helped me open my eyes and helped me realized that darkness is the true path." **Black Knight said.

"What Lira has done to you was corrupted your mind. Please, Eliot. Remember us! We're your true friends." Cilia said.

**"Fools. You believe that friendship will actually turn me against my path? You will never change me." **Black Knight said.

"Maybe THIS'LL help ya!" Natsu yelled as he fire punches at Black Knight who dissolves into dark mist.

"Was that...?" Lucy stops talking.

"An illusion." Someone said and the group see Lira sitting on a chair. "Lucy, darling. How nice of you to finally arrive here. I was afraid you'd never show up." Lira said.

"I'm here to put an end to you and Ansem once and for all." Lucy said.

"I see. You and your friends believe you can defeat me?" Lira asked.

"That's right!" Rainbow Dash answered.

"If you think we'd turn our backs on Lucy, you're wrong." Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh, but she has turned her back on Eliot." Lira said.

"That's not true. None of us have turned our backs on Eliot. All of us have taken a different path. Lucy joined Fairy Tail, I was on my quest to find Solaria, and Eliot was on the dark path because of you." Cilia said.

"When I ran away from my father, I wanted to find Cilia and Eliot so we can be together, but I couldn't find them. I thought they were long gone, but now I know they are in fact alive. Since Cilia and I are together again, we're gonna save Eliot from you!" Lucy said.

"How foolish to assume so. It's a shame, Lucy that you don't realize as Eliot already has that to the heart seeking freedom, Fiore is nothing but a horrid prison for mages. You Fairy fools actually wanted to protect this prison, but Eliot sought a way to eliminate it as he completely opened his heart to darkness." Lira said.

"You tell us whee Eliot is!" Cilia demanded.

"Fools. There is nothing you can do to reach Eliot now. His heart belongs again to darkness, just as all hearts do." Lira said.

"Do you really believe that we're just gonna stand here and watch you try to become goddess of every world like you told me? If my mother stopped you before, then I'm sure I'll be able to do it too." Lucy said.

"You? Defeat ME? Your mother may have fought me before, but she failed to defeat my master." Lira said.

"Your...master?" Lucy asked.

"Who're you working for?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The one who is destined to become a god of every heart. As he rules every heart and soul, I shall become his goddess and rule at his side." Lira answered.

"Who is your master?" Lucy asked.

"You shall never know. You will die before even finding out my master's plan for you are too weak to even defeat him and stop me." Lira said.

"Shut up! You don't know anythin' about Luce!" Natsu yelled.

"Whoever your master is, Lucy will be sure to stop him after we defeat you and Ansem!" Cilia said.

"We've been with Lucy to other worlds and she has defeated her opponents with us at her side!" Applejack said.

"We'll make sure that you won't succeed in your plan and we'll make sure the darkness doesn't harm anyone anymore." Fluttershy said.

"We came here all this way to beat you and Ansem and that's what we're gonna do!" Pinkie Pie said.

"How utterly foolish to assume that Lucy would not be able to defeat you when it is clear that we already know the outcome." Rarity said.

"Besides, who cares what or who your master is. We'll kick the darkness' butt in a heartbeat ." Rainbow Dash said.

"Prepare yourself, Lira. You're gonna get crushed!" Lucy said taking out Celestial Light.

"You take the lead, Luce." Natsu said.

"I will. We strike now!" Lucy said.

"You pathetic fools! Prepare to be eradicated!" Lira said as she attacks the group.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy confront 'Riku' and they get into their fighting stance.

I know it's you, Ansem!" Sora said.

"Ah, you have finally arrived, Sora. Excellent. I was afraid you would never make it." Ansem said.

"Just wait. When we're done with you, my island will be restored and Riku and I will come back together!" Sora said.

"You fool. Is restoring this pitiful world really worth your time?" Ansem asked.

"What're you talking about?" Goofy asked.

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison, surrounded by water. And so Riku sought to escape his prison. He found a way to cross over into other worlds and he opened his heart to darkness." Ansem said as he changes to his own form.

"Riku! Let him go!" Sora demanded.

"Don't bother, boy. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness." Ansem said.

"What is so great about darkness?" Donald asked.

"It's simple. As you can see, all worlds and hearts begin in darkness and also end in it. The heart is no different. The darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such as its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." Ansem said as he appears behind the three. "As you see, the darkness is the heart's TRUE essence." Ansem added.

"That's not true! Although the heart maybe weak and sometimes, it can even give in. But I've learned that deep down there's a light that NEVER goes out!" Sora said but Ansem just scoffs.

"So you have come this far, Sora, yet you still understand nothing. Every light must fade and every heart returns to DARKNESS!" Ansem said as he summons a Heartless symbiote guardian behind him and attacks the trio.

Meanwhile Lira unleashes five dark waves at Lucy and her friends but they dodge and Lucy casts Thundaga at Lira who disappears and reappears behind Lucy and attacks with twin blades but Lucy counters with Celestial Light and slashes at Lira while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Iron Fist while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Wing Swipe but Lira unleashes dark chains at the three but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Applejack to swing with her club while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Lira fires dark orbs but Lucy casts Graviga while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but Lira retaliates with slashing with her twin blades followed by unleashing twisters but Lucy casts Blizzaga while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Bullet while Natsu attacks with Dragon's Flame followed by Fire Dragon's Claw but Lira grabs Natsu by his neck and starts choking him but Lucy uses Sonic Blade saving Natsu while Pikachu uses Volt Tackle but Lira disappears again and then unleashes multiple lightning strikes getting the group with lightning but Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball but Lira unleashes dark waves at the two Pegasus but Lucy uses Strike Raid making Lira disappear again.

Lira reappears and then multi slashes with her twin blades but Natsu counters with Dragon's Flame and then uses Fire Dragon's Wing Attack while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance but Lira fires four dark orbs but Cilia uses Light Phoenix Claw while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Lira strikes at everyone with dark chains but Fluttershy uses Nature Heal while Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Lira summons twisters again but Lucy casts Thundaga while Pikachu uses Skullbash but Lira fires dark shots but Cilia uses Light Phoenix Bullet while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Applejack uses Apple Bombs but Lira unleashes five dark waves but Pikachu delivers an electric punch while Natsu delivers a fire punch but Lira fires more dark orbs but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but Lira unleashes twisters but Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Lucy uses Sonic Blade but after Lucy's final stab Lira slashes with her twin blades but Cilia multi kicks followed by a handstand spin kick but Lira summons a dark chain to hold Cilia but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light followed by Firaga while Natsu uses Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist.

Lira retaliates with unleashes crystals from the ground but Lucy and Natsu attack with their Keyblades while Pikachu uses Iron Tail but Lira shoots dark shots but Lucy casts Aeroga on the group while Cilia missile kicks while Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Lira multi slashes with her twin blades followed by dark chains but Applejack uses Apple Bash while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Pikachu unleashes a stream of electricity but Lira fires dark orbs and then unleashes lightning strikes but Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo while Cilia uses Light Phoenix Claw but Lira unleashes more dark waves but Lucy casts Graviga while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but Lira disappears again and then summons clones of her and they all attack the group with their twin blades but the group defeat the clones and then Lucy uses Strike Raid on the real Lira while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance but Lira casts a dark poison spell on Lucy making her poisoned and damaging her.

Lucy casts Curaga while but the poison spell remains on her and Lira unleashes more dark waves but Cilia multi kicks followed by Light Phoenix Wing Swipe while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Applejack uses Apple Bombs but Lira creates clones of herself again and they attack with their twin blades followed by firing dark shots and unleashing dark waves but Lucy uses Ars Arcanum while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Claw while Pikachu tail whips but Lira attacks with dark chains and then unleashes lightning and twisters but Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Rarity whacks with her staff but Lira unleashes two dark hands from the ground and tries to grab them but Lucy casts Blizzaga while Natsu attacks with Dragon's Flame but Lira unleashes crystals from the ground again but the group dodge and Cilia uses Light Phoenix Bullet while Pikachu uses Skullbash and then unleashes electricity but Lira tries to poison the group but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Lira retaliates with slashing with her twin blades while her clones unleash dark waves and dark orbs but Lucy and Natsu attack with their Keyblades while Cilia uses Pure Rose: Light Phoenix Claw while Applejack uses Applequake while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Rarity uses Diamond Summon while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge and they deliver their attack on Lira.

"You insolent brat!" Lira yelled.

"You thought you'd win?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not through!" Lira yelled as she unleashes a spell that's destroying the entire guild.

"We need to get out of here!" Applejack said and the group leave the guild before it gets destroyed.

"That was close." Pinkie Pie said.

"I wonder how Sora, Donald, and Goofy are holding up. Please don't die on us, guys." Lucy said to herself.

Meanwhile during Lucy's battle with Lira the trio are fighting Ansem who attacks with dark discs but the trio dodge and Sora uses Strike Raid while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Tornado but Ansem uses his guardian to block their attacks but Sora gets behind and attacks with Kingdom Key while Goofy uses Rocket but Ansem unleashes shock waves but Donald casts Blizzaga while Sora casts Firaga but Ansem uses his guardian to attack the trio but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Charge but Ansem shoots dark shots at the three but they dodge but the dark shots home on them but Donald casts Aeroga on himself and the two while Goofy bashes with his shield but Ansem's guardian attacks again but Sora uses Strike Raid but Ansem unleashes dark discs again but Goofy blocks them with his shield and Donald casts Firaga while Sora casts Graviga but Ansem fires dark shots again at the trio but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Ansem's guardian to block their way.

Sora uses Ars Arcanum on Ansem but Ansem unleashes dark shock waves but Goofy uses Rocket while Donald casts Thundaga but Ansem throws dark discs but Sora casts Blizzaga while Donald whacks with his staff but Ansem's guardian dark swipes at Donald but Goofy uses Tornado while Sora uses Strike Raid but Ansem fires more homing dark shots but Sora and Donald cast Aeroga to protect the three and Sora slashes with Kingdom Key but Ansem retaliates with dark discs but Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Graviga but Ansem unleashes dark shock waves while his guardian dark swipes but Sora casts Firaga but Ansem creates a dark barrier around him but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Charge but Ansem fires the homing dark discs but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but Ansem's guardian grabs Sora by his throat allowing Ansem to deliver a dark punch but Goofy bashes the guardian with his shield while Donald casts Blizzaga at Ansem but Ansem unleashes his dark shock waves but Sora uses Strike Raid.

Ansem throws more dark discs but Donald casts Blizzaga while Goofy uses Charge but Ansem's guardian blocks the way again but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but the guardian dark swipes but Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Thundaga while Sora casts Firaga but Ansem unleashes dark shock waves but Sora uses Strike Raid but the guardian grabs Sora by the throat again and Ansem dark punches but Donald whacks with his staff but Ansem fires more homing dark shots but Sora casts Aeroga on himself and the two and Goofy bashes with his shield but Ansem throws dark discs again but the trio dodge and Sora uses Ars Arcanum while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Rocket but Ansem's guardian fires dark shots at the three but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Goofy uses Charge but the guardian tries to grab Sora again but Donald casts Thundaga at the guardian allowing Sora to cast Firaga at Ansem who summons a dark barrier but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Blizzaga.

Ansem's guardian attacks again but this it grabs Sora while Ansem summons a dark force field to get Sora but Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Tornado at the guardian and Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but Ansem throws his dark discs while his guardian unleashes dark shock waves but Sora casts Graviga while Goofy uses Charge but Ansem unleashes dark lightning at the two but Donald casts Aeroga on them and then casts Firaga but Ansem's guardian dark swipes at Donald but Sora uses Sonic Blade but the guardian grabs Sora again while Ansem summons his dark force field but Sora breaks free and slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald whacks with his staff but Ansem unleashes dark shock waves and shoots homing dark shots but Goofy uses Rocket while Donald casts Blizzaga but Ansem's guardian tries to grab one of the three but Sora uses Strike Raid while Goofy uses Tornado but Ansem throws more dark discs but Donald whacks with his staff while Sora casts Thundaga but Ansem's guardian attempts to grab Sora again but Sora avoids it and attacks with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Firaga while Goofy uses Charge and the three deliver their attack on Ansem making his guardian disappear and he tries to get away.

"Get back here!" Sora called.

"Foolish boy. You have not defeated me." Ansem said as he breaks more parts of the island and disappears.

"We gotta go after 'im!" Goofy said.

"Yeah we should!" Donald said.

"I sure hope Lucy is okay. Please don't die on us, Lucy." Sora said to himself.

Just then the trio see Ansem in the destroyed part of the island and so the three go after him but as Sora gets to the ruined part Donald and Goofy are blocked by a barrier.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora said.

"We're fine, Sora!" Goofy said.

"But look behind you!" Donald said pointing at something behind Sora.

Sora turns to see Darkside again.

"Not you again. I'm getting rid of you for good." Sora said as he takes out Kingdom Key and attacks Darkside.

Meanwhile in the destroyed Magnolia Lucy sees that Lira is still alive in the guild ruins and so she and her friends go after Lira to stop her for good but as Lucy gets to the guild ruins Natsu, Cilia, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash are blocked by a barrier.

"Guys! You can't be serious." Lucy said.

"Lucy! A Heartless is behind you!" Fluttershy said pointing at a Heartless behind Lucy.

Lucy turns to see that it's Nightfall again.

"Great. You. No matter. You're not standing in my way!" Lucy said as she takes out Celestial Light and attacks Nightfall.

Lucy attacks Nightfall's head with Celestial Light but Nightfall attacks with its claws but Pikachu unleashes electricity but Nightfall starts to fly while sending down Shadows to attack Lucy who defeats the Shadows and focuses on Nightfall again and she casts Graviga but Nightfall breathes its black fire but Lucy casts Blizzaga and attacks with Celestial Light but Nightfall bites at Lucy but Pikachu uses Iron Tail while Lucy uses Strike Raid but after her final Keyblade throw Nightfall tail whips but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Nightfall fires dark shots at Lucy who cartwheels and casts Thundaga but Nightfall attacks with its claws and then bites at Lucy but Pikachu delivers an electric punch while Lucy uses Ars Arcanum but Nightfall breathes black fire again but Lucy uses Strike Raid and after her final Keyblade throw she delivers her final attack on Nightfall making it disappear into dark mist.

Meanwhile Sora attacks Darkside's arm while it is shooting shots from its holed chest but Sora keeps attacking with Kingdom Key but Darkside summons a dark pool summoning Shadows but Sora attacks the Shadows and focuses on Darkside again and attacks its arms but Darkside summons a dark sphere in its hands and rains down dark shots but Sora uses Sonic Blade but Darkside shoots more shots from its chest but Sora uses Strike Raid on its arms but Darkside summons more Shadows but Sora gets on Darkside's head and starts attacking the head with Kingdom Key until Darkside grabs Sora but Sora slashes the arm and attacks the arms again but Darkside tries to slam Sora to the ground but he dodges and he uses Sonic Blade until he unleashes one final hit on Darkside making it disappear into dark mist.

Meanwhile after Lucy defeats Nightfall she sees Lira appearing.

"You just don't know when to give up." Lira said.

"Give up? Like that's ever gonna happen!" Lucy replied.

"Foolish girl. You're all alone now. Your friends won't help you." Lira said.

"That's where you're wrong, Lira. I'm not alone." Lucy said.

"Oh, right. Your pathetic Spirits. That shouldn't matter either way." Lira said as she casts a spell.

Lucy looks around she realizes that she is not in the guild ruins anymore but in the Second District in Traverse Town.

"What the...?" Lucy asked.

"Now, Lucy Heartfilia, you shall die at my hands!" Lira said as she shoots dark shots at Lucy but she dodges.

Lucy uses Sonic Blade on Lira but she disappears and then reappears behind Lucy to attack with the twin blades but Lucy casts Firaga but Lira summons a dark shield in front of her and then unleashes five dark waves but Lucy casts Thundaga and then casts Blizzaga but Lira throws two dark orbs at Lucy and then slashes with one of her blades but Lucy uses Strike Raid but after her final Keyblade throw Lira attacks with two dark chains but Pikachu uses Skullbash and then fires electric bolts but Lira retaliates with summoning shadow hands but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Lira counters with her twin blades and drill attacks but Lucy casts Graviga while Pikachu uses Iron Tail but Lira grabs Pikachu and was about to slash him but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light saving Pikachu and then uses Ars Arcanum but Lira attacks back with her dark chains followed by a spin slash with her twin blades but Lucy counters and attacks back with Celestial Key followed by Blizzaga while Pikachu uses Volt Tackle but Lira summons another dark shield and then fires more dark shots but Lucy casts Firaga while Pikachu electric punches but Lira fires dark waves again but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Pikachu uses Skullbash but Lira then casts a different spell making them disappear.

Lucy is now in the bizarre room in Wonderland and Lira summons clones of herself and they start attacking Lucy but Lucy defeats the clones and casts Blizzaga on the real Lira but Lira retaliates with a missile kick and fires a dark orb but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Lira unleashes twisters to push Lucy back but just then Sagittarius appears and shoots his arrows at Lira who summons her dark shield but Lucy uses Sonic Blade but Lira fires her dark waves but Sagittarius attacks with his bow while Lucy casts Graviga but Lira strikes back with her twin blades followed by clone attacks and then throws her blades but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Sagittarius shoots six arrows but Lira attacks with three dark chains but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light and then casts Thundaga but Lira summons one clone and they attack but Lucy dodges and casts Firaga while Sagittarius shoots ten arrows at Lira but Lira unleashes three twisters but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Sagittarius attacks with his bow but Lira unleashes her dark chains to strike but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Sagittarius shoots five arrows but Lira casts the spell again and they disappear.

Lucy is now in the arena in Olympus Coliseum and Lira levitates her swords and throws them at Lucy who dodges and then casts Thundaga but Lira retaliates with her own lightning spell but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Lira counters and slashes with her twin blades and then delivers a flip kick but Lucy casts Blizzaga but Lira fires three dark orbs but Taurus appears and attacks with his ax but Lira summons three clones and they attack with their twin blades but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Taurus uses Rampage but Lira unleashes a dark wave to push them away but Lucy casts Thundaga while Taurus slams his ax to the ground to cause a quake but Lira tries to grab Taurus with her shadow hand but Lucy uses Strike Raid to save Taurus but Lira shoots her dark shots but Lucy casts Graviga while Taurus attacks with his ax but Lira summons more clones and they attack with their blades followed by dark waves but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Lira strikes with her lightning but Taurus charges at Lira but Lira summons her dark shield but Lucy uses Ars Arcanum while Taurus uses Rampage but Lira casts her spell again and they disappear.

Lucy is now in the cliff area of Deep Jungle and Lira turns herself invisible and starts attacking Lucy with her blades but Lucy dodges and tries to find Lira who keeps attacking with her Dark Magic but Lucy casts Firaga and it gets Lira who is now revealed but Lira fires her dark orbs hurting Lucy but Lucy casts Curaga and then attacks with Celestial Light but Lira casts another twister but just then Loke appears and uses Regulus Impact but Lira retaliates with a drill kick but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Loke uses Lion Brilliance but Lira turns herself invisible again and shoots dark shots but they dodge and Loke uses Regulus Blast to expose Lira but Lira multi slashes at Loke with her blades but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light followed by Blizzaga but Lira attacks with her dark chains and then fires her dark waves but Loke delivers punches but Lira counters and punches back followed by multi kicking but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Loke uses Regulus Punch but Lira levitates her swords and throws them but Lucy casts Aeroga and then casts Thundaga while Loke uses Lion Brilliance but Lira turns invisible but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Loke brings a big punch but Lira casts her spell again making them disappear again.

Lucy is now in the Lamp Chamber in Agrabah and Lira summons her clones again and they unleash dark blasts at Lucy who dodges and casts Graviga but Lira unleashes shadow hands to try and grab Lucy but Scorpio appears and uses Sand Buster at Lira who slashes at Scorpio with her twin blades but Lucy casts Firaga while Scorpio uses Sand Spear but Lira shoots her dark shots again but Lucy uses Strike Raid but Lira unleashes her twisters but Scorpio attacks with his sand but Lira attacks with her dark chains but Lucy destroys the chains and attacks with Celestial Light while Scorpio delivers punches followed by Sand Buster but Lira strikes back with multi kicks and then delivers her punches but Lucy casts Blizzaga but Lira unleashes another dark blast but Scorpio uses Sand Spear but Lira slashes with her blades followed by a missile kick but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light followed by Thundaga but Lira summons more clones and they attack with dark waves but Lucy uses Ars Arcanum while Scorpio punches followed by blasting his sand but Lira fires four dark orbs but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Scorpio uses Sand Spear but Lira casts her spell again making them disappear again.

Lucy is now in Toad Town in Mushroom Kingdom and Lira unleashes dark smoke to try and cover Lucy who dodges and casts Thundaga but Lira fires her dark orbs but Lucy dodges and casts Graviga but Lira attacks with her chains but Aries appears and uses Wool Shot on Lira trying to stun her but Lira retaliates with her dark smoke but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Aries uses Wool Bomb but Lira slashes with her blades followed by multi kicks but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Lira shoots dark shots but Aries uses Wool Pillar while Lucy casts Firaga but Lira throws her dark waves and then tries to cover them in smoke again but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Aries uses Wool Shot but Lira levitates her blades and throws them but Aries delivers a spin kick while Lucy attacks with Celestial Light followed by Blizzaga but Lira and her clones attack with the blades and then unleash their dark smoke but Aries uses Wool Bomb again while Lucy casts Thundaga but Lira attacks with her dark chains and unleashes twisters but Aries attacks Lira and uses Wool Shot while Lucy uses Sonic Blade but Lira casts her spell again and makes them disappear again.

Lucy is now in the sunken ship area in Atlantica and she's in her mermaid form and Lira drill attacks with her blades but Lucy dodges and attacks with Celestial Light but Lira summons ice shields around her and then throws her dark waves but Aquarius appears and uses Water Beam but Lira attacks with her dark chains but Lucy casts Thundaga but Lira summons her ice shields again but Lucy casts Firaga while Aquarius uses Bubble Shot but Lira fires her dark orbs but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light followed by Blizzaga while Aquarius attacks with her tailfin but Lira slashes with her blades and shoots her dark shots but Aquarius uses Water Beam but Lira summons more ice shields but Lucy casts Firaga and then casts Thundaga but Lira unleashes her dark blasts but Aquarius uses Bubble Shot to keep Lira stunned allowing Lucy to cast Blizzaga but Lira retaliates with unleashing her lightning strikes but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Aquarius attacks with her tailfin but Lira throws her dark waves but Lucy casts Aeroga and then casts Thundaga while Aquarius uses Water Wave but Lira drill attacks with her blades but Aquarius uses Water Beam while Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Lira casts another spell and makes them disappears again.

Lucy is now in the curly hill area in Halloween Town and she is in her witch form and Lira summons shadow hands and they try to punch Lucy who dodges and casts Graviga but Lira fires her dark orbs again but Gemi and Mini appear and they use their Copy Magic to transform into Lira herself and they attack with her dark chains but Lira retaliates with her own dark chains but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light followed by Firaga but Lira summons her clones and they attack with their blades but Gemini summon their clones and attack with their blades while Lucy uses Sonic Blade but Lira summons more shadow hands but Gemini throw dark waves while Lucy uses Strike Raid but Lira shoots her dark shots but Gemini fire dark orbs but Lira slashes with her blades and then attacks with her dark chains but Lucy casts Thundaga but Lira levitates her blades and throws them but Lucy dodges and casts Graviga while Gemini unleashes shadow hands and they attack Lira who retaliates with dark orbs but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Gemini slashes with blades but Lira counters and slashes back but Lucy uses Sonic Blade but Lira summons her shadow hands to attack but Gemini throw dark waves while Lucy casts Firaga but Lira casts her spell again and they disappear again.

Lucy is now in the ditch area in Empire City and Lira unleashes earth pillars from the ground but Lucy casts Thundaga but Lira unleashes her twisters but Lucy uses Sonic Blade but Lira slashes with her blade and then attacks with her dark chains but Virgo appears and uses her Chain Magic to strike Lira who unleashes more earth pillars but Virgo dig into the ground and the rises under Lira and attacks allowing Lucy to attack with Celestial Light but Lira fires her dark orbs but Virgo uses Spica Lock to trap Lira allowing Lucy to cast Firaga but Lira summons rocks around her and throws them at the two but Virgo destroys the rocks and then strikes with her chains but Lira attacks with her dark chains but Lucy uses Ars Arcanum but Lira covers them in dark smoke but Lucy casts Thundaga while Virgo becomes huge and attacks with her strength but Lira slashes with her blades but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Lira summons more rocks and throws them but Lucy casts Aeroga while Virgo destroys the rocks and then uses Spica Lock again but Lira summons twisters but Lucy uses Strike Raid but Lira shoots her dark shots but Virgo uses her Chain Magic to strike while Lucy casts Thundaga but Lira casts her spell again and they disappear again.

Lucy is now in Eggman's Egg Cruise base in Mobius and Lira dash slashes with her blades but Lucy dodges and attacks with Celestial Light but Lira multi kicks and then drill kicks but Lucy uses Sonic Blade but Lira delivers punches and then slashes with her blades but Capricorn appears and delivers his punches followed by kicks but Lira unleashes her dark blasts but Lucy casts Blizzaga while Capricorn multi punches but Lira multi kicks and then dash slashes with her blades but Capricorn charges and delivers another punch but Lira counters and delivers her own punches and then drill kicks but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Capricorn delivers his kicks followed by punches but Lira summons her clones and they slash with their blades and then missile kick but Lucy uses Ars Arcanum while Capricorn delivers an uppercut but Lira throws her dark waves but Capricorn charges again and then delivers multi punches and delivers a strong kick but Lira strikes back and cartwheel kicks and then dash slashes with her blades but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light and then casts Blizzaga while Capricorn delivers another uppercut but Lira attacks with her dark chains but Capricorn power punches while Lucy uses Sonic Blade but Lira casts her spell again and they disappear again.

Lucy is now in the deck area of Hook's ship in Neverland and Lira is levitating and shoots her dark shots but Lucy uses Strike Raid but Lira aerial slashes with her blades but Lucy casts Graviga but Lira levitates Lucy and throws her but Cancer appears and attacks with his scissors but Lira throws her dark waves but Lucy casts Thundaga while Cancer multi clips with his scissors but Lira fires her dark orbs but Lucy casts Firaga while Cancer strikes with his scissors but Lira levitates Cancer and throws him but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Lira throws her blades and then attacks with his dark chains but Cancer clips with his scissors but Lira aerial slashes with her blades but Lucy casts Graviga while Cancer multi clips with his scissors but Lira fires her dark orbs and tries to cover the two in dark smoke but Lucy casts Thundaga while Cancer strikes with his scissors but Lira drill slashes with her blades but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Lira levitates Lucy and throws her but Cancer saves her and then clips with his scissors while Lucy casts Firaga but Lira attacks with her dark chains and unleashes twisters but Lucy casts Graviga but Lira shoots her dark shots but Cancer clips with his scissors while Lucy uses Strike Raid but Lira casts her spell again and they disappear again.

Lucy is now in the Grand Hall area in Hollow Bastion and she sees Lira.

"This is impossible! How is it that YOU'RE still alive?!" Lira demanded.

"You underestimate me, Lira. It's like what I said before; if my mother was able to defeat you, then I should be able to do it too." Lucy said.

"How foolish to assume so. I have been toying with you for too long. It's time I end you!" Lira said. "DARK PHOENIX DEATH BEAK!" Lira shouted as she attacks Lucy but she dodges.

"What...? No...you can't be..." Lucy stops talking.

"Correct. I am a Dark Phoenix Slayer! With my power, I will DESTROY you!" Lira said as she attacks Lucy.

Lira uses Dark Phoenix Wing Crusher but Lucy dodges and attacks with Celestial Light but Lira counters with her blades and they clash between their weapons until Lucy delivers a strike but Lira multi kicks and then uses Dark Phoenix Iron Claw but Lucy casts Curaga and then uses Sonic Blade but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Missile but Lucy casts Aeroga and casts Thundaga but Lira slashes with her blades but Lucy dodges and attacks with Celestial Light but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Death Beak but Lucy uses Strike Raid but Lira punches followed by her drill kick but Lucy casts Firaga but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Wing Crusher and then slashes with her blades but Lucy counters with Celestial Light and strikes but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Iron Claw but Lucy casts Blizzaga and then casts Graviga but Lira throws her blades and uses Dark Phoenix Missile but Lucy uses Ars Arcanum but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Death's Flight and grabs Lucy into the air and sends her to the ground but Lucy casts Curaga and then attacks with Celestial Light but Lira counters with her blades and they clashes again but Lucy delivers her strike but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Claw's Crush but Lucy uses Ragnarok and gets Lira causing them to transport back to the ruined guild area.

"It's useless to defeat me, Lucy. You will fall just like your pathetic friends." Lira said.

"Not unless I kill you!" Lucy replied as she raises Celestial Light and it's glowing with light aura. "I'm going to end this once and for all!" Lucy said as she throws Celestial Light into the air. "STARSTORM!" Lucy shouted as Celestial Light unleashes many stars that are falling from the sky and they come down at Lira causing a huge explosion. "Finally. The end of Lira." Lucy said.

"Is that what you think?" A voice asked and it's Lira shocking Lucy. "I'll admit I have underestimated you, but you can never defeat me. Now then, what you tried to give to me, I'll return to you; a one way ticket to oblivion, but don't worry, your friends Sora is already there and you'll be joining him!" Lira said as she summons a dark pool under Lucy but also Natsu, Cilia, and the ponies are in the dark pool and they start sinking while Lira laughs evilly.

Meanwhile after Sora defeated Darkside and during Lucy's intense fight with Lira he sees Ansem appearing.

"Foolish boy. You do not know when to die." Ansem said.

"I'm not dying until I stop you!" Sora replied.

"Then I shall kill you this time." Ansem said as he summons his guardian and he attacks Sora.

Ansem charges at Sora but he dodges and casts Firaga but Ansem throws dark discs while his guardian unleashes dark lightning but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but Ansem summons dark shock waves while his guardian unleashes dark fires but Sora casts Thundaga but Ansem shoots homing dark shots but Sora casts Aeroga and then casts Blizzaga but Ansem uses his guardian to block Sora's attack but he gets behind and attacks with Kingdom Key but the guardian dark swipes at Sora but he moves and casts Graviga but Ansem charges again but Sora casts Firaga.

Ansem throws dark discs but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key and then casts Blizzaga but Ansem unleashes dark lightning while his guardian summons dark shock waves but Sora uses Sonic Blade but Ansem charges at Sora but Sora blocks but the guardian grabs Sora's throat and Ansem delivers his dark punch but Sora casts Graviga but the guardian unleashes dark lightning but Sora casts Aeroga and then casts Firaga but Ansem summons a dark force field around him and his guardian punches but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but Ansem summons dark fires and then charges again but Sora blocks again and then attacks with Kingdom Key and then casts Thundaga.

Ansem summons dark shots and shoots them but Sora blocks them and then casts Graviga but the guardian blocks the attack and summons dark lightning but Sora uses Strike Raid but Ansem charges again but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but Ansem summons dark fires while his guardian throws dark discs but Sora casts Blizzaga but Ansem summons dark shock waves but Sora uses Sonic Blade but Ansem summons dark lightning while his guardian shoots dark shots but Sora casts Firaga but the guardian blocks the attack and Ansem summons dark fires but Sora casts Blizzaga again but Ansem sinks his guardian to the ground and it rises to where Sora is and attacks but Sora moves out of the way but the guardian keeps rising from the ground getting him but Sora keeps dodging until Ansem summons multiple shock waves and dashes all over the area again but Sora uses Strike Raid but Ansem summons his dark force field while his guardian grabs Sora and punches but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but the guardian tries to grab Sora but he dodges and casts Thundaga.

Ansem throws dark discs while his guardian unleashes dark fires but Sora casts Firaga but Ansem summons his dark force field while his guardian tries to punch Sora but Sora uses Ars Arcanum but Ansem sinks his guardian to the ground again and rises to where Sora is but Sora dodges but the guardian keeps rising to attack until Sora unleashes multiple dark shock waves but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but the guardian grabs Sora and Ansem dark punches but Sora casts Curaga and then attacks with Kingdom Key but Ansem charges again but Sora blockes and casts Graviga but Ansem summons dark lightning while his guardian shoots dark shots but Sora uses Strike Raid but Ansem summons dark shock waves but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but Ansem sinks his guardian into the ground again and it rises but Sora dodges but the guardian keeps rising until Ansem summons the multiple dark shock waves but Sora uses Ars Arcanum but Ansem throws dark discs while his guardian shoots dark shots.

Sora uses Sonic Blade but Ansem summons dark shock waves while his guardian summons dark lightning but Sora casts Firaga but the guardian grabs Sora but he casts Graviga but Ansem sinks his guardian into the ground again and it rises but Sora dodges while it's rising until Ansem summons more multiple shock waves but Sora uses Strike Raid but Ansem charges but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but the guardian shoots dark shots but Sora casts Aeroga and then uses Ars Arcanum but Ansem throws dark discs while his guardian summons dark fires but Sora casts Thundaga but Ansem charges but Sora blocks and attacks with Kingdom Key but the guardian grabs Sora and Ansem dark punches but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but the guardian shoots dark shots while Ansem summons dark shock waves but Sora casts Blizzaga but Ansem sinks his guardian to the ground again and it rises but Sora dodges during the rising until Ansem unleashes more multiple dark shock waves and he charges but Sora uses Ragnarok to strike Ansem.

"Worthless child! Accept your fate and die!" Ansem demanded.

"NO! I promised to protect my friends I intend to keep that promise!" Sora said as Kingdom Key starts glowing with light aura. "TRINITY!" Sora shouted as he attacks Ansem over and over again and the guardian was useless to defend its master and Sora keeps attacking Ansem until he places Kingdom Key on the ground and unleashes a bright light on Ansem until the light disappears. "Is...it over?" Sora asked.

"Do not be so sure, boy." A voice said and it's Ansem himself shocking Sora. "Do not think that light can protect you from my wrath of oblivion!" Ansem said as she summons a dark pool under Sora but the dark pool is also under Donald and Goofy. "You shall die like the rest. Princess Lucy shall join you soon." Ansem said as the three sink into the dark pool and Ansem laughs.

* * *

After the sinking in the dark pool Lucy finds herself in a dark ethereal area and she doesn't see Natsu, Cilia, and the ponies anywhere and as she looks around Lucy finds Sora in the place as well.

"Sora!" Lucy said and Sora sees Lucy.

"Lucy!" Sora said but just then they hear twisted laughter and they assume it's from Lira and Ansem.

"Now what?" Lucy asked.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem said and Lucy and Sora see a large silver door from afar. "Look as hard as you are able, you'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born...even yours." Ansem said and Lucy and Sora see something that surprises them.

"So you see, it's useless to defeat the darkness as it was your beginning and will now become your end. Darkness conquers ALL worlds!" Lira said as she summons a huge shadow phoenix and dragon hybrid while a giant monstrous ship is at her side.

The ship makes Lucy and Sora fall into ether.

_"You can't give up now, Lucy. I know you're stronger than this." _A voice said to Lucy and that voice sounded like Layla.

_"Giving up already? C'mon, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that." _A voice said to Sora and it sounded like Riku.

The two fall completely but just then they fly back up with their Keyblades in their hands ready to fight Lira who is riding on her giant shadow phoenix and dragon while still wielding her twin blades and Ansem who is attached to the ship while wielding a staff with two Soul Eater swords at the both ends and they prepare for battle.

"Sora, let's end this...together!" Lucy said.

"Right!" Sora replied and the two fly to Lira and Ansem.

Meanwhile Natsu and Cilia are also in the dark ethereal area but are on the white ground and the two start to get up.

"What the hell happened?" Natsu asked.

"Look!" Cilia said pointing at Lucy and Sora flying to Lira and Ansem for battle.

"Luce! Sora! We gotta help 'em!" Natsu said.

"Wait. Although I agree with you, Lira and Ansem is their fight. If we try to help, we'll just be in the way." Cilia said.

"But we agreed to help them!" Natsu said.

"We did, but the defeat of Lira and Ansem is their destiny. Lucy and Sora are our only chance of things being restored. The least we could do is just hope for them to prevail." Cilia said.

"I'll have to agree, Natsu. I hate not being able to help her like you, but they know we'll be able to give them the strength they need." Happy said.

"Yeah. I guess we can support them all we can and we'll be sure they'll destroy Lira and Ansem for good!" Natsu said as he sees Lucy and Sora fighting against Lira and Ansem. "I know you can do it, Luce! Beat those creeps once and for all!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"That'll give them enough inspiration. Good luck, Lucy." Cilia said.

The two Keybearers fly to Lira and Ansem who start attacking them with their weapons but the two dodge and Lucy casts Thundaga while Sora casts Firaga but Lira slashes with her twin blades while her shadow phoenix-dragon attacks with their claws while Ansem unleashes lasers at the two but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades together and Lucy casts Graviga while Sora casts Thundaga but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Wing Crusher while her shadow phoenix-dragon spews black flames while Ansem spin slashes with his dual Soul Eater staff but Lucy casts Blizzaga while Sora attacks with Kingdom Key and then casts Firaga but Ansem summons lasers and then unleashes dark lightning but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Iron Claw and then unleashes her dark chains but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key and then casts Graviga but Ansem unleashes dark fires but Lucy casts Blizzaga but Lira's shadow phoenix-dragon stabs with its beak and bites at the two but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Death Beak while Ansem tries to push them away and unleashes dark fires.

Lucy and Sora fly back to the two and attack with their Keyblades but Lira slashes with her twin blades followed by dark waves while Ansem slashes with his dual Soul Eater staff and summons more lasers but Lucy casts Firaga while Sora casts Blizzaga but Lira's shadow phoenix-dragon breathes dark fire while Lira uses Dark Phoenix Missile but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Sora casts Thundaga but Ansem slashes with dual Soul Eater staff and then unleashes dark lighting and dark fires but Lucy casts Graviga but Lira's shadow phoenix-dragon slashes with its claws and then delivers wing swipes but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key and then casts Thundaga while Lucy casts Blizzaga but Ansem pushes them away again but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light but Lira slashes with her twin blades and then uses Dark Phoenix Wing Crusher while her shadow phoenix-dragon shoots dark shots but Lucy and Sora cast Aeroga and they attack with their Keyblades but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Iron Claw while her shadow phoenix-dragon breathes black fire and fires dark orbs while Ansem summons more lasers and attacks with his dual Soul Eater staff but Lucy and Sora throw their Keyblades making Ansem withdrawn his weapon and encases himself inside the monstrous ship while Lira creates a dark barrier around her and her shadow phoenix-dragon so nothing can attack them.

Just then Lucy and Sora see a portal and the two fly into the portal but Lira attempts to stop them but they enter the portal.

Inside the portal they see Shadows and they attack with their claws but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades but they sink into the ground and they attack but Lucy casts Sleepaga allowing Sora to cast Thundaga but more Shadows appear and attack but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Sora uses Sonic Blade but the Shadows sink into the ground but Lucy casts Graviga while Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but the Shadows attack back at the two but Lucy uses Sonic Blade while Sora uses ASrs Arcanum and they destroy the Shadows.

Just then Darkballs appear and attack but Goofy shows up and bashes with his shield but the Darkballs begin to attack by moving themselves around but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Sora uses Strike Raid while Goofy uses Tornado but the Darkballs disappear and then reappear in front of them and try to bite at the three but Lucy casts Stopaga while Sora casts Graviga while Goofy uses Charge but the Darkballs move around to attack again but Lucy casts Thundaga while Sora casts Firaga while Goofy bashes with his shield and the three destroy the Darkballs.

Just then Invisibles appear and attack the three but Donald shows up and casts Thundaga but the Invisibles attack with their swords but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Firaga but the Invisiles dash all over the area attacking but Lucy uses Strike Raid while Sora uses Sonic Blade while Goofy uses Charge while Donald casts Blizzaga but the Invisibles try to curse the group but Donald casts Sleepaga allowing Lucy and Sora to attack with their Keyblades while Goofy uses Charge while Donald casts Graviga destroying the Invisibles.

The four fly out of the ship where they see Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash fighting against all three types of Heartless they just fought and so they go to the five ponies to help them.

Lucy casts Blizzaga while Sora uses Strike Raid on the Darkballs while Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Tornado on the Invisibles but the other Darkballs attack but Applejack swings her club while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain on the Shadows while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets on an Invisible while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop on the Darkballs while Rarity uses Diamond Storm on the Shadows but the Heartless strike back but Lucy uses Ars Arcanum while Sora uses Ragnarok while Donald casts Thundaga while Goofy uses Rocket but the Heartless keep attacking but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Pinkie Pie to use Party Dance while Applejack uses Applequake but the Heartless keep attacking back with their abilities but Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado but the Heartless keep fighting back but the Lucy's Spirit friends appear and Loke uses Regulus Impact while Taurus strikes with his axe while Aquarius uses Water Beam while Virgo uses Chain Magic while Sagittarius shoots his arrows while Capricorn attacks with his hand-to-hand combat skills while Aries uses Wool Bomb while Gemini turns into Lucy and attacks with her whip while Cancer attacks with his scissors while Scorpio uses Sand Spear but the Heartless keeps fighting back but group also keep fighting back.

After their battle against the Heartless the group manage to crush all of the Heartless forcing Ansem to come out of his ship and takes out his weapon while Lira's dark barrier disappears and the group fly up to the two and they all prepare for battle.

Lira slashes with her twin blades while her shadow phoenix-dragon attacks with dark chains while Ansem slashes with his dual Soul Eater staff but Lucy and Sora attack with their Keyblades but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Iron Claw while Ansem unleashes dark fires but Donald casts Graviga while Goofy uses Tornado but Lira's shadow phoenix-dragon fires dark orbs and then slashes with its claws while Lira uses Dark Phoenix Wing Crusher but Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs but Ansem summons lasers and then unleashes dark lightning but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning but Lira slashes with her twin blades and then uses Dark Phoenix Death Beak while her shadow phoenix-dragon unleash dark waves but Goofy and Fluttershy bash with their shield while Sora casts Thundaga but Ansem summons more lasers while Lira uses Dark Phoenix Missile but Donald casts Firaga while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Pinkie Pie attacks with her yo-yo but Ansem unleashes dark fires while Lira's shadow phoenix-dragon bites with its beak but Applejack uses Apple Bash while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Lucy casts Blizzaga.

Ansem attempts to push the group away but Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Goofy uses Tornado while Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but Lira throws her blades while her shadow phoenix-dragon fires dark blasts but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Donald whacks with his staff but Ansem slashes with his dual Soul Eater staff but Rarity uses Diamond Shot while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Applejack swings her club but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Death Beak while her shadow phoenix-dragon breathes black fire and shoots dark shots while Ansem unleashes dark lightning but Fluttershy uses Butterfly Swarm allowing Sora to cast Blizzaga while Donald casts Thundaga but Ansem summons more lasers while Lira uses Dark Phoenix Iron Claw but Goofy bashes with his shield while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity whacks with her staff but Lira's shadow phoenix-dragon fires dark orbs but Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Rainbow Dash punches with her gauntlets but Lira slashes with her twin blades and uses Dark Phoenix Spiral Beak but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light and then casts Graviga but Ansem slashes with his dual Soul Eater staff and then summons lasers while Lira levitates her blades and throws them.

Lucy and Sora keep attacking the two with their Keyblades but Ansem pushes them away and then unleashes dark fires and dark lightning but Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Donald casts Firaga but Lira's shadow phoenix-dragon attacks with dark chains and then unleashes dark waves but Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Rarity uses Diamond Storm but Ansem summons lasers and unleashes a dark cloud and it causes an explosion but Fluttershy uses Nature Heal while Goofy bashes with his shield while Sora casts Graviga but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Wing Crusher and then uses Dark Phoenix Dark Wave but Applejack uses Apple Bash while Lucy casts Blizzaga but Lira slashes with her twin blades and then uses Dark Phoenix Death Beak while her shadow phoenix-dragon unleashes lightning strikes and then slashes with its claws but Donald casts Thundaga while Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Fluttershy bashes with her shield but Ansem unleashes dark lightning and then slashes with his dual Soul Eater staff but Goofy uses Tornado while Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Applejack uses Apple Ball but Lira uses Death Violet: Dark Phoenix Dark Storm attacking everyone but Lucy casts Curaga and then attacks with Celestial Light while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop but Lira's shadow phoenix-dragon fires dark orbs.

The group dodge the attacks and Sora casts Aeroga and attacks with Kingdom Key but Ansem unleashes dark fires and unleashes another dark cloud and causes another explosion but Donald casts Curaga while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Applejack swings her club but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Iron Claw while her shadow phoenix-dragon breathes black fire and fires dark blasts but Goofy uses Tornado while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Rarity whacks with her staff Ansem summons more lasers while unleashing dark lightning but Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado while Lucy casts Thundaga but Lira slashes with her twin blades and then uses Death Violet: Dark Phoenix Dark Storm but Lucy, Sora, and Donald cast Aeroga on everyone while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Lightning while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain but Lira's shadow phoenix-dragon fires dark orbs but Goofy bashes with his shield while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Applejack uses Apple Bash but Ansem slashes with his dual Soul Eater staff while Lira mutli slashes with her twin blades and then uses Dark Phoenix Spiral Beak but Lucy casts Firaga while Sora casts Blizzaga.

Lira and Ansem unleash lasers and Ansem unleashes another dark cloud and creates his explosion while Lira uses Death Violet: Dark Phoenix Dark Storm but Lucy attacks with Celestial Light while Sora casts Graviga while Rarity uses Diamond Shot but Lira's shadow phoenix-dragon unleashes dark waves and then attacks with dark chains but Donald casts Blizzaga while Pinkie Pie uses Candy Bombs while Applejack uses Apple Ball but Lira slashes with her twin blades and then uses Dark Phoenix Dark Wave while Ansem unleashes dark fires but Fluttershy bashes with her shield while Goofy uses Tornado while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Charge but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Missile while Ansem unleashes dark lightning but Applejack uses Apple Bombs while Donald whacks with his staff while Rainbow Dash uses Rainbow Tornado but Lira uses Dark Phoenix Death Beak but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Ball while Goofy bashes with his shield but Ansem summons more lasers and slashes with his dual Soul Eater staff but Rarity uses Triple Diamond Shot while Pinkie Pie uses Balloon Pop while Lucy attacks with Celestial Light followed by Firaga but Lira uses Death Violet: Dark Phoenix Dark Storm while her shadow phoenix-dragon unleashes black fire while Ansem unleashes his dark cloud and explodes but Rainbow Dash uses Multi Rainbow Lightning while Rarity uses Diamond Storm while Pinkie Pie uses Party Dance while Fluttershy uses Butterfly Rain while Applejack uses Apple Bash while Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Thundaga and Lucy and Sora work together to strike Lira and Ansem with their Keyblades and together they both shoot lights from their Keyblades and everyone delivers their final attacks on Lira and Ansem destroying Ansem's ship while Lira's shadow phoenix-dragon falls into the endless pit.

"Did we..win?" Sora asked and just then Ansem returns to his normal form and even though he lost the fight he still has a twisted smile.

"What are you so happy about? You lost and now we'll lock the door with our Keyblades." Lucy said.

"It is futile. Your Keyblades alone can never seal the door." Ansem replied as he turns to the silver door. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" Ansem commanded and the door opens showing dark mist. "Supreme darkness!" Ansem added.

"You're wrong." Lucy said.

"We know now without a doubt that Kingdom Hearts..." Sora stops talking.

"IS LIGHT!" Lucy and Sora said at the same time and the light shines from the door and the light gets Ansem.

"The...light...but why?" Ansem asked and the light makes Ansem disappear destroying him.

The group land to where Natsu and Cilia are at and Natsu hugs Lucy.

"YOU WERE AWESOME! You took down those creeps!" Natsu cheered.

"You guys did it. I hope the worlds will be safe now." Cilia said.

"Don't assume so." A voice said and everyone sees Lira who is now severely injured from the fight.

"Why are you still alive?" Lucy asked.

"Fool! I will not perish until my ambition for my master is complete! I will not allow you to seal the door." Lira said.

"What can you do about it? You just lost." Sora said.

"That doesn't matter to me. As long as I can still fulfill my master's wish to rule everything and become his goddess, I'll struggle everything if I have to." Lira said.

"Who is your master?" Cilia asked but just then a black lightning spear appears behind the group and it strikes Lira in the chest knocking her down.

"What the...?" Donald asked and they turn to see the dark grey hooded figure.

"You." Lucy said.

"It seems I've caught you at a bad time." The dark grey hooded figure said.

"B-But why...?" Lira asked struggling to get up.

"I came to fulfill my order...by eliminating the failure like you." The dark grey hooded figure said.

"No! Don't do it! I can still help the master!" Lira begged.

"The master has no more further use for you or Ansem. You both failed and now I'm going to bring the penalty for failures." The dark grey hooded figure said.

"No! I don't wish to..." Lira was cut off by the dark grey hooded figure.

"Have fun in Hell." The dark grey hooded figure said as he performs hand signs. "Fire Style: ULTIMATE FIRE OBLITERATION!" The dark grey hooded figure yelled as he shoots giant fire at Lira who is now being covered with flames.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lira screams in agony until Lira is completely disintegrated.

"Oh, my!" Fluttershy said.

"What in tarnation are ya?" Applejack asked.

"It doesn't matter what I am. You might have thwarted Ansem's and Lira's plan to plunge all worlds into darkness, but it doesn't matter either way for you have not stopped my master's real plan. As long as my master still lives, you and your pathetic friends will never escape from his power. We will still achieve our goal." The dark grey hooded figure said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"This was just a stepping stone. Our true plan is in motion. You haven't hindered our progress, Princess." The dark grey hooded figure said.

"Yeah?! Just wait! Luce'll foil whatever plan you and your master is doing!" Natsu yelled.

"You're as dim as Naruto, Fire Dragon Slayer. No matter what you all do, it's useless. Go ahead and seal the door. You'll never win anyway." The dark grey hooded figure said as he disappears in dark mist.

"What is he up to?" Rarity asked.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Goofy said.

"That doesn't matter now. We have to seal that door. C'mon." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

Lucy, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash start closing the door and Happy and Pikachu look at what's in the door and they're shocked to see what's in the door.

"What are you two looking at?" Donald asked.

"Uh, Donald. Look." Goofy said and Donald turns to the inside of the door and they're both shocked as well.

"The Heartless!" Pinkie Pie yelled shocked.

"We gotta hurry!" Rainbow Dash said.

"But..." Sora stops talking but just then he sees a hand on the other side of the door.

"Don't give up!" A voice said and it's Riku.

"C'mon, guys! Together, we can do it." Another voice said and it's Eliot.

"They're right." Lucy said.

"Okay." Sora said.

Everyone starts to try and close the door while Eliot and Riku pull it from the other side but two Darksides rise up.

"It's hopeless!" Rarity said.

"We have to keep pushing." Fluttershy said.

"C'mon, y'all! Hurry!" Applejack said still pushing but the Darksides come over.

"Back off!" Eliot yelled but just then something destroys the Darksides and Donald and Goofy look at what destroyed the Darksides and they can't believe who they're seeing.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Donald and Goofy cheered at the same time as they see a black mouse wearing red clothing and he's carrying a Keyblade with a gold edge and teeth, silver hilt, red circle, gold handle, and a gold chain with a gold mouse head at the end.

"I'm glad you're all here to close the door. Let's do it!" The King said but just then more Darksides and there's ten of them.

"Oh, no!" Donald yelled.

"They just won't quit!" Rainbow Dash said.

Just then something else destroys the ten Darksides and Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash see another figure they can't believe they're seeing.

"Hey, is that..." Applejack stops talking.

"I don't believe it..." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, please tell me that's..." Pinkie Pie stops talking.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Rarity asked.

"No way!" Rainbow Dash said.

The ponies see another figure beside the King and it's a purple female alicorn with a dark purple mane with streaks of pink and violet, dark purple tail with streaks of pink and violet, and has five white small stars around a bigger pink star on her flank.

"TWILIGHT!" The ponies cheered at the same time.

"So that's Princess Twilight?" Goofy asked.

"That's right." Twilight said as she takes out what looks like a Keyblade with a purple edge with an alicorn wing for teeth, a unicorn horn at the top of the edge, pink marks all over the purple edge, dark purple hilt, pink handle, pink circle, and a purple chain with her big pink star cutie mark at the end. "Now that we're all here, let's close this door for good." Twilight said.

"But..." Sora stops talking.

"Don't worry. Even if there is darkness, there will always be a door to the light." The King said.

"The darkness won't hold us so easily and the worlds should be a rest once this is all over." Twilight said.

"I know you two will find us again, Lucy, Sora." The King said.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"You can always trust King Mickey." Goofy said.

"And we trust what Twilight says." Fluttershy said.

"We'd better hurry! They're coming!" Riku said.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you." Mickey said.

"Before we seal the door, I have something to tell you, Lucy. During my journey, I have discovered that there is in fact a seventh element and I think it's what will help us defeat the darkness someday. I believe that only you will be able to discover the element and I'm sure my friends will help you." Twilight said.

"So there IS a seventh Element of Harmony?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"If so, it's up to Lucy to find it." Applejack said.

"C'mon. Let's hurry!" Eliot said.

"Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow, thank you all." Twilight said.

Everyone starts to close the door but before it closes completely.

"Eliot!" Cilia said running to Eliot.

"Hey, Cilia. Long time no see." Eliot said.

"Where will you go?" Cilia asked.

"I'm gonna be in the Realm of Darkness with them. I'll probably use my time to try and redeem myself after all the atrocities I've committed as Silver Knight." Eliot said and the door slightly closes.

"Sora, take care of her." Riku said and Sora nods.

"Lucy, I'm sorry...for everything I've done to you. Take care of yourselves." Eliot said and Lucy and Cilia nod and the door closes.

"Now!" Lucy said as she, Sora, Mickey, and Twilight close the door and it vanishes.

"That's it?" Natsu asked and Lucy nods.

"What now?" Happy asked.

Just then Sora sees Kairi on the other side.

"Kairi." Sora said as he runs to Kairi.

Lucy then sees Gray, Erza, and everyone in Fairy Tail on the other side.

"Natsu, let's go." Lucy said as she and Natsu run to them leaving Donald, Goofy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash to watch them get to their friends.

Lucy, Natsu, and Cilia run up to the Fairy Tail mages.

"Hey." Lucy said.

"You're here, huh?" Gray said.

"C'mon!" Natsu said as he, Happy, and Cilia join the mages.

Just then a shaking occurs making Lucy and Natsu lose their balances but they hold each other.

"Lucy, aren't you coming with us?" Erza asked.

"Not yet. I have something to do before I return." Lucy said.

"Are you certain, child?" Makarov asked.

"Yes." Lucy said.

"But..." Natsu was cut off by Lucy.

"Remember, I'm always with you too and them. I'll come back. I promise." Lucy said.

"I know!" Natsu said.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Cilia said.

"Good luck, Lucy. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." Gray said.

"We will look forward to your return." Erza said.

"I'll miss you, Lucy." Wendy said.

"See ya when we see ya, Bunny girl." Gajeel said.

"I hope you write a novel of your adventure because I want to know what happened." Levy said.

"We know you'll come back in one piece." Cana said.

"You'd better be back, Blondie." Laxus said.

"I wish you the best of luck." Freed said.

"I believe you will return." Juvia said.

"Show your adventure whose man!" Elfman said.

"We'll all celebrate your return, Lucy." Mira said.

"Please be careful." Lisanna said.

Lucy nods at her friends and she and Natsu let go of each other and Lucy drifts from her friends.

"Kairi!" Sora said running to Kairi.

"Sora." Kairi said but a shaking occurs and Kairi loses balance but Sora holds her.

"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" Sora said.

"I know you will!" Kairi said.

Sora and Kairi let go of each other and Sora drifts from Kairi.

Everyone watches Lucy and Sora drift from them but just then they see small light fragments falling around them and the mages see Fiore being restored while Kairi sees Destiny Island coming back but they see Lucy and Sora drifting away one more time before they disappear into the light and just then the mages start to drift from Kairi but Cilia waves goodbye while Kairi does the same before their worlds drift apart from each other and everyone sees stars returning to the sky and Kairi admires the sight and smiles for Sora had done while the mages also admire the sight and smile at the sky thankful for what Lucy did.

The next day in Magnolia Cilia has become a new member of Fairy Tail and all the mages celebrate for their newest member but while Natsu is also enjoying himself he decides to go outside to visit Lucy's apartment but as he enters the building he finds a paopu fruit on Lucy's bed and it's making Natsu think of Lucy and he smiles a bigger smile as he leaves the apartment with the fruit in hand and he looks up at the sky hoping that one day Lucy will return.

Meanwhile the next day in Destiny Island Kairi walks to the secret cave and explores around knowing that everything is still there but she sees something she has not seen before and it was a drawing of a boy giving a girl a paopu fruit and the boy looks like Sora while the girl looks like Kairi and Kairi assumes that Sora was the one who drew the fruit making her touched by what Sora did and so she adds her giving a paopu fruit to Sora and walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile in Equestria in Canterlot Princess Celestia and Princess Luna see Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo returning from Traverse Town and being brought by Princess Cadance and Shining Armor watches this while hoping that his sister will return someday.

Meanwhile in Disney Castle Queen Minnie and Daisy see Hewy, Dewy, and Louie returning to Disney Castle from Traverse Town and Queen Minnie still hopes that Mickey will return.

Meanwhile in Hollow Bastion Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith see Cid arriving with Cloud and Aerith walks over to him wondering where he was.

Inside the castle chapel Ky Kiske sees a man he finds familiar to him but before he could chase the man Ky sees Dante and then Ky turns back to find the man he saw gone.

Outside of Hollow Bastion Naruto is at the castle gates looking at the view and he's accompanied by Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru and the four ninjas leave the castle as Naruto is still determined to find his friend Sasuke Uchiha.

Meanwhile in Agrabah Jasmine returns and she and Aladdin share a kiss together while Genie is watching and he covers Abu's eyes while still watching.

Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom Peach returns and she and Mario share a kiss together while Luigi watches with happiness while Toadsworth and the Toads cheer at the princess' return.

Meanwhile in Destiny Island Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka run through the beach and are playing together.

Meanwhile the Princess of Heart start to return to their restored worlds.

* * *

In a field with a road Sora, Donald, and Goofy start walking down the road and Donald and Goofy are wearing their outfits like they have in cartoons.

"So now what do we do?" Donald asked.

"We have to find Riku and King Mickey. We also gotta find Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash." Sora said.

"But how do we find that there door to the light?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know." Sora said and the three hang their heads down.

Just then the three see Pluto walking across them.

"Pluto?" Donald asked and the dog turned to them.

"Hey, Pluto. Where have you been?" Goofy asked and they see something in Pluto's mouth.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"Gawrsh, that's the King's seal!" Goofy said.

"Have you seen King Mickey?" Sora asked and Pluto starts to run down the road making them excited. "C'mon!" Sora said as he runs after Pluto and Donald and Goofy run after him.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" Donald said excited.

"What about Lucy?" Goofy asked.

"We'll find her. I know it." Sora said as they keep running to find who they're looking for.

Meanwhile in a forest Lucy, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash are moving through the forest.

"So now what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We have to find Eliot and Princess Twilight." Lucy said.

"We also need to find Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Fluttershy said.

"Are we gonna find this door to the light?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It's likely. We also must find the seventh element. I can't believe it actually exists." Rarity said.

"But how're we gonna find it?" Applejack asked.

"Twilight said that I'm the only who is supposed to discover it." Lucy said.

"You'll find it." Rainbow Dash said.

Just then the girls see Spike walking across them.

"Spike?" Rarity asked and the dragon turns to them.

"Oh, hi, girls." Spike said.

"Where have you been, Spike?" Fluttershy asked.

"I dunno...I was with Pluto and just then..." Spike was cut off by Pikachu running to him and sees a letter with a pink star.

"Pika!" Pikachu said showing the girls the note.

"You don't think that's Twilight's?" Rarity said.

"It looks like it!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Spike, do you know where Twilight is?" Lucy asked.

"I was actually lookin' for her. Let's go." Spike said as he starts running down the forest.

"Ready?" Lucy asked as she follows Spike and the ponies follow them.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" Pinkie Pie said with excitement.

"I'm so excited, I just want to shout. Yay!" Fluttershy said.

"Yee haw!" Applejack said.

"I so can't wait!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, my! I'm looking forward to this!" Rarity said.

"Let's keep going!" Lucy said as they keep running to find who they're looking for.

* * *

**FINALLY! THE END OF THE STORY! THAT WAS FREAKIN' HELL, but it was worth it. I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed this because I have worked my ass off on this! I must say, I had a lot of fun writing this story and it felt so damn good to write this again. For those of you who have stuck with me throughout this ride, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY! You guys are the best and I hope you guys check out my stories. They may be that good, but hey, give 'em a chance. This was a swell ride and I again, I had fun. That's it from me. I'll see you all next time. Goodbye and take care!**


End file.
